<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les petits coureurs by SharLMAO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214832">Les petits coureurs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharLMAO/pseuds/SharLMAO'>SharLMAO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les petits coureurs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bullying, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Detectives, Difficult Decisions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Teenage Drama, Underage Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:16:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharLMAO/pseuds/SharLMAO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The old school for boys in the French countryside seemed at first sight to be a friendly place, a kind of fairy-tale castle behind an iron gate, until the bell rings... It was a boarding school for troubled teenagers and the first impression was rather misleading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pierre Gasly &amp; Daniil Kvyat, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les petits coureurs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapitre un: Internat pour enfants difficiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... yeah. Hi? This is my first work here. It's some kind of experiment because i haven't written anything big in a while, so if things will go well it may turn into something big and i hope amazing. It's a translation as well, english is not my native language. I've never done this before as well.</p><p>Inspired by a few films: Les choristes, Dead poets society, This special friendship (1964) a bit of Queen's Gambit and one episode of The Crown</p><p>Comments, kudos and feedback are all appreciated if u enjoyed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Children played in the courtyard of a large, dilapidated building hidden behind a thicket of trees, dressed in motley gold-red autumn clothes, through which the last warm rays of the sun shone. Fallen leaves rose from the ground as fragile boy's legs ran along the paths, playing catch-up. Laughter, shouts, carelessness was heard. The old school for boys in the hinterland of France seemed at first glance to be a rather welcoming place, a fairy-tale castle behind an iron gate, exactly until the moment when the bell sounds. The voices died down and a chilling silence came to power, broken only by the singing of nightingales and the rustling of foliage. It was a boarding school for difficult boys and it was very sad inside. A gray square fortress in the rays of the sun with high walls, which had not seen major repairs for a long time, where Toto Wolff was in charge, like a tyrant king in his small state. A tough director with tough rules, but how else with such naughty children? None of them got along in the company of their peers, in school or family. Someone was sent here by their parents, because they could not cope with either the behavior or financially, and someone was sent here from other places. When you get to this boarding school, you are immediately labeled as a '<em>naughty child'</em>, but not all were such, but the title had to be met in order to survive in these conditions. The children were under the strict supervision of a small number of staff. Christian Horner taught maths, science, they were afraid of him, he really scared by his appearance, and also strictly followed the rules. Cyril Abitebul - languages, literature, on the contrary, was softer, which often caused problems with behavior during his lessons, but still he was respected, so the teacher himself was never in trouble caused by some of the children. Although the two teachers themselves, Cyril and Christian, disliked each other. A lot. Franz Tost was responsible for discipline, and for the building, he was silent, but he loved children. For physical training and also for discipline - Mark Webber, one of the former pupils of this institution. There was also an eccentric music teacher Mattia Binnoto and Wolff himself, who taught history.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small dark green car drove up to the iron gate, in which a middle-aged man in a strict gray suit with bald patches and a mustache was sitting, and in the back seat was a boy with a shaggy, light brown head and a look of sad gray eyes lowered to the floor. He was wearing a gray turtleneck and black jeans. Pretty simple clothes. On such a fine autumn day, the boy was in an extremely depressed mood. He was transferred from one place to another and, as luck would have it, it turned out to be precisely the ill-fated boarding school for difficult children. He looked wistfully as one of the iron gates creaked open, and then others, the larger ones that were in the large stone wall that was part of the school. The boy imagined for a moment a large golden cage, covered with dust and cobwebs, in which he would be locked for an unknown amount of time. Forever? It was the cage that resembled this place behind the large gate. He drove into the courtyard, surrounded by columns, reminiscent of the once-century greatness of this place, what is left of this? The guy rested his forehead against the glass, he was trying to imagine that everything was not happening to him, he was already about to close his eyes and try to dream something good, when he accidentally saw another boy out of the corner of his eye, who apparently... was hiding? He was wearing a dark, shabby navy blazer with a chest pocket lined with red threads, short shorts the same color as the blazer, and knee-high socks. He had brown hair that stuck out in all directions, he somehow resembled a disheveled sparrow and he seemed to intend to escape? The newcomer continued to glare at the first comer and saw the guy put his finger to his lips, begging him not to give him away. The boy nodded to the unknown pupil, who nodded back with a smile and slipped through the gate. As if he was not here. The first impression of this place was the most frightening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The car stopped in the courtyard almost at the very doorstep, where three men met on the stairs in front of the main entrance. The driver got out of the car and first took out a small suitcase with shabby corners from the trunk, which had already seen a lot, he was always with the guy, it was his companion along his foggy path of life, keeping history. The door opened and a cool autumn wind flew into the car, which reminded us that the sun is now deceiving, shining, but warming weaker. The boy got out of the car and shivered a little from the coolness, he was handed his suitcase and was escorted to the main entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good day, Monsieur Wolff, I brought you a new pupil" Wolff was very tall, which made the new one feel negligible, although he was not small himself. The adults talked about something abstruse, about something that the guy did not understand, he did not try. He looked at the dark windows in white frames, they immediately stood out against the background of the ancient walls, they seemed to be superfluous. Apparently he saw in them the surprised eyes of other pupils, but they did not watch him. They tried to make out what was happening behind the stone wall. The boy who ran away. Did he succeed? He hoped it worked out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Gasly</em>, my name is Toto Wolff, I am the director of this establishment. This is Monsieur Mark Webber and Monsieur Franz Tost, they keep order here,” the two nodded to Gasly. One was aged, his face was painted with wrinkles, a bald patch, gray hair, a large straight nose and small dark eyes. The second was more stately. High, lush dark hair, a powerful chin with a dimple. Pierre did not like it.</p>
<p>"Monsieur Tost, take Monsieur Gasly a tour and read the rules" everything happened so quickly. Wolf and Webber left, while Pierre watched the car drive out the gate, as if all the bridges had just collapsed. He was left alone with Tost, the old one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why were you sent here?" The man seemed kind, more friendly than Wolff or Webber, but Pierre was very frightened and blushed at the same time. Out of shame, he didn't really want to say what happened in the previous place and it seems that Tost understood this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay, kiddo, let's go and show your new home." He patted the boy on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The corridors were empty, it was very quiet and cold. There are many doors, windows, but the light seemed not to penetrate here, it smelled of dampness and it seems you can distinguish notes of the smell of cigarettes. The ceilings were high, beneath them were stone vaults of decor, which seemed to be about to collapse on someone's head. Pierre shivered again, but said nothing. The place scared him. They went to the east wing, where there were living rooms, so that Pierre could leave his little suitcase. The room was gray, shabby, like any other room. There were two wardrobes, two beds and only one work desk by the window, which looked at the colorful forest, which has seen more than a generation of children in this place and saw the best times within the walls of this institution. He has a neighbor, but he, like everyone else in the classroom right now. It is hard to tell from the room that anyone lives here. He did not know whether it was good or bad that there were double rooms for the children. Usually in such places there is one common bedroom for all, but initially this place was an attached private boarding school, then, due to funding problems, the place had to be converted into a some kind institution-school and switched to government funding. Pierre was shown the bathrooms, where the director's office, telephone, dining room, changing rooms, toilet, living rooms of the staff, there was even a recreation room, library and of course, he saw his future classmates, who obviously were not particularly paied attention to the subject being led. Someone looked sadly for something in the autumn landscape, someone tried to hold on and not fall asleep, someone drew, someone played pranks, and only a few pupils really was trying to learn something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pierre was taken to the room where the laundry was carried out and there he was given a school uniform. Those same blazer, sweater, shorts, knee-socks and a couple of shirts. He remembered that boy again. His eyes. So sad. Maybe he'll run away too someday? Escape from his strange life. Things were added, he was also given a sports uniform, towels, something for winter. Many things. The daily routine was explained to Pierre, which, of course, he did not manage to remember. Gasly had a day off today. With a smile, Franz invited the guy to look around on his own, to try to get comfortable or maybe meet someone, but Pierre himself just wanted to hide in his room. Gasly silently thanked Tost with a simple nod. He wanted to run, hide, but his legs did not obey at all, he slowly walked to the exit and froze right in the aisle, holding his things in his arms. Webber entered through the main entrance, holding the very guy who was trying to escape by the elbow. He didn’t pull away and didn’t scream, he just cried bitterly, and his legs were tangled, one could notice abrasions on his knees. They crossed eyes again and in his heart Pierre hoped that the guy did not think that he had snitched. Heart dropped. He waited for the two to leave so he could quietly retreat to the east wing and straight to the third floor, where his room was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the room, he was unpacking a suitcase, putting things on the shelves in perfect order. He was too lazy to do it, but continued. It was something like a matter of habit. The little thing that remains of Pierre's past seems to be a tribute. When he realized that everything was laid out perfectly, and the suitcase was safely hidden behind clothes. He lay down on the bed without taking off. For a while, he gazed at the chandelier, there was an absolute emptiness in his head. Pierre closed his eyes and sighed heavily, he lazily covered himself with a blanket over his head. Pierre wanted to disappear now. This is not happening to him. He wanted to go home. Not to the previous shelter, but home-home. Gasly burst into tears and curled up, pressing his knees to his chest. He cried and cried. Tears rolled down his cheeks and soaked into the pillow until the boy fell asleep. As if he fell into the void. Dreamless sleep and blissful calm ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did not know how much he slept, but he woke up because he felt al, as someone was staring at him. Pierre slowly crawled out from under the covers and saw his neighbor on the other bed, who was looking at him intently and eating an apple. Even sitting on the bed, he seemed very tall. He had short dark-blond hair that protruded upward with a comb, a long face with sharp cheekbones. At first glance, his eyes seemed dark to Pierre, but in reality they were gray-blue. He was older than Pierre, he was probably 16-17 years old, while Pierre was 15 at the time. They were silently looking at each other. Gasly was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, and the stranger continued to eat his apple. It scared him how loud it crunched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is the name?" The guy suddenly interrupted the silence. He had a very strange accent, Gasly did not even immediately understand what he was just told. He looked at his neighbor with an empty look, eyes reddened from tears, but then it seemed to him that he had been asked a question. He wiped the salty lines gently onto his cheek with the edge of his sleeve, as if erasing sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pierre. Pierre Gasly," the interlocutor somewhere bent on the bed and took out a second apple from somewhere, he carefully rubbed it on the lapel of his jacket and threw it to Pierre, he clumsily caught it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Daniil Kvyat, but you can call me Dani"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had a strange name, a strange accent, he himself was a little strange. There were no emotions in him, but at the same time Pierre felt how everything in him was seething.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why did you get here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pierre almost choked on the bitten off apple and blushed, he didn't really want to talk about it and dropped his eyes. Then his neighbor quickly jumped out of bed, leaving his apple to darken on the bed, and in the blink of an eye he squatted down in front of Pierre, putting his palm gently on his shoulder</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You don't need to be afraid or ashamed of what happened, we are all here with stupidity and backstory" Gasly looked at Daniil with sad eyes, it seems he could be trusted, he was just missing someone nearby. He seems good, he feels that he is good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I pushed one of the inmates of the last orphanage down the stairs, he broke his arm, I was transferred for bad behavior..." Dani got up and began to study the boy again as if he was some kind of museum exhibit. He scratched his chin and pulled his neck, Pierre looked at Dani with eyes full of tears, literally clinging his nails to the bitten apple</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They said that I was a... hooligan. My act is unforgivable."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, you are definitely not a hooligan," the guy chuckled, patting Pierre's hair, finally smiling at his new neighbor. He had a toothy smile, he reminded him for a second of a shark "I think there was a reason for your action"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked closely at Pierre, it seems he was reading his eyes, Gasly literally felt someone dripping in his soul. It was a strange feeling. Dani mumbled long, and quite weighty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmmm... hurt someone's honor. You can see right away, a "<em>noble boy"</em>  who will drown for the truth," he did not quite understood his interlocutor, but what he said seemed like the truth, although Pierre has absolutely no idea where such conclusions come from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I respect that, but you won't get around problems with others, the order here is not the same" Pierre immediately wilted, but Kvyat made fun of cheering the boy up "don't hang your nose! Stick with me and I'll try to do my best to keep you out of trouble. We're roommates now. Better to be <em>friends</em>, not to be at enmity."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He held out his hand, which Pierre looked at in surprise, everything happened so quickly. Just a minute ago it seemed to him that he was being dragged into the abyss, and now he has... a friend? He looked at Dani and firmly shaking his hand. He had thin fingers, but a very warm palm, even in his body it became somehow warmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Strong hand, <em>kiddo</em>, we will get along!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't call me '<em>kiddo' </em>" Gasly made a face, which only amused his new friend. He was often called that, as the boring dirt haunted him, but he did not like it, he was not a '<em>kiddo'</em>, he believed that for his age he had survived enough to disown this nickname, but the thing is... No one knew about this, he did not create the impression that there was a whole story behind him, which took a sharp turn in the wrong place in just one day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why did you say that I am not a 'hooligan' ? I broke someone's arm" Pierre continued to eat his apple with a calm soul, and he forgot that today he ate almost nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, it's simple. It was not you who broke the arm, but the ladder and gravity, you just helped a little" Dani shrugged his shoulders, from his lips it sounded quite logical "And I know hooligans..." dangerous devils were playing in Kvyat's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because I am a hooligan, but not be afraid. I am the type to set traps for the sake of stupid jokes, not the kind who bully the weak, although we have such. I'm kind of one of the class clowns, it's just that I'm hanging around here quite a long time, it's boring to the point of stupidity. Well, I and my <em>comrades-clowns</em> amuse the audience and get in trouble for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you called me a '<em>noble boy'</em> ?" The boy slyly looked at Kvyat, who did not immediately understand he lunged in his direction, but in the end was extremely impressed with the gesture. It seems that the first smile of the day flashed across Gasly's face, and this one also did not go unnoticed by his new neighbor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I see there is a <em>rod</em> in you, good," from such a strange drop, Pierre's cheeks were filled with a slight blush, and his smile became a little more modest. "I think you will hold out better than I expected," he began to nod approvingly and again went to his bed, lazily falling on it. There was another silence. Gasly shifted slightly on the bed, not knowing how to start the conversation again. He is not very satisfied with the silence now. In it he felt lonely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dani, how did you get here?" Pierre asked a little shyly, but it seems his question did not disturb the interlocutor at all, which upset him a little. He only stretched lazily, like a boa constrictor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah, not happening" - Danil answered in an instructive tone, without opening his eyes, which did not suit his interlocutor at all. He only knew that his name was Daniil Kvyat and that he was a hooligan, and that he was clearly not from the immediate vicinity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is not fair. I told you how I got here," Gasly crossed his arms over his chest, showing the full extent of his indignation, but this did not make Dani open up. On the contrary, it seems that he was a little distant, it could not be seen or heard, but could be felt. Yes, Dani was friendly to him, but trust needed to be built, and that doesn't happen overnight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I didn't ask you to tell how you got to the shelter at all, not here, i mean the whole story" Gasly missed the blow for a second, this is not what he would like to tell now, he would rather forget about it at all, but, unfortunately, this simply does not erase, it will haunt him all his life like a shadow, he darkened, but Dani continued to speak. He took a deep breath, interrupting the stream of thoughts in Gasly's head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We, my dear colleague in misfortune, now have all the time in the world to get to know each other, it is interesting to gradually solve puzzles, otherwise what is the use of learning everything in one day," he again made Gasly's brain explode, Daniil opened eyes and slyly looked at the boy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, okay. Listen.” He cleared his throat mock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"On the darkest of nights I was found in a garbage can, I was thrown out by the gypsies. I was fed with the milk of a she-wolf, like Romulus and Remus, Toto Wolf found me personally and called me a son, now I am going through the school of life and have to leave here as a real hero to to defeat the world's evil...''</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pierre froze. Tirade to the depths of the soul, you can't even get angry at this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see... you are a giant of thought, a great philosopher. Socrates himself. Only instead of a wine barrel, a garbage can" Kvyat laughed, Pierre too, he was not completely sure that Dani knew who Socrates was and what the joke was, but the main thing is that he understood its motive and he liked it, in the room right away it seemed to become brighter, although the sun was already leaning towards the horizon, playing with its last rays on the sulfur wall, painting them golden. Gasly chuckled a little, thinking about something of his own and jokingly asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess you have a great future?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, you know. There is some truth in every joke" Dani answered mysteriously and winked at his new roommate, but Pierre did not take it seriously</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There is no ther way from here, to be completely honest" The cruel reality again knocked on the window of this conversation. "Further only low-paying jobs or great things. I prefer the second, but we all know how it will end. So you have to live in the moment and indulge in great dreams." Pierre remembered where he is, he still does not quite understand what awaits him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who would you like to become? Gasly asked suddenly." Dani did not answer right away, he opened his eyes, shrugged his shoulders, scratched his head. You could hear how his convolutions creak, trying to find a good answer. He clearly did not think about it.</p>
<p>"Great things are cool, but do you have something specific?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't even know,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kvyat chuckled, but then it seemed to dawn on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, would it be cool to become a Formula 1 pilot? What do you think?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pierre let out a small laugh, but still thought about it and also lay down on the bed, he looked at the ceiling and imagined the track and the cars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just think about this, be one of the fastest people on earth, cool cars, fame, adrenaline, expensive hotels, travel all over the world, cups, champagne, - Pierre lay there and imagined himself winning the race, overtaking car after car. Daniil probably saw the same thing. Pierre himself did not know who he would be and what he wanted. Dani's idea for a start was quite interesting. No one will forbid dreaming?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, but I would also like to become a racer" Dani leaned on his elbow to see his interlocutor, Pierre also raised himself on his elbows. "Will we be teammates? I bet I'll overtake you. Roll you around the track."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh, It sounds interesting..." Kvyat fell silent for a second, possibly representing in one team in racing overalls, but then he gave out something that Pierre did not expect</p>
<p>"Now you are not just a roommate and a waste of space, you are now a partner... and look, do not be upset when you see the back of my car, if you even get close to me," Gasly threw a pillow at him, but he actually missed, but Kvyat took advantage of opportunity and began to beat Pierre with his poor pillow with all his might.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the day Dani talked about how the school schedule works. Pierre asked for it himself ... It was a rather impressive lecture. In the morning they rise at 7:00 , they all go to the courtyard for roll call and some kind of physical education, which starts at 7:20. They run along the route near the school under the strict control of Webber, by the way, he is the most dangerous person in the school. Catch for any little mischief. He has eyes and ears all over the place, as some of the students may snitch. After jogging, exercises and shower are in progress. It is common, which quite confused the boy, not that he was not in shape, but the very fact of this disturbed him. He was not very ready to meet everyone like that. At 8:20 they have breakfast, it's better not to be late for it and stick to Dani so that they sit down at the same table together. The bell rings at 9:00. Everyone runs to lessons, which are in two pairs in a row. Then one break, again classes, lunch, classes and so on until 15:00 or 16:00. Then there was free time, at 18:00 they definitely sat down to do their homework, at 19:00 there was dinner. At 20:00 showers, and at 21:00 lights out. The weekend was unloaded. The warm-up and meal schedule was maintained. During the day, the children had free time, and for good behavior they were given pocket money and on the bus the children could go to a small town, on the outskirts of which there was the school itself, to buy everything they needed. Most often, money was spent on sweets and toys, but you must always be on the lookout, since teachers are also in the city. They make sure that someone does not get into trouble, well, or kids themselves do not become the cause of it. In the evening, two hours of obligatory silence, do homework, read books. Or who was doing what. Parents could visit their children once every two weeks on Wednesday. It was kind of a short day. From what the cats started scratching their souls. Although Dani himself was not cheerful, having mentioned this. And nothing about rules wich was a bit concerning but Kvyat said he will see himself it's not very nice place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomorrow, Pierre was supposed to be assigned to which class he would go to, which was rather annoying for him, but Daniil was quick to calm him down. He said that since he was settled with him, they will study together. He doesn't know anyone here, he doesn't feel safe here. Pierre watched with interest how Daniil did his homework, if it could be called that. He tried to write something in English and mathematics, did not really bother with how he would do it, because he did not see the need for it. They were all they just studied the basics, which everyone knows at some point. Daniil honestly admitted that he was not a very diligent student, in fact, this was part of his role as a '<em>hooligan</em>': jokes, bad behavior, bad studies, only that he himself was not bad. He was good and Pierre liked him. Someone tried to enter their room. A guy with black curls, another with blond hair combed back, but Dani sent everyone out of the room so that they would not be disturbed. So that they do not frighten Gasly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pierre did not want to go to dinner, as well as to the shower. He could not clearly explain why he did not want it. He did not really want to show himself to people, but Daniil, being quite perceptive, understood everything. The boy was simply not ready yet to face other pupils. Kvyat, realizing all the delicacy of the situation, offered to bring more apples in a friendly way, or maybe something else tasty, to which Gasly willingly agreed. He was patiently waiting for Dani to come. He heard voices outside the door. They scared him. Things weren't so smooth in the past orphanage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The evening before going to bed was held in silence, but not by the one from whom everything is driving from awkwardness, but in the most ordinary pleasant silence, broken only by children's voices outside the door. Pierre was lying on the bed, covered from head to toe with a blanket so that the light from the lamp would not strike his eyes, while Dani tried to read something. The room no longer seemed so empty, it turns out that Kvyat simply kept all the things in his closet, he was afraid that someone would steal something, in such places it often happens. Gasly took note of this, he would not want someone to dig into things, so he once again praised himself for the fact that the suitcase was hidden behind clothes in the closet. Some of his very important things were kept there, which he was afraid to reveal to the world. Things that reminded him of another life. He still does not understand at all what will await him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre deux: 'Cage'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniil threw a sports uniform on Pierre's bed, who was wrapped in a blanket. Only his messy hair were peeking out. He could not get a wink of sleep almost all night, tossed and turned and Dani heard it. Only about five in the morning the little one finally fell asleep. Kvyat felt sorry for him and gave ten minutes extra for the guy to get some more sleep. It's nothing but still... Dani carefully watched the boy, he continued to study him. He felt something warm and pleasant for him, although they had just met. Dani is not kind of guy of who meet anyone with an open heart. Not at all. Maybe it's because of the appearance of the battered puppy that Dani wants to protect him? Or maybe because he is so sad, he appeared all so intimidated. Gasly troubled to open his eyes, not realizing that it was cream-colored on his blanket. The eyelids were like leaden, and the whole body ached. He turned his head lazily, trying to focus his vision, when Daniil suddenly appeared in front of him. </p><p>  </p><p>"Rise and shine, 'Sleeping Beauty' !" He shouted right in his face, so Pierre jumped on the spot, dropping the blanket and things on the floor. His eyes darkened, and his legs gave way. He sat back down on the bed. He got lost in time, space. For a moment he forgot who he was and where he was. The boy certainly hadn't counted on such a sharp "rise and shine". </p><p>   </p><p>"Are you fucking idiot or something?" Pierre grabbed his chest and began to breathe heavily. </p><p>   </p><p>"Jeez. You could kill me... my heart almost jumped out." He shook his head a little, chasing away the sleep. He finally saw Daniil in front of him in a stupid creamy sports uniform. A T-shirt, shorts, dark knee-highs, sneakers that had seen something very scary, it seemed that they might just burst, and a dark jacket that was clearly not part of the uniform. </p><p> </p><p>"But it didn't? Get dressed sleepy piece of shit. You were messing around and howling all night like a puppy, maybe a freakin' <em>Werewolf</em>. Have a look" Dani leaned towards Pierre, pointing to his eyes. Dark circles were impressive, as if at night he had a fight with someone, and this is the result. Pierre probably looked no better. Now he probably had a nest on his head and his sleepy look didn't make him handsome. </p><p> </p><p>"The bell will ring in a few minutes and we need to be at the roll call. Otherwise Webber the '<em>Dickhead</em>'  will rip our heads off. He will make us wash all floors. How do you like these kind of activities?" </p><p>  </p><p>Pierre, twisted at the word '<em>dickhead</em>', it is not appropriate to call the teacher like that, but without slowing down a second, quickly began to change clothes, blindly pulling on shorts. He tried to make his hair with his hands, but his fingers kept getting stuck in the tangles. There was a loud stomps outside the door. Daniil opened the door and beckoned Pierre with his hand, trying to speed him up. Gasly quickly took out the first jacket he came across from his closet, and the boys left the room. </p><p>They got into the crowd of kids. Loud voices everywhere and these silly cream shorts. Pierre heard one surname over and over again, but he could not hear the whole thing. He looked around, trying to catch the faces of others but they seemed blurry to him. He began to panic and then felt someone take his hand. The boy looked around in fright and saw Dani smiling, he winked at him as he was telling him that evening is alright. Then Pierre calmed down. He's not alone. He is not lost in the crowd. He didn't know why his roommate was so kind to him, but he actually didn't mind. It's better for him. </p><p> </p><p>The children descended the stairs in two rows. They were going through the main entrance, and at that moment a bell rang so loud the sound of it spread all over the place. The kinds began to line up quickly. Boys of different hair colors, skin, ages, all so different. Daniil and Pierre stood in the third row at the very begging, next to a tall guy, who had jet-dark curls and tunned skin of some kind of bronze hue. He was wearing a big black hoodie, and a tricky smile was playing on his face. He was whispering about something with Dani. As if he could not stand still, he jumped, swayed, Gasly thought it would be good for him to be basketball player. For a moment the guy bent down and looked at Pierre, waving his hand. It was the guy who tried to enter their room yesterday. These curls cannot be forgotten. They were wild. Gasly blushed and awkwardly waved his hand back. Next to the dark-haired guy was a tall blond with slicked hair back with glasses. He gently pushed a neighbor in the side and then all three aligned on the ruler. Pierre did the same and not in vain. Webber appeared on the stairs with a large journal in his hands. Pierre looked around and counted at least sixty boys here, or even more. The roll call could drag on. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Webber spoke up loudly. He spoke, and did not shout. Apparently, taught by experience of work here, the strength of his head doubled. Loud bass that didn't sound very natural, but still very impressive. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Monsieur Webber," the children answered inappropriately, for a couple of seconds the greeting echoed across the yard, but everything seemed to suit the teacher. There were no more sounds in the crowd. No one wanted to tempt fate, or rather test Webber's patience. </p><p>  </p><p>"Two news. First. Let's greet our newcomer Pierre Gasly. We are all glad to meet you our house is now yours as well,” a quiet rumble ran through the rows and, it seems, he felt some of the eyes turned in his direction. As used if he is superfluous in the row. He wanted to disappear right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Second! You know your friend Charles Leclerc once again tried to escape from the territory of the institution. Everyone knows that this is a brutal violation of discipline and this has happened not for the first time. The culprit himself has already been punished, but it was decided to carry out a collective punishment. You won't have dinner today, as well as a whole week, a reminder that you are not allowed to leave the area of institution without permission!" Now not very friendly exclamations began to be heard. There was a lot of swearing going on. Pierre himself was shocked. </p><p> </p><p>What the <em>hell</em> was that?</p><p> </p><p>"Now they will beat the shit out of Leclerc..." Dani hissed quietly, leaning slightly towards Pierre. He looked frightened first at Kvyat, and then at Webber. That boy who reminded him of a sparrow with scratches on his knees, "that's what he's trying to do... Since ordinary punishments do not work, they will simply make him a scapegoat." </p><p>  </p><p>"Crap... this is so wrong! They can't do that to him! For what?- Pierre raised his voice, everything began to seethe with anger. This injustice pissed him off so much. Dani shushed at him, quickly checking the perimeter with his eyes, and again Webber's voice was heard. </p><p>  </p><p>"Silence!"</p><p> </p><p>The roll call began, Pierre caught the boys who responded to their names. A guy with a split eyebrow, a guy with brades pulled back in a ponytail, another one with long brown hair, a boy with a beautiful profile and long eyelashes, there were so many children here, and everyone got here because of some problem. Gasly remembered the words of Dani “we are all here with stupidity and backstory” ... are they all here held hostage by circumstances? This place seems to have crawled out of the past, a very old order, mobile phones are banned, a strange collective punishment, what is going on here? </p><p>  </p><p>"March for a run! You have 10 minutes! Kvyat and Gasly come up to me," Webber's voice pulled Pierre out of the thoughts. Dani sighed heavily, bowing his head. The dark-haired patted him on the back and, together with the guy in glasses, ran to the gate, which was currently open. Kvyat walked forward, and Gasly followed him like a shadow. They stood in front of the main entrance to the building and Webber went down to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Gasly, you will study with Kvyat in the same class, you will show him classes and timetable," Dani and Pierre looked at each other rather, as if a stone had fallen from their souls. Kvyat weakly nudged his partner's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Told you." </p><p>  </p><p>It all happened very quickly. A terrible ringing was in Pierre's ears. He turned pale, and his legs felt like cotton. Webber punched Dani in the face. He didn't just slap, he hit. After that, you could easily fall. Actually Daniil stood on his feet and straightened out again, bowing his head. The hair was disheveled, and the face became stony. </p><p>  </p><p>“You weren't allowed to open your mouth, now get lost!” Webber barked. They were gone. </p><p> </p><p>Pierre and Dani quickly caught up with the others, but only Pierre seemed to be somewhere else, he looked at Kvyat's red cheek, where Webber's handprint was visible, and he looked forward and was silent. It was embarrassing. From nerves, Pierre bit his lower lip and managed to squeeze out of himself. </p><p>  </p><p>"Are you okay?" the realization of where he got to came to Gasly very slowly, as if he was trying to dismiss this thought, postponing these thoughts for later, it became very cold inside, although in fact the weather was pleasant today. There was only a light breeze that got under the shirt. </p><p>  </p><p>“Yes, I'm fine,” Dani snapped shortly. They continued  jogging in silence. Today was a sunny day. They ran through the forest, along a path that had seen so many pairs of shoes. If you turn off this trail, you can easily get lost in the forest or fall into a ravine. The forest is not a place for children, no matter how the branches, framed by welcoming autumn gold, bow down. </p><p>  </p><p>"He hit you. It's unacceptable..." Gasly said in a hoarse voice, looking at his feet. He could still hear the clap in his head, as Dani's legs held him in place. This red handprint. The good weather did not fit into Pierre's head. As if no one in the whole world notices that something is wrong here and he is the only who understands it. </p><p> </p><p>“Well. Shit happens,” Dani breathed. He seemed so serious, silent. His brows were furrowed as if he himself was digesting what had happened. On the way, they met again a dark-haired guy. He was leaning on a tree with a cigarette in his mouth. Of course, he noticed a red mark on Kvyat's cheek.</p><p>  </p><p>"Nothing invigorates in the morning, like a slap in the face from Webber," the guy said with a lofty intonation, "but the day has just begun, and the '<em>Dickhead</em>' is already on fire? - Dan pointed a finger at Gasly, asking Dani something with one glance. </p><p>  </p><p>"Yup, fuck off. And no, he won't give it up," the guy nodded approvingly and fished a pack of cigarettes out of his hoodie pocket, holding out that Dani. Kvyat stuck a cigarette in his teeth, his friend bent down lazily to light it. Daniil inhaled, gray streams of smoke escaped through his nose, dissolving soon into the air. Pierre watched all this in a slight shock. As if having come to his senses, Kvyat pointed to the guy who was still leaning against one of the trees "Pierre, this is Daniel Ricciardo. Beauty himself and one of the four horsemen of disorder."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel and Pierre shook hands. He stretched lazily. Daniel reminded Pierre of a predator, he had beautiful hazel eyes, in which the golden rays of the sun were beautifully poured, casting an amber hue. He himself was a guy from the category of <em>'fuck-boy'</em>, even a nose with a hump did not spoil his appearance. Ricciardo can flirt with you lazily, but if you offend him or his friends, he will catch you and then he will not seem a little. He had strong legs, and under a large jacket most likely an equally strong body was hidden. Against the background of thin Daniil, he was stronger. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Honey badger, Torpedo, Chile, Hulk</em>," Daniel bent his fingers, "the best company to fuck up this god damn hellhole," three began to walk slowly along the path, they had long lagged behind the general crowd, but it seemed they did not care. Dan and Dani knew perfectly well that now everyone was stretched out and just walking.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a nickname or something?" He exhaled smoke directly into Pierre's face. Which made him cough. </p><p>  </p><p>"Well, Dani called me a '<em>noble boy</em>'," Dan laughed and looked appraisingly at Pierre, for the second day he felt like an object of scientific research, everyone was so interested in who this newcomer was, "I think an attempt at a C, could try better.” Dan liked him. He saw it from the approving look. When the eyes appear warmer than usual. Although, perhaps, this was facilitated by the fact that Dani introduced him to Daniel, and this probably meant something. </p><p>  </p><p>"<em>Torpedo missed</em>, I would say so," Pierre looked at Dani. "Yes, he is a <em>Torpedo</em>, knocks down assholes. I'm a <em>Honey Badger</em>. Toothy dangerous animal. Look."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel smiled again and snapped his sharp fangs in front of Pierre's face. Gasly wagged from Ricciardo's teeth, pushed Dani at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>"Smart and agile." </p><p>  </p><p>"You? Smart? You telling me that all this time you were pretending to be a jerk, we don't know something about you, Einstein? - Daniel bent down to hit Dani between the legs, for which he immediately received a slap. Having exchanged pleasantries, Dani looked around, "Where  are Carlos and Nico by the way?" </p><p>  </p><p>"We had a fight ...  Little misunderstanding between us. I think we'll make it up in an hour," Dan shrugged, "He wanted to kick my sexy ass, but I was the first to send him flying." </p><p> </p><p>"I was away like for five minutes," Daniil rubbed the bridge of his nose. Pierre roughly understood the hierarchy of this 'fantastic' four, but still wanted to see those two in order to draw final conclusions. So far, this is the best communication that this place could offer him and, in principle, he was pleased with it. </p><p>  </p><p>"You know this is enough for us," Daniel grinned, he did not say why they quarreled, but since Daniil was not particularly surprised by this, then it was a common thing.</p><p> </p><p>"And <em>Chili</em>. Well ... he continues to curl around that little one with moles, trying to dissuade him from making friends with Verstappen and his company," mentally Pierre entered the owner of another strange surname on the list of those with whom it is better to avoid contact, "by the way, he decided to give Leclerc a beating as soon as he leaves the 'cage'." </p><p>  </p><p>"Wait. 'Cage'? - Gasly interrupted him,  "what kind of 'Cage'?" </p><p>  </p><p>"Didn't you tell him?" Daniel looked a little worriedly at Daniil, who did not even pay attention to it, " 'Cage' is the name of a place where especially guilty people are sent. An eerie place. Like a prison cell. Poor thing. First, Wolff, and then Max will be waiting, will most likely be forced to clean the entire school for a month .... Dani, by the way, was there instead of me, took the blame for one of our traps. Two days? Three? - Dani was gloomier than a cloud, but Pierre was pale and only Dan kept his positive attitude.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Enough bullshit. I think in time we should already be returning. Run? - Dani and Dan threw away their cigarettes, carefully extinguish them with the socks of their sneakers and the three headed to the boarding school. </p><p>  </p><p>They were the last to run and stood at the very end, hoping that Webber would not honor them with his attention. Gasly has already learned his lesson. This man is a joke. If at the beginning of the day Pierre was indignant at the fact that Dani called Webber 'Dickhead', now he himself understands that this is zero lie. Having done something similar to a “Spartan” warm-up, everyone was simply exhausted, and the day was just beginning. Pierre was breathing heavily, his lungs were already cramping, and his legs were buzzing, despite the fact that he was not a squishy guy. Even Daniel, who seemed to him very athletic, squatted quietly, trying to catch his breath. He was only so quiet this morning at roll call. The boys went to the showers, which were in the same place as the living area, so that the children could take towels. Here Pierre suffered a culture shock when a view of the shared booths opened before him, where there was no isolation. He reluctantly undressed, looked at how calmly the others shouted. As soon as the clothes were not on him, someone slapped his bare ass with wet rolled up shorts. Well, who could it be other than Daniel? </p><p>  </p><p>"<em>Vamos, mi amigo!</em> " He pushed Pierre to meet his fate. He howled when as his hot body was hit with cold streams of water. Two boys next to him  burst out laughing, one of whom Pierre already knew. The blond stood next to Daniel this morning "Nico, Carlos. Let's. Baptism of fire of a newcomer," the water became hot, and Pierre immediately flew out from under the pressure. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Merde! Daniel, quel mal t'ai-je fait?</em> " He heard the loud laughter of all those who watched at this mess. Water flowed from his hair, and Pierre himself looked like a puppy soaked in the rain, but inside everything was boiling with anger. Fists clenched to white knuckles as he was about to smash Daniel's pretty face. </p><p> </p><p>"Daniel, stop the clownery, okey?" Daniil appeared behind Ricciardo's back, whom Gasly lost sight of. Pierre instantly felt protection, while he trusted only Dani, although it was blindly, to the touch. They did not know each other at all, but now they are unlikely to be able to hide something. </p><p>  </p><p>After Kvyat's intervention, everyone continued to calmly take a shower as if nothing had happened. Pierre shook hands with Nico and Carlos, who answered him with a smile that he was now apart of their gang. Well, Pierre was not so sure about that. This is how he got to know all the "riders of disorder." Not that it was their official name, but it sounded badass. Daniil and Pierre returned to their room and changed into school uniforms. Out of habit, Pierre made sure that the uniform sat on him properly, so that nothing stuck out anywhere, he tried to style his hair neatly, because he was always taught that the first impression is very important. Gasly turned around and saw how Dani was dressed. A release shirt, one of the sweater's sleeves has a hole in the elbow, shorts are dusty, and his boots are somewhat reminiscent of his sneakers. In the same deplorable state. </p><p>  </p><p>"Gorgeous?" Dani turned to Pierre, appearing in all his glory, Pierre just smiled, it is clear that it was a rhetorical question "that's what i thought. It's hard to be so good."</p><p>  </p><p>"Hah, in my opinion, Dan won't agree with you," Pierre shrugged his shoulders, for which he received a slap on the head. Gasly noticed that Dani loves to distribute them to everyone. Suddenly one thought crept into Pierre's shaggy head, but he had to consult with Daniil. The 'cage' and the Leclerc boy, who was sitting there now, did not get out of his mind. For some reason, he wanted to come and tell him that he had not passed it. To cheer him up a bit "Dani, where is this 'cage'?" </p><p> </p><p>"What are you up to?" There were about ten minutes left before breakfast. They had a little time before being spun into their studies. Well, or something similar to it. Dani sat down, hunched over on his bed with his palms folded  "can you survive somehow without heroism on the first day, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dani, please," of course, he immediately understood what he was planning, Kvyat could smell nobility miles away. Gasly looked at his roommate with puppy eyes, begging to take him literally to the '<em>dragon's lair'</em>, where a lonely prisoner was sitting. Dani scratched the back of his head and thought. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't even know him, do you? You won't help him in any way right now, and when he comes out, his roommate Vettel will cover him, "Daniil tried to reason, of course this did not say anything to Pierre. He didn't know anyone except Dani. And does he even know him?</p><p> </p><p>"And you are risking to take his place. We are not allowed there," it seems the arguments did not work on Gasly, and his eyes grew larger and larger, Dan could no longer resist.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, okay! Damn you weird. We go together. It's in the west wing. It has not been repaired and therefore it's forbidden to enter. Almost a whole empty block. People say that even a pool can be found there. Saw the big black windows? Nobody knows what is there. If you get us caught ... you will be doing my homework for a month. For moral damage, - Gasly smiled with all his teeth, there was a funny little empty space between front two teeth, “Let's go, probably, straight after breakfast. If we finish it quickly, we'll have about fifteen minutes. I think this will be enough for us not to be late for the lesson. I don't want too much of a scolding from Horner. I still want to go to town for the weekend. I found something...”</p><p>  </p><p>"Thank you very much, really. Anyway, I still can do your homework," the boy grinned, Dani also smiled weakly, he knows that he is taking a big risk. This leprosy will not pass him for nothing, as well as Pierre. They will get it to the fullest. One, because he is always in the first row of punishment, and the second so that newcomer knows that discipline cannot be violated. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, fucking <em>knight</em>, great things await us..."</p><p> </p><p>For breakfast, Pierre and Dani came to the common dining room, where there were several tables for children and one table for teachers from which they could observe behavior. There was a headman opposite each table. They excited  nd it is better to be friends with them, if possible. You become a headman either for good behavior and study, or for snitching. They were the very eyes and ears of Webber. At the table where Pierre and the company were sitting, the main skeet was the same Vettel, whom Dani had already mentioned earlier. He had golden wavy hair and a <em>baby</em> face. You cannot describe it otherwise than the sun. Plump cheeks and lips, eyes the color of the sea, in which kindness literally poured. He never stopped smiling, probably the only ones the first person, except Daniel, who was in a good mood today, because next to him was a boy with short platinum hair, who was clearly very much dissatisfied with something. He looked cold, not only because of his hair, but also because of his light eyes, facial expression, he did not speak to anyone except Vettel. They are like two opposites. Moon and Sun. Dani listed those who were sitting with them: Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Raikonnen, Daniel Riccardo, Nico Hulkenberg, Carlos Sainz, Antonio Giovinazzi, Kevin Magnussen and Roman Grosjean. One seat was free. One could guess who is missing. Pierre has seen Antonio today. It is difficult to forget such a lush head of hair. They sat opposite each other. He waved his hand at him. Pierre was already feeling a little more confident. After he had been in the shower, he felt much <em>closer</em> to everyone. In an awkward way. The atmosphere at the table was very strange. Someone here was good friends, but someone threw lightning among themselves. Specifically Nico and the boy named Kevin. From a distance, they even looked alike, two blondes with hair slicked back. Nico is wearing glasses, Kevin doesn't need them. Kevin has a bigger forehead, Nico doesn't. Hulk has bold eyebrows and thin lips, while Magnussen is a little puffier. Why not two brothers? The only thing is... They can't stand each other. </p><p>  </p><p>After the prayer, breakfast began. Regular scrambled eggs and toast, at least the food here was delicious. Everyone recognized this. The place is not great, but the food is top class. Gasly could understand why everyone was so unhappy with the canceled dinners. Dani asked to pass a note to let their table go first, they would have to finish the meal first. Not that everyone here was Dani's friends, but tacitly agreed, everyone wanted some free time before the '<em>hard labor</em>'. Pierre exchanged a few words with Nico and Carlos, who seemed to be in the clouds. A boy with black eyes, lush black hair and thick expressive eyebrows with a stupid smile looked between the shoulders of Dani and Pierre. Then the two turned around and saw the face of a boy with moles and wavy brown hair, who was talking about something with the guys around him. They turned back with their verdict. </p><p>  </p><p>"<em>Chile</em>, please, don't be so obvious," hissed Dani, not that he was against Carlos liked someone, only this someone completely different flight of a bird.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Houston</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>It seems the words spoken to him did not reach the addressee.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Houston</em>, we have a problem. Nuh, We lost him."</p><p>  </p><p>The breakfast went very quickly. Their table finished it very first, and then Dani grabbed Pierre by the hand and flew out of the hall. They ran in the opposite direction from the others. Kvyat wanted things to be done quickly so that no one noticed them and did not snitch. He stopped every now and then, checking that no one was there. The entrance to the west wing was through a large wooden door on the ground floor. This was the only open passage there. As soon as they passed through, it became very cold, dark and damp than usual in the corridors of this building. There was no lighting at all, only weak rays burst through the closed windows, through which it was impossible to see what was happening on the street. Dani looked around and quickly figured out where to go. He took Pierre to some kind of dungeon. Where there were several real cameras. Once again, recalling that this place used to be a fortress. Here people were kept locked up. Gasly could not believe what he saw. A lonely ray of sun shone through the window from above, which was impossible to reach. Pierre looked for the local prisoner with his eyes. </p><p>  </p><p>"Leclerc? " Quietly whispered Pierre, as if afraid that he would now awaken some ancient evil or ghosts, or Webber, "where are you?"</p><p>  </p><p>"Who is there?" Pierre saw how someone's hands took hold of the iron bars of the grating.</p><p>“Hey? </p><p>Pierre went to Leclerc in the light. He read in his eyes a misunderstanding, confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know who you are, but you'd better leave now so you won't get in trouble," his eyes began to run nervously around, but then at the entrance he saw the familiar face of Daniil, who waved at him in a pretense hand, and Charles twirled his finger at his temple. Dani just shrugged his shoulders. What a dialogue. </p><p>  </p><p> "We saw each other yesterday. When you tried to escape,” Pierre grinned,“ I just wanted to come and see you and say that I didn’t give you up,” Pierre looked a little guiltily at the guy in front of him. He was bruised. His uniform was dirty and he himself was in some kind of mud. They were the same height and therefore looked at each other on the same level. The boy sighed and rested his forehead against the bars. </p><p> </p><p>"I know it wouldn't be you. You probably didn't even know my name yesterday. I know who did it,” Leclerc said sadly, something dangerous flashing in his eyes. Here everyone has this strange dangerous shine, as if some kind of dangerous reflex, a sign that someone will break someone. Pierre noticed him a couple of times today. Dani, when he was hit by Webber, Dan, when they hadn't met yet... "only it doesn't get any easier," he smiled, he had a very sweet smile, but still reminded a disheveled sparrow, with disheveled dark hair and a perfect face. Suddenly Daniil coughed, hinting that they had to go. Gasly nodded. </p><p>  </p><p>"I brought you something," Pierre took an apple and toast from his shorts pockets. One of his pockets was now covered in crumbs, "thought you might be hungry here," he handed them to Charles. All the bewilderment of Charles could not be conveyed in words, as well as Daniil's.</p><p>  </p><p>“You are so strange,” Leclerc drawled, biting off an apple. Kvyat laughed. </p><p>  </p><p>“That's what i was talking about, and now we have to go,” Pierre immediately jumped off, hearing only a question in his back. </p><p>  </p><p>"What's your name?" </p><p> </p><p>"Pierre."</p><p> </p><p>Kvyat and Gasly disappeared into the aisle, leaving Leclerc again in isolation. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ha... i got really tired translating this XD hope i didn't make many mistakes and you enjoyed.</p><p>Vamos mi amigo - let's go my friend<br/>Merde! Daniel, quel mal t'ai-je fait - Shit! Daniel, what harm have I done to you</p><p>Kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapitre trois: Ne le dites à personne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pierre and Dani ran as fast as they could to the classroom. The corridors were already filled with children who were going to their classes. They looked in surprise at the two running boys, because it was forbidden to run along the corridors. Well... They somehow didn't really care about it. Who cares? The main thing now was to get to the class before Monsieur Horner, otherwise you might be stuck with him after school. Not the most pleasant pastime. They stopped just outside the door to catch their breath. Boys looked at each other, their cheeks flushed from running, Pierre's hair were a mess, and there were beads of sweat on Kvyat's forehead. They laughed. It was a bit of a weird adventure, but it'll do for the first time. As soon as the door opened, they were thrown into a chaos. Paper planes were flying everywhere, the classroom was noisy, and who was in the middle of all the mess? Of course, Daniel himself. The class looked like an amphitheatre, and Dan, pacing the desks, scattering paper around like autumn leaves, was the main speaker. He read out vicious limericks about teachers. Webber was the main character most of the time. After each rhyme, kids around applauded him. Only a few boys did not support the general chaotic mood. Some of them didn't because they were 'good' students, it's inappropriate to support such a mess. Others because they thought Dan is a stupid clown. Not very far from the truth. The second category included a boy with light-brown hair, full lips, straight nose and arched eyebrows. His expression was extremely displeased, he looked skeptically at the guy who continued to mess around, making fun of the people.</p><p> </p><p>"What a guy. Probably straight-A student. Real hardworker. Every day he prepares this shit, " Dani grinned, he easily ran up the small stairs, taking a place at the very end. Nico was sitting next to him, he was writing something and didn't pay attention at the appearance of his friend. Carlos wasn't there, he was in the crowd watching the poet and trying to sabotage his performance. Dani called Pierre, pointing to free place across the aisle. Unfortunately, there were no other places nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Gasly ran up and sat down at his desk. He noticed that it can be opened. He looked inside and noticed paper, textbooks, and writing materials. The spines of some of the books were simply in a deplorable state, and any of the books could fall apart into dust. The boy looked at who was sitting in the same row with him. On one side, apparently, the well-known <em>destructive</em> four. On his side sat the already familiar Antonio, a boy with a split eyebrow, whom he had seen in the warm-up and another with a beautiful profile and eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hi. We didn't really have a chance to talk." Gasly held out his hand to Giovinazzi. He shook it gently, as if he was afraid of something... "You... Antonio? I'm sorry, I don't know many people here yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm Antonio," he chuckled, " this is Alex and George," the two turned to them and nodded with a smile, turning back to their friends who were sitting a little ahead. A fair-haired boy and a small one with moles, "this is Max and Lando," his new classmate answered Pierre's silent question. The name had already come up in conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Is Max's last name Verstappen?"</p><p> </p><p>The boys collided with glances. Max had blue eyes that brightened closer to the pupil. He had a slightly greenish tint. Pierre also had blue eyes, but they were dominated by gray, and the color was solid. And again this dangerous spark in the eyes. Gasly turned away from the boy, avoiding possible troubles. </p><p> </p><p>"That's the one," Giovinazzi confirmed," I see you've already found a company. Not bad. Here it's better to be with someone. Now you are protected. Dani is really attached to his friends, he will never admit it. But i told you nothing, okey?" Pierre nodded but didn't understand what was it about. Suddenly, a crumpled piece of paper flew into Gasly's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, wow. That was fast," the guy chuckled. Pierre took the crumpled paper and carefully unfolded it. It was written " Hey doggo”, it was him drawn in the form of a dog on a leash at Dani? Gasly chuckled, "Just don't get upset, they haven't started the 'your mum' thing. Yet."</p><p> </p><p>"What's there to be upset about?" Pierre himself tensed a bit. This was a very bad sign, and how many of them have already been there today? Suddenly Daniil came up from behind, he snatched the paper from the boy's hands. Quickly looked through and crumpled the paper again. He went down to the level below, leaned on someone else's desk and threw the ball with all his strength at Max, who immediately covered his head with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Verstappen! Don't you dare touch him!"</p><p> </p><p>Daniil snapped, pointing a finger at Pierre. He had never heard such a tone in Dani's voice before. He was frankly frightening. There was unusual heat going on around. Dan stopped cheering, and everyone fell silent, staring at the quarrel. Only two of them jumped up abruptly, as if preparing to separate Max and Dani. Only now Pierre understood what Antonio was talking about. He looked back at Gio, who just spread his hands. He didn't know what to do, it was all coming to a fight.</p><p> </p><p>"Or what? Will you hit me?" Max grinned haughtily. Gasly had already realized that the blond boy was cheeky and that this boy had a whole history with the four. Daniel didn't just mention him. Most likely, Max was one of those hooligans of a different category, and he was definitely provoking Dani, definately asking for a fight.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit. Here we go again," Antonio sighed significantly, covering his face with his hand. Daniil jumped up on the desk and ran into max with his fists. Verstappen, of course, will not allow himself to be offended. Max pulled his head back a little and hit Dani head-on with all his strength. Their heads buzzed. Two men tried to pass by the fighting boys. Vettel and the guy with brades.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, nice. Cavalry. Seb and Lewis."</p><p> </p><p>"Shit! Horny's coming!" Shouted one of the boys. Everyone looked at the door. Dan went up the desks and jumped down to his seat. Dani and Max stopped fighting. Everyone immediately took their seats and by the time the door opened, there was silence in the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Horner gave everyone a very stern look. He gave Pierre chills down his spine. He seemed to be looking right through, it was cold and unpleasant. His eyes were deep-set, he looked sullenly, light eyebrows, which are almost invisible, dark hair with gray. He sat down at his desk with a magazine. He folded his arms and scanned the class again.</p><p> </p><p>"You. You and You," Christian pointed at Daniel, Daniil and Max. He snapped his fingers and pointed in front of his table. The three boys got up from their seats and stood in front of the teacher, who crossed his arms over his chest. Others watched them as if they were being sent to be shot. "Kvyat and Verstappen in the corners, Ricciardo to the board."</p><p> </p><p>Boys separated. Max and Daniil stood with their backs to the class, facing the corner. </p><p> </p><p>"For some reason, many students think that if the teacher is not in the class, then he doesn't see or doesn't know anything. Well..." for a second everybody looked at Lewis sitting in front, and then at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"It's time to understand one simple thing. It's always about the three of you. Aren't you tired of all these detentions?" Kvyat swore quietly and leaned his forehead against the wall. Max wanted to smash the wall with his fist. Dan was just waiting for his execution, " Let's skip the foreplay. Good morning, everyone." </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Monsieur Horner," the children said dejectedly. They were waiting for two 'happy' classes in the company of numbers, figures and Horner. The whole atmosphere was filled with some kind of despair and fierce boredom. Everyone was silent, staring at the sheets in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>"I see we've got a new <em>student</em>, let's see what you can do, where's Leclerc?" Lewis raised his hand and said he was punished. Horner nodded, not even surprised. Pierre swallowed nervously. He didn't know what to expect. He was doing quite well previously, not that he doubted his knowledge, but this man was frankly frightening to him.</p><p> </p><p>Time was passing slowly. Classes seemed endless.  Daniel stood at the board trying to solve all this maths stuff, it seemed that his curls would light up. He was struggling so much. Poor guy faced all kinds of humiliation. You can't feel any sillier than you did in Horner's class. At the end of this torture, not only the head of Daniel was hurting as hell, but also the legs began to buzz, exactly like Dani and Max. The only thing that kept them standing was mutual hatred. They'll definitely fight again after. At the beginning of the second lesson, the perpetrators were returned to their places. This meant that Pierre would be the next to be tortured. Horner called Gasly over to him. Pierre stood behind Horner at the board,with a piece of a chalk in his hand. He turned so unsure, looking first at the teacher, who was choosing an equation, and then at the back row. There, he was cheered on by a support group from the back row. Nico, Carlos, Dan, Daniil, Antonio, and even George and Alex tried to show with all possible gestures that everything would be fine, but Pierre shook his head and mouthed "no, guys". As soon as the teacher began to dictate, all of the movements immediately stopped. Only a nasty sound of chalk on the board from which there was an unpleasant feeling in the ears. Pierre stood at the blackboard for about fifteen minutes, but it was surprisingly easy. He was surprised at himself. The teacher only nodded approvingly. Pierre returned to his seat with a winning smile. He quietly gave a five to Dani and Antonio, who whispered in Gasly's ear that he was very impressed. The others who went to the board were less lucky. Alex Albon started well but the end was not that good, this also applies to Esteban Ocon, who followed, and only George Russell showed the highest level of maths. We can safely conclude that going to the blackboard in Horner's class is equivalent to ten or fifteen minutes of shame. For some people, it's the whole lesson od shame. The bell rang, and all the children were off at once, but Horner had the last word.</p><p> </p><p>"Verstappen, Ricciardo and Kvyat. Here after classes on detention. We will listen to your friend's poems together," all three of them turned pale at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"But tomorrow is Wednesday!" Daniel cried out desperately. The teacher said nothing and left the classroom. Max was furious, he pushed everyone aside to get out of the classroom. Daniel sat down in shock. He looked so depressed. Daniil abruptly got up and also left the class.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to call my mother," Ricciardo said through his hands, " Pierre, will you come with me?" Pierre pointed a finger at himself. Dan pushed Nico lightly, he had fallen asleep during the class and Carlos wasn't there. Again. Dani left in an unknown direction. Then Pierre didn't have much choice.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe he gave us a detention," Pierre and Daniel walked down the corridor at a fairly fast pace. The break was not so big and it was necessary to do everything quickly. It seemed to Gasly that nothing could spoil Dan's mood, even after standing for a whole lesson at the blackboard, his smile did not slip from his face, and now he was so downcast.</p><p> </p><p>"You probably don't know, but it also means that you can't go to the town for the weekend, i hate this goddamn hell-hole," Daniel kicked one of the columns and it seems that a little plaster fell on top of their heads. "We could show you the town, it's pretty nice though. But now we won't be there in full force, "he growled like an angry predator and ran his hands into his curls. Pierre was silent, letting Dan speak out, and only nodded his head occasionally. The corridor became less crowded, and they walked the rest of the way in silence. When they were almost at the place, they suddenly heard someone talking on phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad, please tell mom to come next time..."</p><p> </p><p>Dan and Pierre stopped around the corner. The voice was trembling and nose was sniffling. Ricciardo put a finger to his lips, and they froze, not that they wanted to overhear the conversation, but they didn't want to interrupt it, and Dan really needed to call. "Dad, I didn't want this to happen... I... I miss her and Vicki. I haven't seen them for a long time... But why? It's not fair!"</p><p> </p><p>Even from here, you could hear someone was shouting very menacingly at the boy. Ricciardo and Gasly looked at each other. They knew whose voice it was. A loud sob could be heard.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm not crying. You misunderstood. Yeah. Okey. Bye Dad," the call ended, but the kid who spoke didn't show up. There were loud sobs. Dan immediately came around the corner, and Pierre followed him. Max was sitting on the floor, his face was covered with hands, crying bitterly. Daniel squatted down in front of the boy, placing his hand gently on his knee.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Max, are you okey?" He said it sincerely. He was really worried. Max took his hands away from his face and looked at the guy in front of him, startled. Verstappen jumped awkwardly, and Dan did the same. The boy looked like a cornered animal. He looked around and pushed Dan away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Get away from me, Ricciardo!" He tried to leave and accidentally bumped into Pierre,"Don't you dare to tell anyone about this!" He ran away, wiping the tears from his reddened cheeks, leaving two stunned guys behind. Dan shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Okey. I tried. Why people are so complicated. You want to help them, and here they are. Max was always so fucking complicated." Pierre leaned against the wall as Dan dialed his home number. He looked sad, which was so out of his image.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, mom. How are you?" Yes? Oh, that's so nice. Glad for you. How's dad?" Daniel was smiling, and his voice immediately lightened a little, as if he was trying not to let his mother know he was upset. Gasly watched the conversation with a smile but there was kind of aching emptiness inside him… " Mom... here's the thing... Yes, I messed up again. Yes, no, it was not so bad, well, i guess the teacher was not in the mood. I know... I'm so sorry. Then you'll be in town in a week? I'll try to behave myself. I swear. Okey. I love you, mom. Say 'hi' to dad from me. Bye"</p><p> </p><p>"You love your parents so much," Pierre stated, in response Daniel only laughed, scratching his head. "I understand that Dani will not be able to see his parents either, that's why he was so angry," Gasly added a little sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think so. No one ever comes to see him. I don't think I have the right to tell you anything about his past," Ricciardo threw in this information so suddenly, sparking a genuine interest in Gasly's heart. Now he wanted even more to know who his neighbor was. "Wait for the right moment. He will to open up to you. I just can add it hurts him, but I didn't tell you that. No hard feelings, okey? It's just not my secret."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, no offense." Dan ruffled Pierre's hair</p><p> </p><p>"It's illegal to be so nice here. You know that, little shit?"</p><p> </p><p>And they walked back to the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the school day was fairly quiet. At the lessons of Monsieur Abiteboul, the children could finally breathe freely and not expect that they will be stabbed in the back by a sudden detention. Some could honestly not listen to the teacher, and not pretend that they were doing something useful. The main rule here is silence, so who whispered did it as quietly as possible. Gasly found that it is pretty interesting to listen to him. If you pay attention to his lecture on literature, you could find a reflection of your own life with a mixture of uncomplicated humor. Pierre sometimes gave a look at Dani, who still could not get out of his sullen mood. Then sometimes he would pay attention to Max, but he couldn't see anything but the top of his head. There was a trace of his tears for sure. Definately not in front of his friends. Gasly noticed every little thing he saw here. He watched who were friends, who were feuding, trying to make a picture his class. He probably still has to meet other guys. With Junior, senior, parallel. One of the guys mentioned the name Stoffel, that he used to study in their class, but transferred, although he maintains relations with some, but, in fact, each class as a separate social environment. Quite unusual, but the conditions for all this are unusual, to put it mildly.</p><p> </p><p>Lunch was no different from Breakfast. All the same faces, delicious food. How can there be such delicious food in such a terrible place for a child? Gasly noticed that it was like being in a Groundhog day movie. Kimi only spoke to Seb. Next to him is Antonio. Dan occasionally pulled Sebastian out with some silly joke. He tried to catch the flying food with his mouth, for which he received a slap from Webber, who suddenly appeared behind him. Carlos was sitting in front of Pierre and Dani, who was watching lovingly at the boy at the other table. Kevin and Nico quietly hated each other. He had a strange sense of deja vu. Yes, he had seen it all this morning, but it seemed to him that he had seen it before. Again and again</p><p> </p><p>The last classes were held at Monsieur Wolff's. There was mysterious silence going on. The Director's voice could cut the silence with scissors. He had a strong German accent. In General, Pierre noticed that there were not so many French people here, and everyone spoke broken English. Who is better, who is worse. Most of the kids came from abroad. He was really interested in how all these children got to France and got here. Somewhere in his thoughts, Gasly also managed to catch what the teacher was saying. Therefore, when asked a couple of times, he answered somehow, which not everyone could boast of. When the last lesson finally ended, the children left the room without slowing down. The team agreed to meet at '<em>their</em>' place in about thirty minutes. Where this place is, of course, no one told Pierre. It was a surprise. The guys went to change clothes, The guys went to change clothes, and take some time to rest.</p><p> </p><p>Gasly fell back on his bed. He only now realized that this day had drained him of all his strength. Daniil was wearing a oversized old navy sweater over his naked body, and he still wore his linen shorts, as well as his oxfords and knee socks. Pierre rose lazily from the bed, opening the wardrobe in front of him. Pierre put on a black turtleneck sweater and tweed gray straight trousers. He took out some bracelets and two rings from his suitcase. He squared his shoulders, crunching every bone in his body. At this terrible crunch, Daniil turned around, he raised his eyebrows and grinned. Kvyat picked up the mattress where he had hidden his cigarettes and lighter. He tucked one end of his sweater into his shorts and dropped his stash under. The boys left the room and went to the top of the apartment block. Pierre looked around. Boys scurried to and fro, some sat on the windowsill, some played football in the street. Life was in full swing. It was as if there was no disgusting gray morning framed by the rays of the sun. There was a carefree air, with a hint of sadness in it. Dani wasn't paying attention, wasn't even worried that someone might be following them. Everyone went about their business while there was this fleeting free time. At the top was a closed little door, the secret place of the four. Their little refuge from the world. Nico, Daniel, and Carlos were waiting for the two of them. Nico took out the key that hung around his neck. They passed it on after each meeting. It was some kind of a precaution. Hulk was the <em>key-boy</em> today.</p><p> </p><p>All five of them had to bend down to enter this room. Pierre was caught in a fairy tale. It was the attic room where the old luxury items that had once graced this magnificent building were stored. In the middle was an old carpet, on which the sun shone from a single window, and dust particles were visible in the rays. Without thinking, Daniel dropped his entire body onto an old red sofa that stood on ornate gilded legs. Daniil opened the window a little to air out the musty smell. There were pillows, pictures of friends, books, empty bottles of wine or beer. Everything was so cozy. It was a small corner of freedom.</p><p> </p><p>"Screw Horny. My mom was so upset when I told her i'm on detention tomorrow, " Daniel was the first to break the silence. He was still unhappy about what had happened this morning. "He doesn't usually punish so harshly. How the hell did he find out? Lewis couldn't tell him he was in class the whole time."</p><p> </p><p>"Rat from another class, then?" Nico shrugged, "I don't see any other explanation," Hulkenberg was sitting on a chair that was in the same style as the sofa . He put his foot on the arm of the chair and opened a book. Pierre noticed that Nico was reading quite a lot. He needs to get used to the fact that sometimes the images here don't quite fit together. A holligan can be a nerd, a hooligan can cry and be soft.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm more stressed that we are serving our detention tomorrow with Verstappen, this little dushbag infuriates me so fucking much," when Daniil mentioned Max, Dan and Pierre quietly exchanged glances, it went unnoticed. Dani was looking out of the window, sitting on the windowsill, smoking a cigarette, Carlos was looking at the ceiling lying on the carpet, and Nico was not taking his eyes off the book.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know about you guys, but I'm doing well... I think I'm in love," Nico laughed, and the others just rolled their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"No shit. We thought a small one owed you a penny, that's why you are drilling him with your eyes all the time," Daniil replied sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"You should at least get to know him for the begging. I mean. Become friends or something. You talked to him twice? He is friends with Max, and this little shit doesn't like us very much. For obvious reasons," and again this unknown to Pierre story between Max and this company "You have to build bridges first, then make a move. Damn, do i look like a fucking cupidon?" </p><p> </p><p>"The fact that we have some unfinished business with Verstappen doesn't make Lando a bad guy," Carlos blurted out a little offended.</p><p> </p><p>"Many people pretend to be bad guys, driven by prejudice and gossip, but this is not necessarily true in reality," this deep phrase from Carlos gave food for everyone to think, but not Daniil. He always thinks that his truth is the only right one.</p><p> </p><p>"Pierre, tell us about yourself." Where are you from? What do you like to do? How did you get here?" Dan suddenly broke the silence, again, glancing at Pierre, who was leaning on the sofa. "I wonder who came to us, so quiqly drew our attention. Doesn't feel right. You're not a spy, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"As a child, I wanted to be one, but no. Not a spy. I'm from Rouen. I'm pretty ordinary. I love skiing, taking pictures. I came here because I broke the boy's arm in the orphanage, pushed him down the stairs," it was so easy to say that the second time. Everything here was so welcoming. There were no strange noises. There were only guys who accepted him very quickly. They have a right to know who is he.</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed. Apparently to them, he didn't look like someone who could fight or break an arm either.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so you're like French-French?" Interrupted Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, let's just say I was born in Spain. My parents divorced. My father took me to France because he was away for work. I was so reluctant to leave Spain that in the first school I went to, I smashed a boy's face because he said something bad about my country" and again a fight caused the boy to come here. Like Pierre. "I had been rather naughty before, and my father had sent me here in all severity. Nico is German, Daniel is from Australia, but Dani. Oh man. He is from Russia.</p><p> </p><p>"My parents sent me here because they couldn't handle me," Daniel continued, " My family migrated from Australia. Everything was fine, up to one point. Went to a prestigious school, captain of the basketball team and all the cool stuff you know. And then BOOM, here I am. I changed three schools before that. I couldn't accept that everything was falling apart. Angry at the whole world. And now, I somehow calmed down," angry Daniel? It was very hard to believe. A friendlier and more idiotic person should be found.</p><p> </p><p>"My family locked me up here because I ran away from home a couple of times," Nico looked the most serious of them all, though you couldn't tell from his expression during the day. "And all because my father and mother wanted me to become a doctor, like them, and I do not know what I want, but definitely not medicine." It was only Danil said nothing. No one pushed him. He wouldn't care, anyway. Pierre was a little upset about it, but he understood. Something very serious has happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you an orphan?" It was a bit tactless of Dan to ask, but Pierre knew it was a logical question. He had inadvertently mentioned the orphanage. He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at his own mistake.</p><p> </p><p>"In a way. This is going to sound strange, but I can't say for sure..."</p><p> </p><p>Pierre really couldn't say. It's just that one day your parents don't pick you up from school. They don't come home, and then the older brother comes, doesn't explain anything, and takes you to the orphanage... He knows for sure that something bad has happened. Only he doesn't understand what exactly and doesn't know how he should feel about it. Was he a bad son? Maybe his parents ran away from someone. Maybe there were no more of them at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is very complicated."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone suddenly became very serious.</p><p> </p><p>Dani immediately tried to change the subject and all seriousness just disappeared. They had a nice conversation about school. About how everyone hates this place. About how strange their classmates are. Who played a joke on whom and who received what punishment. Who will give to write off homework and about ordinary childish Affairs. Gasly felt in his place. They were laughing, joking. They helped Daniel write the next evil limericks. It was so good. He went out called it the '<em>Area of freedom </em>'. They chatted until late afternoon. As the guest of honor, Gasly was handed the key to the room. They were leaving it and it looked as if no one had ever been there. Then it was homework time, where all the boys gathered quietly in in the room of Nico and Carlos. Well, there was no dinner as promised but Pierre went to the shower. It was a success. He noticed that Leclerc had not yet been released, that he would be in the ‘cage’ until Thursday. He wanted to see him again. The way he was punished... It was terrible. Everyone who is here, deep inside wants to fly away from here like a bird. Someone is only on the mind, and Charles decided to act. He's not the problem. The problem is this place. With these thoughts Gasly finally managed to fall asleep today.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not so sure about this chapter. It was pretty tough to write and translate.</p><p>Still hope you enjoyed it </p><p>Also i'm thinking of writing a little work about what happened to Pierre in the past and probably others as well. Like drabbles. What do you think?</p><p>Kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapitre quatre: Vieilles rancunes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anthoine!” Pierre woke up in a cold sweat, pulling his head sharply away from the pillow. The room was in total darkness, and raindrops were hitting the window. The days of fine weather were now over. Gasly looked around, trying to catch sight of something. He swallowed nervously and rested his head on the pillow again. Tears welled up in his eyes, which he immediately hastened to remove. “For fuck’s sake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nightmares?” came from behind Pierre. The boy turned on his elbows and was able to see Daniil at the door. Did he go somewhere? The boy nodded. He was often tormented by the images that popped into his head. It had begun a long time ago, but it did not get any better every year. Sometimes he closes his eyes and doesn't fall asleep at all. He just lies there. “Who is he?” Suddenly asked Dani.</p><p> </p><p>“Best friend. My support and encouragement,” he smiled, remembering the boy with the glasses, the blond wavy hair, and the perpetual smile. So many good memories. So many happy days together, “my everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he waiting for you in Rouen?” Kvyat asked again. Gasly grinned bitterly. A lump of bitterness came to his throat. He wanted to bury his face in a pillow and cry... cry... But he wouldn't. Anthoine wouldn't want him to. Pierre decided to tell it like it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Anthoine Hubert?  Huh... he's gone. It's been three years now. Hit by a car,” the boy closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p>"You know. I miss him so much and I'm a little mad. We thought we'd be together forever. He was reckless, but he always knew measure and protected me, I'm the King and he's my Lionheart," Pierre sobbed and immediately laughed, Daniil walked into the room and lay down on his bed, "I'm mad at him because he promised to be there for me, but I know he's watching over me now. He's my <em>guardian angel</em>."</p><p> </p><p>“This is a good thing. I'm sorry he's gone, by all accounts he was a good boy,” Pierre looked at his roommate and nodded. He could barely contain his hysteria, but Gasly knew that his friend would not have wanted that, he would not wanted him to live in the past, “Try to go back to sleep and think about something good.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierre said nothing more. He stared at the ceiling until his eyes slowly began to close. He fell into a dreamless sleep and was very happy about it. He could use a little peace of mind. Often, when the conversation turns to his parents, Anthoine always appears in his dreams. Is it related that his parents disappeared on the anniversary of his friend's death? Perhaps. Pierre prefers to think that they are all right and that he has simply been abandoned. Gasly's faintly positive attitude has strengthened a bit with the arrival of his new friends. It's not in his nature to indulge in prolonged worrying. The last three years have really taken a toll on the kid. It is difficult to resist the blows of fate when no one is around. At times Pierre looked at himself and could not recognize the guy in the mirror. He could not discern the boy with the thunderous laugh, he could not discern that adventurer, he could not discern the one who catches every moment with the click of a camera, the one who in the snowy mountains felt one with the world... There was only Pierre Gasly, the kind boy whom everyone had abandoned. </p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Pierre could hardly open his eyes again. Again a boisterous ‘<em>rise and shine</em>’ from Daniil, who threw Pierre’s sports uniform on his bed. If Kvyat had a trumpet, he would go to everyone's room and wake them up with a terrible play on it. One more wake up like that and Pierre would wonder if he'd smother Dani with a pillow at night. The question is. Would Kvyat be in the room at night? Where did he go out? The mystery of Dani Kvyat awakened in Pierre every possible suspicion and even... paranoia? Everything went on as it had yesterday. The crowd of children, in which Gasly still did not feel very comfortable. A lingering roll call in the rain and a jog. As they ran down the trail, Pierre wondered for a long time what genius invented the cream-colored uniform for jogging in the rain. Who invented jogging in the rain anyway? Gasly was in a very bad mood, but bad weather didn't matter to some people at all. For example, Daniel and Nico, whom the former dropped in the mud, making his straw hair dirty. Of course, it wasn't without a bit of a scuffle. The enraged Hulk got up and chased Honey-badger, shouting something in German in his wake. He slapped Ricciardo, who slipped and fell, grabbing Nico's sweatshirt, taking the poor dirty guy with him. Dani and Carlos shunned the lawlessness of the two and talked about something, Pierre was on the sidelines, not in the mood to talk today. His legs were spitting with cold, his hair looked like a washcloth, and his teeth were chattering. And there was that awful warm-up again. Steam was coming out of the boys' mouths. Their lungs were cramping again. The water in the shower was not very hot, there was no way for Gasly to get warm, and for the others it had become a habit a long time ago. Breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, and surprisingly without incidents. Today was exactly the kind of Wednesday when parents visited their children, so the five of them was not gathering in their corner of tranquility today. Nico had his mother coming to visit, and Carlos had his father. Daniil and Dan, on the other hand, were going out for detention... It didn't bode well.</p><p> </p><p>The three entered the classroom and were seated separately from each other. Kvyat took his seat at the very end and leaned against the wall. Max aggressively sat in his seat. Drawing attention of the others by a smash, and Dan sprawled out on the benches somewhere in the middle. Just because he wanted to. Horner pointed out that all three punished were in place, reminded them that they were forbidden to talk, to leave the classroom without permission, or to do anything at all. He didn't sit with them, citing some kind of meeting. Which was good news. You could at least talk. To whom, though, and about what? Dan could be getting ready to meet his mom and dad right now, and instead he should be stuck doing absolutely nothing for an hour and a half. He was angry. Except who was he mad at? Just himself. He was completely preoccupied with his own thoughts and self-pity. Verstappen was sizzling his eyes at Dani, who had his eyes covered and his head tilted back. Kvyat knew he was watching, but he didn't care. Daniil had such a knack for falling asleep at any moment. The tactic of sleeping through the punishment was quite effective, because you don't notice how time flies by, but it didn't seem to suit Max. Ten minutes had passed since Horner left and here Verstappen came into play.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here, you moron,” the boy seemed to blush with anger and could boil over like a kettle at any moment. Daniil opened his eyes. He stretched his neck and thought to himself whether or not he should respond to this outburst.</p><p> </p><p>“Learn to know your place, Verstappen. You of all people should know I won't stand for that. Not on your part, <em>traitor</em>,” Dani literally spitted out the last words. With all the bitterness and hatred, “you got what you deserved.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you got a new puppy and now you're going to protect him from the whole world, and when that puppy realizes that you're a bunch of idiots, what will you do then? When he's free of his leash,” Daniil started breathing deeply, trying to keep himself from throwing his fists at Verstappen again, he knew he was telling that to piss him off.</p><p>“Oh, look at him.<em> Mr. Self-Control</em>. The self-proclaimed leader of a <em>quartet of jerks</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you were one of the <em>jerks</em>, too,” Daniel stopped laying on the seat and now he was sitting there looking at Max with such pain, “You were one of us. You weren't like that. Where did all that come from? Why did you betray us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, you think even with all the evidence, he's going to admit that he turned us in now?” Daniil leaned against his desk, looking at the sad Dan. It was like he was between two fires. Two people close to him, but one was distant for some reason, and the other was embittered.</p><p>“Forget it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's none of your fucking business, Ricciardo,” Max seemed to agree. Except that Daniel disagreed with the two. While the three of them are here, while they have time, they need to solve the problem that happened last year.</p><p> </p><p>“This is exactly my fucking business, Max!” He slapped his hand on the table, causing the two guys to jump up. No one expected Daniel to flare up.</p><p>“It's my fucking business that the guy we trusted, who I trusted, all of a sudden acts like a bitch," he literally shouted, either with anger or hopelessness, “Talk to me. Max. Have we offended you in some way...?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are a gang of imbeciles,” interrupted him Verstappen only smirked, “it was fun, yes, but you roll to the bottom, and I don’t need it. I've got enough problems without you. Especially you. One big problem. You followed me around like I was a baby. Pushing me to do your stupid pranks. Childish. You're <em>pathetic</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't talk to him like that! He took care of you, so you're grateful?” It was Daniil who shouted. He could barely keep his composure, he wouldn't listen to his friend being insulted for no reason.</p><p> “We accepted you like a brother and you told Wolff and Webber we were planning an overnight escape and a ‘bombing raid’ they would let all the boys go home who could afford it. We thought of everything, no one would even know it was us. No one would got hurted. We gathered around the secret loophole, waiting, and you're gone," Daniil clapped his hands like if he was surprised. For him everything happened as if it were yesterday. The old grievances are not forgotten.</p><p>“Do you know what happened next? I do. I took all the blame, I told them it wasn't their fault, and that I had forced them to come with me. They got off with a whipping on the ass,” He got up from his seat and started walking slowly over to Max. He tensed as he listened to Daniil's angry monolog, “I was covered with bruises and sitting in the ‘<em>cage</em>’ for a fucking week. And who got away with that story?” He was right in front of him. Staring into each other's eyes. He slapped the table and shouted. Max flinched, but not because he was scared of Daniil. It was his reflex. He wouldn't let Kvyat see the fear in him. He won't let it slacken.</p><p>“Only you! Only you knew where the loophole was. Only you knew when and what we were planning. And you still want to tell me I'm calling you a traitor for nothing?” Dan appeared from behind and put his arm around Dani's waist, pulling him away from Max.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, man. We don't need any more trouble,” Kvyat broke free from Ricciardo's grip and looked at him angrily. His nostrils flared. He was so furious he was ready to pounce even on his friend. He turned away and went to his seat. Dan shook his head and sat down across from Max. He spoke very quietly, “Max... <em>Maxy</em>, please. Tell me, what happened then? What happened that weekend? Was it because of Dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you," Dan saw the tears in Max's eyes, “I'm the one who decided that. Because I'm not a loser. And you are,” he's lying. Ricciardo knew him too well. They lived together. Verstappen wouldn't act like that out of nowhere. Daniel was pretty sure it was his father who had a hand in it. There were two sides to this story, and Dan decided to himself that he owed it to him to find out. He was his friend, after all. He missed him. Verstappen turned away. Daniel wanted to scream. I wanted to hug Max tightly and not let go. Instead, he got up and went to his seat. He lay down, folding his arms across his chest. He needed to think. To think about how to help Max. There was still plenty of time before the end, no one was obviously going to talk anymore, but the question was still open.</p><p> </p><p>While Daniel and Daniil were absent Nico, Carlos and the other children were in the dining room, which was the place to meet their relatives. They brought back something delicious from home, and the kids talked about their ‘<em>progress</em>’. A kind of couture was going on. Some were very happy to see their parents, brothers or sisters. Someone, but not Nico. In front of him sat his mother, a middle-aged woman with blond hair with gray roots and slight wrinkles on her face. She didn't know how to approach her son. The dialogue did not go well from the start. Her son was clearly not communicating with her. The answer to all her questions was the cold gleam in Nico's glasses. The woman took a small package from her leather purse and held it out to him with a faint smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“There. I brought you a new book,” Hülkenberg took his mother's gift in his hands to see what kind of book he had been given. He carefully unwrapped the paper, on which was a note, ‘with love from mom’. It was Shakespeare's <em>Coriolanus</em>, a traitor from a noble house who betrayed no one. Hulk chuckled at the symbolism of this gift, though he wasn't sure that was the meaning his mother had laid down,  “I thought... since you're into poetry, you might be interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“So now you've decided to pay attention to what your son is into,” Nico raised his eyebrows. There was a wicked smile on his face at the embarrassment of the woman in the stern dress.”Thanks. I really appreciate it. Did you want to hear that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be so cruel, Nicholas, I love you, baby,” she leaned over the table to gently stroke her son's cheek, but he turned away and she straightened up again, "We're trying for your <em>good</em>."</p><p> </p><p>“You gave me a choice. It was either medicine or here. I escaped and now look where I am. You must be doing something wrong for my <em>sake</em> if I'm not happy,” Nico stood up from the table, taking his gift, “Bye, Mom,” he didn't hear the woman calling his name from behind him. He didn't see her get up and leave the room with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, which for some meant the end of a visit and for others the end of punishment. Carlos hugged his father, who had come to visit him. Sainz didn't lie, he's doing fine. He's finally finding common ground with his father, and also Lando Norris happened to him.  The kid got up from the table and said goodbye to his dad. He and many of the kids dispersed on their own errands. In the crowd of boys, Carlos noticed the object of his admiration, who just stood there and did not move. Suddenly an idea popped into Sainz's exuberant head. Daniil was no cupid, but his advice was worth heeding. The guy had only interacted with Lando a couple of times, but he knew right away that he was the most perfect person he'd ever met.</p><p> </p><p>“Hola, Lando,” Carlos called out from behind him. The boy in front of him twitched for a moment, but immediately turned around and smiled. He looked very tired. He had black circles under his eyes, as if someone had no sleep at all through the night. There was sadness in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Hola! Cómo estás?” He had a very funny accent in Spanish. It was Carlos who had taught him a few phrases. He was very proud of it, and more importantly Lando had asked him himself, because he was really interested. This bribed Carlos even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Bien, mi corazón. ¿Y tú?” There was a look of bewilderment in Norris's eyes. He clearly hadn't quite understood what Carlos had just told him, and perhaps that was for the best, considering what he had just called him. It just came out. Lando smiled crookedly.</p><p> </p><p>“My stock of Spanish ran out, but I kind of figured out that ‘<em>bien</em>’ meant well,” Carlos and Lando laughed. They slowly moved down the corridor in an unknown direction. The main crowd of guys had already dissolved and it was practically just the two of them for the whole corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I'm fine, but you look kind of tired and upset. Are you okay?” Carlos gently put his hand on Lando's shoulder, as if he were made of glass and any wrong move would shatter into a thousand pieces.</p><p> </p><p>“I just didn't get enough sleep. The window in my room was broken. The wind kept slamming it, and the rain. I'd forgotten it was autumm,” the boy stared at the floor as if he were holding something back, but Carlos decided not to push it, but went straight to a move.</p><p> </p><p>“There's a suggestion,” Lando looked at the Spaniard in surprise, as if his breath had been stolen for a second. He really wanted to do it, but he doubted it very much. Sainz wanted to play it cool. When else would the chance come? “How would you like to go for a weekend walk with me in the city?” Lando was struck as if by a thunderbolt. They continued walking slowly, but Norris didn't utter a word, as if trying to think of an answer. Sainz knew they wouldn't be the whole foursome, and already the fivesome in town, why not try to spend this time with someone he liked. Get to know each other better... Kvyat himself suggested it, though it wasn't really serious.</p><p> </p><p>“And I see that you are a dangerous man Carlos Sainz, - Carlos grinned. A long time he had not heard that phrase in his address, “you remember that my friend Max Verstappen.”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Shortly cut off Carlos, continuing to smirk slyly. Norris looked at his interlocutor in surprise, running his eyes back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“And he's not too fond of you and your friends,” he didn't sound as if he wanted to change Sainz's mind about inviting him to town, but rather to make sure he was sure of his intention. From the corner of his eye, Carlos saw that Lando's cheeks were beginning to turn a little pink.</p><p> </p><p>“And?” A little longer and more slyly the boy added. Lando smiled. He seemed pleased and amused by the Spaniard's insistence. Or that Carlos wasn't afraid of getting punched in the face by Max, knowing his temper.</p><p> </p><p>“And he would be very unhappy if he knew that you, first, just invited me, and second, if I agreed to go with you into town,” then Sainz stopped. Norris turned on his toes.</p><p> </p><p>“But you're not Max,” Carlos shrugged. Lando's eyes immediately lit up. As if he'd just passed some kind of test. “Especially since he'll be out of town this weekend... He won't even know, unless, of course, you tell him and agree to come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine," Carlos was celebrating his victory, he was almost certain that he would agree. He could see that he already agreed. Deep down, Sainz hoped that Lando felt the same way about him as he did about him. He hoped so much that their sympathy was mutual, “I'll think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have until Saturday," Carlos winked, "I'll wait for your answer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I'll see you later.” Lando backed away, then turned and walked quickly away in some direction unknown to Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>A pleasant warmth pervaded Sainz. He felt as if he could fly, as if he could move mountains, as if he could do anything. He walked hopping with his hands in his pockets, and his silly smile seemed to never leave his face. He wanted to dance, though he himself had never been a good dancer. Carlos walked back to his room in a good mood, and everyone looked at him incomprehensibly. He was in too good a mood for this place. On the way he said ‘hell’o to almost everyone he knew, who, as one, thought the Spaniard had lost his mind. In a way, they were right. In one of the corridors of the living quarters, Carlos saw Daniil and Daniel and they seemed to be arguing about something? It didn't look like the usual bickering. There was something serious here. He could tell by Dan's sad eyebrows, by Daniil's abrupt gestures, who was usually stingy with gestures in conversation. Sainz increased his pace to see what was going on. He overheard their conversation, but didn't understand what it was about. Or about whom.</p><p> </p><p>“We must help him. He's confused under his father's influence, how the hell can you not understand that? Something happened <em>that</em> week,” Daniil shook his head and only hissed angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody's forcing him to behave like that here. Nobody sees him here! It's his choice, just like he said. Screw him. And that's the end of it. This conversation is over,” Kvyat took off in an unknown direction, leaving Daniel behind. Sadness was replaced by irritation. He stared at the floor in confusion, then clenched his fists and threw it at Daniil's back.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off, then! Go back to your cave!” Carlos walked over to Dan. They both watched as Dani walked away hunched over, with his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“Great. That's just great. When we do shit, he's at the front of the line, but when something serious comes up, he's gone!”</p><p> </p><p>“What did I miss?”  Sainz asked without turning his head. Not that an argument between his two friends would spoil his mood, but he just hoped that nothing serious had happened. Though in the back of his mind, that "good" here would always be accompanied by a big "bad."</p><p> </p><p>“You missed <em>The theater</em> of one <em>Torpedo</em>. And they call me a fucking clown,” Ricciardo jumped, “Just <em>un-fucking-believable</em>,” Suddenly Daniel got a slap from the back. He grabbed sharply at his bruised spot and saw Webber walking past them.</p><p> </p><p>“We don't swear at school,” where he came from, where he was going, what he was even doing here right now Dan and Carlos didn't know, of course, but they were quiet right away.  He wasn't supposed to be here now. The boys looked around, but didn't notice anything unusual.</p><p>“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What the fuck is he doing here?" Dan hissed, walking away with Carlos in the opposite direction as fast as he could, almost going on the run.</p><p> </p><p>“How should I know? There's something wrong here,” They were going to the room where Pierre was sitting, since it was the closest. They just wanted to get away quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“There's <em>always</em> something wrong here!” Raising his voice snapped Ricciardo a little. They broke into the room where Pierre was sleeping. The noise of the intruders woke him up and he looked, to put it mildly, not good. His head always looked like either a nest or a dog after sleep. “Oh, shit, sorry. We didn't think you were asleep. The ‘<em>Dickhead</em>’ showed up on the floor. He's just not supposed to be here at this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys. Yeah, I blacked out. I just haven't been sleeping well lately. Meetings and punishment are over, I guess," he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room, “and where's Dani?”</p><p> </p><p>“He went off into the sunset, good riddance,” Dan snorted. He looked very annoyed. It couldn't be betrayed by words. Not a good day for him. As for everyone else, “I suggest we find Nico and sit down in your room, amicably. If I meet Dani now I'll commit a war crime”.</p><p> </p><p>Pierre rose from the bed, fixing the mess on his head with his hands. He stretched himself out, crunching all his bones. Which made Dan and Carlos cringe. The three walked out of Pierre's room, recounting their impressions of the day. Suddenly all three stopped. Sebastian and Charles, who would not be released until tomorrow. And it was not even Wednesday night. They were walking slowly towards them. Mixed feelings were bubbling over. On the one hand they were glad they had let the boy go, but why now? On the other hand, if any of the disgruntled boys saw him, Max, for instance, he was good as dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Leclerс?” Pierre said in surprise, receiving in response only a vague look from the dark-haired boy, who with his roommate entered their room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a vibe of these songs while i was writing. I think they suit the whole work</p><p>Daughter: Youth<br/>Of Monsters and Men: King and Lionheart<br/>Arnor Dan: Stone By Stone</p><p>Decided not to focus just on Pierre. Other characters will begin their stories as well. </p><p>I have some great plans. But one story arch is creepy as hell not sure should I write or not💀 </p><p>I mean... a lot of shit is going on already</p><p>This chapter is not so big but it opens up the history between Max and the Big Four. Also a bit about Nico, Carlos and Lando. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed it </p><p>Kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated :)</p><p>Thinking of reviving my tmblr. Anyway. You can contact me on Twitter: Alice_Happy_Kli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapitre cinq: Mon étrange ami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leclerc poked his fork bleakly at the scrambled eggs that lay on the plate in front of him. The yolk was blurring, dripping slowly onto the white ceramic, which did not make the food look appetizing. He had no desire to eat, and he was in no mood either. He was always like this after a punishment. He became quieter than usual, sinking into the depths of his own thoughts. Sebastian was looking at him intently, sitting in the centre of the table. The smile was still on his face, but it was sad, tired. He was the only person in the whole school who knew what was on Charles's mind and it frightened him. Unlike all the other boys, the lad was about to have the worst hell in the world for another month. He was released, but obliged to do school work. To help Monsieur Tost and Monsieur Webber. That meant the kid wouldn't have a minute to spare. With a workload like that, anyone would get bored. Vettel, too, was immersed in thoughts, very disturbing ones that he wished simply didn't exist. He was dressed very strangely today. The jumper felt like it wasn't his, it was too big for him, and there was a scarf tied around his neck that covered it completely. The boy hadn't said a word during the whole breakfast. He didn't even respond to Dan's jokes, who was sitting at his side.   </p><p>   </p><p>"Seb? Are you all right," Ricciardo asked. He was not going to ignore his wry humour, although that wasn't the point. Vettel liked his jokes, everyone likes his jokes, even if they say they don't like them "you seem quiet and distracted today" Sebastian didn't know what to say, or didn't really want to say what was wrong. How nice to have Kimi sitting next to him, for whom Seb was like an open book. Almost.  </p><p>  </p><p>"He's got a cold. It hurts him to talk" he didn't even look at Dan, he said it very quietly. Ricciardo only nodded in surprise. If Räikkönen spoke to him, then it must be very serious. Sebastian looked with a sad smile at the guy who had answered for him. Now he might as well not talk to anyone at all to keep the legend alive. Kimi leaned slightly towards Seb and whispered.</p><p>"<em>We'll talk later</em>," Vettel made a displeased face, only Kimi didn't react to it in any way.   </p><p> </p><p>"Dan and I saw Webber on the floor yesterday, though he's not supposed to be there, at least not at the time we saw him there," Carlos said suddenly. It was probably the first time in a long time that he hadn't looked with a goofy grin at Lando Norris sitting at the next table, but only because he knew it was Lando looking at him now, "would anyone know what the fuck he was doing there?" Carlos looked around, but realized that either someone didn't want to answer him, or really no one knew, which was very unlikely. That was something a lot of people would be rubbishing by now.  </p><p>  </p><p>"Charles, could this have something to do with your punishment? Why were you released early?" Dan and his calling card in the face of his indelicacy. Charles raised his eyes and looked at Dan with one eyebrow raised, "I'm <em>terribly</em> sorry for being rude."  </p><p>  </p><p>"No, that's fine. I've just been in isolation for almost two days," everyone got the hint. Surprisingly, no one at Charles's table was angry with him for having their dinners cancelled. They seemed to understand why he was doing it, which could not be said of the others. Pierre was examining Leclerc closely. Finally he could see him in normal light. He had beautiful green eyes with a light brown rim around the pupil. Two eyes reminiscent of flowers in an endless meadow. A mysterious half smile of neat pink lips. The mysterious boy held Gasly's attention but Leclerc It was as if they'd never seen each other before, "I have no idea. He just let me out. Didn't even say a word."  </p><p>  </p><p>"It doesn't make sense...What if he's hitting on the little ones?" Kevin didn't talk to everyone much, for obvious reasons. His assumption made at least two of them choke. The others just stared at him in utter confusion "what had I said? It's just an idea."  </p><p> </p><p>"You can't be serious," Roman voiced.The boy opposite had lush blond hair that was clearly difficult to comb out, very blond eyebrows that were barely visible and deep set blue eyes with bright lashes. He looked very young and very frightened  "you do realise that if you don't, the police will have to be called, there will be a big investigation. The school might even be closed, and some children won't be able to go home."   </p><p>  </p><p>"Well done Magnussen, that's an idea ten out of ten," said Hülkenberg smilingly as he leaned on his folded palms, "the only thing missing from this perfect place, with its corporal punishments and complete lack of child protection, was a paedophile PE teacher. Bravo. You can surprise."   </p><p> </p><p>"No one asked for your opinion, Nicholas," Kevin said venomously, savoring it. He knew Nico's weaknesses, and he could always push them without remorse. He knew he wasn't getting along with his parents. He'd heard it in one of his Wednesdays, and also that only his mother or father called him by his full name. That's why it pissed him off so much.  </p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me like that," Hulk clenched his fists. The both of them sizzled into each other's eyes. The two had had a feud from the very beginning of their acquaintance. Trying to prove that one was better than the other. One was better at maths and one was better at history. In the hallway, they try to avoid each other, but if that happens, the air between them starts to heat up, and everyone tries to get as far away from there as possible. At the same time, one cannot exist without the other, they just won't admit it. If one of the two drops out, the other immediately gets bored.  </p><p>  </p><p>"Basta, you little brats! Change of subject," Dan ended up saying. He had a serious look on his face and the attention immediately shifted to him. Everyone could not believe that Ricciardo could have said that, and in such a serious tone. He laughed.</p><p>"Nah, I'm all for a fight, but Seb asked for it," he slapped Seb on the shoulder and he mumbled a swear word in German. "He's in charge. I had nothing to do with it. Don't look at me like that. </p><p> </p><p>"You and seriousness are incompatible. The circus is gone, and the clown is left alone," Dani replied with a smile on his face. For some reason, Kvyat thought that since he closed yesterday's conversation, Ricciardo would not sulk at him, but he was wrong. Dan was mad at him. Terribly angry. Certainly not to the point of absolute hatred, sooner or later he would cool down, but definitely not now.   </p><p>  </p><p>"<em>The circus is gone and the clown is left behind</em>," Dan mocked, a twist on his face, "who's to say, Daniil, who's to say," Dan called Dani by his full name on very rare occasions. Carlos, Pierre and Nico looked first at the Honey Badger and then at the Torpedo. They hadn't told anyone about yesterday's conversation. There was a very strange, tense atmosphere at the table, which was compounded by the resulting awkward silence, the sizzling glances and the whole series of riddles.  </p><p>  </p><p>"Guys, let's all be friends," Grosjean suddenly broke the silence. He had always acted as the main peacemaker, for which he was beaten, but this rarely happened. As his best friend it was Kevin. While it cannot be said of Nico that he can fight, which was fundamentally wrong and best not to be tested, Kevin has never been shy about showing his power of the Dane. The strange tandem of the friendly Frenchman and the perky Dane always amazed everyone. Although there's nothing to be surprised about. One head, the other muscles. A classic set.   </p><p> </p><p>Breakfast was drawing to its logical end and the children gradually started to leave the hall. Everyone was going to go to his class, but Pierre wanted to say hello to Charles. He was embarrassed that the boy could not see him at all, as if he were a ghost, and yet he had seen him and knew his name. He slowed down a little, but unsuccessfully. Daniil immediately noticed that Gasly wasn't there, but somewhere behind him in the crowd. He immediately recognised him by his hair and pulled him by the arm, which he wasn't very happy about, and Kvyat didn't even realise it. He looked back to catch a glimpse of protruding dark hair or flower-like eyes, but he could not see them. The three were once again waiting for the two of them to go on a story. What could be better than Wolff's lesson on a Thursday morning.   </p><p> </p><p>Today was the first time Ricciardo hadn't arranged his readings, moreover usually he always sat between Kvyat and Hülkenberg, but he swapped places with Nico, fending himself off from Dani. He wasn't going to isolate himself from his friends, only from Kvyat, until the moment when every time he looked at him he would stop wanting to commit murder. Pierre once again looked at Leclerc, trying to read the boy's mind, which was not missed by Giovinazzi, he only grinned. Pierre had already realised that Antonio knew a lot and despite his low-key appearance, he was better to be friends with. He might be intelligent and pleasant with a funny smile and beautiful hair, but he kept too many other people's secrets that nobody knew how they got to him. He could easily turn in anyone in that class, condemning them to a day or two in a 'cage'. It was lucky that they decided to be friends with each other after all, although Kvyat was not very happy about this friendship, but he had no right to forbid Pierre to be friends with anyone. He just warned him to be careful.  </p><p> </p><p>"So what do you want to know? " Whispered Anto in his ear. Anto or Gio. That was what they called him in close quarters. He knew that Wolff would not ask him or Gasly. Because, unlike many, the two were capable of both catching what he was saying and answering him at the same time. Pierre looked confused at his neighbour. As if he had just been caught red-handed.  </p><p> </p><p>"What is he like?" Pierre leaned against his desk and looked closely at his new friend, "He ignores me like I don't even exist. I don't understand why," the boy shook his head a little frustrated. He wanted to share it with someone. Antonio is an independent guy and he knows he won't discuss this conversation with the quartet.   </p><p>  </p><p>"A bit overdramatic, mysterious, and closed off. <em>Right now</em>," Gio pointed out the last two words. Pierre raised an eyebrow.Pierre raised his eyebrows, implying that if he said a, then let him say b," He used to be a little different," Anto leaned a little closer, looking around.</p><p>"Until his friend disappeared. They wanted to run away together, but now he thinks the one escaped without him. So he tries to run away, but fails every time. Ask him. <em>Jules Bianchi</em>. But I didn't tell you anything," he winked and returned to his seat. Gasly seemed to understand what he was getting at. This is the key for getting anywhere near him. But will it fit? Pierre looked at Leclerc again.  He intrigued him. Everyone here has too many secrets and Pierre's curiosity might play a cruel trick on him. It's dangerous to discover the real you here.   </p><p> </p><p>The first two classes ended and the bell rang. Only a few people remained in the class: Lando, Alex, George, Antonio, Pierre, Nico and two with whom Gasly had not yet crossed paths, Lewis and his best friend Valtteri. Bottas resembled a polar bear in that he had chubby cheeks and blond hair, himself rather stout and short. Valtteri had amusing ears and a piercing glint of blazing grey eyes which frightened some, he was described as 'not a bad guy' and nothing more because he was always in the shadow of his best friend. Lewis was the only one who was never touched by Toto Wolff because he was everyone's favourite, a sweet face, a great student, the first in everything. Not without help, of course, not to be trusted with his pretty chocolate eyes and sweet smile of those big pink lips. About them Gio let loose a very sarcastic joke.   </p><p> </p><p>"Lewis is asked, Lewis, how is your dog? He's puzzled. Which is dead? No, which is Bottas," Pierre genuinely couldn't contain his laughter. It was the first time in a long time that his deafening laughter broke out. It was bad. He smacked his forehead against the desk, which made Giovinazzi himself laugh. Suddenly Lando Norris, who had been pondering all morning but on what topic he hadn't told anyone, turned to the back row.  </p><p> </p><p>"Guys, pop quiz. You four. Quickly answer, should I go for a walk in town with Carlos?" He pointed his pen first at Pierre, " New one. I can't remember the name."   </p><p> </p><p>"Pierre... Yes? " Gasly knew that Sainz had a soft spot for Lando but as far as he was concerned he was not very active. The fact that he asked him such a question suggests either that Lando had feelings for Carlos, too... or that he invited Norris and didn't tell them.   </p><p>  </p><p>"JoJo reference?" pen pointed at Giovinazzi, who did not immediately realise that it was him who had been approached. Why had he been approached in the first place. He looked at Pierre, who looked at him. The answer rushed out on its own.  </p><p>  </p><p>"Yes?" He answered like Pierre. Because only a blind man wouldn't notice that Carlos was looking at Lando while they were sitting at the same table in the dining room. If his love life gets better, maybe he'll thank him.   </p><p> </p><p>"Alebono?" Next was a tall swarthy boy with a split eyebrow. He looked at the two previous boys and then at Lando and shook his head...  </p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" Alex's arms threw up his hands. He was always for peace and for love. Especially for love. He was sitting at his side. They just keep it as a secret. The last boy leaned against the desk and looked intently at Lando, but he pointed at him anyway.  </p><p> </p><p>"George Russell Terrier?"  The boy with the long lashes arched one eyebrow. He looked at the previous three responders, then looked at Lando.  </p><p> </p><p>"Very funny. My vote won't count anyway since three of them have basically already voted yes, so okay, i guess it's yes, but the question is..." Lando interrupted his friend and looked at the guys with puppy dog eyes.   </p><p>  </p><p>"You're not going to tell Max, are you? Please guys," this was more to Alex and George, Lando folded his palms in front of him, looking pleadingly at his friends.  </p><p>  </p><p>"With all my love for Max. But the snitch will be the first to get his ass kicked," Alex laughed. He was Max's roommate, he knew his temper, "I think you should talk to Carlos since you've been crossing paths so often."  </p><p> </p><p>"Just tell me, do you even like him?" George asked a lot of questions. Pierre and Antonio felt superfluous in this conversation, as if they did not need to hear him. After all, they were in direct communication with Carlos.  </p><p> </p><p>"Let's say... It's purely for scientific interest?" He was saying that so slowly as he was not really sure about the answer," I'd really like to go for a walk in the city with a boy who is very handsome, funny... "all four of them rolled their eyes, understanding what Lando was getting at.  </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay, but if he hurts you... We'll let the dogs down on him, no offense guys, we know he's your friend," Pierre shrugged. George has a right to do that. It's only fair if Carlos hurts Lando, which is highly unlikely, "are you sure... you'll be all right? You know what I mean."   </p><p>  </p><p>"What do you mean?" Alex didn't fully understand the last phrase he said, "what are your neighbourhood secrets?"   </p><p>  </p><p>"It's nothing. Between us girls," Lando grimaced. He turned back to his seat. And took out a piece of paper and began to scribble something carefully. Alex and George rose from their seats to peek, but Lando leaned down harder, keeping his friends from looking. The boy quickly folded the sheet and stood up from his seat. He went upstairs and poked at Nico Hülkenberg, who was asleep on his desk again. The boy apparently never sleeps at night," Hey... Nico? Hulk... Wake up for a second."  </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want, little shit?" mumbled Nico, not taking his head off his elbow. He opened one eye and looked sleepily at the boy in front of him.</p><p>"Can't you see? I'm having a nap."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand, but could you give this to Carlos, please? Just don't read it," Nico lazily held out his hand, taking the small piece of paper. Norris nodded appreciatively and returned to his seat, his cheeks burning and himself unsure of where to put his head.   </p><p>  </p><p>Lewis listened carefully to the conversation going on in the back desks. A very slick smile appeared on his face. Hamilton opened his notebook and pencilled in an item. Bottas glanced sideways at his seatmate. Antonio was correct in describing the relationship between the two of them. Everyone knew that Lewis was the best of the best at school, only Sebastian could match him. The only difference was how they achieved their results. Here's Lewis at the expense of Valtteri. Who pulls whom and where was unclear. But where Hamilton goes, Bottas goes, although he may not always agree with his friend, which is what he thinks he is, although everyone understands that he uses him. Just as he takes every opportunity to sow the seed of discord in order to gain an advantage for himself. As everyone knows. In this school you have to survive as best you can.   </p><p>  </p><p>"Why would you do that?" Valtteri looked at Lewis, who was clearly up to no good. He knows that notebook. All Hamilton's thoughts are stored there. Who's a friend, who's an enemy, he had it all straight. That's why he was the best.   </p><p>  </p><p>"You'll see. It's gonna be a show. Did you do the maths, by the way?" Bottas rolled his eyes and opened his desk, placing the sheets with his homework done on Lewis's desk. Valtteri had an amazing ability to forge other people's handwriting, something Lewis liked to use. It was he, incidentally, who had ratted out Leclerс, for which he would now receive more pocket money and everyone knew it. You can't say much in front of him.</p><p>"Thank you very much, Val. What would I do without you," that was the friendship between the duo.   </p><p>  </p><p>The children began to reappear in the classroom, settling into their seats. Carlos hovered around Daniil, trying to find out what the hell had happened yesterday between him and Ricciardo, but to no avail. Kvyat was as mute as a fish. Sainz exhaled dolefully and stepped over Nico to take his seat. Hülkenberg handed Carlos a note, the Spaniard looked puzzled at the Hulk, but the he did not explain anything. He had another task. To wake up. Sainz opened the note and looked ahead.He met his eyes with Lando, who was smiling foolishly.   </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Meet me at 12:00 at the bus stop."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"P.S.: if I'm late, it's all screwed up."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lando."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His lips spread into a smile he couldn't hide, Carlos winked at Lando, who turned pink, reluctantly turning away. Sainz was literally elated by this note. It wasn't anything special, written in incredible language, or promising eternal love, but it gave him so much emotion. He folded it up and hid it in his breast pocket as if it were a talisman. The whole back row was watching this and just gasped, causing Carlos to shush his friends, who hooted in unison. From George to Daniel whose jaw dropped with the words 'well, you're a hero lover'. Carlos confirmed once again that he was doing just fine.   </p><p> </p><p>The day went by fairly quickly and again without much incident. So a couple of paper aeroplanes, a couple of footsteps. After school all the boys started to go to their rooms except Leclerс, who went in the opposite direction from everyone else. Punishment awaited him and everyone knew it. Pierre had a stupid plan, he had little time to get himself ready. He removed his clothes as quickly as possible, putting on a grey jumper and dark ripped jeans as he went. Kvyat watched, puzzled as Gasly rushed off somewhere and didn't explain anything. He tried to catch him by the elbow, but he always managed to wriggle out.   </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going in such a hurry? Pierre?" He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him, "Earth to Pierre. Copy. Where do you think you're going? We're going to a secret place now. And you kind of have a key," the boy slapped his forehead. He had forgotten that the key was around his neck. Gasly quickly took it off and put it on Dani, patting him on the cheek, "Excuse me?" </p><p> </p><p>"I've got a thing, I'll be there by homework time. At Carlos and Nico's as usual?" Pierre went to the door and opened it. Kvyat didn't even have time to say a word. Gasly was even pleased to see Dani, who did not understand anything, because usually he does not understand anything.</p><p>"See you. Make up with Dan," the door slammed shut, leaving Dani with the feeling that he seemed to have just been very cruelly dumped.  </p><p> </p><p>Pierre walked bouncing through the corridors, trying to find Leclerc. He asked around the boys where he was and everyone pointed to the main block that he was now hanging laundry in the washroom. Pierre then ran to the ground floor to a room near the main entrance. The place from where he saw Charles for the second time. Gasly thought it was an amusing coincidence. The boy stood in front of the laundry room, thinking for a long time about the right way to start a conversation. Suddenly he heard someone singing in French.  </p><p> </p><p><strong>Vois sur ton chemin</strong>  </p><p>See upon your path  </p><p><strong>Gamins oubliés, égarés</strong>  </p><p>Children lost and forgotten </p><p><strong>Donne-leur la main</strong>  </p><p>Take them by the hand </p><p>
  <strong>Pour les mener vers </strong>
</p><p> To lead them… </p><p><strong>D'autres lendemains</strong>  </p><p>On towards another day </p><p>  </p><p>Quite beautiful. Gasly ventured slowly in, the view obscured by the white wet sheets, the washed out boys' sports uniforms. The song was growing louder and louder.  </p><p>  </p><p><strong>Sens au cœur de la nuit</strong>  </p><p>Feeling in the heart of the night </p><p><strong>L'onde d'espoir</strong> </p><p> A swell of hope </p><p><strong>Ardeur de la vie</strong>  </p><p>And ardour of life </p><p><strong>Sentier de gloire</strong> </p><p>A path of glory </p><p><strong>L'ardeur de la gloire.</strong>  </p><p>Path of joy </p><p> </p><p>The boy was going through a maze of drying clothes and then the song stopped.  </p><p> </p><p>"You weren't taught that eavesdropping is bad," Gasly held his breath and stopped moving. The boy behind the sheet grinned, "I can see your silhouette. Besides, you're shuffling your feet.   </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're right. Silly of me," Pierre peered out from behind the sheet to meet the cold stare of the flowery eyes. "You sing beautifully," Leclerc was indifferent to the compliment, continuing to hang up the clothes, "and I sing badly enough to make my ears droop. I love to do it, though."   </p><p> </p><p>"Hm. Okey," Gasly realized that he couldn't make contact with him, that he was pushing him away on purpose. Or maybe he was doing something wrong. And why did he decide to try talking to him in the first place. What for? The boy did not know how to answer these questions in his mind. Perhaps because he felt something related... He didn't know.  </p><p> </p><p>"Listen. I've been told about..." Gasly was hesitant to talk about it. Should he trust Antonio on such a thing? Or should he think of another way, but he did not know how to go about it. He closed his eyes and swallowed nervously, "<em>Jules</em>, i'm sorry," the boy paused for a second. Pierre couldn't see his face, for it was covered by the grey T-shirt he was about to hang up.</p><p> </p><p>"So what," his tone changed. It was as if there was some sort of shiver in his voice," did it help to know about me, Sherlock? I've seen you staring at me all day. What do you want from me?" He walked over to Gasly and looked him straight in the eye. He was very close. It seemed Pierre could hear his heart beating violently.  </p><p> </p><p>"Well. I want to hear it from you," he tried to break eye contact. There was so much pain and hatred in Charles's eyes that it was just unbearable to look into them. It was as if he was doing it on purpose to scare him away.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you care," he looked at Pierre with his head bowed. Gasly wanted to get lost and at the same time smother Antonio with a pillow, "Why should I tell you that?"  </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I have a friend who's lost too," Pierre grinned a little. Noticing this odd resemblance. He forced himself to look into Charles's eyes again. "In a way", if before, his eyes had resembled thorny roses, now the prickles were hidden somewhere. He narrowed his eyes as if he were beginning to scan the boy in front of him.   </p><p> </p><p>"You know... you'd better go," Charles concluded with a slight nod. "Nothing personal. Just a lot of work to do.<em> Au revoir</em>," and he went back to the basket of wet laundry.   </p><p> </p><p>Pierre stood dumbfounded. He was a little confused as to what had just happened. Had he been sent very politely? He turned around and left the laundry room in an upset mood, thinking to himself what a fool he was. Perhaps he should give up trying to get acquainted. Charles was evidently not eager to be making new friends. Gasly walked slowly down the corridor, thinking of his own things, hoping that his friends would meet in a secret place and that it would not be too late to join him. Suddenly a rather large guy appeared in the corridor who was clearly not in a very friendly mood. He had dark ruffled hair and big dark eyebrows and funny freckles. There was no one in the corridor but the two of them... He walked past Pierre, who stopped and looked in his direction. Daniil's words immediately came to mind: "Now they'll beat the shit out of Leclerc... If the usual punishments don't work, they'll just make him a scapegoat." Gasly's inner knight immediately began to rage that something bad was about to happen. Pierre's sense of justice was too heightened.  He ran with all his legs to the laundry room, where he had already heard the boy trying to find Charles among the drying clothes. Leclerc must have realized that someone would come for him and so he hid, but he could not hide for long. He was found under a pile of dirty sheets, the boy seemed unable to escape and huddled in the corner, his hands covering his head. Just then Pierre jumped on the offender, shouting "Don't you touch him!" Gasly tried to keep him away from Charles, who took advantage of the moment and immediately crawled away elsewhere. He wrapped one arm around the bully's neck, holding the guy off his back, what he didn't expect was that the bully was no slouch and immediately got the back of his nose. Everything in his eyes began to fade, and his nose began to ache unpleasantly around the bridge of his nose. Gasly was dazed and let go of the bully.Before he knew it he was immediately punched again in the nose, he heard an unpleasant crunch and he was in a lot of pain.  He was on his feet and smashed his face and palms viciously into the floor. Gasly leaned on his hands and saw drops of blood in front of him. He turned to see his attacker. He would not stop there... Or was Pierre mistaken?  </p><p> </p><p>"If you decide to hit him again, Checo, you'll be in trouble. I guarantee it. Go away nicely and we won't tell what happened here." The guy froze as if he was swinging at Gasly, who looked very bad. Checo lowered his arm and, spitting sideways, left the room, leaving Charles and Pierre alone. The boys exhaled.   </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you very much," Gasly muttered, grinning slightly. He sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily through his mouth.</p><p>"Noble-boy... keep out of the trouble. Second day or third. And I've already had my nose smashed," the boy laughed, exposing his teeth, which were also stained with blood.  </p><p> </p><p>"You are Pierre," Leclerc walked over to Gasly and looked up at him. He was frightened. Pierre could hear his heart beating frantically again.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I didn't know you remembered my name. What an honor," the boy said with a smirk that made Charles grin awkwardly.  </p><p> </p><p>"You are a fool Pierre. Strange and noble to the point of making me vomit," Leclerc stood and considered, extending his hand to the embattled boy, though technically he had not lost the fight. After all, the bully had left them first, "Come on. Get your ass up. You need to be fixed up." </p><p> </p><p>Pierre grasped Leclerc's arm tightly.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's New Year's eve, everyone. Hope you all having a good time. I will be happy if you will enjoy my new chapter. I delayed it a bit because I've been busy.</p><p>The song Charles sang<br/>Bruno Coulias - Les Choristes</p><p>There are also hints of a couple of other plots here, but I'm still not sure about one, but I'm more inclined to put it into the overall story after all, but be warned. A very dark story, I'll be adding tags a little later. </p><p>So... it would be nice of you if make a little present for me and leave kudos, comments or feedback<br/>They are all appreciated</p><p>You can contact me on twitter: Alice_Happy_Kli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapitre six: les plans changent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I still can't believe you fell down the stairs," Daniil lay on his bed, looking at Pierre's bruised face. There was a plaster on the Frenchman's nose and bandages on his hands," I wondered how you hadn't broken it. You had it fixed so badly when I came in. You know you can tell me what really happened, don't you? Because it looks like the stairs had fists."</p><p>   </p><p>"Why?" Gasly grinned. He was lying on his bed with his hand behind his head, "so that the senseless circle of violence could continue? That way you can't break the nose of the ladder." He winked slyly at his roommate, which made him tinkle and roll his eyes. Sometimes Pierre's noble spirit was enough to destroy him. If Gasly didn't assert his position, it might happen again, and if Dani kicked his bully's ass, it would probably make it less likely.  </p><p> </p><p>Pierre was hovering somewhere in the clouds, finally he could just lie quietly on the bed and rest, not thinking much about either Horner's sudden tricks or Abiteboul's unbearably long lessons and so on down the endless list of problems in this godforsaken place. The boy thought of the past two days, of how Charles had gently wiped the blood from his face with someone else's newly laundered gray t-shirt. They walked slowly down the corridor to the medical office and didn't say a word, but there was no awkwardness about it. It was as if they knew each other well and were just enjoying each other's company. Charles was walking with amusement, shuffling back and Gasly began to repeat after him. Leclerc grinned, it was cute. Pierre seemed to have caught his attention after all. Charles led him to the doctor's room and stayed with him while his wounds were being dressed. He kept his eyes on him, then on his crushed nose and the already stained blood underneath that must have appeared as they walked. Then his fluffy hairdo, visibly messed up from the beating. Into the room ran Daniil, at whose back three more Carlos, Daniel and Nico immediately appeared and threw a surprised look at Charles, who was sitting on a chair, dangling his legs.   </p><p> </p><p>"<em>What happened</em>?" Daniil said angrily, as if he was about to go for the throat of the first person he saw, but more specifically, the throat of the guy who had smashed Pierre's nose, and with him the other under-musketeers were ready to rush into the fray.  </p><p> </p><p>"<em>He fell down the stairs</em>," Leclerс calmly told him. There was little sign of emotion on his face, but Gasly could make out something in his eyes. And then he gave Gasly a discreet wink. He keeps his word. If he says he won't rat him out. Then he won't.  </p><p> </p><p>Pierre could never forget the expressions on his friends' faces. And on Friday, Charles no longer pretended that Pierre did not exist. He greeted Pierre himself and once again studied him. This will probably last two weeks, either until Gasly got used to noticing other people's eyes on him, or when everyone gets used to him and stop staring. Suddenly, Kvyat pulled Pierre out of his thoughts.  </p><p> </p><p>"What are you going to do today? It's your first time in town," Pierre grinned again with a certain bitterness. He didn't know what to do at all. Carlos was going with Lando and everyone knew it and didn't even protest. Dani and Dan couldn't go to town for obvious reasons. Anto, with whom Pierre was also getting on well, goes with his roommate Kimi and with Sebastian, who wanted to stay with Charles, but he said it was okay and he didn't need a babysitter. Not that Seb was offended by that, but it hurt him. He hasn't been himself lately. And Nico... Well, that's Nico. He's been in a bad mood all morning. Why does he never sleep at night?   </p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding? I'll probably stay here. Who do you think I'm going with?" Dani spread his hands and wanted to answer with the obvious choice, "Hulk? Did you see him at breakfast? I think he's ready to kill anyone now, and I still want to live," Daniil and Pierre laughed, but Kvyat immediately took the conversation into his own hands.  </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be a fool and go to town with Nico. At least you'll be free of this place for a moment," he said it bitterly, but also smiling. Pierre liked Dani's strange concern. He still didn't know him, but he felt his kindness towards him. Gasly remembered that they had all the time in the world to get to know each other, just like everyone else here. He's beginning to accept it, just childish curiosity overpowering at times, "trust me. You won't regret it. Get him a coffee and he'll come to life in no time. I think if you start getting dressed now and I kick Nico, you'll catch up with the Loverboy and ride the same bus. Come on lazy twat, get your arse in gear and seize the opportunity, there's still time to sit here when you start getting into trouble, which I can see is just around the corner."   </p><p> </p><p>"God, all right. Let me get dressed," Pierre got out of bed with another crunch of all his bones. It was something of a habit that terrified everyone. It was as if he could crumble at any moment," but let's not get into a moral monologue. Just because you're older doesn't give you the right to be a <em>useless</em> <em>Yoda</em> to me."</p><p>  </p><p>"Now that hurts, though. You're supposed to be fighting evil, not joining it," Dani jumped out of bed, too, but headed for the door. He had a surprise plan, but he needed to talk it over with Nico and then crawl over to Daniel. He knew that there was an 80% chance, which was quite a lot, that this gamble would come to a head and Ricciardo might not even agree, but Daniil was willing to go along and take his chances with a measly 20%. </p><p> </p><p>"At what point did our dialogue turn into Star Wars references?" Usually, people have it written on their faces when they're up to something, but it wasn't always clear from Daniil's face whether he was angry or happy. So, Pierre didn't suspect anything at all.  </p><p> </p><p>"Get your ass dressed and roll out of the room to Ravel," Kvyat pointed somewhere into the unknown. Pierre laughed, "do you think I'm joking? I can send you off with a nice kick." Daniil approached Gasly and began mercilessly tickling him.   </p><p> </p><p>"Okay!  That's enough! Get off with Nico!" Pierre waved his hand towards the door, ''if I get killed by the Hulk. I'll kill you from the grave," Dani shook head and his trademark toothy grin appeared on face. He walked out of the room leaving Pierre alone.   </p><p> </p><p>It was nearing twelve and some of the guys who had been allowed to leave this weekend were rushing to catch the first bus. Nothing foretold trouble, Saturday and Sunday being a moment to call a kind of peace. When everyone just wanted to get some rest before sharpening their fangs against each other again. Daniil walked down the corridor to the end of the staircase up the floor above to Carlos and Nico's room, where he was almost certain that Hülkenberg was asleep. His regime of the day is always very disrupted. After all, he reads books at night. He is one of those few guys who visits the library with sincerity. Hulk despite his formidable company, nickname and even looks is a terrible romantic and poet at heart. He was simply ignored. From which he has shut himself off and his poems quietly fade away inside him. A sad and dramatic story, as it befits a poet. Suddenly another scene played out in the middle of the floor, of which there was always plenty going on in this place. Daniil didn't really want to get involved in another drama, but suddenly he saw Lando, George and Alex, with Max standing in front of them. There were a couple of other guys around as well. The figure of Lewis, who was watching everything from somewhere on the side, didn't escape from Kvyat. If he's around. It's more often than not a disaster waiting to happen.   </p><p> </p><p>"So where do you think you are going, Lando," Norris stood in front of Verstappen like a guilty child who did not understand what he had done, he shook his head incomprehensibly, trying to understand what Max is trying to get at, "come on. Tell me, what were your plans for this afternoon?" </p><p> </p><p>"Going to town with George and Alex," the boy mumbled and looked back at them. They looked at him confused. He was small in height if you compared him to the others, but Max wasn't a giant either and against the poor Lando, who seemed to be burning with shame, he was huge, which made him scary. "You can't go out this weekend, can you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's it," Max took a folded piece of paper out of his trousers pocket, "<em>Meet me at the bus stop at 12:00. P.S.: If I'm late, it's all screwed up. Lando.</em>" When were you going to tell me, you were going on a goddamn date with Carlos fucking Sainz," Lando breathed heavily. His heart felt like it had fallen first, shattered, and now it was beating like crazy somewhere around his throat. Like it was about to explode. When he saw his note, the worst thoughts visited his head. He didn't feel good.</p><p>  </p><p>"Where did you get it?" Lando couldn't understand why he was seeing his note in Max's hands. How he knew it was meant for Carlos, "M...M...Max who gave it to you?" He started to hesitate a little, because he realised he couldn't breathe properly.</p><p> </p><p>"I trusted you, Lando. I thought we were friends," Verstappen spoke in very raised tones, breaking into a shout. Lando couldn't look into the eyes of Max, who leaned ever closer to his face, that he could feel his burning anger breath on his cheeks.  </p><p> </p><p>"We're friends Max," Norris whimpered with tears in his eyes. He knew what was about to happen. He knew something was going to go wrong. What a fool, and he really hoped that Carlos was good and that nothing bad would happen, he did not want to believe his thoughts, they were often like a torrent of confusion in which it was very difficult to draw the right conclusions, "just because you are not friends with someone does not mean that I am forbidden."   </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly! Forbidden! You of all people should know that I can't stand Carlos and his friends. They've hurt me a lot and they could easily hurt you too. Or what? Did they accept you into their little gang, too?" Verstappen continued to shout at Lando, his voice cracking. His ears were burning and his mouth was occasionally drooling. Norris felt like he was about to choke on his breath, and his eyes began to blur. He wanted to scream. Just to not hear that screaming burst of thoughts in his head. Russell knew it was about to end badly, he worked up the courage and stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Max. That's enough!" George blocked Lando, looking up at Max. Verstappen looked at Russell with all the anger and pain, not understanding why he was defending him. Were they really trying to tell him that he was wrong? That he shouldn't be angry about it? Max was confused and tried to read the answer in George's eyes, but he didn't understand it and said nothing. He only pushed his friend on the shoulder as he was about to leave for his room. He paused for a second when he saw Kvyat watching the action. His eyes seemed to begin to water and then sped up, disappearing out of the corridor.    </p><p> </p><p>There was a sobbing sound. It was Lando, who leaned against the wall and began to slowly slide down it. His hands were shaking and it was as if he himself did not understand what was happening to him. Russell asked everyone in the corridor to leave and Alex to wait for him at the bus stop. Dani obeyed and exited the scene, leaving George behind him, who hugged Norris tightly, helping him to calm down. Daniil didn't quite understand what he had just seen, but it frightened him... Scared that Dan might have been right about Max. Scared, what was going on with Norris. He shook his head, trying to focus on the primary issue.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos was standing at the bus stop when Pierre approached him. He was wearing a large white hoodie with multi-coloured logos and grey tracksuit trousers. While Carlos was dressed even... smart. He was wearing a shirt, and on top of that was a grey jumper, trousers, and neatly styled hair. He had clearly approached the meeting with full responsibility. Except Norris was nowhere to be seen, and 12:00 was about two minutes away.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you worried?" Pierre put a hand on Sainz's shoulder, who was feeling restless. He looked up as if the answer was somewhere in the clouded sky. He patted his dark lashes and sighed heavily. It was clear as day.   </p><p> </p><p>"I think he changed his mind," the Spaniard said sadly, thinking about something, "Soy tan idiota. No puedo creer lo estúpido que soy. Oi, joder!" he muttered, very quickly and angrily in Spanish, but this tirade was interrupted by Nico. Who lazily walked over to the company, yawning. His hair was no better than Pierre's today. He was wearing the first thing he could find, which was unusual for him. He was clearly dressed in a hurry. He was wearing a blue bomber, a crumpled gray T-shirt and some stained dark jeans. He didn't look right, but he was still better than Pierre with a busted face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not speaking your Spanish gibberish, but didn't you think maybe something just happened," Nico yawned lazily, and Carlos looked at him grimly, "I don't think the little shit's changed his mind. You should have seen his eyes light up when he handed me the note."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call him that, please," Carlos tilted his head to the side, glancing judiciously at Hulk, who raised his eyebrows in surprise, "he's Lando," tone seemed steely for a moment. In anyone's place from now on, Lando had better not be offended.</p><p>  </p><p>"All right-all right, take it easy. You can't deny he's short anyway," Sainz gave Nico a joking slap that made him smile for the first time in the morning, "oh, torpedoing. If you lie down with dogs, you will get up with fleas. Right, Chilie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off, man," the trio laughed, though Carlos was scratching at his soul. He couldn't believe that his plan had failed, and worst of all he didn't know why," well, what... we're going in a smaller line-up? The bus will be here in five minutes.  </p><p> </p><p>''Hallelujah, I'd kill for a nice cup of lungo, espresso or Irish right now,'' Pierre and Carlos laughed, ''Guys, I'm an owl. I'm not a morning person," the bus pulled up and the three took their seats. Others showed up as well.   </p><p> </p><p>Ravel is a small town near Toulouse near Andorra. Basically, a red-roofed village with cute little houses. Small shops, coffee shops, a small and pleasant place that doesn't often attract tourists. It was peaceful and quiet. The town is surrounded by trees and was really enjoyed by the children who came here on weekends. If the boarding school pretended to look like a fairy tale from the outside, the place was sad on the inside. The town, on the other hand, was as lovely as it looked. The boys walked along the cobblestone streets, chatting carelessly about something. Hulkenberg led them to a coffee shop where he loved to sit. A cosy place with a warm glow. The outside of the building was in a Tuscan style, but inside it was all in soft beige colours, with pretty armchairs and pretty windows. The boys sat down on the armchairs and Hulk asked for two more armchairs. Carlos and Pierre looked puzzled at Hulkenberg, but he only winked slyly. Carlos ordered himself an ordinary cappuccino, Pierre decided he was fearless and on a chilly autumn day got himself a frappuccino, well, Hulk triple espresso.   </p><p> </p><p>"I don't even know if I should talk to Lando. Maybe he changed his mind, or maybe something really happened and I got mad at him for nothing." Carlos was still confused. He'd hoped to spend the weekend with Norris, he was only supposed to sit in the coffee shop with him, but he saw his friends in front of him. Not that that was a bad thing. It was just that he didn't like it when plans changed.   </p><p> </p><p>"It's stupid to be angry, you can't control everything, you'll talk later. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. You're sympathetic to Lando. I mark such things, so I think everything will work out, but in the meantime enjoy our company," Nico actually knew what was wrong, Daniil immediately laid it out like it was, what he had seen in the hallway. They both realized that someone wanted to bump everyone head on. They already knew who it was. The only thing was... Why? Why bring more chaos between everyone in this class? "Are you okay Pierre? Do you like it here?" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you talking about hell on earth or the town?" The boys chuckled, it was so strange. It seemed forbidden to run away, but so openly allowed to go out into the city. The thing is, no one gets far away from here anyway. This is the middle of nowhere. In the truest sense of the word. Everyone in town knows about the institution and a runaway will be turned in quickly, but if you run into the woods... It's easy to get killed. It's a trap. "It's a nice place. Not a school. School is a nightmare. Hasn't anyone ever complained about the methods of the local staff? Or I don't know about the conditions? It's not right. Something has to be changed. The walls of this place seem to suck all the happiness out of us.   </p><p> </p><p>"And what do you want us to do? We're kids labeled as disobedient assholes who don't get along in any place, even our families, most of whom are troubled or kids who don't have them at all. Sorry, but everyone here has been in a fight or in a story at least once that's just creepy. Who would believe us? They can call it a 'boarding school', but it's a prison designed to re-educate us in harsh ways," the composed and grim speech made Carlos and Pierre feel wistful. Hulk had a way with words, could easily conjure up the right emotion. He spoke from a purely broken heart. That was how he saw the place.   </p><p> </p><p>The "coffee pause" continued more quietly. Everyone was in their own thoughts. Carlos and Nico were thinking about running away, like most of the children, but Pierre knew he had nowhere to go. His guardian had exiled him to an orphanage. His own brother. Gasly thought about how to make the institution a better place. So that everyone could open up and not be shy, so that this cruelty to children would disappear and then the children would stop being cruel. Suddenly someone in the street started to rant about something... And the trio seemed to know these voices arguing among themselves. A ruffled Daniel Ricciardo and an equally ruffled Daniil Kvyat ran into the coffee shop. They saw their friends and flopped down cheekily on the two vacant seats. It looks like they ran all the way here.  </p><p> </p><p>"We almost got spotted by Webber," Dan began, trying to recover his breath," we were stopped because of Verstappen, who was watching us from his room window," Dan spoke of him in his usual manner, as he was used to talking about him after that story. For himself, Dan decided that he would sort it out for himself and didn't need his friends to know about it. If Daniil was against it, Carlos and Nico were probably against it too," Thought. He's gonna screw us up, but no. Apparently, he has a heart for us.”  </p><p> </p><p>"Give us ten minutes to take a breath and I'm ready to give everyone a surprise," joined the conversation and Kvyat, who boldly took frappuccino from Pierre, which he then handed to Dan. Pierre wanted to be indignant, but when he saw that he wasn't getting his coffee back, he just gave up, slumping back in his chair and glancing at Dan and Dani in a judgmental manner," I promise, guys. You're going to love it."</p><p>  </p><p>"Can you answer just one question," Carlos interrupted the lines of the two friends coming out of nowhere, which meant that maybe Ricciardo and Kvyat had made up, but it also meant that they had broken the ban. They can't be in the town. </p><p>"Are you bored with your life? What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's Pierre's first time out on the town. We had a little chat and decided it wouldn't be cool to miss it," Danya took the frappuccino from Daniel again, "I decided, in honour of the occasion, that it was time to show you all a thing. So, let's finish our drink, and let's go guys," Kvyat clapped his hands. Everyone was wondering what Daniil had prepared.  </p><p> </p><p>When everyone has finished their coffee, the full fiver followed Daniil to his surprise. At the same time constantly looking around so as not to bump into some teacher on duty. That's the way it was set up. The children were even supervised in town. The boys chatted about nothing, filling the road to the secret place with idle chatter. Daniel talked about some strange facts, as if taken from the sky. Pierre froze for a moment in front of the camera display case and Nico beside the bookstore.  They had to take them by force. Everything was so carefree until Carlos saw two familiar figures. It was George and Alex, who were worried about something. Carlos excused himself and ran towards the two boys.  </p><p> </p><p>"Russell, Albon!" The guys turned around and it was like Alex was losing his mind. He grabbed Carlos by the jumper and slammed him into the wall, causing the whole team to rush to the rescue, "Hey, wait, what's going on? Alex! Ow, shit! Guys, it's okay I got it," he stopped the boys who were about to attack Alex and George. Which made the other one look so scared.   </p><p> </p><p>"Why did you give Max his note!?" Carlos might have expected such a reaction from George, but he didn't seem to expect Albon to swoop down on Sainz himself, yet he didn't do anything about it. However, from Carlos' eyes, Russell could see that he didn't quite understand what it was all about </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"What note? I don't know what you're talking about?" Alex seemed about to tear Carlos apart. The boy, who had always been friendly and wouldn't hurt a fly, was now holding the Spaniard and preparing to smash his face in.   </p><p> </p><p>"Pickwick's Club postmortem notes, man. Lando's note!" Albon saw the utter lack of understanding in Carlos' eyes "you did give Verstappen Lando's meeting note, didn't you?" Alex let him go, shaking his head. Sainz reached into the back pocket of his trousers and pulled out a note. Lando's note. George turned pale and so did Alex. They looked at each other. Albon was taken aback, "I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just. I don't know what came over me."</p><p>  </p><p>"It's all right. I had the note with me pretty much the whole time,” He didn't realize what was going on. Nico and Daniil looked at each other; they understood exactly why they were so glum. Their guilt was eating away at them a little. Perhaps he should have told him. Daniel was perplexed, as was Pierre, but their perplexity was different, it was for very different reasons, "now tell me, what happened?"</p><p>  </p><p>"Max was running into Lando because he was going to meet you," George took the lead, "He had a note. This note," he pointed to the folded piece of paper in Carlos' hands, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say, but Lando thinks it was you who gave the note to Max. That you invited him over for a prank. He had a panic attack and... yeah... that's why he didn't come. He's having problems.”   </p><p> </p><p>"Where is he now?" Carlos won't let it go that easily. Somebody hurt Norris, and he's being set up. He owes it to him to talk to him. The question is another. Whether he'll listen. How he would react to his appearance. He wasn't exactly familiar with what panic attacks were, but he was afraid for Lando. After all, he really cared about him, he would never pull such a cruel prank.</p><p> </p><p>"He's in his room... in ours. Asked to be left alone," George clarified awkwardly, patting his hand on his side, "first floor opposite Schumacher and Ilott's room, if you know them. Sorry, again. We don't understand it ourselves at this point.  </p><p> </p><p>"It's all right. I understand, thank you guys," Carlos turned back to his friends who were, to say the least, in shock. They understood what their friend was about to tell them. They felt sorry for Carlos and Lando. They didn't deserve this - I'm sorry, but I have to go back now. I'm sorry it had to be this way.</p><p> </p><p>"That's all right. Go on. We'll get together later," Daniil walked over to Carlos and hugged him tightly, "he needs you now," Sainz nodded and walked towards the bus stop, leaving his friends behind.  </p><p> </p><p>The five became a four again. Everyone was a little stunned by what had happened, but continued to follow Dani, each immersed in their own thoughts. They walked for half an hour in an unknown direction along a road overgrown with bushes where yellow autumn leaves were flying. They had already moved away from the city and were somewhere in the suburbs. After a while the boys began to hear strange noises that pulled them out of their thoughts. Kvyat turned to his friends with an eager smile and five minutes later they walked out to the autodrome.  The boys' eyes lit up. Dani turned around. </p><p> </p><p>"Well gentlemen troublemakers," Kvyat led them to the go-kart, all this time there was a go-kart in this backwater and Dani only recently found it, that's why he was angry that he was closed on Saturday at school, "well my fellow dumbasses. Cash for the barrel and let's give it a go, shall we?" Pierre's eyes lit up. He couldn't believe that Daniil was serious about wanting to be a formula racer. Otherwise, why would he have found a kart?</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit. I'm impressed. If we chipped in the four of us should be enough," Nico was surprisingly interested in what was going on. This was new to him, he didn't even know there was a go-kart around here.  </p><p> </p><p>“If I simply have to watch someone else race a go-kart, I'll blow the place up," Daniel muttered. He was really excited, too. He had only gone go-karting when he was very young, but he remembered that thrilling feeling.   </p><p> </p><p>The boys talked to the owner of the kart. Four boys with glowing eyes and a small handful of money. The man knew at once that they were pupils of a boarding school and knocked down the price for them, which pleased the young racers. The boys were put in a karts. There were other boys along with them. Each had his own number. Pierre was 10, Dan was 3, Danya was 26 and Nico was 27. The boys were given overalls, Pierre and Dan had white ones, while Dan and Nico got black ones. They felt like teammates. The lads looked at each other's helmets .Gasly was painful to put it on because of his nose, but he got over it. Sitting in the karts, the boys stared at each other in surprise, eyes meeting only the visors. The karts rattled funny, and when the start was given, the boys sped forward sharply, kicking the pedal to the floor. Dan was making some creepy animal noises and Dani accidentally nearly blew Nico away on the first corner. Gasly could feel the wind against him. How the steering wheel resisted him, how his kart shook, how close the barrier was to him. </p><p> </p><p>It was just so exciting. It was as if there was energy all over my body. The Quartet performed well enough for the first time. It was amazing how no one flew off into the unknown. They all tried to chase the fastest kart, number 18, but to no avail. It seemed to float in the air, executing every manoeuvre clearly, without mistakes. When the race was over, a racer in a pink jumpsuit and a pink helmet with a picture of a pink panther approached the boys. The same mystery racer of the fastest kart number 18. He carefully removed his helmet and beneath it appeared a boy with puffy dark hair that was slightly shorter in length than Antonio's. They were wet with sweat and stuck out in a funny way. The boy had plump lips and a cute smile, mahogany brown eyes and mighty dark eyebrows.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, guys. Are you new here? I haven't seen you before," he held out his hand to the boys to introduce himself. The foursome looked at each other but shook hands with the young racer, "My name is Lance Stroll by the way. You're a good racer by the way, will you be coming back here again?   </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Lance. I'm Dani and this is Daniel, Nico and Pierre," he pointed to the boys who waved at the new acquaintance in a friendly manner, "this is our first time here today. I don't know if we'll be here yet - karting isn't cheap for them, and if anyone found out he and Daniel had left school at all, you could be in trouble for a month. Keeping Leclerc company, but Dani personally didn't regret what he'd done, Dan probably didn't either. Together in fire and water and hard labor at school, "maybe once a month."</p><p> </p><p>"You must be the boys from the school outside of town here?" The boys exhaled. It sounds like a label has been put on them, but Stroll let out something that wasn't expected of him, "Maybe my dad can arrange for you to come here more often," the boys looked at each other. It was an odd suggestion.  </p><p> </p><p>"Um. Not sure if that's possible, but thanks for the offer," it was a very awkward conversation, suddenly Pierre saw the electronic clock, they had to be home by six o'clock and it was now almost five. Gasly tugged at Dani and pointed to the clock," I'm sorry, we have to go. We could be in a lot of trouble if we don't. "</p><p> </p><p>"It was nice to meet you. Hope you'll be back here again," the boy waved, then the four of them ran off to change immediately. They had a long way to go back, not only should Dan and Dani not be here, but they were also going to be late back.  </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sainz ran along the corridor like a lunatic, his heart about to jump out of his chest. He wanted to see Lando urgently to explain himself to him. A big hug, such a bright man didn't deserve this kind of shit, and Carlos knew he wasn't the one who had hurt Norris, but because of him. Suddenly a bright head and familiar shoulders came into his sight. It was Valtteri. A hurricane began to rage in the Spaniard, who else could have written the note in Lando's handwriting. Carlos grabbed Valtteri from behind and pounded him into the wall, just as Alex had done to him that afternoon. If he didn't get an explanation now, Bottas was a dead man.  </p><p> </p><p>"Why, Valtteri!? Why did you do such a cruel thing to him? When did you even steal the note to copy it? That's mean," Bottas' eyes felt even colder, and his pupils narrowed as much as possible with fear, he held his hands up to show that he wasn't resisting and that there was no need to beat anything out of him.  </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm not thrilled myself. I'm sorry, but Lewis asked me to. He got your note once," Sainz rolled his eyes. Well, of course he did; who else would have thought of such a thing? And Valtteri would never say no to him. They're 'friends. The boy let Bottas go, but resentment and anger continued to rage in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, Val. I'm truly sorry for you," he slowly continued walking his way towards Lando's room. He slowed down for a second and turned, to Valtteri, who was staring at the floor, something seemingly glittering in his eye, "my advice to you, get a better friend," Carlos left Valtteri alone with his thoughts."  </p><p> </p><p>The boy stood in front of the door, holding a note in his hands. He didn't know where to start. Maybe just a simple knock? The kid knocked gently, he heard, some movement and a second later a weeping Lando appeared in front of Carlos. His eyes were red and his face pale. His hair was floppy and he was wrapped in a blanket. He looked frightened at Carlos.  </p><p> </p><p>"And you still have the nerve to come here?" Norris wanted to slam the door at the same second, but Carlos put his foot in the aisle.  </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait. Hear me out. I'm not the one who gave the note to Max," Lando shuddered and stopped resisting. He opened the door and folded his arms across his chest, waiting to hear Carlos' explanation. The boy held out a note. That very unfortunate note. "Can we talk?" Norris let Sainz into his room and closed the door behind him, "I'm so sorry I got you into trouble."  </p><p> </p><p>"Explain to me what happened, please," Lando looked uncomfortable, Carlos thought he was angry with him, but he was mortified, "I don't understand anything," the boy snuggled into Sainz's chest and he hugged him tightly.  </p><p> </p><p>"Valtteri forged your note at Lewis's request and I think so he told Max. Believe me, I would never do that to you," Lando closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks again. He began to breathe heavily, the anxiety beginning to fill his thoughts again, but not growing. Because Carlos had his arms around him, "If I see Verstappen, I swear to God..."</p><p>   </p><p>"Don't touch him," Norris didn't let the sentence finish, it was hard for him to speak, but he didn't want Carlos to bother Max about what had happened, "It's not his fault, he's just hurt, he always keeps all the pain inside. It's very hard to understand, but it's not easy for him. Something happened. Back then, but he wouldn't tell us," Sainz remembered the dialogue between Daniil and Daniel. Everything started to make a whole other sense. They stood quietly in the middle of the room.  </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want..." Carlos gently stroked the boy's back, whose shoulders sometimes shook, "Do you want me to stay with you?" Lando reacted very violently to the situation. Something seemed to be wrong with him and Carlos wanted to help him. Even though he did not quite know what he was dealing with.  </p><p> </p><p>"Max can come in... apologize or just talk" Lando sobbed, imagining the worst possible scenarios in his head "I'm not ready for another scandal.  You can't be here for long, and I'd like to be," Lando looked sadly at Carlos. An idea popped into his head immediately. Today he was the Key-boy.  </p><p> </p><p>"I know a place where no one will find us. Will you come with me?"   </p><p> </p><p>Lando hesitated. There was too much emotion in him, he wanted to hide from the whole world. He looked into Carlos' dark eyes and felt kindness and protection in them. Norris admitted to himself that he liked Carlos. He was willing to give him a chance. </p><p> </p><p>"I will." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was away for a few days, sorry a bit late with chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. From my point of view this chapter is not as good as previous chapters.</p><p>I'm soft for Lando and Carlos. Luv them. Well, I feel guilty for giving Lando some mental problems. Nico being Nico. I really want to pay him more attention. Also hell yeah go-karts! And the question is, will Dan and Dani get in trouble for their little action? </p><p>Soy tan idiota. No puedo creer lo estúpido que soy. Oi, joder - I'm such an idiot. I can't believe how stupid I am. Oh, fuck</p><p>Kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated :)<br/>You can contact me on Twitter: Alice_Happy_Kli</p><p>Guys I’ve just revived my tmblr: alicehappykli <br/>Feel free to write me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapitre sept : 'La moucharde'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can't believe we got away with it,” Daniel was still a little shocked that Daniil's plan had worked and they were safely back at school without getting into trouble. Ricciardo was thinking to himself. Max on the other hand saw them, if he really hated them, he would have turned them in immediately, but he didn't. In fact, the phrase 'can't believe it' comes up all too often here. You never know when you're gonna pull something off.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em>bruh</em>, I'm a master of schemes to break discipline, there's a 70% chance they work, and the other 30% are given up by unspecified individuals," Dan nudged Dani in the side. He didn't like his friend's statement. Because he knew who he was talking about. Daniel wanted to grab Daniil by the shoulders and yell at him to finally stop being mad at Verstappen, but he had a point. Although he still thought that wasn't the answer. </p><p>''If we didn't get busted this week, then we can safely go out next week as well. Go-karting, gentlemen?”   </p><p> </p><p>“Will there be enough savings? Of course, we'll get pocket money if we don't '<em>mess around'</em>' and let's just say me, Dan and Carlos can get some from their parents, but Pierre is totally on the school pockets," Nico galloped alongside the boys so he could see them from the sidelines.   </p><p> </p><p>“Well... then we can do it in a week so we don't spend too much,” Pierre suggested, he felt a little embarrassed that he wouldn't be able to get the boys to go karting all the time. Gasly even wilted a little, but everyone agreed to the idea. It seemed logical. </p><p>“Hey Carlos, how's Lando?”   </p><p> </p><p>“He's doing great..."  </p><p>Sainz smiled. He had spent the rest of yesterday in Lando's company, telling him about Spain. That was how they had met. He heard Carlos swear in Spanish and asked him to teach him a few phrases. Then they realised they had a similar sense of humour and just enjoyed talking to each other. Although they knew their companies were different. Some sort of <em>Romeo and Juliet</em> story was going on. Sainz cuddled Norris, who was rolled up in the blanket he had brought from his room. He was looking at the window that led into the woods and listened to Carlos speak. He had a cool Spanish accent. He gently stroked the boy's hair, it was so soft. Norris's eyes slowly closed. Then he fell asleep quietly, followed by the Spaniard. </p><p>“Willing to make up with Max. And... He'd like to try to have another date with me. But this time, so that he doesn't find out. To keep this information in a restricted circle of people."  </p><p> </p><p>“Bro, we're a <em>tomb</em>, don't even bother,” Daniil patted Sainz on the shoulder, hugging his friend, “a <em>boy-lover hero</em>. <em>Seeker of young hearts</em>,” Carlos was glad his friends had accepted his choice. Carlos remembered a part of the conversation he had had with Lando yesterday.  </p><p> </p><p>“Question,” Sainz decided to ask the company for their opinion. It probably wouldn't end well, but it's worth a shot, “have any of you ever wondered about Verstappen's motives? What happened that night? Not that I'm questioning what he acted like a fucking moron, but there's something not right here, don't you think?” Daniel looked at Carlos with surprise at first, and then with a furrowed brow at Daniil.  </p><p>  </p><p>“That' what I’m talking about," Ricciardo said, punching side of Dani, he was so glad that he was not the only one who noticed. </p><p>"Have you noticed that Max is... crying?” Pierre and Daniel looked at each other again. They remembered the scene in front of the telephone when Max was crying after he had spoken to his father. A man couldn't have changed like that in one night. </p><p>   </p><p>“Why don't you tell me what happened?” Gasly thought he had a right to know what had happened and now that they were talking about it openly “otherwise it’s like a mystery behind closed doors. Like you're communicating in secret code. I’m confused. </p><p> </p><p>“In a nutshell,” of course Nico was in charge of the explanation, “Max was our friend, part of the squad. He had a nickname: The <em>Lion King</em>. He was a stormy, arrogant man, always ahead of the locomotive and not always careful about what he said. He was a great friend. Until he stood us up with one case and we all got in trouble, especially Dani,” all looked at Kvyat, who again was darker than a cloud, deeply thinking about things, “from that day he just ... doesn't like us. Made new company. He'd been friends with that British trio before, whatever. It all happened too fast. I don't know what to think.”   </p><p> </p><p>“I don't care,” of course after the meeting in the hallway Daniil thought something was wrong with Max, but he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to be angry with someone, he didn't want to make excuses for what had happened.  </p><p> </p><p>“And I think we have to sort it out," Dan started again for his own sake and it seems he was wrong, at least Carlos looks like someone who would agree with Ricciardo. Nico is 50-50, but that's Nico. He's an unusual specimen. He and Antonio are similar in that sense.  </p><p> </p><p>“Not again, please," Daniil panted, who was clearly unhappy with this conversation, "you want. You take care of it yourself. I don't want anything to do with him," he ran a little faster, leaving his friends behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Here we go again, I bet he'll go and burrow back into his 'cave' that no one knows about, and he won't go to breakfast yet and will sulk for two days,” Daniel was getting angry himself when Daniil got angry. They just fought all the time, then made up. They often had differences of opinion.  </p><p> </p><p>The boys came running in for warm-ups and Dani stood apart from them. Next to Kimi, Seb and Valtteri. Daniil is terribly offensive, but was otherwise a good friend. Warm-up went quickly, but Kvyat didn't return to his room, didn't even go to shower and wasn't at breakfast, and there was no sign of Max anywhere. In general, there were noticeably fewer boys. It felt strange. Carlos excused himself from his friends and sat down at Lando's table with the familiar George, Alex, Valtteri, Sergio Perez, the unknown boy who had attacked Pierre, and Daniel's roommate Esteban Ocon. The boy who was as long as a stick, with his front teeth sticking out and short black hair that looked like pins. Dangerous type. Dan was certainly friendly with him, but wary of sharing anything from the news with him. If he had to choose between Esteban, Antonio and Lewis, he would have preferred Anto. At least he was decent and could be negotiated with. He did not harm for laughs or for his own gain. He only did harm if he was harmed, which was fair enough. Besides, he's on good terms with the Noble-Boy. Hamilton was in charge at the table, Bottas sat to his left and the seat on the right was empty, no one has occupied it since last year.   </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sainz, how was your ‘<em>meeting</em>’ with Lando.”  </p><p>Well, how was it without that schadenfreude from the number one boy of the school. How clichéd that was. Carlos had already regretted it a hundred times that he'd moved in with Lando instead of calling him to his company's table. It was a good thing he hadn't said "date" out loud. It was against local policy to have an affair here, so all intrigues were kept secret, even by the worst of enemies. Solidarity, so the word goes. The thing is, Carlos also intended to meet George and Alex so that they wouldn't worry about their friend. Valtteri looked frightened at the Spaniard, but there was still regret in his eyes. He wasn't some bad guy, but he was very driven and always needed someone to follow. When he first got here, Lewis immediately realised the guy was no fool and quite talented, took him under his wing and indeed they had a friendship. They had a trio, a bit of a toxic one, but a trio. Hamilton had always had a temper, but it got worse when Nico left. His Nico.   </p><p> </p><p>“Better than your '<em>meeting</em>' with Rosberg, trust me" everyone knew the story when the boy with the white bouffant hair and perfect face left the walls of this place barely alive, but that was only part of it. It seemed to hit Lewis, his eyes glinted and he grinned, "one has already abandoned you; how long will it take for the other to dump you too," Carlos responded with cruelty for cruelty and felt no shame.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh-ho-ho, and someone might bark,” Bottas wanted to flop on the spot, covering his face with his hand. He had long been haunted by doubts, but his loyalty to his only friend did not allow him to just simply pick up and go. He was afraid. When Nico left, he was just tearing up and tearing down.   </p><p> </p><p>Carlos and Lewis had not made any more snide comments about each other, but Sainz knew that he would certainly not let him down, and this was not the first time he had ever made a pass at him. At his old table there had been a slight rearrangement as well. Pierre and Charles were sitting together talking about something and Nico was right across from Kevin, but today both were surprisingly quiet, and it wasn't because Nico had been up again during the night. He was just thinking about stuff, obviously something happened during the night and as long as he's not being pulled around he's got time to think. Hulkenberg didn't even notice that Magnussen was giving him a leering look as if he was trying to force Nico to say something witty to him and they would start a verbal bickering again. Roman was sitting next to him smiling at his friend and roommate, a look that the Dane immediately caught and when he asked what was wrong, the Frenchman shook his head enigmatically. The boy was completely puzzled. What the hell did that mean? He could not read minds. Seb, Kimi and Antonio remained unchanged, although Vettel himself was changing very much, which was rather disturbing. Kimi was never able to talk to Sebastian. Every time his friend, ran away from him, then unnecessary spectators showed up, but today he would definitely nail Seb and force the truth out of him, but for now breakfast.  </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to walk around the school today?” Pierre rested his head, on his folded hands on the table, he'd had his fill for a while now and was just waiting for the others to finish. He glanced at Daniil's empty seat and felt a slight sadness, he probably couldn't count on his company today, "or are you doing cleaning again, <em>Cinderella</em>?"   </p><p> </p><p>“Ha-ha. They'll keep me busy until twelve o'clock," Charles muttered; he'd hardly ever been able to rest since the start of his punishment. The boy was already skinny, but now he was even skinnier, “some kind of young offender colony. I can't feel my back constantly scrubbing the floors by hand in this stupid dining room. Why is everyone such a bunch of pigs?” At that moment Charles accidentally dropped a piece of sausage on the floor with a fork. The two could not contain their laughter at the irony of the situation. Charles' laughter almost went into hysterics, in which notes of hopelessness could be heard.  </p><p> </p><p>“Bravo, you are the best. You've got your work load all to yourself. Yeah, well, work isn't <em>Wolff</em>, work is a <em>work</em>" Leclerc realized that Pierre had a rather strange humour, but he liked it. It was so ridiculous that it was wonderful. Charles noted to himself that he enjoyed the company of the strange newcomer, though the circumstances of the encounter were strange. I could help with the cleaning?  </p><p> </p><p>“Gasly, enough with the gentlemanly talk,” Charles made a disapproving look on his face, Pierre did not see how he deserved it, “what guy in his right mind would trade his free time for helping a boy he'd only known for a few days? I'm already having the wrong thoughts in my head,” the judgment was replaced with a sly smirk and a gentle nudge at Pierre. Leclerc had become surprisingly active since they had met. Anto was right. Drama queen and zero information. Except with Gasly it looks like he's trying to flirt, but when someone unwanted appears on the horizon. He gets quiet and prickly. As he was in the early days of their acquaintance. Such abrupt changes in his behaviour amazed Pierre. Although the answer to this change was simple. Trust issues.  </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off. I just wanted to be polite,” Pierre laughed. The lad raised his head and stretched, half the table sending their outraged glances, crunching Pierre's bones. He's used to people reacting like that “you'd sulk at me anyway, you theatre buff.”  </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Touché</em>,” Leclerc shrugged feignedly, Sebastian, who had not seen Charles so engaged for a long time, watching the whole thing closely as if he were an older brother making sure no one hurt his little fellow. He was genuinely happy that his roommate had finally decided to try to be friends with someone. You may have the honour of my company," his '<em>highness'</em> shook his hand feignedly, and then held it out to Pierre.  </p><p> </p><p>“You are so kind,” he gently took Leclerc's palm, giving ‘<em>his lord</em>’ a weightless kiss, "I would be honored, <em>Prince of Buckets and Rags</em>," the boy clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“I'd be happy to share my punishment with you, Sir <em>Noble-Boy</em>," he flipped his palm over and now the back of Pierre's hand was against Charles's lips. Some people were staring at this, not quite understanding the humour or the context of what was going on. Gasly himself didn't quite get what had happened, not even the strange winking of Charles' two eyes. Pierre realised back in the medical office that, for his character, this mysterious boy hadn't learned how to wink, which was very sweet.  </p><p> </p><p>“God, and you know the nickname too,” Pierre sighed, taking his hands on his head and leaning on the table, "I thought we decided it wasn't very good, but it still stuck," Pierre grinned. Not that the nickname was bad, but it wasn't catchy like the other guys'. In his opinion, there was something missing from it.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it fits the concept,” Charles said without thinking for a moment, “and I guess that the ‘<em>Chaos Quintet</em>’ would agree to ‘<em>King Arthur</em>’ already, the previous ‘<em>King</em>’ had done a lot of damage," he said playfully, mimicking something not very important, but Pierre immediately realized that he was talking about the ‘<em>Lion King</em>’.  </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you mean Max?” He leaned in closer to Charles so that the people in front of him, Nico and Dan, would not hear him. Pierre thought it was important to get an outsider's opinion of what had happened last year, “Do you know something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I'm not in touch with him. We kind of have a thing for each other,” Charles said, squirming a little, "I was often the object of his jokes. I even thought for a moment that he had a crush on me. I know about the time he turned on his friends. Because of that, they got a big blow-up from the top. In a fit of anger and resentment, the gang bullied the poor guy all the way to the beginning of summer. Not that it was without reason. So, there was this exchange of "flattering" words. Max was terribly angry with them,” in Pierre's mind the bullying couldn't get a handle on how these four could afford it... Pierre looked in disbelief at Hulkenberg and Ricciardo, who were chatting about something with smiles on their faces. “You look like they didn't tell what happened next... Oops,” Charles paused innocently, his eyelashes fluttering.  </p><p> </p><p>“I'm not going to hear the famous '<em>I didn't say anything</em>'?” Every time another secret came up here, he heard it at the very end. As if the people who shared it washed their hands of it.  </p><p> </p><p>“That's just something you say if you're afraid of something, you know, losing trust, getting punched in the nuts, becoming another snitch, but what have I got to be afraid of?” The guy hummed. He was either very brave or very stupid, and one could do with the other. “Or what? You want to rat me out?” He raised his eyebrows quickly, looking Pierre straight in the eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“Very funny,” Pierre grimaced, “I have no status,” Pierre tilted his head playfully. Then a smile spread across Leclerc's face.  </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Noble-boy</em>, in the flesh,” Charles said sneeringly, his perfect eyebrows once more raised, leaning back against his arm, “that makes me sick,” he laughed, while Pierre pretended to be insulted.   </p><p> </p><p>“You are such a bitch, Leclerc," the boy laughed and began jokingly to wrestle Pierre away from him who wanted to pinch the boy in front of him, "why do I keep talking to you?” Charles straightened up and became very serious in an instant.   </p><p> </p><p>“Well. I have charisma and mystique. Isn't it obvious," he sounded somehow colder than he'd intended, as if Pierre had been judged for buying into Leclerc’s colorful wrapper, "you're a detective. You basically have a best friend, Daniil. He's got more secrets than half the kids put together. Even Antonio can't tell you even one third of them, no offence Anto," Giovinazzi turned to Charles, who was listening to the dialogue of Sebastian and Kimi and raised one eyebrow, asking a mute question '<em>Excuse me</em>', "my strange friend, you`re wondering what happened with Jules and Max, you`re putting your nose in wrong business. Well, I'm just your type.  </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Touché</em>,” said Pierre in the same manner as Charles. At those last words, Gasly felt a flush begin to form on his cheeks. He decided that a change of subject was urgently needed. “I have not seen Webber at breakfast this morning, by the way. Tost is sitting in his place as '<em>warden</em>'.” </p><p>  </p><p>“Who cares where he is?” Charles sneered and waved. “Out of sight, out of mind.”   </p><p> </p><p>“You know. I don't mean to be a pain in the ass, but I'd rather see danger in the face than wait to be attacked from underneath,” Webber ranked first among the dangers of the school. There are so many rumours about him, and he's a sadistic man himself without the gossips. </p><p> </p><p>“I can't argue with that." Suddenly there was some angry shouting and fighting in the open doorway, stomping, the thud of a fall, some more shouting. And everything was not very intelligible. Apparently, something was going on at the end of the corridor, "oh, remember shit, there it is. Look at all the hustle and bustle. I think something happened, your 'beloved' must have been hunting someone."   </p><p> </p><p>“Daniil has been taken to Wolff,” suddenly announced Vettel, who was told by Lewis from a neighbouring table, and by Schumacher, and by Vergne and so on, it's a wonder it hasn't all turned into a broken phone, “Dan... did you leave the grounds of the boarding school yesterday?”   </p><p> </p><p>“How did they find out?” Ricciardo went pale and he grabbed his head, running his fingers through his curls as if he wanted to start tearing the hairs on his head. He began to run through everything that could give him and Dani away and didn't want to take the most obvious option. </p><p>  </p><p>“Max?” Nico said uncertainly. Daniel himself had said that they almost got caught because of him, because he was watching from the window. It was the most obvious option, but there were a couple of questions to it.   </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck," Daniel howled longingly, hitting his head on the table, but immediately straightening up. As if the bump on the table had given him an immediate thought," Wait, but why would he rat us out now when he could have done it yesterday. It doesn't make any sense.”   </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe... suddenly decided to make a mess of things?” Hulkenberg shrugged his shoulders. He had absolutely no idea who it could be, because the obvious options didn't quite fit, “Seb. How did you know?” </p><p> </p><p>“Now in the corridor was heard passing Webber and Kvyat, or rather he was dragging him. Everyone knows where he usually drags someone,” he began to retell the words of Lewis, “and Daniil saw Verstappen. He ran into him and Webber started to pull them apart.”  </p><p> </p><p>“What a bloody joke he is," Daniel banged his forehead on the table again, the glasses of the others bounced around a bit, everyone was watching empathetically, "what to do... what to do... Fuck. This is the end.” </p><p> </p><p>“There's no point running and hiding anywhere. I'm sorry," Hulk patted his friend on the back pityingly, “I can talk to Max to see if it was him. It's hardly Hamilton. He was on the first bus with us and he sort of dragged Valtteri in a completely different direction. What if... Este?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Dan turned his head lazily towards his companion. “He's my roommate. You think he's had enough of living doing something stupid like that," the motto of the man who would decide to turn Dan in like that would be <em>'imbecile and brave'</em>. The guy sighed heavily, “as soon as I get out of here... they'll take me in, won't they?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Under the <em>white-knuckles</em> straight to the torture chamber,” Kevin blurted out suddenly. Everyone glared at him again. Magnussen was a real pep talker.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well-well. It was a pleasure doing business with you gentlemen. And congratulations to me,” everyone at the table finally finished their meal and slowly started to walk out of the hall. Dan walked very slowly, as if on a firing squad, and with him were Nico, Carlos and Pierre, who were seeing their friend off to his "last journey". Everyone knew that after the stunt Leclerc faced a "cage" for two days and unlikely they will be released early as it turned out with Charles. This mystery, by the way, has not yet been solved. </p><p> </p><p>“Brother. The homeland will not forget you," Hülkenberg chanted. The boys put their right hands on their hearts. Webber was already waiting for the boy on his way out, who immediately took Dan by the elbow in pain and led him into the unknown. "Fallen half dead of bravery," Lando, who looked no less distraught, appeared from behind him, and George and Alex alongside him.   </p><p>  </p><p>“We're sorry to hear about Dan and Dani,” it was sincere, one wouldn't wish it on the enemy, what awaited those two. Nico was very serious; he was determined to find out what had gone wrong. It happened a lot at school, but usually you know who to expect a set-up from, and here it was kind of obvious, but at the same time not at all.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Someone had ratted them out. We should find the rat, have a chat" of course Hulk couldn't go and talk to Max face to face, he wouldn't even listen, and on that assumption, he might get into a fight, especially after he'd already picked a fight with Dani. The idea came to him when he looked at Albon, "Hey, Alex. You're his roomie, aren't you? Can you ask if he turned them in?”  </p><p>  </p><p>“With all due respect, he's not capable of that,” the reaction was expected, but the grain of suspicion had already been planted, and Alex was already wondering to himself if he was sure of his friend, “whatever happened between you in the past.”   </p><p>  </p><p>“I understand, Alex, he's your friend now, but our friends are in trouble,” Nico didn't like to call himself a manipulator, but he always knew what to say to whom to achieve the results he wanted. The perks of being able to handle words and understand people," Max saw them running away from school yesterday. Besides, we have already had a similar incident in the past. We're just checking out the possibilities. We'll nail Lewis, see if he knows anything about it," Nico looked up and saw Ocon in front of him, who as soon as he realised he'd been spotted tried to run away. Now that was quite suspicious.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Right. Carlos... can you follow Esteban? And I'll talk to Lewis. If he didn't give up, he might know who did it,” Nico thought for a second, “Pierre, ask Antonio, maybe he knows who it is,” the boy nodded and went towards Giovinazzi and Raikkonen's room, leaving Nico and Carlos behind.  </p><p>  </p><p>“What if it's someone from the other classes? Why would they do that though,” Carlos shrugged, "We could ask Stoff or De Vries, Aitken... What if it's that jerk from junior grade who likes to get his hands dirty, you know what I mean,” Hulkenberg grimaced and shook his head.  </p><p>  </p><p>“He's one of those unbreakable morons. I don't think it’s him. So, for now, we need to check the obvious options. We'll deal with the others later," The boys went off to figure out their targets as to who had ratted out Dan and Dani.   </p><p>  </p><p>Hulkenberg walked down the corridors looking for Lewis, but he seemed to have vanished. Nico was scrolling through everyone's motives in his head and he had no clear explanation. Suddenly someone called out to him from the stairs. It was Bottas, sitting on the steps with his arms folded.   </p><p>  </p><p>“It wasn't Lewis, he was surprised himself,” the lad grinned. Nico leaned against the wall. He looked at the boy carefully, “he thinks it's Esteban. Dan's roommate. Thinks it's kind of out of jealousy, after all he doesn't have many friends and was hoping to spend time with him. I mean, Dan's kind of nice to him. So, it's probably just revenge, and everybody knows that if you cooperate with the staff, they won't touch you. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about.”  </p><p>  </p><p>“One thing I can't understand,” Valtteri told him the truth. He could see it in his eyes and the motive was quite plausible. It explained a lot, but it also created new questions. About the man who sat in front of Hülkenberg, “you're not a bad guy, Val, but you hang out with the main schemer of the whole school, who simply uses you.”  </p><p>  </p><p>“It's complicated,” Bottas grinned sadly, “Trust me. He's not bad either. It's not as easy as it looks,” Nico shook his head. He felt sorry for him. Hulk just wanted to know why he was doing this.  </p><p>  </p><p>“You know you don't have to do everything he tells you to do,” he wanted to offer some advice. He wanted to give some advice, but he couldn't change it; it wasn't his problem” if the friendship is, you know, over, so why go on. You're not...”  </p><p>  </p><p>“No, Nico,” Valtteri laughed, he knew what Hulk was talking about and blushed. “Huh. I know it sounds strange... Well, I'm strange,” He seemed so lonely. A lot of people here had a problem with tact.   </p><p>  </p><p>“Do you have any friends? Uh, well. Apart from Hamilton," Valtteri was silent. He began to wiggle his leg a little. He threw his head up, then lowered it again. He didn't really seem to want to talk about it.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Yes... yeah, I do," he didn't say his name, he was too embarrassed to say it, "it's funny, he says the same thing as everyone else, but I can't just leave him. It wouldn't be cool.”  </p><p>  </p><p>“I get it. All right, well, thanks for the info. See you later, Val.  </p><p>  </p><p>Kimi walked up the stairs past the two boys. Sebastian had escaped him again, but now he could hear his voice up the flight of stairs, but stopped for a second when he heard someone's aggressive whisper. He had long suspected that someone was hurting Vettel, but he had to understand the reason. Räikkönen hoped to hear something, but there was no way, he started to get up and then he heard.  </p><p>  </p><p>“When are you going to leave me alone!” It was Sebastian's shout. There was a loud bang, then a fall, Kimi ran up the stairs, but there was no-one there except Vettel, lying on his back, with a flaming cheek. He was breathing heavily and crying, “Kimi?”   </p><p>  </p><p>“Holy shit... Seb? Who was that?” Kimi crouched down beside the lying lad, trying to help him up. He put his arm round his side and Seb hissed, an uncomfortable ache," Sorry-sorry, let's just go to your room.   </p><p>  </p><p>“Never mind who it was,” Sebastian mumbled, shifting his legs slowly. He wiped his nose with the long sleeve of his jumper," Honestly. I'll sort it out," the boy sniffed his nose. Kimi was seething with anger. Either at Sebastian or at someone who was hurting him.  </p><p>  </p><p>“You want to call it an 'I'll sort it out'," Raikkonen burst out, "getting punched in the face by some dickhead and suffering the bruises after the beating you think it's okay. It's 'I'll sort it out'," Kimi and Seb didn't look at each other. One was looking underfoot so as not to fall together, and the other to the side so as not to see the one who is trying so hard to help him, "You seem to be setting an example. One of the best guys here. And you can't even ask for help. You're acting like a damn fool.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Look who's talking. Once you can't get a word out of you, now he's lecturing me,” Sebastian broke from Kimi's grip, sharply throwing his hand off. “Leave me alone, Räikkönen!” Sebastian cried again. He held his side gently. He was disgusted, in pain. He didn't want to explain anything. He didn't want anyone to know what was happening to him.  </p><p>  </p><p>“You need help, Seb,” the boy said sadly. He looked at the boy in front of him and couldn't recognise him. It was as if it wasn't Vettel. Not the boy who was always smiling. Even his golden hair seemed to have faded. It felt as if this sun was slowly beginning to die out. Kimi took Seb's hand gently, trying to reassure him. </p><p>  </p><p>“I need no shit from you, Kimi,” shouted Seb. Everyone who was around suddenly turned, including Pierre and Anto in the corridor, who were discussing who could set up Kvyat and Ricciardo, “let me go!” He pulled his arm out and walked away from Kimi. The blond man cursed and kicked an unseen rock. He blamed himself for not being able to help his friend. He blamed Sebastian for not wanting to say who was attacking him. Ever since the first day he had seen him crying in his room, he had not even been able to move... </p><p> </p><p>Pierre turned to Antonio and wanted to ask what was going on between the two of them, but foreshadowed the question. Anto only shook his head. Gasly nodded, realising that it was none of his business. Then he got ready to go downstairs. He had sort of made an arrangement to help Leclerc clean up. It was only halfway through the day and already so much had happened, his head was spinning. On the way Pierre met Carlos and Nico and they all agreed that it was Esteban who had set their friends up. That they would go to deal with him. Gasly agreed, but refused to participate. He went downstairs and entered the hall. Leclerc was lying on one of the tables and looking at the ceiling.  </p><p>  </p><p>“They told me your friends would be joining me in two days. They'll be scrubbing the whole school for a month, and they're suspended for three days, they're both in the cage.” Pierre closed the door behind him and sighed heavily.  </p><p>  </p><p>“It sucks. We gave it a plus-minus of figuring out who told everything. Nico and Carlos went to talk to him,” Gasly walked slowly along the tables and sat down at the one where Charles was lying, “what a hard worker you are. I can't believe it.”  </p><p>  </p><p>“They'll beat his ass,” said Leclerc abruptly. Pierre frightened by the sight of his companion who was sitting hunched on the table with his legs folded. Pierre shook his head.   </p><p>  </p><p>“What?” He began to break down the image in his mind of his new friends, whom he had thought to be good people. He wondered if Charles was lying. Trying to turn him against them? Or was he testing his loyalty? “That would never happen. They aren't like that. Why would you say that?”  </p><p>  </p><p>“Never mind," the ruffled-haired boy hummed, staring into the void with vacant eyes. “There are no good ones here. There's only this place that celebrates a cult of violence. One that encourages snitching. Nobody cares about you here. They exile you here to get rid of you. Forget you exist for a while.” </p><p>  </p><p>“It's not right,” Gasly intends to have a serious talk with his friends if Charles' words prove to be true, and he also has to sneak up on Dan and Dani to say what happened, to say it wasn't Max who turned them in and, just in case, to make sure those two didn't kill each other. “I think you're good.” </p><p>  </p><p>“Don't be ridiculous, <em>Noble-boy</em>,” he said with a soft smile, rubbing Gasly's hair with his soft hand. It felt good and kind of hurt, but in my heart, “you're the only good guy here. I like that about you, but I'm afraid this place will soon swallow you up too. It's killing you and everything you love.”  </p><p>  </p><p>“Will you tell me about Jules?” Jules was the first thing that popped into Pierre's head when he mentioned that this place takes what you love. It was just an assumption he wanted to test, but apparently, he didn't get the chance. Because Leclerc shook his head.  </p><p>  </p><p>“It's still early. Not yet. You must earn my trust if you want me to tell you my story,” Charles said with a sly twinkle of his eyes. Pierre growled wearily and laid his head on the table. Charles stroked him gently and Pierre mumbled softly.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Is getting hit in the face for you a piece of cake?” He turned his head and looked at Charles. Leclerc was an impossible little brat, to tell you the truth. A devil with an angelic face, hard to understand but something about him was very appealing. Must have been the truth. Charisma and mystery.  </p><p>  </p><p>“I suggest that you continue your mission to earn the trust of the ‘petit bastard’ by having you clean the tables and I clean the floors,” the boy clapped his hands and jumped down from the table. He put a bucket and a rag in front of Pierre, “teamwork seemed to bring everyone together. Shall we have a look?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I myself am blown away by the amount of action that happens in this chapter, although that's not even all I wanted to write. I wanted to insert a conversation between Max and his friends, but I could write it separately. Because it would have been another two or even three pages long. </p><p>I hope the chapter didn't come out too rambling and you enjoyed it. It's just that I have so many plots, I want to progress a bit on each one and it comes out that chapters can be overwhelming. So I'm wondering if I'm confusing you with all the events and if I should tone it down a bit.</p><p>I hate myself for one storyline. But I've already started writing a separate little piece on it and when it all comes out I think I'll post it.</p><p>Guys can you leave me some feedback pls, because i'm quite curious do u like it or not. It's important for me</p><p>Btw Kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated :)<br/>You can contact me on Twitter: Alice_Happy_Kli and tmblr: alicehappykli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapitre huit : Pourquoi faites-vous cela?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why on earth did they do that? Why did they assault Ocon?” Pierre stepped quickly into the already familiar damp room, waking the lads, who were asleep, leaning over the bars against each other. He was so angry that a blush could be seen on his cheeks even in the half-light, but not from embarrassment, but from anger. Daniil woke up and tried forcefully to open his eyes. In front of him he saw two boys dressed in uniform.  </p><p> </p><p>“Pierre, what the hell are you doing here?” Kvyat got up from his place and with his movement, helped Daniel wake up as well. He was actually happy to see Gasly, but the circumstances were a little unsafe. He frowned and looked at the boy standing next to Pierre, “Leclerc, why the fuck did you let him come here? Are you out of your fucking mind?”  </p><p>  </p><p>“Oh, who's talking?” The boy sneered, leaning against the wall. His shirt was sticking out from under his jumper, and he was wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing the first day he'd "met" Pierre. The clothes seemed to exude those last days of sunshine and sadness. It was deep autumn outside and the leaves were mercilessly falling faster and faster. He watched the mood of Pierre, who was breathing deeply, with a sneer. He winked at Kvyat. </p><p>“Call it a <em>quid pro quo</em>.”   </p><p> </p><p>“You didn't answer my question. Why did Carlos and Nico beat Ocon?” The question was not about why they beat the poor boy, which he is not, but in general, why they did such a thing, “you said you do not hurt the weak. So why did they allow themselves to do it?” Pierre still had the image in his mind of a boy who avoided being touched and who had a nasty bruise under his eye. He looked fearfully at the Spaniard and the German as they passed him. Gasly could not even look them in the eye and hoped that Dani would give a strong explanation.  </p><p>  </p><p>“So, he's the one who ratted us out?” Daniel, sitting next to him couldn't believe his ears and only shook his head, leaning on his arm resting on his bent knee. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, his brain not quite thinking straight yet, he'd just woken up after a practically sleepless night. He felt like he was going to lose his mind. Because he and Kvyat hadn't said a word. Completely lost in time. He couldn't remember how they had fallen asleep like that, leaning against each other across the bars.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Yes. He confessed,” Pierre said curtly. He was so disappointed, Gasly looked at Daniil in front of him, whose eyes showed absolutely no regret. The boy felt so disgusted and hurt, “but he did not say the reason.”   </p><p>  </p><p>“So much for the rat,” Kvyat said venomously, seating himself on the couch that stood there. Tears welled up in Pierre's eyes. He wanted to pounce on Daniil. Wanted to hurt him. The desire made him feel disgusted with himself. After all, he was not the one. Charles was watching what was happening. He was genuinely curious about what would happen next.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Did you bully Max last year too?”  He remembered what Leclerc had told him yesterday and, of course, he wanted to know for himself if it was true, but judging from his reaction to the news about Esteban, the answer was already evident. Pierre shook his head and quickly headed towards the exit. Kvyat quickly realized what had happened.   </p><p>  </p><p>“<em>Good job</em>, Daniil,” Leclerc chuckled at the end of it. Kvyat followed him as he turned in place, disappearing into the aisle behind Gasly. How he smiled cheekily at him. The thought of the little bastard trying to steal his friend away was like lightning striking his brain. They would still have time to chat. Almost a month.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Pierre!” Daniil ran up to the bars and grabbed hold of them. He hoped Gasly wasn't pissed at him so much, but he was wrong. Pierre did not want to see him, "Pierre, sorry. I didn't mean that. Damn," he banged his head against the iron bars.   </p><p>  </p><p>“Why do you have so much cruelty in you?” Daniel wasn't involved in Max's bullying; he wouldn't hit Esteban. He pretended to be all tough and badass, but he wouldn't get into a fight himself “We all agreed not to fight. As if we didn't get in enough trouble for that.”   </p><p>  </p><p>“You fucking know why,” barked Dani, who paced from side to side, he held his head with his hands through his hair and closed them in a lock around his neck, “the asshole deserves a beating, he'll know how to turn us in,” Ricciardo himself was amazed at what Daniil could be like.  </p><p>  </p><p>“God, you haven't been on the run in a long time,” Daniel shouted at Dani, “your life is not in danger, stop being such a dick. Either put the past behind you or run away again, I don't know, try to have another fucking vendetta, you little fucking avenger,” Daniel walked over to the partition where Dan was standing and grabbed him by the T-shirt.   </p><p>  </p><p>“Shut up! All right. Just stop it! Forget it, don't mention it, don't bring it up,” Daniel pushed Kvyat away from him and he fell to the floor, unsteady on his feet. Daniil cried. Tears hadn't appeared in the corners of his eyes in a long time, and he bowed his head and quietly let the salty tracks appear on his cheeks, “I'm so sorry, Dan. I'm terribly sorry.”   </p><p>  </p><p>“I'm the one to be sorry,” Daniel sat down across from him, looking at his friend. Apparently, he'd only seen Dani in tears once. He felt ashamed that he had reminded him of the painful memory, “I shouldn't have said that,” Kvyat nodded. Ricciardo looked somewhere to the side, thinking, “he won't want to talk to you again for a while.”   </p><p>  </p><p>“I know,” the boy said with a sad sob. He was hurt, he was sad. This place brought back horrible memories for him, he hated it so much that Ricciardo saw him like this, “would he leave us?” Dani had become very attached to Pierre in such a short time. He was bringing something good to his life. With his innocence and stupidity.   </p><p>  </p><p>“I'm sorry,” Dan said sadly, he thought of himself and Max. He remembered Verstappen's disappointed eyes, and now Dan saw Gasly's. All Ricciardo got in return was a sad chuckle and a smirk. Daniil shook his head.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Don't. I'm a mess," Daniel laughed. A little at first and then burst into laughter. Daniil looked at him with his head bowed slightly. He smiled, but Dan's infectious laugh broke through to him as well, “I'm ruining everything.”  </p><p>  </p><p>“You're our mess, Dani," Daniel moved a little closer and held out his hand to Daniil, “if you're going to mess something up, we'll mess it up together,” Daniil looked first into his friend's brown eyes, which radiated sympathy and kindness. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have his friends, and also... he had to get Pierre back.   </p><p>  </p><p>“Thank you, Dan,” Dani took Ricciardo's hand firmly. He wiped his nose with the sleeve of his other hand and grinned. It made him feel so good to be thought of. He had often felt lonely, but now he realised that he wasn't. Yes, he seems serious and strong. The self-proclaimed leader of a gang of misfits, but the truth is he couldn't see himself without his bunch of idiots.   </p><p>  </p><p>“Did you think I'd be offended? I'm not you. I personally don't want to lose another friend,” Dan reached through the bars with his other hand and rubbed the head of the guy in front of him. Daniil thought for a moment, namely about what Ocon had done. Why had he done it? There was no idea, he didn't know him very well.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Why would Esteban set you up?” Daniel didn't know whether to tell him or not. It was kind of their business, but since the guy acted like that, let Daniil know where they were coming from. He was unlikely to understand exactly what he was trying to tell him. Dan wasn't sure if Dani was capable of love... in terms of a relationship.   </p><p>  </p><p>“It's simple. He sort of has a crush on me,” Daniel shrugged. It was a classic story of unrequited adolescent love. The only thing he could give Esteban was his kindness, but not love; his heart wasn't for him. </p><p>“Carlos and Nico shouldn't have picked on him. I could have talked to him myself...”   </p><p>  </p><p>Max was sitting at the desk next to Lando, drawing something on a piece of paper. He had sort of made up with his friends, but he still felt uncomfortable after yesterday's conversation. Max thought for a very long time in his room about how he had behaved. Gross. He was really sorry that he had hurt his friend. It brought back unpleasant memories for him. He could hear Lando crying behind his back. The worst sounds he had ever heard in his life. It was as if his soul was being torn. Again. Max himself came and apologised to Lando for storming out on him and said that if he wanted to, he was free to have a relationship with Sainz, because he had no right to decide with whom he should be. Lando then gave Max a big hug. He needed it now. He could see the appreciation in Norris' eyes for the support in Russell's eyes, but only Alex was smiling sadly. He asked Verstappen if he'd given up on Kvyat and Ricciardo, which made him confused and a little on edge. For all his dislike of those guys, he wouldn't give them up. Whatever anyone thought of him. Like Daniil, for example, the one who attacked him. Because he thought he was the one who ratted them out, and he didn't even know straight what was what. Max would never admit it, but it hurt him to know that his once good friend was now one of his worst enemies, who thought the poorest of him. He was so hurt. Daniel must have thought the same and it upset him even more. The fosters themselves were divided into two camps, some believing Esteban's confession and some thinking that Max had nailed Ocon to cover for him.   </p><p>  </p><p>“Hey, Max. What are you thinking about?” Lando whispered, resting his head on Verstappen's shoulder, the latter gently turned and met his eyes with Norris, “We've made up, I think we've sorted everything out. Or are you still angry?”  </p><p>  </p><p>“No, no, not at all. Sorry again,” the boy smiled awkwardly. He blushed; he was still very embarrassed about yesterday. When he wasn't playing the last moron, Max was even cute, everyone who was close to him knew that under the lion's mane was still a kitten, "just a little tired."   </p><p>  </p><p>“Max, don't start talking shit,” Norris pinched Verstappen's palm and he pulled his hand away sharply, but resented silently, otherwise it could have been a blow. He pinched the boy's side in return, “You're annoying even when you're tired, but now you're just quiet.”   </p><p>  </p><p>“I feel like everyone thinks I'm a snitch,” Max looked around. All morning he had the feeling that he was being watched, that everyone judged him and hated him. Lando grinned, nodding his head.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Do you care about everyone's opinion? Or a particular person,” Norris snickered, Max didn't like it when the boy hit a sore spot. An unabashed truth-teller, that's what the little Briton was. For that, Verstappen respected him, but sometimes the truth pricked him too.   </p><p>  </p><p>“You do know about everything,” Max leaned back, shielding his eyes. For almost six months now, his head has been racked with thoughts, and he can't share them with anyone. It was like he was trapped. He didn't understand anything.  </p><p>  </p><p>“So, go and talk to him,” Norris threw in abruptly. Max let out a few brief nervous chuckles. His eyes went wide as teal. Lando shook his head, not sure why Verstappen was surprised, he seemed to have said the quite obvious thing.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Are you kidding me?” The boy's face changed, became serious and cold. He thought that for his friend was a joke, “After I mixed him with mud, come. where a child should not step foot, and say, ‘<em>oh hey, what's up, you know, I saw you in the window, I kind of hate you, which is not exactly true, well, I did not turn you in, sorry’</em>?” suddenly the teacher asked for silence in the classroom turning his gaze to Verstappen who during his tirade quietly began to raise his voice, attracting unnecessary attention. After waiting for a while, Lando answered lightly...  </p><p>  </p><p>“Um. Yes? It's as easy as that, you just said it yourself.”   </p><p>  </p><p>“No, Lando. It's not easy.”  </p><p>  </p><p>“When have you ever been easy? You don't say anything and...” he stabbed Max again. He was starting to get angry and resentful, how they didn't understand. He cannot tell, “how do you want to be understood or helped if you are not clear,” Verstappen turned away from Lando without saying a word, “as you want, my job is to make a suggestion.”   </p><p>  </p><p>The day passed more quietly than usual. Of course, the mess crew was only in half the line-up, and Pierre studiously avoided Nico and Carlos, who never understood what was wrong. Charles purposely didn't tell them when they fished him out at one of the breaks and wanted to ask what was wrong. Why was he doing this to them? He just stared stone-faced at the boys who held him by the shoulders without getting a word out of the little brat. He would have been a pretty good spy. Vettel intervened and politely asked them to step away from Leclerc. The pair respectfully obeyed the lad. Charles was about to thank his roommate, but he left. A little later the boy was caught out by Kimi and asked to spend the night in Gasly's room, and when Charles asked ‘why so?’ Räikkönen said nothing, leaving him with no clue. So, in essence he had no choice.   </p><p>  </p><p>Kimi wasn't going to leave Sebastian in the lurch, even if he didn't want to. Vettel pretended as if nothing had happened yesterday, but Räikkönen couldn't believe his smile. He couldn't believe his eyes, and when he asked Antonio about something aside, his suspicions grew even stronger. For all his love for his roommate, if Seb approached him, it meant he was up to something and it wasn't about friendship. After class Räikkönen could not find Sebastian anywhere. The only person he wanted to find was him, but instead he ran into Hamilton, who for some reason wanted to talk.   </p><p>  </p><p>“Kimi. Kimi. Kimi. Hang on, wait,” the last person Kimi would want to talk to right now was Lewis. He didn't hate him like most people, he just didn't like him. He thought he was arrogant, thought his scheming was nothing more than nonsense. In his opinion, Lewis was an obnoxious wretch, little more than everyone else.   </p><p>  </p><p>“Hamilton, fuck off,” Räikkönen continued to walk down the corridor, and Lewis didn't keep a step behind him. He looked a little worried and added a little speed, getting in the way of Kimi as he grabbed him by the shoulders. The boy reacted with lightning speed and pushed the boy away from him, “Don't touch me!”  </p><p>  </p><p>“Listen to me. This is important. It's about Sebastian,” Kimi didn't touch Hamilton again and he realized he had his attention. Lewis exhaled and began to make his point, “you've noticed Vettel has been acting weird lately, haven't you?” </p><p>  </p><p>“Why do you care? He's your main rival, isn't he?” The boy folded his arms across his chest and looked at Lewis mistrustfully. He could barely contain himself from lashing out at the boy. He was furious about everything that was going on. He didn't like the fact that something was going on around him and he didn't quite understand what. He wanted things to be the same as always.  </p><p>  </p><p>“You know. Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer," Lewis grinned. A dangerous icy fire flashed in the blond's eyes, and the smirk immediately slid off Hamilton's face. “Okay, sorry, bad timing for a joke. Just don't make a monster out of me, Räikkönen, I've pissed off a lot of people, but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart. It just reminds me of last year and Nico. My Nico. You don't think the same thing is happening to him.”  </p><p>  </p><p>“Don't you dare even compare what happened to Rosberg to what's happening to Sebastian. You were told not to treat like shit to a guy who cared about you, and now you're doing exactly the same thing. You left him when he needed you,” Kimi didn't like to talk much, but now, when he wanted to scream with anger, the vicious speech flowed out of his mouth, “and Sebastian knows I would never leave him no matter what,” Kimi went on, pushing Lewis in the shoulder. The boy only sighed heavily, being alone with himself.  </p><p>  </p><p>The day passed like any other. Somewhere, someone was tripping, someone was gossiping, someone was playing football in the yard, although the conditions were not at all suitable for that. Charles and Pierre spent the Leclerc punishment together. Gasly didn't even go to his room to change. He wanted nothing more than to spill his guts out to the sparrow-like boy. How angry he was at his friends, how he couldn't look at Sainz and Hülkenberg, how frightened Esteban was when Pierre approached him to see if he was okay. The boy listened intently to Pierre as he continued to attend to routine matters, occasionally nodding at his interlocutor's rhetorical questions, and then so casually said that he was spending the night at Pierre’s tonight. Such a statement left the poor chap puzzled and, purely for the sake of clarification, Gasly asked if that was allowed. Of course not, but Charles would still drop in on him after the 9.30pm check.   </p><p>  </p><p>When the punishment for today was over for Leclerc and his work was accepted by Monsieur Tost, the boys made their way to Pierre's room. Charles talked about some ridiculous rubbish that made no sense to Gasly. He spoke of jesters and kings. That he had probably been a bard in the past and Pierre had probably been a knight of the Round Table. He said that Pierre's eyes were like the ocean that carried him further and further away, saying that when he was older, he had been a sailor. Gasly wanted to object, but Leclerc explained that people lived many lives and that Pierre was a terrible nerd. The boys enjoyed each other's company. The door to Pierre's room opened and the laughter of the children poured in, but immediately the giggling passed. There was a cruel silence. Gasly turned pale and began breathing heavily. His suitcase lay in the middle of the room. Some of his belongings were scattered including photographs, tape cassettes, a camera and a toy in the shape of a panda. The boy ran up to his bag and dropped to his knee in front of it, Leclerc didn't move. Gasly panicked and began going through his bag, checking to see if everything was in place, in his heart he hated the place even more, someone had entered his space without asking, someone was trying to unravel his past. Tears rolled to his eyes on their own. There was something he couldn't find.  </p><p>  </p><p>“The camera. Someone had taken my camera. It's gone. And no cartridges,” Leclerc stepped a little closer and looked questioningly at Gasly, who was holding a small flat camera in his hand. He had no idea what he was talking about.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Well, you have it in your hand,” Pierre shook his head, wiping away his tears. He took the toy and hugged it tightly. Leclerc squatted down beside him and hugged the boy with the fluffy hair. He did so gently, tentatively. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing. Why he decided to hug Gasly, but he knew he needed to.  </p><p>  </p><p>“This is an old camera from my grandparents' house, and the one they took is the kind of black box. My Polaroid, my parents bought it for me,” Pierre sobbed, closing his eyes and burying his face in Charles' shoulder, “it's something little I have left of them. I hate this place, you're right, it takes away what we love. I want to go home. I want to go to Rouen.”   </p><p>  </p><p>“Pierre..." he stroked his back gently, resting his chin on Pierre's shoulder, “everything will be all right. Everything is going as it should be,” he himself could not believe what he was doing. He could feel the boy's shoulders trembling, he could feel his intermittent breathing.  </p><p>  </p><p>“I don't believe it,” Pierre shook his head. He chuckled quietly. In just a couple of hours he had quarreled with his new friends and didn't know what would happen next, he didn't want to see them, but he didn't want to lose them either. His camera had been stolen, his stuff had been rifled through, his soul would have been torn apart, “what a shitty day”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I agree,” smirked Leclerc, remembering the number of ‘shitty days’ he had experienced here. He wondered how Pierre had lasted so long without any problems, “but one shitty day shouldn't undo everything.”   </p><p>  </p><p>“OK. I understand,” he sighed heavily, wiping away his tears, he pulled away from Charles a little and smiled, “It's all right. I cried like a baby. Give me a moment,” he gazed into Gasly's weeping eyes and then kissed him lightly on the forehead, "what was that?” Pierre's eyebrows went up, he didn't understand why Charles would do that, he wasn't even sure if they were friends, so good acquaintances, in transition, but it was something inexplicable.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Gesture of goodwill, don't be deceived,” Leclerc glanced slyly, ruffling Pierre's hair so that his fringes covered the boy's eyes. Leclerc rose from his seat, allowing Gasly to get himself into shape. He looked around the room, slowly making his way to the desk. He couldn't help but notice something lying there. He leaned over a folded note, on which was written in stubby handwriting, "Sorry." He looked puzzled at the folded sheet and out of curiosity decided to open the note. Inside was a photograph that made Leclerс's stomach ache,  </p><p> </p><p>"Pierre. Look," Gasly stood up and looked at the photograph that Charles held in his hand. It was taken with a snapshot camera, the same one that had been stolen. The picture was of an old pair of trainers that was lying on some shelf, it was dark and the picture was obviously taken with a flash, it was badly developed and a bit blurred, but the trainers, you could see, were Jules' trainers, the only thing not found after his escape. Everyone assumed he'd run away in them.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Sheesh, Charles,” the photo was clearly fresh and taken on his film, which meant they were here somewhere, the boy took the photo from Leclerc to check for any clues or signatures, but all that was there were the initials ‘JB’. </p><p>“Are you sure it's his trainers? What if Jules hasn't escaped?   </p><p>  </p><p>“He ran away!” said Leclerc loudly. His voice trembled a little, but he wasn't sad, more like furious, “he left me here. Went AWOL. Well, there you go!” Leclerс turned away, folding his arms across his chest. Everything seemed to come alive in his mind. How they had all gone into the woods to look for him, how cold and hurtful it had been. How he could not believe that his friend had left him.   </p><p>  </p><p>“What if he didn't?”  Gasly repeated again. Leclerc looked at the boy in confusion. It seems he won't just leave it at that, someone wants to tell them something, “we must find out where the photograph was taken...”  </p><p>  </p><p>Max walked down the corridors in a direction he didn't quite know. He heeded Lando's words and was about to talk to Daniel. He had never been in the 'cage', he only guessed where it was and so he walked, wandering back and forth, probably to avoid reaching his destination in the end. He walked until he came across a telephone. Sebastian was talking on it. In German, Max could understand a little bit of German and heard that he was talking to his little brother.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Ja, Bruder. Ich liebe dich auch. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es über die Feiertage nicht schaffen werde, aber ich freue mich sehr darauf, Sie in einer Woche zu sehen. Okay, tschüss, Fabian,” Sebastian hung up and looked at Max. He was sad, but not at all angry that Verstappen had heard him talking. Seb wiped away the stingy tear that ran down his cheek. Max felt so uncomfortable hearing someone else's conversation, it was clearly very personal.   </p><p>  </p><p>“I'm sorry for overhearing your call,” the boy looked down at the floor and blushed, but Sebastian only shrugged, smiling, hinting that he wasn't offended. Because he wasn't talking about anything important “aren't you going home for the winter holidays? Are you staying in this shithole?”  </p><p>  </p><p>“Yes, I'm staying here,” the blond grinned sadly, he sighed heavily, “Dad is ill. Mum, doesn't really want me to see him like this. She and my little brother are coming next week and probably won't be coming again this year,” Verstappen didn't know why he was telling him this, but he was very sad for Sebastian. He was good, even if it wasn't quite like that.   </p><p>  </p><p>“I'm sorry, honestly,” he didn't know what to say and the guy opposite seemed to understand that. He pointed to the phone.  </p><p>  </p><p>“You wanted to talk?” Max hesitated and shook his head with a smile.   </p><p>  </p><p>“No, I just... wanted to talk to Dan, but I don't know where he's being held,” he answered honesty for honesty, for some reason he trusted him. Though he wasn't his friend or even an acquaintance, they'd chatted a couple of times, been classmates, but nothing more, and now he was talking about something he hadn't even told George, Alex or Lando, “do you know where it is by any chance?” </p><p>  </p><p>“First floor on the left down the hall to the very end. Door there. It's all the way to the left down to the bottom of the hall,” Sebastian said quietly, smiling. He put his hand on Verstappen's shoulder, “Don't worry. If something happens, I have never seen you at all,” Vettel went on with his business, but turned around for a second, “glad you decided to do it after all.” </p><p>  </p><p>Max smiled as he looked at Vettel. He had decided for himself that he would definitely do it. He would absolutely go to the ground floor now, open the bloody wooden creaking door, go down into the bloody underground and look into Ricciardo's eyes. He would talk to him. He walked with a trembling heart, turning around at every rustle, faintly weaving his legs as if something was stopping him, but he fought against it. Verstappen kept walking forward. When he found himself in the dark corridor of the enclosed block, he felt very cold. He shivered, the boy didn't know it was so dark and cold. He walked, leaning against the wall to avoid stumbling somewhere. Walking down the stairs with a lump at his throat. He saw cameras in front of him. In one of them he saw Dani sleeping on the couch and Daniel sitting on the floor leaning against the iron bars. It was as if he heard footsteps and turned around to say.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Is it visiting day today? Pierre, are you completely out of your mind?” Daniel saw Max in the passage and was silent for a few seconds. He just stared at the boy who didn't know where to go, “Maxy?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Danny,” Max walked a little further into the room and stood in front of Daniel. The boy rose from the floor and leaned against the bars. He was smiling his usual sunny unbelievable smile.   </p><p>  </p><p>“I haven't heard you call me that in a long time. Is love still in your heart?” Max was walking over with his foot in the air. He'd forgotten exactly what his smile looked like when it was directed at him, “what are you doing here? Wasn't anyone following you?” Verstappen was amused that after all Ricciardo kept worrying about him.   </p><p>  </p><p>“No, I only bumped into Sebastian,” Max shrugged, “he told me how to find you. I'm a <em>goody-goody</em>. I've never been here before,” the boy behind the bars laughed, the boy stepping a little closer. He wished he could touch him, his curly hair, but he couldn't yet. Verstappen looked at Kvyat who wasn't moving in his cell, he was even glad he couldn't hear them, “Daniil asleep?” Decided to clarify the lad.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Yes, he's very tired. He had a sleepless night, argued with Pierre,” Verstappen nodded understandingly. He liked Daniil better when he was quiet, not the last asshole, “yep, with the one you called a puppy. You won't get away with it like that,” Dan pointed at the boy in front of him and Max laughed.  </p><p>  </p><p>“Huh, I didn't mean to call him that, to be honest,” Max admitted to that, just confirming a hunch that he just wanted to jab Dani, "I was angry at Torpedo, and he was angry at me. You know I can have a temper," the boy clicked his tongue, who couldn't believe he was saying it himself, "I'm sure he's a good guy. Dani doesn't just let anybody near him.  </p><p>  </p><p>“That's true,” Max thought it was said, about Daniil, but the dramatic pause meant something else, “you never watch what you say,” Verstappen grinned, he had a right to say that, “and yes. Pierre is good. Even too good. Just. Terrifying. Have you heard his nickname yet? The Noble-Boy.”   </p><p>  </p><p>“You know, sometimes I do watch what I say,” Verstappen took a deep breath, he was still afraid to reveal all the cards, but since he came, there was no way out, "I didn't tell them that I saw you. I would never turn you in.  </p><p>  </p><p>“I know, Maxy," Daniel straightened up and gently ran his hand over Max's cheek. The boy moved a little closer and they rested gently forehead to forehead. Some of the weight fell off Verstappen's shoulders, he was so glad to hear those words. A lump was coming up to his throat, but he wanted to say something more.  </p><p>  </p><p>“I've caused you so much trouble. I've done so many bad things, I've lost count,” he sobbed. He was crying again; Daniel didn't like it when it happened; nothing in the world deserved Max's tears," And I am so, so sorry. I really didn't mean for things to turn out like this. I'm so fucking sorry,” he cried bitterly. The boy knew that this conversation meant little, that things would never be the same again.   </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about us, Max,” Dan tried to hug Max as much as he could, “we let you down. Will you please tell me what happened to you? I'll help you. You know I'll always be there for you,” Max recoiled from Daniel.  </p><p>  </p><p>“No, you won't. I... I can't talk about it right now, I'm sorry,” Max wiped away his tears and ran to the exit without explaining anything. As the wind blew out of the room, leaving Daniel alone.   </p><p>  </p><p>“Maxy! Damn,” Suddenly Daniil sat up on the couch carefully, looking at Ricciardo, which was very upset, he stretched and then let out a heavy sigh, “Did you hear everything?"  </p><p>  </p><p>“Yeah, man,” Dan was about to hear Daniil give some sort of admonition that Max was bad and didn't deserve their attention, but instead he said, “We need to figure out what's going on. I was wrong. He's in trouble, and in a big one... Maybe even because of us.” </p><p>  </p><p>*** </p><p>  </p><p>Sebastian's door creaked open after lights out. The boy held his breath and became very frightened. He closed his eyes and begged that it was just Leclerс deciding to come back. A boy with blond disheveled hair and a fork in his hand appeared in the passage. It was Kimi. He was in a night shirt and shorts, a bit sleepy. Vettel exhaled, but still didn't understand what he was doing here. Seb wanted to ask what was wrong, but Räikkönen put a finger to his lips to keep him from making a sound. The boy covered his mouth with his hand and Kimi tensed as they heard footsteps. The door creaked again, Räikkönen holding the handle. He raised his fork at the ready.   </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>“You have two options, now you're going to close the door. And you're going to forget the way in here, whoever you are. That stays, between the three of us. The second way. You open the door and there'll be a few more holes in you. You'll wish you'd been born at all, motherfucker,” the door stayed open for a second, but then slammed shut. Kimi exhaled. Suddenly there were sobs. Räikkönen turned around and saw Sebastian covering himself with his hands. The lad pulled out of his spot and hugged the boy tightly, trying to reassure him.   </p><p>  </p><p>“It's okay. No one's going to hurt you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ja, Bruder. Ich liebe dich auch. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es über die Feiertage nicht schaffen werde, aber ich freue mich sehr darauf, Sie in einer Woche zu sehen - Yes, brother. I love you too. I'm sorry I won't be able to make it over the holidays, but I'm really looking forward to see you in a week.</p><p>I apologise for the slight delay. Meet my anxious depression. Sometimes I don't feel very well. So occasionally I need some time to myself. </p><p>The Chapter has turned out to be quite intense again and, yes, I've finally started the main plot that should bring everyone together... or not? Either way, I hope you enjoy it. I didn't expect it to turn into a school drama with detective elements myself. It will be interesting to see what you think will happen next?</p><p>Srsly be afraid of Kimi with fork. He protec, he atac... </p><p>Kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated :)<br/>You can contact me on Twitter: Alice_Happy_Kli and tmblr: alicehappykli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapitre neuf: Mystère après mystère</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you read this chapter, first It was difficult to translate my own poems and they didn't come out very well (believe me, they sound much better in my own language). Second thing, before u continue reading this fic be aware that things are getting really dark. </p><p>Anyway, new chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. And Btw</p><p>I was inspired by these songs</p><p>The angry river - The Hat<br/>Hunted (Ost secret in their eyes) - Maty Noyes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico walked through the dark corridors, keeping his notebook and the book his mother had given him close to his chest. He almost finished reading it and thought about how he still felt like a traitor, even though he was not one, but the message was deeply rooted in his soul. He went into the common bathroom and went into the edge booth. He sat down on the closed lid of the toilet, folded his legs under him, and from the pocket of his night trousers he took out a packet of cigarettes. Nico had already smoked a whole row in the past week and there was room for a lighter. Hulk pulled his glasses down from his blond hair to his nose and lit a cigarette. The guy leaned against the stall wall and knocked five times in a specific sequence.  </p><p> </p><p>“You there?” Hulkenberg asked in a whisper. In response he heard a distinctive five knocks. At night Nico used to go to the bathroom as it was the only place where the light was on at night and he would not wake Carlos up with his fussing. Here he wrote his poems and read them out loud. In a whisper, of course. In case some lost soul came in at night to relieve himself, but recently he had noticed someone listening to him. Someone like him writing poems in here.  </p><p> </p><p>“No, man. In Africa,” the unknown kid in the next booth answered him. They communicated with each other in whispers and so they still don't know who is who. They simply called themselves '<em>midnight poets</em>' and were quite happy with the name and the fact that they did not know each other.  </p><p> </p><p>“It would be wonderful if it were true,” Nico sighed heavily, taking a puff. He moved the brush and pulled it out. He'd turned the holder for it into his ashtray a long time ago and it didn't bother anyone that there was ash in the white ruffle every time, “Want a cigarette?”  </p><p> </p><p>“I don't smoke,” grinned the guy in the next stall coughing slightly, “my body is my temple,” Hulk smiled as he shook his head. He noticed that they were very different in their views, but that was why they always had something to talk about.   </p><p> </p><p>“What a good sort of man we are. Isn't it time for your bed, <em>princess</em>?” The unknown guy in the next stall burst out with obvious indignation. Nico grinned defiantly, he knew it would sting the John Doe. It would sting anyone.   </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck off. You remind me of someone,” Hulk tensed. He wouldn't really want anybody unknown to know that he was the one writing the poems. He hadn't shared them in a long time, and here he was telling someone unknown because he himself didn't know who was sitting in the next booth. It is their shared secret. The <em>Midnight Poets Club</em>.  </p><p> </p><p>“Let's not guess who's who,” Nico answered quietly, looking through his poems, “we had a deal. Have you written anything today? Or do you have any ideas?” The boy raised his eyebrows. He heard the pages rustle.  </p><p> </p><p>“I sketched out a little poem about home, but the rhythm bounced. I don't know if it captures the essence,” he whispered uncertainly, even quieter than usual. He heard the boy clear his throat," he sighed and began to count quietly:</p><p>  </p><p>
  <strong>As the wave lures me with its former foam  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As the ship is rocking the roaring water.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The only thing that hurts is me  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Never going back </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Where I could reach the clouds with my bare arms </strong>
</p><p>  </p><p>“What do you think?” Nico thought about it. The poem really touched him, though it wasn't very coherent, but he felt the soul in it. He could feel the cold salty wind, the frowning clouds, the sea foam at his toes.  </p><p> </p><p>“I see you're very homesick,” Nico grinned again. He didn't want to admit to himself that he missed Germany, too. He missed the family home, the soft bad and his own sheltered room, “it must be cool to live next to the sea,” he missed the forest next to the house, the fireplace. He did not, however, miss his mother or father. He stopped feeling like he has a family.</p><p>  </p><p>“It is impossible to put it into words, to feel the sea breeze, to hear the cries of seagulls. Have you ever been sailing?” Nico didn't answer, which was a mute ‘no’, “but I have. It's an unforgettable feeling when the boat is bobbing on the waves.  </p><p> </p><p>“You're a hopeless romantic, I see,” Nico grinned. He was growing increasingly fond of his mysterious companion. They were completely different. Nico said, “but I'm ready to compete for the title. Ready? I have a rivalry in mind. For some reason it occurred to me to write about it.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>There are two bright sparks living in a broken world.  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Can't live a day apart from the other  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>One will shine the light and show the way  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And the other only bites his own way  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty creepy,” Nico agreed with that, but also that the poem was a bit sloppy and needed to be continued, suddenly he heard the review continue, “but I understand. I think everyone here has their enemies."  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, everyone,” Nico suddenly remembered Esteban for some reason. He looked at his fist, his knuckles slightly wounded. He'd lost his temper, but he was so angry. The boy had pissed him off, said nasty things about his rich background, and he'd lashed out at Ocon. Carlos was barely able to pull him away. A little more and he could have gotten himself into trouble.  </p><p> </p><p>They composed poems and read out their work until about three o'clock, when one of them started yawning lazily. It was a sign that it was time to disperse. There was a knock on the wall five times, signalling that his secret partner was leaving. They said their goodbyes quietly and Nico was left all alone. He put aside his notebook and pulled out a new cigarette. He opened a book of Shakespeare and decided to do some reading before he went off to sleep.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>We hear not of him, neither need we fear him; </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His remedies are tame i' the present peace </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And quietness of the people, which before </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Were in wild hurry. Here do we make his friends </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blush that the world goes well, who rather had, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Though they themselves did suffer by't, behold </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dissentious numbers pestering streets than see </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Our tradesmen with in their shops and going </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>About their functions friendly. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hülkenberg remembered his family home again. It was a place of strife. He imagined how they lived peacefully without him. Forgotten about him while he was rotting away here. He is the same huddled-up Marcius. Nico realized he was a little out of the mood to read and slammed the book shut. He wanted to throw it at the wall so that the pages would shatter in all directions and never see this piece of work again, but he clutched the book tightly to him. Hulk began to pack quickly and was about to leave for his room. He walked carelessly through the dark corridors, thinking of something lofty, but suddenly there was some noise behind him. The boy turned around in fright... </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Seb woke up in Kimi's arms. He had no memory of falling asleep, he only remembered the animal fear, the creaking door and the furious Räikkönen. Sebastian closed his eyes and snuggled into the shoulder of the guy sleeping next to him. He finally felt calm for the first time in a long time. Räikkönen opened his blue eyes when he felt the tickling golden curls against his nose. The boy grimaced and moved Seb's head slightly away from him. The boy smiled and laughed out loud. Laughed like he had before. As if nothing had happened previously. In response to Kimi pushing his head back Vettel simply threw his friend off the bed. The lad collapsed to the floor with a rumble and began cursing loudly in his native tongue. Sebastian leaned off the bed and looked up at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“You're not going to fall asleep right on the floor, are you?" Kimi closed his eyes in response to the question and folded his arms across his chest. Seb started poking Kimi in the stomach, trying to wake up his prince with a fork in his hand, "I don't want to say anything, but you should be in your room by now, it's time for roll call soon and Charles should be showing up after his sleepover at his new friend's.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. There you go again about that little '<em>diva'</em>..." Leclerc annoyed Kimi, easier to say who didn't annoy Kimi. It was the type of people you can count on the fingers of one hand, and he only tolerated Charles because Sebastian was his defender. Vettel had a soft spot for the boy who resents the world, took on the responsibility of ‘big brother’, “I don't understand why you're always protecting him?  </p><p> </p><p>“And why are you protecting me?” Seb smiled cunningly. He was so grateful that Kimi didn't listen to him and came to his rescue. He wasn't sure if the beatings would stop, but for one day at least he was calm. He felt that this was enough for him, that he could feel his friend's support.  </p><p> </p><p>“Because you, unlike Leclerc, no matter how tough you seem, you need to be protected. I can see it, by the hand marks on your neck,” Vettel turned pale, realising that some of his bruises were not covered by a scarf or collar. He lay back in bed, covering his head with a blanket. Räikkönen continued to lie on the floor, “you still don't want to tell me what's going on?” Sebastian said nothing. Kimi sat up and looked at the boy curled up in the covers. Only the top of his head was sticking out from under the blanket, “Are you serious right now? Seb... Sebastian,” the door opened and Leclerc appeared on the doorstep of the room. His hair was very messy and he looked a little sleepy.   </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, excuse me. Am I interrupting something?” The boy glanced around, not that he felt uncomfortable, rather he tried to make it uncomfortable for Räikkönen, “oops. Apologies. Shall I go outside?” Kimi got up from his seat and left the room, “ah, ok. Got it, got it. Bye-Bye Kimi. Say “hi” to Anto from me," the door slammed shut, there was a fork on the table and Leclerc looked at Sebastian, who was lying under the duvet, “did you have a bad night's feast? Or is there something I don't know?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well. You know. Kimi, Iceman,” Sebastian immediately got up as soon as the door closed. He was wrapped in a blanket, “we have to change. The roll call is soon,” he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a hooded sweatshirt so no one could see anything. Charles looked sideways at Vettel as he changed, unsure of what to think. So, he decided not to think at all, and to attend to more important things for himself. He put the photo on the table, “there is a question. Do you know where lost things might be kept? Trainers, for example?” Seb leaned over the picture.</p><p> </p><p>“What are the initials? Are those Button's old trainers? Or is it a crooked V and Bottas?” He took a long look at the picture of the old trainers, Leclerc even amused that his roommate had absolutely no idea whose sneakers they were.   </p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn't believe it,” Charles quirked his eyebrows slyly, "My fucking missing best friend’s," Leclerc didn't wake Gasly, and got up while the other was deeply asleep and took the photograph, there was a good chance that Pierre would even be late for the general assembly, but he was even enjoying it. The boy would be furious if that happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Jules...” Sebastian whispered, looking at the photograph and everything on it, “look in Tost's closet. He keeps a lot of things in there,” Seb shrugged, “at least I think that's what's in the picture. Where did it come from?” Charles looked at Sebastian and became very serious for a second. No matter how Vettel tried to hide his bruises, Leclerc noticed them. Strange thoughts popped into his head that he only wants to share with one person.   </p><p> </p><p>“Someone has stolen Pierre's camera and taken this photo with it,” he sighed heavily, the memory came flooding back to him and he shook his head slightly, “Gasly suspects <em>that you-know-who</em> might not have escaped, that something else has happened. He intends to find out. Well... and me for company,” Charles managed to tighten his half-smile again, “it's interesting to see that he doesn't find out anything new,” Leclerc took the photograph and tucked it into his red jacket.  </p><p> </p><p>“You're such a pain in the ass sometimes,” the boy grinned, patting Charles on the shoulder. Leclerc sighed indignantly. He turned in the spot, leaning on the edge of the table, and looked at his roommate's back.  </p><p> </p><p>“God, what do they call me,” Charles rolled his eyes, “you should look at your boyfriend first,” Seb raised his head up and bit his lower lip. He and Kimi had always been inseparable, but it was ridiculous to expect love from him. He would be more likely to start dating Lewis than Kimi. The chances of both happening are very slim. It wasn't you who sent me to Gasly, it was him. There must be a reason for that.  </p><p> </p><p>“Charles, he's not my boyfriend!” Vettel howled, covering his face with his hands. Certainly not his biggest problem right now, Leclerc laughed out loud and suddenly hugged Sebastian from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. Seb looked lazily at Charles, but in fact he was pain, “nothing happened and stay out of it,” surely what happened in the night should not be known by the boy. Sebastian was already paranoid that actually everyone knew everything. That everyone was secretly laughing at him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Lie to yourself all you want, you've been lying a lot lately," Seb was a little uncomfortable, as if Leclerc had pressed his bruises on purpose, and that statement made him even more tense, “but <em>Captain Icicle</em> only talks to you, and that means something. He also didn't kick me for my pranks just because you're covering for me, big brother,” Charles kissed Sebastian on the cheek.  </p><p> </p><p>“Damn you little brat," he suddenly felt a kick in his ass, "Shit, maybe I should ask him to do it after all," Sebastian slapped the back of his head in response, “Fuck yourself, Charles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suck my dick then ask for it,” Charles went bouncing towards the exit of the room, giving Vettel the middle finger. Sebastian was slightly shocked by the boy's behaviour. He was a bit too active for his morning. </p><p> </p><p>“Charles!” Seb was even more furious.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, yes, I know, scumbag, bitch, bastard, diva, and so on. I'll meet you downstairs," Leclerc shouted aloud in the hallway. He had forgotten how Charles could be like that. He had acted rather too excited at Pierre's arrival.   </p><p> </p><p>Pierre was walking completely disheveled and his eyes were half open. He had managed to be awake and he had left his room before Leclerc. They talked to each other for almost a whole night. They tried to guess what had happened if Jules had not escaped. And if he had escaped, why were the trainers here? Was there any more evidence? His head was buzzing with thoughts. Leclerc appeared beside him, pushing the lad in the side, he pushed him lazily back. Pierre held out his hand. Asking for the photograph from Charles. He rolled his eyes and took the picture out of his pocket and handed it back to Pierre.  </p><p> </p><p>“Didn't wake me, took the only evidence,” Gasly yawned, and the boy beside him stared at the floor with his hands behind his back. He glanced occasionally at Pierre who was walking beside him with a very handsome posture. “You're a shitty companion Charles Marc Hervé Percival Leclerc of Monaco.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don't tell me you're mad at me? I confess, but Seb told me to look in Tost's den,” in fact, Charles was very flustered by the appearance of the photograph. He was frightened as if he had seen a ghost. Yes, he pretended to be sure of his version, but he clung to the thin threads that none of this was true and he was not abandoned, “but I think this is someone's evil joke. I've got a hell of the bastards to be angry at me.   </p><p> </p><p>“Wait. You showed him a picture? Are you completely out of your mind?” Looks like Gasly had to be awake abruptly. He stopped Charles. They started to lag behind the general crowd, and Pierre hissed quietly, “not that I don't like Seb, but there's something going on with him, and it's not clear what.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we all have secrets here, you can't know everything,” Charles sneered venomously but Gasly felt as if he was mocking him, “at least this way we know where to start. Besides, I trust him and that's saying a lot. Well, maybe I trust you a bit too.”   </p><p> </p><p>“Well, thank you very much,” Pierre replied indignantly, “and you still don't want to explain to me anything," he did not understand that even after the story with the photo Charles did not want to tell what happened, “if the trainers end up here, then, how did they get there? Anyone could have hidden them...” </p><p> </p><p>“Um, well. We can just ask Tost?” Leclerc shrugged. The boys walked slowly to roll call and lined up in the courtyard. Weber was not there yet, but they lowered their tone as they feared attracting unnecessary attention.  </p><p> </p><p>“What if he did something and that's how we spook the suspect? - Leclerc crinkled his nose as he tried to figure out their chances of even getting anywhere on the "case" and realized they were pathetic, even if there really was something there, “we're not some goddamn detectives. We're kids.” </p><p> </p><p> “Have you even seen him? A homicidal maniac in chief,” the boy grinned. Tost really did look the least bit like a suspect, no matter how things went, “I'm afraid my legs are shaking, but whatever. Maybe he really doesn't need to know. Look at the clever boy,” Leclerc showed his tongue to Gasly, who was a little confused. How do you even react to that?  </p><p> </p><p>“How old are you exactly?” Webber appeared on the doorstep and started the roll call. And again, deprived of dinners for a week, but this time because of Kvyat and Ricciardo. And again, those upsetting voices. On the noise, Gasly leaned over to Charles, “we need to decide how to get into the den?”</p><p> </p><p>“Decide what?” Calmly the boy said, “I'm on a punishment. I can just come and talk to him and you can find the trainers. By the way, your brats are getting out today,” Webber barked and the noise died down. Roll call continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Right after classes?” Pierre whispered. </p><p>“Deal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.”  </p><p> </p><p>Hülkenberg seemed to exist in a separate world. He was often sleepy and pale, but now he looked worse than usual. He wasn't talking to Carlos, who seemed to have snatched Lando from the other company. They were cooing like lovebirds, it was annoying. In his heart, Nico knew it wouldn't end well and that it would attract the attention of the staff. He would have to hint to Sainz to come down to earth. Kids love to spoil things and Nico didn't want that for his friend, it was one thing for him to listen and another for everyone else. Hulk, however, sat as if in a fog. The voices around him turned into white noise and his eyes seemed unwilling to focus on things. Hülkenberg usually slept through his lessons, but now he was sleepy, but he didn't want to sleep. Normally he didn't leave his classroom during breaks, but this time it was not as usual. He walked down the corridors to the bathroom, he wanted to run into the first stall, but it was locked. Then he went into the second one. The boy closed the door and sat down on the toilet lid. He was shaking, breathing heavily and seemed to fall into darkness. Suddenly he was pulled out of the gloom by five familiar knocks. He didn't immediately realise if he was imagining it or if he really heard the signal. The knocking was repeated. Hulk tapped back uncertainly.  </p><p> </p><p>“You there?” Nico whispered, wiping away the tears. He had hoped so much that it was his friend the midnight poet. He really needed some support right now. Even from a stranger. Because... where are his friends?  </p><p> </p><p>“No, in Africa,” Hülkenberg smiled. He could hear the boy in the next booth sniffing his nose, breathing intermittently. He seemed to be frightened of something. Apparently, it was fate to meet here.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be wonderful. If only that were true," the boy rested his head against the wall of the stall and covered his eyes. They had a very strange code, but it made them feel like they were in a different place. Oh, that symbolism, it got quieter in the next cabin as if the boy had calmed down a bit, “why are you here? "</p><p> </p><p>“I don't feel well,” the unknown boy whispered, Nico heard him lean against the wall too and sigh heavily, he was silent, as if giving himself time to think, "And you?” Hulk shook his leg, wondering if he felt bad or not. He didn't know how he felt.  </p><p> </p><p>“Me neither,” the blond kid concluded. Yeah, he probably wasn't feeling well after all, it wasn't exactly normal, what he was going through right now. His head was in chaos, he didn't know what to say, “I think I saw something last night that I shouldn't have,” the words came out on their own.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so too,” Nico frowned, he didn't remember anyone else being there, he turned his head carefully, listening, “And it scares me. I saw a boy with blond hair...” he held his breath. They were talking about the same thing.  </p><p> </p><p>“And someone tall in the dark,” Unpleasant images flashed through his head and he lowered it, clenching one hand into a fist. He wanted to hit the wall, and he also wanted to hide from the world. He wanted to become mute and shout at the world at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, too many boys here fit the ‘blond boy’,” his interlocutor said suddenly. Nico hesitated, he was so sad. The boy is trying to find that guy, “who could it be?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but only a few are behaving strangely, although that's a bit controversial,” Nico grinned, everyone here is strange, otherwise they wouldn't get here. </p><p>“I guess at first glance: Sebastian Vettel, I would say Valtteri Bottas, maybe Dani and Kimi just are always strange doesn't count. Max Verstappen...” he was listing the names of friends and acquaintances. He was beginning to realise it could be much more serious.  </p><p> </p><p>“Nico Hülkenberg...” He got quiet. Why had he named him? He tried to analyse his behaviour lately and didn't seem to observe anything unusual about himself. Still moody, still awake at night, but doing it in class, today was an exception.  </p><p> </p><p>“He seems fine to me,” the boy decided to object. He folded his arms across his chest. At least he thought so. Hulkenberg really wanted to know why he thought that and the answer followed.  </p><p>“He stopped fighting with Kevin Magnussen,” Nico pondered. It's true. He hadn't crossed paths with him in quite some time, which was weird. Usually, it was always exasperating. Maybe he should have just picked a fight with someone, that could certainly lead to punishment.  </p><p> </p><p>“Okey then, I'll tell him,” It seems he's serious about having a fight with Kevin, maybe he won't feel like shit about the whole thing, “wait for the show.”</p><p>  </p><p>“No. I'd better do it. I'm wondering how this is gonna end. I think I should go,” the boy knocked five times, but before he opened the door he added, “I also think we're from the same class. It's funny if one day we find out who's who.” </p><p> </p><p>“But we had a deal, didn't we!?” He heard the door close. The kid banged the back of his head against the wall and stepped out of the cubicle too, jumping abruptly in place. Before leaving the toilet, he wanted to wash his hands. Then the door flew open and he left his hideout. Nico walked down the corridors thinking that since the boy was going to find out who he was, he should do it first.   </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*** </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pierre and Charles stood in front of the door to the den on the ground floor, leaning against the wall, but Leclerc did not go in. They stood with their arms crossed over their chests and burned their gaze on the bloody door. Their plan was slightly delayed. Kimi had gone in there before them, and they didn't know why. The boys took a long time to think why he might have gone there and why it took him so long to come out. All sorts of thoughts came to mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he had something to do with it?” Leclerc laid his head on Gasly's shoulder. He was honestly ready to skip his punishment, because today laziness had come over him. And his head wasn't exactly in the mood for rags and laundry. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't know,” Pierre replied quietly, continuing to stare at the doorknob as if he were trying to enchant the den to finally get Kimi out of there. Leclerc looked at Pierre, as if reading his thoughts from his eyes, lashes, frowning eyebrows.  </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he really is the one who took the picture, he wants to help,” Charles began to voice his speculations aloud, “or maybe he is the one who has done something to Jules and knows something. You know how mysterious he is,” Pierre was very serious. Since yesterday it was as if he had been replaced. In fact, he was angry at everything. At school, at Dani, at the camera, at the photo, at Charles. His aggression was just passive and he did not want anyone to hear it.  </p><p> </p><p>“No, Charles, I don't. Shut up,” footsteps were heard in the corridor. Pierre and Charles immediately ran for cover to the nearest corner, though it wasn’t not anything suspicious about the two of them standing there, perhaps they were waiting for their punishment. But there were seeds of paranoia within them, that there might be someone dangerous in the school. Just then a curly head appeared from around the corner and shouted "Boo" in a loud voice. The boys shrieked and jumped in place and then a thunderous laugh, belonging to none other than Daniel Ricciardo, erupted. Pierre exhaled, clutching his heart, “Fucking hell. Son of a bitch!”   </p><p> </p><p>“Look, what do we have here,” the boy leaned against the corner of the wall and looked at the two boys who were frightened to death, “'Diva' and 'The Noble Boy'. Hello <em>Charlmao</em>,” Daniel winked.   </p><p> </p><p>“Hi <em>Richie-boy</em>,” Dan who was clearly shabby, nodded towards Gasly, “hey, Pierre,” there was a loud '<em>damn</em>' in the Frenchman's head, though what was he counting on? That he wouldn't see him? Ignore him?  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Dan,” Pierre's eyes flickered, he didn't know how to react. He kind of had a fight with them, not wanting to see them. But here Daniel stood in front of him with his dazzling big smile, “did they let you out?” It was the stupidest question one could ever ask. Nearby Charles folded in half with laughter, and Daniel himself chuckled a little.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, as you can see,” his lips closed and his smile grew sadder, and he thought about what to say next, “Um, by the way, Dani was looking for you. He was thinking of apologizing," Gasly raised one eyebrow, some mixed feelings in him and everyone seemed to understand them, "if he doesn't get down on his knees. Tell me personally to kick him," the boy replied nothing but let his head drop. He felt disgusted, “Pierre, before you get mad at me again. Listen,” Daniel stood in front of Gasly and lowered his head, “you're right. Absolutely goddamn right. I don't support that kind of thing as well and I'm ashamed of what Nico and Carlos did. And what happened with Max, even though you weren't here, but since you were told, I admit. It was wrong too. I didn’t like it, but I don't want to make excuses either. I have done nothing to stop all of that, which means it was my fault too. I'm very ashamed."</p><p>"<em>Peace</em>?” Dan held out his hand to the boy as a sign of reconciliation.   </p><p> </p><p>“God, with what a bunch <em>jerks</em> I've messed with," Pierre shook his head. He thought long and hard. Whether to accept such an offer or not. Pierre swayed right and left, if Dan was telling the truth, then at least shouldn’t be mad at him. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Peace</em>.” Gasly shook Dan's hand firmly and he smiled radiantly again and hugged Pierre tightly, lifting him into place. This time his bones were crunching, not because he'd stretched, but because his bones were about to, literally, break. Daniel set the boy in place, he smiled and grunted, “but we'll talk about that later.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pointed. Hitting first isn't very cool," Gasly punched Dan in the crotch with his hand. Not too hard. But still unpleasant," he snapped in half and let out a curse, catching his breath before he straightened up again, “Anyway, what are you doing near the den? <em>Dark business</em>?  </p><p> </p><p>“Should I?” Pierre looked at Leclerc and he looked at him. Charles shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Man. I showed Seb the picture this morning.” Pierre shook his head, in his heart he hoped his friend would keep his mouth shut, so the whole school won’t find out they are up to something, “so come on, he's your friend.” </p><p> </p><p>“OK. Listen, then” said Gasly, remembering the messed-up room, the missing camera his parents had given him, “somebody went through my stuff and stole my camera,” Dan sadly looked at the boy and patted him on the shoulder, “and then we found the photo,” Gasly pulled the picture from the chest pocket of his jacket and handed it to Dan. He immediately changed his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell,” he looked at Leclerc and the latter smirked at him, "that's Jules's sneakers. You mean it was made with your camera?” Pierre nodded, “oh, shit. Trainers at school... But that means...”  </p><p> </p><p>“We don't know what the hell it means, maybe they're not here. We have to find them first," Leclerc said irritably. He still thinks it's a stupid joke, “Seb said to check the den. They could be lying there."  </p><p> </p><p>“But we don't know what to do next,” they looked at each other again. What is true is true. They have no idea what to do next. So, they find those trainers and then what? That will tell them absolutely nothing, and the only suspects they will have Kimi and Franz Tost, and neither of them looks very much like criminals of any kind.  </p><p> </p><p>“Are you both going to be bloody detectives?” Ricciardo's got a bit of a buzz going on, “cool. I'm in, what can I do for you?” Gasly didn't even know if he wanted Dan’s help at all. But he knew better how things were going here. Pierre hesitated, but Charles wasted no time.  </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to do that?” He stood before Gasly and folded his arms across his chest. He eyed Ricciardo with a suspicious squint. He clearly does not trust him, “this is no joke <em>Richie-boy</em>. This could be some serious shit,” he said as if he wanted to scare him off. Or he was testing him. He was testing everybody. He doesn't trust people.  </p><p> </p><p>“I know it's not a joke,” the boy said sadly. He was still smiling, but there was some sorrow in his hazel eyes, some regret, “Jules was my friend too. He was a good boy. I understand that he meant a lot to you and that you're angry with him,” Charles's haughty smile, that had been on his face the whole time, disappeared from his face, his hands dropped, “we were told he'd escaped, but then why the hell is this here?” Dan held up the photo.   </p><p> </p><p>“We're asking the same question,” Pierre replied and immediately interrupted his train of thought, “although the main question is what the fuck is going on here anyway, but the answer won't come to us on a <em>silver platter</em>.”</p><p>  </p><p>“Well, I've got an investigation in mind too,” the boys looked at Ricciardo, who seemed more cunning than usual, “I can get our boys and my ‘<em>toddlers</em>’. Combine forces, so to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“‘<em>Toddlers</em>’?” Gasly interjected. The surprise seemed to never leave his face as he spoke to Daniel. The lad was even relieved that he had asked him. He cleared his throat and thunderously listed the members of yet another school gang.  </p><p> </p><p>“Schumacher, Schwartzman, Ailott and Armstrong. The foursome are some tricksters” for Gasly, the local 'gang' looked more and more like some kind of nappy mafia sharing this school, “but they can get their hands on the information. Anticipating the question... my case is about Max and what happened a year ago” again, this mystery shrouded in darkness, “had a chat with Dani and we both decided that yes. We gotta sort it out.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, cool,” Leclerc beat Pierre to the comment. Everyone knew that Daniil can't stand Verstappen, “Kvyat finally had a brain. Means something really scary happened here. And by the way, a lot of things happened a year ago. We haven't even mentioned Rosberg yet.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Couldn't it all have started with Jules, what if it's somehow connected?” Ricciardo suggested, scratching the back of his head. Pierre tried to put together some kind of puzzle in his head, but he didn't even know who he was talking about.  </p><p> </p><p>“With people not really connected,” snorted Leclerc. Gasly felt uncomfortable, from not knowing all that the two were now talking about. Who is connected? Who are they talking about?</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute, there was something else going on here?” It was logical to assume that the boy was missing too, one has to beg for another story, “Who's Rosberg?”</p><p>  </p><p>“I think <em>Britney Spears</em> has more to do with Lewis himself,” Gasly realised he was talking about Hamilton, who not everyone here likes, the picture was still not adding up with too many unknowns. He should ask around about incidents in the last two years, made a note to himself Pierre. Gather all those who are ready to get involved in what he thinks is a dangerous undertaking, “well let's be honest, Ham acted like the last shithead.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, I'm standing right here,” Pierre roared, trying to get attention, only then did the two turn on him, “Can someone explain to me what happened to Rosberg?”   </p><p> </p><p>“Not here Pierre,” Leclerc shook his head and even Dan turned serious for a moment. Pierre realised that it would take him a while to get an answer, “it's very dark shit.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, like half of everything that happens here,” Pierre decided to object. Just then a blond lad with a cold face appeared from around the corner. Räikkönen finally came out of the den and was walking in an unknown direction for the boys.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hi Kimi, how are you doing?" Ricciardo waved, followed by Gasly and Leclerc. Kimi just threw a short glance in their direction and walked past, “Good talk. The best!” Shouted Dan, putting his hands to his mouth to sound louder and immediately turned to the boys, “What was he doing there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can your <em>kiddies</em> follow him?” Charles asked uncertainly. He had always had reason to mistrust the Finn. It was nothing personal, he scares everyone a little, there must be some reason for that.  </p><p> </p><p> “Whatever you say, <em>honey</em>,” Daniel winked, “I'll talk to them. I won't be going to class for two more days, so fuck yeah,” he stretched lazily, throwing his two arms up in a way that made his abs show a bit, which couldn't help but draw attention, even made it a bit awkward for boys in front to look at him, “Finally something really interesting is going on.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, unless you consider how many children might have been affected,” Pierre added sadly. He had no idea how many secrets this place held, but he was willing to work hard to find out the truth.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well... It's not for sure yet, maybe it's not related," Dan said with a bowed head, "well I have to run. I want to change my clothes, wash up and piss off Nico, I'll meet you at the punishment,” Daniel rushed through Gasly's hair and went on his way, but for a moment he turned on the spot and continued his way with his back, “oh, and Charlie... Dani seems to be angry with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“When have I ever pissed him off?” The boy grumbled, throwing up his hands. He hadn't considered all the previous jabs at Daniil. That was the lesser of the evils, well, otherwise he had no conflicts with him, so this news surprised him a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I know what's going on in his fucking head?” Shouted across the corridor Ricciardo, “See you later,<em> gentlemen detectives</em>,” Dan disappeared around the corner and an old man appeared behind their backs.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Leclerc, I was wondering where you were.” The boys turned again frightened on the spot, but it was only Tost, who was on their list of suspects, “Thought you'd escaped punishment,” Franz chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could, Monsieur Tost,” Charles honestly admitted with irony, “but somehow, I've never managed it yet,” the boy noted bitterly with a half-smile. The man put his hand on the boy's shoulder and patted him.  </p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, Charles," replied Tost with a kind smile, Charles rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.  </p><p> </p><p>“Don't lie, Monsieur,” he shook his head, “it's cruel,” the man patted Leclerc's head and he grimaced. He hated having his hair touched, but he did not say so directly.  </p><p> </p><p>“Let's go, <em>little devil</em>,” Tost and Leclerc went in their direction, and Pierre saw Leclerc holding out the key to the den behind him. He hesitated a little, for there was no mention of the key, but clumsily took it. </p><p> </p><p>The boy looked around and opened the den with the key, pulling it out carefully. He closed the door from the inside so that no one would suspect anything. The boy went into the den and started the switch. A small stone room littered with racks of incomprehensible junk. There was too much lost stuff here he wasn't sure he'd find what he was looking quickly and just hoped that Leclerc would distract Tost as long as he could. It was also how Tost lived here. There was a small couch in the far corner with a bedside table and a night lamp. It all looked rather miserable and shabby. His eyes were scattered. He didn't know where to start. The logical thing to do was to start just going through all the boxes in a row. The boy took off his jacket and rolled up the arm of his jumper and shirt, which he unbuttoned at the cuffs. He went through box after box, raking through the incomprehensible rubbish that was stored for some unknown reason. Often, he would cough up dust, moths would fly out, even spiders would attack him, and he was afraid of them. So, the boxes sometimes were dropped, and sometimes he threw things around to kill the little eight-legged creature that would do nothing to him. He had already checked two stacks, but still no sign of the trainers. Then for a second he thought he saw something under Tost's bed. He walked awkwardly over to the bed and crookedly knelt down to look under it. The trainers were lying in the very corner and it planted a very big suspicion in Gasly's head. They were dusty, which meant they hadn't been touched in a long time. He reached for them, picking up all the dust on his jumper, and when he pulled out a pair of tattered trainers, he noticed that there was something tucked into them. </p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit..." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooh. And the clouds are thickening. Sorry for the delay, I have to go to hospital on Thursday so I don't know how often I'll be posting chapters in the future. I'll figure it out in general (I got so much blood pumped out of me yesterday that I fainted XD). </p><p>Hope you enjoy the chapter. Do you think Jules, Rosberg and Max are really connected? Maybe things are a little more serious than they seem? Or maybe it's a coincidence that things are getting so weird. Oh, riddles, riddles, riddles. Many questions, no answers. Yet.</p><p>Kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated :)<br/>You can contact me on Twitter: Alice_Happy_Kli and tmblr: alicehappykli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapitre dix: Je suis désolé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be warned, if you haven't already been stopped by all the tags and are you are very sensitive, I say in advance there is a creepy moment in this chapter. !Mention of suicide!</p><p>Also sorry for the delay, I just got my laptop yesterday and so part of the chapter is written on my phone, which isn't very convenient, so I apologise in advance for the typos. (Writing in hospital style XD)</p><p>Songs that inspired me:</p><p>Arnór Dan - stone be stone<br/>LP - suspicion<br/>Daughter - run<br/>Hozier - in the woods somewhere</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pierre ran like crazy through the corridors looking for Charles, all signs pointing to that he was now helping to sort through the books in the school library. As a '<em>diligent</em>' student at the boarding school for disobedient children he had never been there before. The boy ran into the aisle of the proposed library and froze in place. He entered a room decorated with beautifully carved wooden inserts, where bookshelves with endless stories stood in mazes. There were old tables, chairs, beautiful arched windows in rich dark frames that looked as if they had been gilded. Pierre walked slowly forward, he was speechless and seemed about to forget how to breathe. The ceiling was again vaulted but it had old frescoes on which he could no longer make out the events. Everything was illuminated by the warm light of the lamps that stood on the tables and hung overhead in emerald lampshades, the same colour as the armchairs that resembled the one in the 'corner of peace'. He could tell it by the legs. There was even a Second Floor, which was accessed by a staircase at the end of the library to a sort of balcony, where the walls were solidly lined with shelves of books. Pierre had no idea that the library here was so beautiful and large. He was amazed at the contrasts this school played with. It was at once cruel, then incredible. He heard the floorboards creak with some movement and heard someone talking quietly. Gasly walked carefully along the racks, as if afraid of scaring someone away. He saw an old desk by the stairs, behind which sat a curly-haired man wearing strange glasses. They met each other's eyes and nodded. Gasly saw the whole squad and two others at the top of the stairs. He ran up the stairs and saw Dan, Dani and Charles, who were setting out books from a cart. Nico was sitting in one of the chairs, but in his hands was not the Coriolanus, but Charles Dickens' Oliver Twist. An interesting choice for him, if not ironic. Carlos and Lando were also present, which was rather unusual as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Er, hello, everyone,” Gasly announced his arrival. Everyone turned on him at once. Lando and Carlos waved, sitting down in the same chair. Nico only put down his book and gave the boy a wry look on his face. Charles and Dan leaned over to see who had arrived and only Dani froze, unable to move a muscle. Pierre felt uncomfortable and walked past Carlos and Nico as if they weren't even here. He walked up close to Leclerc and began to speak quietly, Charles.  </p><p>“We need to talk.”  </p><p> </p><p>“What's that supposed to mean? Tell me those aren't his trainers, please.” He was shaking and there were tears in his eyes, “Just tell me that's not true,” Pierre stepped closer and held something out to Charles without anyone else seeing it that way, “what does it mean?” Gasly did not know what to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly don't know what that could mean. I'm sorry,” Charles said as he leaned against Gasly's shoulder and closed his eyes. The boy hadn't expected such a reaction because it was still unclear what had happened. Gasly hugged Leclerc uncertainly with one arm, gently stroking his back. He rested his cheek on the soft hair. Warmth and cold came from Leclerc at once, he floundered between who Pierre Gasly was to him. Though most of his thoughts were occupied by the fact that Jules had been dead for a long time and that he had been angry with him all along. He had already buried him in his heart once, but now it was as if he was doing it again. Daniel approached the pair, arriving perplexed, as did many in the vicinity. However, he, unlike the others, was aware of the events and immediately became serious when he saw the trainers. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this a pair of him?” Pierre only nodded slightly as an answer, blinking his eyes. Dan scratched the back of his head confusedly, pacing around a bit as if trying to find an unseen answer in the books that were dusting on the shelves, “Shit... We need to discuss this,” Daniel concluded, “but not here,” the boy leaned on the handrail for a second and looked down to check the perimeter. Downstairs sat a couple of boys and Monsieur Binotto, who was studying music and keeping an eye on the library in his spare time, “there are eyes and ears everywhere.” </p><p> </p><p>“All right, then, after five in <em>our place</em>?” Pierre suggested. Leclerc raised his head, leaving wet traces on Gasly's jumper and looked at the lad in front of him with his flushed eyes. He didn't know if he wanted to deal with the case or not. The new evidence did not inspire any positivity. Charles realized for himself that he was not ready to get into this abyss of obscurity again, “Charles will be with us.” </p><p> </p><p> “Yes, well... But first... Nico, Carlos and you Dani come here,” Carlos and Nico got up from their chairs, while Daniel seemed to pay no attention to Daniel's request, pretending to be occupied with something, “Dani, this concerns you too,” Leclerc stepped away from Pierre, wiped his eyes with his sleeve and plunged into the chair where Hülkenberg was sitting, which the latter was not happy about, “we have a misunderstanding, which we need to resolve before we agree to deal with some real shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pierre, listen,” Nico was the first to speak, in a completely calm tone, quite in his style, “Carlos had done nothing, it was me who attacked Esteban, we just wanted to talk to him, and he started provoking me, and I bought this crap," Gasly would have believed if it had been Daniil or Carlos, but Nico. The most serious of them all, “Please forgive me. I'm embarrassed by my behaviour.” </p><p> </p><p>“It's not me you should be asking for forgiveness but Ocon, no matter how much of an asshole he is, but thanks for trying,” Pierre cut off. Hülkenberg lowered his head guiltily as he realised how much of a fool he was making of himself now, “that's how I take your peace offering,” Pierre added. Hulk smiled and hugged Pierre tightly, followed by Carlos as well. </p><p> </p><p>“I'll go and apologise now, Carlos and Lando can follow up,” Hulk promised. Pierre was glad they understood, what had happened was not cool. Yes, their image had been damaged a little in his eyes, but he was willing to give a second chance for such mischief. In a moment of little joy, Dani was once again standing aside. The lad stared at his friends uncertainly, not even knowing what to say to begin his apology. He pointed his head somewhere to the side and everyone understood that this was a sign to be left alone. The boys went downstairs without saying a word. Ricciardo tried to put his hand on Leclerc's shoulder to support the Monegasque, to reassure him that he wasn't alone, but he only flinched away from him, showing that he wasn't ready to be friends with Dan yet regardless of how light-hearted his intentions were. When everyone went downstairs, Kvyat and Gasly were left alone. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm no master of fancy speeches... and the only thing I can say is. I'm a damn fool,” he really struggled to choose his words, he paused, tried to shift his gaze away and when he did meet with his eyes, he tried to find support in them, “I want you to know. I'm sorry. I'll try to be better.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Gasly exhaled heavily, "I know you're a damn fool, Dani,” the boys grinned. Pierre still wasn't sure he wanted to see him or the others, but he couldn't hold his anger against them for long. All the more he made them feel so guilty. He hoped they had learned their lesson in some way, “anything else?” </p><p> </p><p>“Dan, after our little argument, asked. Why do I have so much cruelty in me? I don't know... whether or not it's appropriate to say it now,” Daniil was silent for a second, lowering his head. He wanted to postpone this conversation for as long as possible. He didn't want to tell the whole truth and so he thought about which part of it to share to make it clear that he had seen some shit, -I've been homeless, without parents, without anything for almost two years. I had to survive. That's only part of the story. I want to get better, but I don't always succeed," Gasly, with trainers in his hands, hugged Daniil tightly without saying a word, not letting him finish his thought. If wandering is only part of the truth, what are the other parts of it that he doesn't want to talk about. Gasly hated himself deep down for snapping at Dani. In his heart he had always felt that Dani was having a hard time, but finally he knew at least a little of the reason why. Pierre couldn't imagine what he was going through. Few people could. Daniil rested his chin on Pierre's shoulder, which emitted all the warmth of the world, he felt supported again, “I'm truly sorry, I beg your pardon.” </p><p> </p><p>“I forgive you,” Gasly said quietly. They did not want to let go of each other. There was something kindred between them. He felt this kinship with all his friends and it was not because they were united by this place. They were related by the loneliness within, by the pain they had endured, “you know... just don't hit other people's faces without a good reason, okey?” Daniil recoiled from Pierre, and they laughed. </p><p>  </p><p>“Says who, Pierre,” Gasly had forgotten he was here because he had broken the boy's arm. He realized that he was not the angel he had made himself out to be. A bitter ‘I'm no better than them’ lodged in Gasly's head, “Honestly, man, you are a <em>noble-boy</em>, but jeez you are crazy bastard sometimes...” Daniil flicked the boy's nose and he hissed. The wound on his nose was almost cured and he was no longer walking around with a silly plaster on his nose, but that didn't mean he wouldn't feel the flick on his nose. </p><p> </p><p>“Oi! I'm going to get touchy again,” Daniil grinned and the boy rubbed his nose bridge, “Come on, you better go do something useful,” Pierre pointed to the book cart, “or your sophisticated method of procrastination by apologizing can get you into trouble,” it was a signal for the boys to get back to work. </p><p> </p><p>Thus Charles, who had no trace of sadness, and Dan reappeared. They proceeded to do some community service. Nico decided to go apologise and Carlos joining him for a company. He, in a way, was also to be blamed. Lando left the company, returning to Max, George and Alex. And only Pierre headed into the room, with his burning gaze on cursed trainers and already two photos. Exactly, the new evidence was a new photograph. Pierre’s brain was racing with thoughts and he wanted to run away from his own thoughts. So, he decided to spend time with Anto, but when Pierre knocked on the door and appeared in his Italian friend's room, the first person he saw was Kimi. Giovinazzi was chatting about something with his roommate, although that's a big word. Rather Kimi was listening to a monologue from Gio. A lump of nerves appeared in Gasly's throat. He kept his eyes on Räikkönen, who didn't even seem to pay attention to his guest. The boy only awkwardly apologised and left the room. He was all alone. At the end of the corridor, he saw Nico apologising to Esteban, he felt a pleasant warmth as if a stone had fallen from his soul. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>“Time passes and you never stop coming here, do you, Seb?” The boy, sitting on the sill of the round window under the vaulted roof, turned nervously. No one usually comes to this small, empty room on the very top floor of one of the sharp-roofed towers, where there was a lone white-framed circular window. The entrance was usually locked, but that was only most people's opinion; in fact, one simply had to force the doorknob a little and the door would creak open. Not everyone knew about this secret loophole. Vettel quickly wiped his nose when he saw the newcomer. It turned out to be Lewis Hamilton. </p><p>“What do you want?” Sebastian replied coldly. The first thing he did after school was to take off his hated school uniform and put on a dark beige jumper with a high collar and milk chocolate corduroy trousers with rolled up pants that exposed his bare ankles. He certainly looked like an orphan. His hair was even more disheveled than usual. He was all a bit droopy. Even more than yesterday or the day before. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to talk,” Hamilton answered quietly, walking slowly closer to Sebastian. There was a faint smile on his face, and he himself was barely changed. He was wearing a wrinkled shirt that was partially sticking out of his dark school shorts, “you can hide from Räikkönen, but I know a little more than he does,” Lewis kissed Sebastian gently on the cheek. Seb rubbed it with the sleeve of his jumper, glaring angrily at the boy. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm none of your business anymore, <em>Lu</em>,” he whispered through his teeth, filling that sentence with all the bitterness and pain. The two of them had a lot in common, but now Seb wished it had never happened. “You were a mistake I want to forget. When are you going to leave me alone?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think it's the other way around, <em>Sunshine</em>,” Lewis sat down across from him and gently brushed Sebastian's hair back behind his ear, deliberately lingering his hand on his cheekbones. Seb looked away awkwardly and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, “you were, are and will always be my business. Even though we're broken up. I'm concerned about you, you're not yourself,” Hamilton put his hand on Vettel's palm, which was quite cold. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you as worried about me as you were about Rosberg? Was he okay?” Sebastian reproached. Everything inside him squeezed. Last year was an odd year for events, although this year is not any better, and maybe even worse in some places, “first sort yourself out, then worry about the others. Because everywhere you pry into other people' business and do not see what is going on below your nose.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know you're still mad at me, but what happened to Nico wasn't my fault, it was his choice. He was always hard to understand, but what could I do?” Lewis resented. He'd never admit he was at fault, even if he was wrong. And he was very guilty in that story, “I don't owe him anything.” </p><p> </p><p>“You don't owe me anything either, now get lost, please,” Sebastian looked sadly out the window, not wanting to see Hamilton in front of him anymore, but he didn't seem to have any intention of going anywhere. He continued to stare at Sebastian in front of him, noticing the slightly yellowed spots in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess we'll talk when you're in the mood,” he stood up from the windowsill and leaned towards Sebastian again to kiss the boy gently on the lips. As soon as he touched them, Vettel pulled away. Lewis smiled wickedly and literally whispered in Sebastian's ear, burning his lobe with his hot breath, “You can't stay mad at me forever. We both know that.” </p><p> </p><p>“If you think I'm going to be '<em>yours</em>' again, you're deeply wrong,” he turned sharply to Lewis. They were too close to each other, blue eyes with a yellowish halo around the pupil against eyes black as night, “because I am not your property. No one is.” </p><p> </p><p>“Whose are you?” Hamilton grinned, an invisible storm brewing between them, everything was in there: hatred, love, frustration, wistfulness, fear, “Kimi’s?” Lewis asked venomously. He knew Sebastian's weaknesses, he knew everything about him, but Vettel sometimes felt like he knew nothing about him. </p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck out of here! Leave me alone, now!” Sebastian hissed. Lewis backed away from the boy and headed for the exit, slamming the door loudly behind him to let Seb know that he was once again left with nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian is lonely and weak, in Hamilton's humble opinion. Except the problem is that it's more likely Lewis will be left with nothing. He hasn't noticed how truly alone he is, how he pushes everyone away from him. First, he lost Jenson Button, who just graduated because he was older, then Nico, it was still a mystery to him what Rosberg was thinking before doing what he did, and well Sebastian with a very big scandal between the two of them. The two are trying to remain neutral in the current relationship between them, but Hamilton was ashamed to admit it, he missed Vettel. He wasn't used to let his ‘friends’ walk away from him. Everyone says that soon Valtteri will get enough of messing with him too. What no one knows, however, is that there was a kind of deal between the two, but in fact it means nothing. Anyway Lewis always countered if Bottas dared to show his true temper. Like a leash around a dog's neck. It was the manner in which Hamilton was used to treat others. Coming from a wealthy family, like Nico Hülkenberg, he has always had charisma and a talent for using the right words. In the past he has been involved in a drug dealing scandal on school grounds, although he was only indirectly involved, indeed he was not the nicest of students, but it was certainly not a thing of his. However, the school decided differently. With a reputation like that no good school was likely to do him any favours, so he ended up here. Sort of a correctional facility. Except this boarding school had hardened him, and all Hamilton would say in his defense was, everyone survives as they know how. </p><p> </p><p>Lewis walked down the corridor towards the common room, on the way he saw Daniel not hard at work mopping the floors, rather explaining something to the four little boys, who from the back seemed the same. Like clones. </p><p> </p><p>“...What's the price of the question?” Blurted out a boy with short blond, wheat field hair, with a strand of it sticking out slightly on his forehead. He had brown eyes and a snub nose. You could tell at once which of the four boys was the cheekiest. It was Robert Schwartzman. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by ''<em>the price of the question</em>,'' the price is suck my dick,” Daniel raised his voice a little, and his eyes got wide with surprise. What he hadn't expected for sure was that the 'doodles' would be asking him to pay for the 'services they provided'. He nudged the boy lightly on the shoulder as he continued to smile slyly at Marcus, Callum and Mick, “Don't you little shit have any fear of asking your mentor that? I'm only asking you to keep an eye on ‘<em>Iceman</em>’. Maybe someone else,” Dan clarified in another whisper, gesturing strangely as if trying to make his point even more primitively. </p><p> </p><p>“But you said it yourself, what's done well shouldn't be done for free,” Mick Schumacher stepped in for his friend. He also had short blonde hair, closer to a platinum shade, that stuck up, he had beautiful blue eyes and an overall rather aristocratic appearance, and his smile could easily vie for the title of the cutest smile in school. </p><p> </p><p>“That's correct,” Dan scratched his head, the back of his head resting on the handle of a wooden mop. It was hard to suspect these four of them of any shady dealings, since many of the older ones weren't much interested in the hierarchy in other classes, like the younger ones. Dan, on the other hand, knew there were some smart guys out there. Like this particular B-four, for example. One day they would take their place. It even brings tears to his eyes. “Okey, fine, what do you want?” The boys were silent, they didn't seem to think it through, but one decided to make a business proposition. </p><p>  </p><p>"Your pocket money," Marcus Armstrong said. His hair was darker blond than Rob's or Mick's though, he had a slightly irregular bite and seemed to always be smiling. His smile was a bit like Dani's. The same toothy one. Dan looked at the kid, who was from New Zealand, with a pleading look. As if to imply '<em>well we're practically countrymen, why are you doing this to me, mate'</em> , "we'll split it between us," everyone nodded in agreement, of course when it comes to money everyone would approve. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, isn't that a bit much to ask for,” Dan was even more irritated, but there was nothing to stop the small ones. Not that Ricciardo would need the money this week, since he probably wouldn't be allowed to go out on the town, heck with the school punishment system. However, he wanted to save at least some of it for next time. </p><p> </p><p>“And that's the advance payment,” Callum interjected. He and Marcus looked like two brothers, except that Ilott's hair was a little lighter and his ears were sticking out funny, “we're pretty sure you' going to need us, so we'll be squared away in advance.” </p><p> </p><p>“It's a <em>rip-off</em>, guys,” he looked around, stomped his foot a little, considering his options and gave his answer unhappily, “uh, whatever, when I finish cleaning up, send one of you over to my room by five o'clock to settle up,” Dan grinned, they did have a weird school. Paying little tomboys to keep an eye on the odd cold boy because he was suspected of the disappearance of another boy two years ago. As absurd as this situation sounded, it was the current reality. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice doing business with you, Daniel," all four boys reached out to shake Ricciardo's hand, as a sign of the deal that had taken place. The lad had already regretted proposing this venture a hundred times, but the division of labour was a useful thing. While they're sorting out the evidence, they'll check out the leads. All the more reason to think these little ones were his spies. He trained them himself. Even though he was angry at being ripped off, he was still proud of their '<em>slyness</em>'. </p><p> </p><p>“Nuh, can’t tell you the same," the lad said as he patted Rob's hair. “Stealing from your own teacher. Not nice. Now, move, we don't need to be seen together. Don't say a word about this to anyone, all right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, <em>boss</em>,” Mick saluted, the leader of this gang of child-spies. The boys scurried off somewhere, hiding somewhere around the corner where Lewis was standing. He scribbled part of their conversation in his favourite notebook. If the dictionary had pictures, there would be a portrait of him under the word '<em>snake</em>'.</p><p> </p><p>His first thought was, what was Dan up to? And only his second was what did Kimi have to do with it? Hamilton was sure it had something to do with Vettel, but how? Too many events layered on top of each other. Lewis wanted to talk to Valtteri about it, he's his other eyes and ears, maybe he noticed something strange too. Hamilton, like many here, realised something was going on, but what was unclear. The clouds were thickening and it was not a weather condition. He went back to where he was going. Into the lounge, which looked like an ordinary living room with a pretence of luxury that was not to be found here. His gaze caught the familiar red sofas and armchairs, which in places were horribly worn, the legs had long since lost their gilding and seemed to have been the victims of one or two battles. Patterned red carpets and cushions of all colours were everywhere. There were flowers on shelves and on stands by the walls: monsters, ficuses, sansseverias, there were even a couple of a cactus, which was quite a reckless decision. The room itself was lit by lamps imitating candlesticks, which had a sense of antique warmth about them. Some portraits and a few still lifes were hung on the walls, but they didn't match well with each other in colour or composition. Some of the frames were held together with scotch tape. Paintings had clearly fallen off the walls and more than once. This cacophony of decorative objects, furniture and flowers could be safely called kitsch. There was no truer word for it. </p><p> </p><p>Lewis quietly walked past Max, Lando, who had returned to his friends, Alex and George, whose head lay upon Albon's lap. They were asking Lando about Carlos, which made him blush, because they were making, well, very dirty jokes. Lewis didn't care for the idle chatter and went to the sofa where Valtteri was sitting. Hamilton sat lazily beside him, also resting his head on Bottas' lap. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Lazily asked the lad, who wasn't even paying attention to the title of the book his friend was holding. Bottas first looked somewhere forward, placing his hand with the book on the armrest. Then he lowered his gaze down to Hamilton, who looked like an innocent lamb again. Although Val here had to give a puff for two. </p><p> </p><p>“Your literature. And mine too,” Valtteri said with a heavy sigh as he rested his head on the padded sofa. He gets terribly tired of doing double duty all the time, but he doesn't complain. Almost doesn't complain, “Where have you been?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know. Nowhere. Talking to a friend,” Lewis said briefly. He didn't really want to go into detail about what had happened. He had never advertised his relationship with the German, not many people knew about it. Not many people would believe that the two of them were together? </p><p> </p><p>“You mean with Seb,” Valtteri rolled his eyes. Not that he was jealous of Sebastian and Lewis, but a slight envious thought never left his mind that Lewis treated Vettel somehow differently from him. Each indifferent act by Lewis towards Bottas was like a new stone being placed in the stone wall that slowly grew between the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, yup,” only Lewis doesn't see that invisible stone wall between them. He doesn't learn from his mistakes. He keeps stepping on the same rake. Talking about things that might have hurt Bottas, showing indifference when he needs support. Or what? Hamilton thinks Val gets enough in his shadow? </p><p> </p><p>“Right, Lewis. I don't feel good, can you do your work yourself," Bottas rose carelessly from the sofa, dropping Hamilton's head on it and walked out of the common room, emitting some sort of angry aura. Everyone present fell silent and stared at a stunned Lewis. He lay there as if in shock, not understanding when he had had the chance to be guilty. He didn't even bother to think about it and calmly sat down to do his own literature. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>There were two photographs on the carpet, and between them white old trainers with dirty laces and scuffed leather in places. There was still mud on the soles, apparently the last time they had been put on, the paths were very muddy. So, someone wanted them to stay that way? But why? The boys clustered around the evidence not at all sure what was going on. Carlos and Nico sat on the carpet looking at the so-called "evidence". Dani and Pierre stood looking down at everything. Daniil looked very anxious and was nervously biting his nails. He was also quite good with Bianchi. His disappearance is like a skeleton in this school's closet. No one knows exactly what happened to him and there have been a lot of versions. The fact remains that he was no longer here. </p><p> </p><p>“To make a long story short... we need to figure out what really happened to Jules. To come up with a couple of versions and decide which one we're going to test,” Pierre began. Leclerc, who was sitting on the windowsill felt trapped in the small, packed room. He often crossed glances with Pierre, who seemed to be telling him that everything was all right. </p><p> </p><p>“All we have is that someone has stolen my camera and taken a picture of the trainers, but if you look, they are in the picture clearly not under the bed, someone has moved them there, although you cannot tell that from the state of the space under the bed. Very dusty. We found the trainers that were in the photo, but there was the following tip. Photo of the photo. I know it sounds strange, but it is what it is. The photo shows a page of some kind of diary or notebook, and in it is a picture of Jules, the diary shows the caption, and the picture we now have says ‘<em>Who's next?</em>’, which confirms our theory that there might be more victims, we don't know yet”  </p><p>In the picture itself Jules was sitting with his back uncovered, the sunlight playing beautifully on it, highlighting every curve of the young body. He was looking dreamily out the window. The photograph was both aesthetically inspiring and chillingly horrifying. </p><p>“I suggest we look back at all the strange things that have happened over the past two or maybe three years. Let's start with Jules and then tell me about Rosberg” it was like a real briefing. The kids were absorbing what Gasly was telling them, amazed at how he even kept it all in his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Okey. I should probably get started," Charles stood up from his seat but kept his hands on his chest as if covered by an invisible shield. He paced from side to side, not knowing where to begin. It was very disturbing to pick at old wounds. </p><p>“As many people knew Jules and I were like brothers and as many of us did not like this place very much. Bianchi was always cheerful and free-spirited, and I was just angry to be shoved here. So, we made plans how to escape from here,” he spoke more quietly than usual, his voice traitorously drooping. It was very hard to remember them fighting and quarrelling. On the last day they had seen each other Charles had told Jules that he hated him. He didn't know it would be his last words to his friend..  </p><p>“We had the perfect plan that would work a hundred percent, but a few days before our ‘big-escape’, he tried to leave on his own through our loophole. Yeah... the one they buried after you. You think you're the only smart ones," Quartet sharply glanced at each other suspiciously. If Charles knew about the loophole, there may be others who do. </p><p>“Jules had promised to wake me up the day we were to escape, but he didn't. He left quietly. I was awakened by a scream,” he remembered the heartbreaking sound. No one ever knew what it was. “I think the whole school woke up then because of it. It was announced that one of the students had gone missing, you know the rest. We all went out into the woods to look for him, the police joined in, but nothing was found but his jacket. Everyone then decided to keep the case under wraps, while I wandered into the woods every night, looking for new evidence. Because he wouldn't just leave his jacket in the middle of the woods. Something happened. Someone was after him. I'm sure of it,” Leclerc had always stuck to that theory. He wanted to convince himself that he had simply run off without him, but today that idea had died at the root for him. Tears appeared in his eyes, which he would have preferred not to show anyone, he struggled to hold them back. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm so very sorry, Charles. Really," Gasly realized that Leclerc would never say outright that he needed help, so he crossed the room and hugged the boy gently, "we'll make sure we find out what happened to him. </p><p> </p><p>“So, we had a chat with my colleagues and if you look at the timeline, the big change in behaviour was seen next with Nico Rosberg,” Daniel picked up the train of thought as he decided to push the subject further. He sat on the sofa with his arms folded in front of him and tapped his foot nervously, “everyone knows what he was like except Pierre. A <em>Princess</em>, <em>Britney Spears</em>, a <em>snake</em>, nastier than Lewis. <em>Two peas in a pod</em>,” Dan tried to lighten the mood, which wasn't going well. Everyone knew the story. Except Gasly, obviously. </p><p>“But there was a difference. He was mean, but harmless. The only person he liked more than himself was <em>Lu-lu</em>. That's what he called Hamilton, and Hamilton himself didn't pay any attention to him. At this point. Then something strange started happening to him. He got kind of paranoid, jumped at every noise. Something was going on, but he wouldn't explain it to anyone. Even a friend wasn't supportive and in general he attempted to end his life as dramatically as he could,” a heavy silence hung in the air. The nastiest images popped into his head, making the area around his wrists itch unpleasantly. No one knew what might have prompted Nico to cut his veins...  </p><p>“We were not even told whether he had been saved or not. It was very creepy. Bottas found him, carried him in his arms to the medical room.”  </p><p> </p><p>Daniel saw for himself how Valtteri's face, hands, hair and white shirt were stained with dark scarlet blood, he himself was barely carrying Rosberg, who was still alive but already unconscious. Valtteri was in such a panic, tears were streaming down his cheeks, he was afraid the lad would die right in his arms. Then a couple of other boys rushed to help him. The whole school watched as an ambulance took Rosberg away in his bloodstained clothes. He looked like a living corpse. So pale with black circles under his eyes. He cut himself with a sharp piece of mirror... </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck...” Gasly whispered irritably, rubbing the bridge of his nose, which still hurt badly. He was sitting on the window sill with Leclerc, still unable to digest what he had heard. The boy held himself by the wrists and everything felt cold inside, "what is wrong with this place. One story is scarier than another," Charles, who had been sitting next to him with his head resting on Pierre's shoulder, sneered. </p><p> </p><p>“What were you thinking? First time at boarding school?” Carlos spoke. He knew immediately who could be next in the list of ‘inexplicably weird’, “next I think Max Verstappen” all agreed silently, “don’t get me wrong, but Max himself has been acting strange for the past two weeks before turning us in. Why he was late, why he ratted us out, most importantly,” Daniil still didn't want to admit it, but his friends were right. Something was definitely wrong. </p><p> </p><p>“His father may have pressured him, but he had been under his influence before. Some people know what kind of a total asshole this man is," Ricciardo muttered angrily, imagining somewhere in the back of his mind as he punched Max's father in the face for everything he'd done to Max, “there must be something else, but what?” </p><p> </p><p>“Could it be something that united the three of them?” Gasly held his head trying to build some sort of logical chain, but everything was breaking down like a house of cards. He even wanted to cling to the blond hair, but it was all white-knuckle sewn, "Bloody hell, I have no idea at all. One is missing, another wanted to kill himself, a third has turned his back on his friends and no one knows why. Honestly, there's no connection between these three."</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you look now, there are at least two other strange targets. Not sure about the second one, but surely Sebastian Vettel?” Nico had a hell of a beehive in his head. That's exactly what he was talking to his new unknown friend about. He was afraid even to admit to his friends what had happened during the night. He hoped that even without his clue they would find the answer - there is still Valtteri, but that can be put down to the fact that he is still in a state of shock after that day. </p><p> </p><p>“About Seb, if it's related, I've arranged for the minions to follow up with Räikkönen," a smile slipped on Dan's face. Things were painfully gloomy, apparently Ricciardo will be responsible for the team spirit here, “maybe something will come out or he knows something. We should have an educational talk with both of them,” everyone looked at Dan with a ‘are you fucking serious right now?’ on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>“What's to be done about these things?” Nico nodded towards the clues. Everyone went into a sort of daze. These things said so much, but there were hardly any clues in them. It was as if someone was playing a spooky game with them, only it was for real. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess we'll have to wait for more messages since this isn't the end of the story,” Daniil finally spoke. He listened attentively to the whole conversation, stroking his chin. Too much information at once, “if we set our goals: we should find out who else is connected by strange events. Find the notebook that has this picture in it, I think that would be the main clue, and find out who's dropping all this crap on us...” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... tried to put a picture to this chapter, but i failed. Oops.<br/>Damn it's dark, anyway hope you are enjoying it<br/>Apparently it's all coming together step by step.</p><p>I'm just wondering will Lu-Lu open his damn eyes and see what's happening or he's waiting for a storm to come? My kiddo Seb doesn't deserve all that shit (i'm so cruel to my babies)</p><p>And jeez Rosberg. Poor guy. </p><p>What's gonna happen next? Write your opinion about things. I'm willing to know your thoughts about the story</p><p>Kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated :)<br/>You can contact me on Twitter: Alice_Happy_Kli and tmblr: alicehappykli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapitre onze : la surprise soudaine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter came out very soft and I hope you enjoy it, but just don't be deceived XD there will be a hell of an angst soon<br/>I'm writing chapters slowly at the moment due to hospital schedules and pills, so I'll apologise </p><p>List of songs for inspiration:<br/>Ost Les choristes - les avions en papier<br/>Aurora - Nature boy<br/>Syd Matters - Obstacles<br/>Bruno Major - places we won't walk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Time flew relentlessly by, and no new clues were likely to appear. It was like an evil calm before the storm, making nerves twitch and tummy ache. And so Friday came, the boys went off during their legal break, putting aside their books and pens. The wind was blowing chilly outside, the trees didn't look so pretty any more, and soon autumn would pass its rights to winter. Leaving only dead withered leaves which had lost their gold, turned brown. Everything made everybody feel a bit melancholy. There was no smell of sunny days and warm autumn any more. Damp and mud were everywhere, sticking unpleasantly to the soles and staining the light-coloured clothes. </p><p> </p><p>      A boy with dark hair sticking out and a black eye was sitting there scribbling carefully on the ground with a stick. Esteban had long ago grown tired of his hated nickname "<em>Rat</em>", and not because he was a snitch, though he had been in trouble with it recently, but because he had big front teeth and an appearance vaguely similar to some kind of rodent. The only person Ocon had interacted with was his roommate Daniel, but that's the thing, it '<em>was'</em>. After his act Daniel didn't want to talk to him, he just looked in his direction in frustration. And after all, Este just wanted attention from Ricciardo, they had agreed to spend the weekend together, to help with something or perhaps just have a good time together since he was sitting in school anyway, but no. Daniil Kvyat had to show up to mess up all the cards. He was so angry. In a fit of rage, he decided to turn in his roommate. He was terribly jealous of Daniel for everyone. To him, he seemed to be the very one. Oh, that secret unrequited teenage love, when you can't see anyone else around but your object of admiration. When they both decided to talk about it, Daniel broke Este's heart unintentionally. He didn't know how to exist in the same room with this guy anymore, that he said his heart would never belong to him, not because he didn't like Ocon, but because it had already been given away. A burning hatred was eating the boy from the inside. There was a picture of someone's scrawled portrait on the ground. In a second he was poking at it furiously with a stick, cursing the silent silhouette in French. </p><p> </p><p>      He hadn't noticed when a rather long, expensive dark green car pulled into the courtyard, it didn't look like the cars that usually came here. Those were more like ancient shitboxes than actual cars, and this one looked like it had just come out of a car dealership. Ocon quickly wiped off his drawing with the sole of his shabby shoes and tossed the stick aside somewhere. The windows in the back of the car were tinted, which somehow did not inspire confidence. The driver got out of the car and opened the back door. A middle-aged tall man with a very sharp gaze and graying hair that was a shade of silver came out, and behind him a boy with lush dark hair emerged. They looked like each other. "Father and son" flashed through the boy's mind. The man said something in his son's ear and he nodded with a smile. The father went into the school building and the boy headed towards Esteban, who was already starting to blush involuntarily, not understanding what was even going on. </p><p> </p><p>      “Hi, I'm Lance Stroll,” the boy held out his hand to Esteban. Stroll Jr. was a bit shorter than him and looked somehow too friendly, it was kind of creepy. Ocon looked distrustfully first at the palm and then at the boy in front of him. He was dressed in his best clothes. It was obvious that his suit, in light beige tones, had been tailored precisely for him and must have been made of expensive materials. Ocon himself looked like a ragamuffin in his tattered school uniform, which had seen enough in its short life. The boy reluctantly shook the hand of the strange rich kid. Este had always had a certain distaste for children from rich families. Maybe it was because Lewis and Nico were their main representatives. Or maybe because he came from a poor family and often faced injustice, while the others were given everything for the money... or excused. </p><p> </p><p>      “Esteban Ocon,” the guy in front smiled brightly. His teeth were perfect and somehow too white to compare with a toilet bowl? A rather strange comparison popped into the boy's head, " So what are you doing here? </p><p> </p><p>      “Well, I met some kids from your boarding school this weekend. We raced go-karts, it was fun, but they said they wouldn't be coming here any time soon,” Este tried to think in his head, who could go karting and where in the backwoods would there be karting anyway? - So, I talked to my dad and asked him to invite some of the guys to join too, as an act of charity. I think if it works, we can even do charity races to raise funds for your boarding school” Lance was expressing himself in a very strange way for Este and it was really hard to believe in his plans. What races? What funds? What was he talking about?  </p><p>     “And if you want, you can come this weekend too.” </p><p> </p><p>      “Excuse me? Oh, well... I don't know. I've never ridden a kart before,” the boy lowered his gaze and started wobbling awkwardly on his feet. Lance thought for a second, looking first at Esteban, then somewhere else, thinking something over in his head. He frowned slightly; his bushy eyebrows furrowed. Then there was a thoughtful long "um," followed by a reply.</p><p> </p><p>      “Well, if you agree, I could help you. It's not that hard,” Lance shrugged. Este wasn't entirely sure of the intentions of the rich kid who had dropped in like a snowball. The whole thing felt like some kind of absurd fairy tale play," So what do you say? </p><p> </p><p>      “Well, if you help me,” Ocon mocked the boy, “I say yes, why not,” Lance smiled and Este responded to it in return. A little unsure, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Stroll laughed, with the young lad's awkwardness in front of him. Ocon didn't quite comprehend what was happening to him. He was more used to loneliness and that conversation didn't sit well with others all the time, but here things were going their way, somehow even intimidating.  </p><p>      “Will you show me around the boarding school while my father makes arrangements with your director?” Esteban looked first at the building, then at Stroll Jr, then back at the building again, wondering what he was supposed to be showing him here anyway. </p><p> </p><p>      “Erm, okay, let me show you,” he honestly didn't want to get into it, he'd barely avoided the questions about the black eye. He wouldn't want to have to go through another meeting with Hülkenberg, who if he got punished wouldn't be happy about it, “I really don't have much time, the break would be over soon. And it's easy to get lost here, I don't know,” he tried to counter with whatever he could to get Stroll to change his mind, he looked at the boy pitifully, “maybe you should just sit in the car instead?” </p><p> </p><p>      “Nah, if anything I'll go to class with you," the boy seemed to flirt with him while Esteban was totally embarrassed, he couldn't imagine a guy in fancy clothes walking into their crazy classroom and studying with them, "well either you show me where the principal's office is and I'll wait under the door for my dad." </p><p> </p><p>      “You know, I like the second option better," Esteban grinned, running through all the possible scenarios in his head. Most of them were not the positive ones," Sorry, I just don't really want to get into trouble, " he'd already exceeded his limit of thirty-three misfortunes and he didn't want any more trouble for himself. </p><p> </p><p>      “Well, I wouldn't say that judging by the black eye,” Ocon suddenly realised that all this time Lance could see a very unpleasant glimpse on his face, specifically the yellowed skin after the bluish spot. Esteban seemed to have a subconscious dislike for rich sons of bitches with a silver spoon in their mouths. They always stood out. Este had developed some sort of a flair for such guys. It was as if his brain was sending him a signal to stay away from them. They always gave off something of a dangerous vibe. Even on an even level, you never knew what was in the minds of guys whose parents were loaded with money. However, looking at Stroll, he didn't feel that note of snobbery. He was so simple. Yes, he was in expensive clothes, yes, he was in a fancy car... but he was kind of innocent and nice in his own way. The boy covered his padded eye with a hand and stood half sideways to Lance. </p><p> </p><p>      “That's nothing really. Misunderstanding,” Esteban said in a shaky voice. He was even more uncomfortable, “I did something wrong and I paid for it,” Lance shook his head and gently took Esteban's palm in his hand, which was covering his bruise. Ocon's hand felt as if it began to burn with all the awkwardness. It was as if the air between them was electrifying. </p><p> </p><p>      "I can call you Este, can't I?" The boy nodded hesitantly, "Well, Este, don't be afraid of your wounds and bruises, walk proudly with them, so everyone can see that you're not afraid, then you won't get picked on very often. Fortune favours the brave," he patted Ocon on the shoulder, with his free hand, as he was still holding Esteban's palm with the other. The boy stood as if struck by lightning, only awakening when Stroll asked him, "Why don't you show me around the school a little?  </p><p> </p><p>      "Okay then, let's go," Esteban replied, hovering in the clouds. </p><p> </p><p>      The boys walked into the school, where the students of the cursed place, in the children's own humble opinion, were moving carelessly through the corridors. The stairs were occupied by the younger boys, who seemed to be keeping an eye on something or someone. Mick, Rob, Marcus and Callum were sitting and discussing something heatedly, and one of them kept his eyes on someone in the crowd. It didn't really matter to Ocon, though his curiosity just begged him to pay attention, but Este chased those thoughts away. Esteban began to tell him what their system was like. Lance listened to him spellbound, examining the building from the inside. He was impressed, to Stroll the place didn't seem gloomy, a little gray, but that was because of the dirty beige colour of the walls. He had no idea what was going on here. To him it was an ordinary school, with ordinary children. Ocon occasionally glanced around and at Stroll, making sure he wasn't lost somewhere in the crowd. When once again Lance fell behind, looking at the ceiling or the view from the window, the lad had to take him by the hand like a small child. He wanted to get him to the principal's office as quickly as possible, the guy really didn't want another problem on his head. Esteban wasn't in the mood to deal with anything at all. However, the problem came from where it was hardly expected. Ocon tried to walk along the wall so as not to get caught up in the main stream of children. Just then a hand appeared in front of his face, blocking his way forward. Lance crashed awkwardly into Ocon's back, the enchanted smile disappearing from his face as he saw the boy with the dark hair in front of Esteban. </p><p> </p><p>      “Hey, Ocon, where's the money?” Esteban was afraid to even turn his head and meet his gaze with the young bully who was blocking his path, “Have you swallowed your tongue? Or are you deaf? I said, where the fuck is my money?”<strike> (*coughing* Lebowski sry) </strike></p><p> </p><p>      “You know we haven't been given pocket money yet, Checo, where am I going to get it for you? Out of nowhere?” The kid didn't make eye contact with Perez, but held firm, as if he didn't want to throw dirt in front of Stroll. Lance himself was surprised by what was happening, but didn't engage in conversation just yet. </p><p> </p><p>      “You got some nerve, huh, <em>rat</em>?” Esteban was grabbed by the lapels of his jacket and pushed violently into the wall. The window couldn't feel the ground beneath him, his legs felt like they were dangling. He didn't even want to guess how much strength Checo had. He finally met his eyes with the stocky boy. Checo Perez was the local bully. That's who was picking on some of the kids in that class. And who would have thought that he got on well with both Lewis and Sebastian. An odd friendship, though. Esteban was about to get a second black eye, so he squeezed his eyes shut beforehand, pushing himself hard into the wall, as if hoping he could walk through it. He didn't really want to become a panda. In a bad way. Sergio swung for a punch, continuing to hold on to one of his victim's jacket lapels, but then he was interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>      “How much does he owe you?” Stroll looked very serious. He furrowed his brow, certainly didn't like what he saw in front of him. Perez looked at the boy in front of him. He only now realised that the second lad wasn't from around here. He let go of Ocon, who was still squinting in anticipation of the blow. Esteban touched the ground with his feet and looked frightened, first at Checo and then at his new acquaintance. For a second he had a disturbing thought in his head that now the bully would turn on Lance and he wouldn't escape the bruises. If that happened Esteban promised himself that he would tear Checo apart with his bare hands because they wouldn't get in trouble if anything happened to Stroll Jr. </p><p> </p><p>      “Four Euros, who are you anyway?” The boy walked up close to Stroll; he could feel his breath on his face. Angry, stinging, a bit of the smell of breakfast eaten in the morning, "the new rich kid in this madhouse who screwed up his cool school all over the place?" Lance stood without even blinking. Not a muscle on his face twitched. Ocon even admired the boy's resilience. </p><p> </p><p>      “I'm Lance Stroll and yes... I'm rich," <strike>(So sorry again but daddy's cash)</strike> five euro note appeared in front of Checo's face, “and this is his debt,” Stroll Jr. smiled as genuine surprise appeared on the boy across from him, he tore out the note and, crumpling it, quickly put it in his pocket, "and this is to keep you from touching Este. Understand?" A second five euro note appeared and Perez took it away at once, “I think we have a deal. Keep the change.” </p><p> </p><p>    “You're pretty interesting dude,” Checo stepped away from Lance for a moment, casting him an examining glance. The anger changed to mercy, he seemed amused by the "rich kid's" gesture. So, Stroll bought Perez's respect and showed who's in charge here, “I'm Sergio Perez, but you can call me Checo for short. So, are you going to study here?” Suddenly the conversation went from threatening to casual. Lance's face was pleased again. He couldn't believe how abruptly events had changed their course. </p><p> </p><p>      “Nice to meet you, Checo,” Stroll held out his hand to the lad and he didn't hesitate to shake it back, “no, I'm only passing through here on my father's business, I'm afraid. He's kind of a big man in Ravel,” Lance quirked his eyebrows sneeringly and looked at Esteban, who was standing perplexed to the side with his head slightly lowered. For a second he felt unwanted again. He kept getting replaced by someone else. First Daniel, now Lance..  </p><p>      “Okay, Checo, sorry, but Este has to take me to the headmaster's office and show me around this school,” Ocon's eyes lit up. Lance walked past Checo and took Esteban under his arm, moving away from Perez, who waved goodbye to the boy. They moved a little further away and Lance let go of Ocon. </p><p> </p><p>      “I... don't really know what to say. I guess thanks a lot, you really helped me out. I'll pay you back honestly, I just don't know how yet,” Esteban stuttered a little. giving away his level of excitement. He didn't understand what just happened. The guy next to him only laughed. </p><p> </p><p>      “You're welcome. It's no big deal. Just in honour of our acquaintance,” he paused for a moment and formed a fist in his hand. Ocon lowered his gaze, at first not understanding what his acquaintance wanted from him. Then it became clear to him. He had to bump his fist back. He did it quickly, folding his fist the wrong way, but Stroll seemed fine with it, and they moved on, “We can meet at the go-kart, but no need to pay me back, seriously” Esteban was ready to kiss, not in the literal sense, his new acquaintance. He couldn't believe that a guy like Lance, a rich kid who had everything and had all reasons to consider himself superior to the average kid, was so kind to him.  </p><p> </p><p>      Este took Lance to the office. There were a couple of minutes left before break was over and it was urgent to head towards the classroom. The boys said goodbye to each other and Esteban walked rapidly to the classroom where the boys had already started to gather for the start of class. When Ocon walked in, he saw a small pack of kids looking at the car in the courtyard that was about to hit the road. Everyone was discussing amongst themselves who and why might have been brought here to this shithole. Este looked out the window for a second and saw Stroll Sr. and Jr. saying goodbye to Monsieur Wolff below. The lad still couldn't take his eyes off the young man in the gently coloured suit. The bell rang and everyone quickly took their seats; Abiteboul, who had not yet announced the start of the lesson, entered the room, which resulted in a silent wave of whispering. Soon Wolff himself entered the office. The principal gave the class a quick, irritated look and he asked the next guys to follow him: Kvyat, Ricciardo, Gasly, Hülkenberg, Ocon. The four looked at each other in bewilderment and then glanced in Esteban's direction. Nico immediately thought he'd told the staff that he'd attacked him, but he'd apologised after all. Anger blazed inside him, but something didn't quite add up. Why had Pierre been summoned? Had someone found out he'd gone to the 'cage' and Dani and Dan for what? They've had their fill, haven't they? What has Esteban himself got to do with it? </p><p> </p><p>      Carlos was the only one of the team who hadn't been called to the principal's office. He felt somehow uncomfortable being alone in his row. He looked like a target at that moment. Sainz looked sideways at Giovinazzi, Russell and Albon at first, but they shrugged their shoulders, which meant they were unaware of the situation, and that said a lot since Anto was clueless about what was going on. When Gasly rose from his seat he was as pale as a sheet, he didn't understand at all what he had done wrong, and he had already been frightened enough by all the 'joys' of this school life. Dan and Dani were not even surprised, they somehow didn't care what they were being called in for this time. Sainz looked ahead and met Norris' puzzled look. The Spaniard asked a mute question of the boy in front, nodding his head. He merely shrugged his shoulders, showing that he was completely out of the loop. Lando nudged Max to the side and asked in a half-whisper if he knew anything, but Verstappen just shook his head too. Everyone was whispering to each other, wondering why the boys had been called into the headmaster's office. About thirty minutes passed from the start of the class before the boys returned to the classroom with very conflicting feelings. Carlos tried to find out why they had been summoned, but all his friends had said in response was 'later'. Carlos looked at Lando again, and the latter at him. Now Norris was asking a mute question, to which there was no answer. The time in thinking about something other than literature flew by all too quickly. When the bell rang again the boys seemed to awaken from their sleep. Daniil took Carlos' hand and dragged him somewhere into the unknown... He almost stumbled as he tried to climb out from behind the desks, and then nearly flew his nose into the floor, forgetting the threshold in the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>      The Spaniard realised that Daniil was dragging him to the ground floor, the entrance to which hung a cork board with timetables, various events in town, who was interested in such things. There were also illuminated trophy stands on either side of it, which had seen the prime of the place before it turned into a hell of a mess. At least some reminder that the place used to really look like a fairy tale, not just outwardly. There was a list hanging on the board only it was mostly blank. At the very top of the sheet was written 'karting', and the first on the list were the very guys Wolff had summoned. Carlos couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't tear himself away from the word and then looked at Daniil, who had dangerous devils playing in his eyes. The boy turned to his friend and cocked his eyebrows a couple of times, hinting that now they were going to have a great time together, he handed Carlos a pen to write his name in. The boy did not hesitate to put his name on it. He did not have the words to express all his emotions. </p><p> </p><p>      “This weekend, yes, when Dan and I weren't supposed to go out, I took everyone out to do some go-karting. Found a place the other day and thought. Oh, shit. There's something interesting here. So, we met a guy called Lance Stroll,” Dani decided to tell their little story in anticipation of questioning, “of course, we didn't think much of it. Turns out kid is the son of the mayor of this town, and a man with money. A lot of money. Hulk said he'd heard of him. He's running some shady business and basically owns the whole damn place," Sainz listened to his friend with his mouth open in amazement, “loves money, but he loves his baby-boy more. His son has put in a good word and now, in order to enhance his reputation and please Lance, is ready to become a kind of philanthropist. And as a gesture of goodwill, he invites some of our seniors to go karting.” </p><p> </p><p>      “Madre de dios,” Carlos blurted out, "And what did Wolff think of that offer? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you and Dan are not grounded, but you're not exactly out," Daniil bit his lower lip. He was clearly ecstatic that for once he'd been lucky, but, on the other hand, he was still trying to keep a straight face, "Does anyone else know about this besides you?"</p><p> </p><p>      “It's about to be announced. I just really wouldn't want my friend to lose this opportunity,” he put his arm around Carlos' shoulders, patting him forcefully, which made Carlos groan and jokingly nudge Dani in the side, “you may invite your <em>dwarf backup dancer</em>. Why wouldn't it be a good date? "</p><p> </p><p>      “Lando's not a<em> dwarf sidekick</em>,” Sainz muttered. He got most of the time alone with the Briton. The flow of time with him was unnoticed and he was never bored. But somewhere in the corner of his mind it seemed that their friends were getting a little jealous. Except that somehow both of them didn't care. They were having a good time, “and, no, we're not dating.” </p><p> </p><p>       “Whatever,” Dani shrugged, “but I'm telling you as a friend, you better be careful. If this story blows up, I'm afraid it's not going to work out quietly,” Carlos quietly got a bit frustrated. Daniil is not in a relationship and probably never will be. He doesn't know shit about it. </p><p> </p><p>      The Spaniard was left alone with his thoughts, which were unbearably running through his head after Dani's words. He had lost his appetite and just wanted to sit and think. He found a comfortable window sill at the very end of the corridor on the Second Floor, not far from the classroom, so that no one would disturb him and preferably not see him. Carlos wondered why everyone was so concerned about his relationship with Lando, they weren't doing anything particularly criminal. They were just trying to find out more about each other first. Norris's past, for example.  </p><p>      He'd had a bit of a falling out at his previous school, the cocky, fun-loving boy had become a frightened and anxious wreck. At home, he had suffered at times from his father and mother as well. Deep down, little Lando didn't understand how his parents stayed together, but their divorce would have broken him even more. This process cripples everyone equally without a reason. Especially if this process is obviously not going to be peaceful. And only his older brother Oliver was an ally for Lando, someone he could cry out to. However, Oli was kicked out of the house as well as Lando was sent here. It seems in one of his meetings with his brother, the one who had told Lando that their parents were going to get a divorce after all. Lando honestly admitted that in the midst of all this he could sometimes feel unwell, that he was haunted by panic attacks, but as no one was prepared to deal with this, he tried to curb this unpleasantness himself somehow. Carlos caught himself two of them. He noticed that the boy was often somewhere in his head and Carlos felt it was his duty to help the little Briton. Speaking of which... </p><p> </p><p>      On the windowsill next to Sainz sat a boy, whose school uniform just hung like a bag on him. He had never been able to find a proper size. It was the smallest the school had to offer, and sewing it on was not an option. No one simply knew how. It was Norris who'd just come out of lunch. He was in high spirits today, and so on a cheerful smile played on his face with his thin lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Why so sad? Did you suck a bad dick?” Carlos was taken aback by such a frank statement, the thoughtfulness and a certain gloominess suddenly disappeared, which was exactly what Lando had hoped for. To shock him out of his thoughts. Carlos leaned forward to give the little troublemaker a slap, but Lando dodged it cheerfully, “There you go.” </p><p> </p><p>      “Who taught you those words? You're four years old, chill, <em>cabrón</em>,” Lando looked at Carlos with the eyes of an innocent child who didn't quite know what he'd just said. Sainz knew that look; it was very hard to resist, but he had practically learned. Realizing that his weapon wasn't really working against the Spaniard, the boy exhaled and tried to come up with a more plausible answer. </p><p> </p><p>      “Well. Um. Max?” The way Verstappen used foul language was considered almost the heritage of the school. Sometimes he could insert as many harsh words as he wanted, but sometimes he could operate the word like a real maestro of the swear words, “he swears like a cobbler. Or rather, as a bricklayer working for three days, per bread,” there was a mute question on the Spaniard's lips. It was as if his mind had gone into download mode for a moment, “Anyway, you still haven't answered why you were so thoughtful?” </p><p> </p><p>      “It was nothing,” he didn't know whether to speak or not, but Norris's curious gaze let him know that he wouldn't let it go. Carlos sighed heavily and, bumping the back of his head slightly against part of the wall, decided to voice his concerns after all, “do your friends already have a word with you that our interactions might get us into trouble?” Lando let out a nervous chuckle. A silly question, as if Carlos himself didn't know that his friends were rather odd about their interactions, so far on the level of friendship. The boy thought for a moment before giving his answer. </p><p> </p><p>      “Firstly. Max yelled at me,” Lando bent one finger, “secondly, I was specifically so over the top after that great conversation. Remember I spent the whole evening crying and passed out in your arms?” Second finger was bent, “thirdly, I couldn't get into town, and believe me I had big plans for our get-together" third finger, “fourthly, now I have no escape from dirty jokes about us, although, there's nothing like that,” fourth finger, “we're friends, and we're from different companies, which is rather problematic. Yes, Alex, George and Max have behaved in a friendly way, but you can't help but notice the way they tolerate the fact that I spend so much time with you. It puts me in a very uncomfortable position.” </p><p> </p><p>      “Oh, thar sucks,” Carlos sighed heavily as he leaned his back against the wall, one foot on the window sill and the other dangling free somewhere below. He didn't look at Lando, but the boy himself couldn't take his eyes off the Spaniard, “maybe this was a mistake?"</p><p> </p><p>      “What do you mean?” A little worried, the boy asked, moving a little closer to Carlos. He wanted to see his brown eyes, only Sainz himself didn't really want to. “What had been a mistake?” Carlos didn't know how to explain his thoughts. How to find the words not to upset Norris, but also to share his worries, which he couldn't share with Dani, Dan or Nico, and Pierre he simply still couldn't quite trust, and that was none of his business. </p><p> </p><p>      “Our strange friendship?” Carlos finally looked at Norris. The light that had been in the boy's eyes a second ago had somehow faded abruptly. He saw some mild disappointment. He didn't know what he meant. Nor did he seem to want to understand, pushing the bad thoughts away.  </p><p> </p><p>      “Do you think our friendship is strange?” Lando asked bitterly. His eyes seemed to be watering, but he held on as best he could, “You don't want us to be together?” His voice trembled with nerves, became so quiet. Boy didn't want to jump to conclusions, but the storm of emotion was already burning through his chest. </p><p> </p><p>      “Of course not! Don't even think about it, I won't leave you,” Carlos took the boy's palms in his warm hands. He could feel Lando trembling. He was very sensitive and the last thing he wanted was to lose his new friend and Sainz didn't want to upset the boy. However, the Spaniard said he would be with him, “just... didn't you notice that there is some Romeo and Juliet story going on here?” </p><p> </p><p>      “But they have a love story, don't they? Right?” The boy wiped away the tears and sniffed his nose sadly, but it was as if a stone had been lifted from his shoulders. Lando wasn't quite sure why Carlos had made that analogy, or if he didn't want to admit it to himself “and their story was not a strange one, rather a tragic one. No tale is sadder than that of Romeo and Juliet."</p><p> </p><p>      “Drama,” Carlos grinned. Norris's face lit up again with a smile that would have been a beacon in the dark. “Better our story be strange than tragic,” Carlos thought for a moment. Lando was so close. He was so shy and beautiful. Everything inside the Spaniard fluttered. Like butterflies in his stomach. He liked everything about the Briton, his pale gray eyes the colour of an overcast sky, not one that was about to rain, but one through which rays of sunlight shone. He liked everything about the Briton, his light gray eyes the colour of an overcast sky, but not one that was about to burst into rain, but one through which rays of sunlight shone. He liked his moles that folded into the unknown constellation, “I'm going to do something strange now, you might not want to talk to me for a while after that... just don't hit me in the face, please.” </p><p> </p><p>      “What...” </p><p> </p><p>     The boy didn't have time to get indignant before his lips touched the opposing boy's lips. An electric shock ran through his body, he didn't even have time to close his eyes or respond to the kiss or push him away. It was a lightning moment that made both young hearts flutter in. Carlos pulled away. His eyes ran frantically around, trying to catch something one thing, expecting that his feeling would now be rejected. That the boy was about to run away from him and have a panic attack because of him. He didn't know if his timing was right or wrong. Sainz could only see Lando's frozen eyes, arriving in slight shock. Carlos wanted to apologize and leave, but Lando took the young man's face in his small, soft, warm palms. The boys fused into a kiss. Awkward, so tender and thrilling, as if they'd forgotten how to breathe. Everything became frozen in one eternal autumnal moment. They both wanted this emotional moment to last forever, but Lando pulled away slightly resting his forehead against his. Their eyes were covered and silly smiles were on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>      “No one should know about this,” Sainz stated sadly. The Spaniard's amber eyes gazed lovingly into Lando's gray skies with dark shimmers. It certainly couldn't be called a mistake, though Carlos was worried that something might have gone wrong. He wasn't afraid for himself, but for Lando, “I don't want you to get in trouble. Let speculation remain speculation.” </p><p> </p><p>      “I agree, I don't want you to get in trouble for me either,” the boys reluctantly pulled away from each other and stood up from the windowsill. There was a slight blush on both of their cheeks that gave everything away, and there was an awkward silence, “So... are we together now?” Decided to clarify the boy. It was new to both of them, so innocent and so childlike. </p><p> </p><p>      “Have we been apart?” Carlos made a joke. The boys laughed weakly. They were ashamed and scared. It seemed so forbidden to them, yet so incredible a feeling that could be called love... “Have you signed up for go-karting, by the way?” Suddenly Carlos decided to change the subject, even though his mind was on the kiss. He couldn't believe they had just kissed. Their first time.</p><p> </p><p>      “Sure, why?” They walked slowly towards the office where the last two classes were to be held. Lando could barely contain the storm of emotion that was blazing with pleasure, warming everything inside him. He glanced sneeringly at Sainz who couldn't hide all his feelings either but did it better than Norris. </p><p> </p><p>      “Aye. Get ready to lose,” Lando laughed playfully and gently nudged Carlos in the side. He gave himself no offence and pushed back harder. Lando could barely keep his footing and therefore fell back a little. Without thinking twice, Lando tiptoed after Carlos and jumped on his back. Sainz winced as he felt hands on his neck and an unexpected weight on his back, “Lando! I'm not a racehorse,” Carlos shouted angrily. “You'll break my back!” </p><p> </p><p>      “I dunno anything! Let's go!” Carlos growled irritably, but his face was completely devoid of malice. On the contrary, he didn't even mind playing along with Norris. The boys who appeared in the corridor outside the room stared up in astonishment at Sainz, who was holding Norris's legs gently so he wouldn't fall over. </p><p>      “Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!!!” </p><p> </p><p> Shouted the boy. It was all Daniel and Daniil, who had just come up to the stairway to the floor two, who saw this. Without wasting a second, Dan grabbed Daniil by the shoulders and jumped onto the boy's back deftly. Kvyat's legs buckled, but he still managed to hold on. Ricciardo kicked his foot lightly into Dani's side and he ran forward. The Aussie put his fist forward accompanied by some animal noises and Lando responded by throwing a fist as well. The scene resembled a pitched duel to the death. Everyone scattered to their sides so as not to accidentally become a victim of the imitation knight's tournament. Lando and Dan menacingly began to shout a war cry, while Carlos and Dani shouted more in fright. </p><p> </p><p>      It all happened very quickly. Dan got punched in the jaw and Norris in the shoulder. You could seem to hear an unpleasant crunching sound that made everyone around them cringe. It hurt. The faithful racers collided heads-on and all four collapsed to the floor. Children's laughter could be heard on the sides, and if you listened more closely you could hear the heavy sighs of the fallen 'knights' in the battle. From above the fallen "warriors" looked up at Hulk and Gasly, with very sceptical expressions on their faces. Not that they disapproved of such a spectacle, but still three of the guys were walking on very thin ice all the time, and even started dragging Lando along with them. Alex, who helped Lando up, came over to the mess. He set the boy on his feet and gently shook off the soiled jacket and shorts. Lando continued to giggle stupidly, Albon, who was trying to bring his friend to his senses wasn't very happy about it. The others, however, helped Carlos, Dani and Daniel. As soon as the teacher appeared on the floor, everyone immediately began to crowd into the classroom, pushing in the aisle. </p><p> </p><p>      Pierre ran upstairs like a dart and sat down in his seat. He decided to take the items he needed out of his desk, but as soon as he opened it the boy froze. There was a new photograph in the desk. Pierre, without giving it away, took out a paper and a pen. He turned painfully pale and he did not like the whole story, but he could not ignore it. He looked around, trying to figure out who had planted the evidence. What was so bad that was going on here? </p><p> </p><p>      At the end of the school day. Pierre and Daniil went to their room, but without speaking. Kvyat noticed that Gasly was very disturbed by something, as soon as they entered the room the first thing the Frenchman did was to put the new clue on the table without saying anything. He folded his arms in front of him and looked down at the floor, staring somewhere into the void. Daniil frowned and looked at the table for the cause of the alarm. There was a new photograph on the table... </p><p>      “This unknown bastard must be fucking joking..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is just so sweet. Carlando nation rise. I'm so soft for this couple. But will their 'secret love' last for a long time? Lance will appear a bit more in the future. </p><p>Mmmm new photo. What do u think is on it?</p><p>Kudos, comments, feedback are appreciated :)<br/>u can contact me here tmblr: alicehappykli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapitre douze: une journée passionnante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!Attention! A rather detailed description of a suicide attempt!<br/>If this kind of content makes you uncomfortable, read the first half of the chapter carefully, or better yet, don't read it at all if it upsets you.</p><p>Chapter is pretty big. Also Lmao. Edited the chapter from my phone. Big mood: "a person who thinks all the time"<br/>And another thing. I'm still at hospital so yeah i update with a slight delays, sry</p><p>Songs for inspiration:<br/>Joji - Normal people<br/>Hatari - 14 Ár (don't ask why there's a deep shit message)<br/>Duncan Laurence - Someone else<br/>Ost Legion - Behind Blue eyes</p><p>Enjoy the chapter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was night. Daniil was lying on his left side, turning away from Pierre, pretending to have fallen into a deep sleep long ago. He covered his head with a pillow to distract himself from the noises. The Frenchman slept very restlessly because of the countless nightmares that haunted him. He could be heard calling desperately for help in a light half-whisper that made him shiver a little. Sometimes he would cry. Dani's heart broke at such moments because there was nothing he could do. Helplessness was always one of the most hated emotions for Kvyat. When the boy did fall into a solid sleep, Kvyat would turn onto his other side and stare carefully at Gasly, spread out on the pillow with his mouth open. It was cute and strange. He studied every one of his features. The perfect eyebrows, the funny lush hair, the full lips. Daniil saw the lad as a little lost kid in need of someone's firm shoulder. He could think he was all grown up but no, he was as much a child as anyone here. Dani carefully got up from the bed, which creaked miserably under his weight, making sure that Pierre was sound asleep. Even without the blanket, which had fallen sloppily to the floor while Gasly spun around in his sleep. He walked over to his neighbour's bed and gently covered the lad with the blanket. He didn't wake up, but he turned onto his left side, frowning slightly. A light chuckle almost escaped Kvyat's lips. Not that Daniil had always wanted a little brother, but here he was. Lying on the bed next to him. </p><p> </p><p>      Daniil was dressed in a wrinkled grey T-shirt with some sort of little red bull logo on it and knee-length night shorts that hung loose on his skinny legs. He walked carefully over to the wardrobe and slowly began to open the door, of course he made sure the Frenchman wouldn't wake up from the creaking, but it wouldn't hurt to take the extra precaution. Out of the wardrobe he stared at shelves, stuff that didn't look well, and a guitar with someone's autograph that he never takes out. That's quite a mystery behind the seven seals for sure. Daniil Kvyat, the grumpy Russian loved to play the guitar. The guy lingered on the musical instrument for a second and reached for his blue hooded sweatshirt, which was rubbed at the elbows. Throwing one last glance at his sleeping roommate, Dani disappeared out the door.  </p><p> </p><p>      The stone corridors were not as warm as the students' rooms, there was always an unpleasant prickling damp breeze. Dani wasn't particularly afraid of the cold, though. Perhaps his Russian genes were playing a part after all, not just in his accent. He walked silently in the darkness that seemed to swallow everything around him. Many wouldn't risk walking through the dark corners of this place, there were already many strange things going on here. There were even stories about the ghosts of missing children, which included Jules Bianchi. Only Dani somehow didn't care. His cold-bloodedness would make most people envy him, except that he keeps everything to himself. He's like a sleeping volcano and no one knows when he's going to explode. At first, he couldn't see anything, as the rooms were always a little brighter because of the moonlight streaming in through the window, but quickly his eyes adapted to the change in light. He felt like an owl, not in terms of sleep, but in terms of what he could see in the dark. Kvyat was constantly looking around to make sure he didn't run into anyone, whether it was Tost or whether it was Webber. In this situation, both were not good options. With all due respect to the former and with all due hatred for the latter. He wasn't particularly afraid of punishment, but the whole thing wasn't very pleasant, he'd had enough of it. The lad went down to the ground floor and went not to the central passageway but to the back door, which was on the opposite side. It was supposed to be locked, like a lot of other doors because of financial problems, but this particular door had been locked after the escape attempt by the restless gang of four. Dani pulled the handle, making sure no one had touched the lock, then the Russian looked at the stone wall where he kept the keys. If anyone found out how many keys, he had stolen during his time here, he would be put in the <em>'Cage'</em> for eternity. </p><p> </p><p>     The boy picked the lock with an audible click and stepped out onto a small porch with a small staircase, the steps of which were worn down in places from frequent walking. It was obvious they had seen a lot of foot traffic in their lifetime. Daniil had a view of a large overgrown garden, which was clearly in need of maintenance. It was hard to tell whether it was French or English. It could be summed up in one word. Jungle. Everything was slowly fading and preparing for winter hibernation, but there was a ghostly beauty about it all. In the centre of the ruined ensemble stood a wild vine-covered fountain with the figure of a small angel. There was an unpleasant tickling chill that sent goosebumps running down his bare ankles. The lad walked along the garden, if it could be called that, and turned onto a path that seemed no longer visible due to the sprawling cypress trees. The branches whipped painfully at his face, clung to his jacket and scratched his legs, but he kept walking steadily forward. Soon he approached his destination. </p><p> </p><p>      In front of him was a view of a small meadow, where there was a small pond under a weeping willow tree, lit by the silver of the moonlight, and a decrepit bench in peeling white paint. Nearby stood an abandoned glass greenhouse, with broken windows in places and plant branches sticking out of them, which were only partially bare. This was Daniil's secret place, where he could think about life without fear, cool down a bit, or just be alone. When you enter this "sanctuary", you are greeted by once indoor plants that have gone wild due to lack of care. It's as if you're entering some sort of dark fairy tale. At the very end of the glazed room stood a multi-tiered stand, which could easily be called mini stands, and it is more likely that the stand had once belonged to flowerpots. The boy lay down on the middle row and took a cigarette from one pocket. He was looking at the roof, which had one of the glass panes blown out. Through this hole Kvyat watched the stars. He knew some of the constellations. While he wandered around the world, he often looked at the sky. It was so welcoming, as if it was opening its dark arms to embrace the wanderer tightly. Suddenly someone began to gently open the greenhouse passage, rustling the fallen leaves and branches of wild vines. Daniil didn't even twitch. The night visitor walked forward to the fake stands and sprawled a few levels down so that he could rest his head on Dani's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>      “Late,” Kvyat cut off briefly. He didn't pay attention to the fact that someone else's head was resting on his shoulder. In fact, he'd been used to it for a long time. It wasn't the first secret meeting like this. As it was said, everyone here had his own secrets. The boy who sat a little lower turned slightly in place leaning against the bench on which Daniil was lying. He wanted to see the cold Russian boy's face, his eyes. To make sure he wasn't angry with him. Even the most perceptive people sometimes found it difficult to read Kvyat. Maybe it is because of the unusual structure of his face, or maybe it is the stereotype of the stone faces of Russian natives that is at play. </p><p> </p><p>      “I had to listen to him again,” the boy wilted, one thing was good, it seemed that Kvyat understood his problem. Daniil rose from his seat and sat up lazily, throwing his hands up to stretch his back. He glanced at his nocturnal visitor and weakly waved his head beckoning him to him. Guy in the pitch black with only a firefly visible lit cigarette, sat down next to Kvyat, “already washed all my brains by this Sebastian. Vettel is a good guy, but he doesn't need Ham like in a hundred years. Judging by the look of him, right now he has enough fun without Lu,” honestly admitted Valtteri Bottas. </p><p> </p><p>      “Are you even thinking of breaking this vicious circle?” Daniil finally looked up at the night visitor. Short white hair, strong constitution ... “Val, you're a solid guy, but you mess with Lewis like a child, which he is not,” Finn listened intently to his companion, although he had heard all these words more than once. Too much attention is paid to him in this regard, but when Hamilton is around, he feels some kind of safety or what? “He uses you purely as a backup,” not enough fingers to count the number of times Ham took advantage of Valtteri ability and does it absolutely shamelessly. In his head does not even think that Bottas has his own issues, that the Finn has his own life in beside him, “do not tell me that it's like with Rosberg. The story ended tragically there. I don't want to see a second one. Especially with you.” </p><p> </p><p>      “It's complicated, Dani,” the boy stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what was so complicated about just breaking up the friendship between him and Lewis, “I like him, I won't deny it. Still, I know how he can be. There are care and loyalty in him, but it's all so well hidden behind his mask of the arrogant rich boy. It makes me sick,” Bottas recalled every second he spent with the Briton, there were bright moments and not so bright ones. Not many people know him very well, even Sebastian can be said to have failed to see him as something more than just his main rival, “The thing is I'm not afraid to be alone, but he is like you. Can't stand it, so I don't want him to be left behind in his own and be the last cause of it,” Daniil listened closely, but the picture didn't stick in his head. If Hamilton was so afraid of being alone, why treat his only friend like dirt, but otherwise he agreed. If it wasn't for his friends, he'd be out of his mind. He wouldn't want to go back to a time when he was completely on his own.  </p><p> </p><p>      “Well, you certainly have a point,” Daniil grinned. Valtteri smiled back. Not everyone was sure Bottas was physically capable of it, but here was the northern bear smiling beside his friend, who could easily be called a brown bear. Daniil and Valtteri themselves didn't realise how much they shared in common. One day they were put together for punishment. Daniil for another of his pranks. It seems he had used soap on the blackboard and it was impossible to write on it. The lesson was ruined, the children were delighted, Daniil was the ‘hero of the day’. Valtteri, on the other hand, got a kick out of where he wasn't expecting it. He was sent to the punishment for cheating off Hamilton, although it was exactly the opposite, “still, if you do decide, just know that I will support you.” </p><p> </p><p>      “Thank you” Valtteri has been at a crossroads since the day Nico tried to kill himself. Hamilton has grown very cold to everyone. It was as if a part of himself died on the day when the ambulance took away the once blossoming handsome German. Lewis knew that Rosberg had a soft spot for him. They had known each other for ages, they were very much into each other, but Lewis was more interested in the other golden-haired, sunny German. Hamilton was so angry that Rosberg had taken himself away from him... </p><p>“So why did you ask me to come? Not just to give me another lecture,” Dani took one last puff before tossing his almost finished cigarette into a bucket of dirty water where a couple of cigarette butts were already floating. He put his hand in his jacket pocket and held out a photograph to Valtteri. Daniil and Pierre decided that they would not show the new evidence this day. They didn't want to spoil the mood of their friends in any way; however, Daniil had his own thoughts on the matter. He just wanted to confirm. </p><p>      “It's a picture of Rosberg's favourite comb,” the picture was of some kind of cyan-coloured comb lying in some dark wood desk drawer with light streaks. There were some papers, keys, and lots of office junk there. It looked like someone else's study desk. “damn that shit was annoying, honestly. He kept brushing her hair, stroking it gently, just like a real princess,” if you looked closer you could see the blood on the comb. It made blood freeze in the veins. There was a fleeting panic that Daniil held back. He immediately suspected that it was Nico's comb, but now his speculation and those of Pierre and Dan were confirmed, but why was there still blood on the comb. It's been almost six months... </p><p> </p><p>      “Look, forgive me in advance, but I need to ask you something... something uncomfortable,” Daniil had some creepy thought that he still couldn't get rid of, like an itch that couldn't be scratched, “the day you found Nico in the common shower room, was his hairbrush there? In fact, what did you see?” Bottas sighed nervously with a small chuckle. He just wanted to forget the whole thing like a bad dream, but apparently it would haunt him forever. That water with the scarlet streams of blood spilling over it. Nico lying unconscious, from which those ghastly red patterns came. At such moments he would get nauseous, but he always held on. He and Daniil were alike in that. They keep everything to themselves. </p><p> </p><p>      “I was walking past the showers at the time. I wanted to be alone, but I heard water running in the bathroom. And it was lunchtime, no one usually goes in there,” Bottas's voice sat up and down, giving away his uncontrollable anxiety until it was a whisper. Daniil listened to Valtteri breathlessly, he hadn't looked so frightened in a long time, and what was Bottas like to see the scene with his own eyes. </p><p>      “I came in and the whole bathroom was flooded, I saw the broken mirror, and there was Nico in blood on the side. I was so frightened that I froze for a moment. Then I rushed over to him. Checked for a pulse. There was hardly any,” he remembered the feeling of Rosberg's cold neck. That dead body chill. They didn't look at each other, sat in silence that was broken only by the bare branches that beat gently against the glass. It was very difficult for him to tell it, so he paused, chasing away bad thoughts. “I saw a sloppy cut on his right arm, from which blood was coming out. I took off my jumper and tore part of my shirt so it wouldn't bleed so fast. I picked him up and went to the medical office. I honestly don't know how I ever managed to carry him,” he remembered his clothes, reddened with water and blood, and Nico, how his wet platinum hair clung now and then to the German's face and then to the Finn's hands, “it was assumed he had tried to cut himself open with a piece of mirror, but all the ones lying there were not fit for that. And I wouldn't have noticed a hairbrush in shock. Why would you need that? And where did you get the picture.” </p><p> </p><p>      “What if Nico didn't want to end his life by suicide?” Suddenly Dani gave away his thought. Bottas turned his head sharply and looked questioningly at Kvyat, “there must be some very strong reason for him to have done so. A guy who loves himself as much as Nico would not take away the most precious thing he has,” Bottas partly agreed with this statement, but on the other hand, it all looked like a logical finale. Valtteri, unlike Lewis who became aware of Rosberg's feelings, did not distance himself. He tried to help him and even seemed to be succeeding at it, but apparently not, “why wasn't there that particular splinter anywhere. Or if Nico had broken the mirror, why hadn't he hurt himself. Why was there blood visible on the comb?” Dani asked question after question that popped up in his head in automatic bursts. </p><p> </p><p>      “You didn't answer the question. Where did that picture come from?” Kvyat scratched the back of his head and leaned forward to avoid eye contact with Valtteri's piercing gaze. He didn't want to drag Bottas into the story either, but it looked like they were all connected, although at first glance you wouldn't think so. Someone was pulling them together on purpose, but what was ahead of them? Daniil was sure someone at school had brought Rosberg to the line and no one had noticed and it wasn't Lewis. Hamilton was already like an addition. So, was Jules' escape and maybe... Max's betrayal? Daniil couldn't believe his own train of thought. </p><p> </p><p>      “Someone threw the photo in our room, I thought this comb looked familiar to me and decided to check with you,” he briefly answered Daniil, so that Valtteri had no chance to suspect anything wrong, but the guy only grinned, which confused Kvyat a little. </p><p> </p><p>      “Or maybe you just really wanted to see me?” Daniil smiled sadly. Bottas and Kvyat got to this place at the same time, but their paths diverged a bit. In public they would never socialise like they did here in this abandoned orangery. They didn't get together much. Just for a chat. He usually left here in the middle of the day, but since Kvyat was on a workout he could only afford to crawl out at night, but he always looked forward to meeting Finn with a slight thrill. They understood each other. </p><p> </p><p>     “Or maybe I just really wanted to see you,” Daniil answered easily. The two boys sat in the darkness, enjoying the silence that was broken only by the rustling of the wind and the scraping of twigs against the glass. It was pleasant to just sit down and forget as if nothing else existed. Especially in pleasant company. Daniil felt safe in his abandoned world. Often, he felt that he was running away from danger again, that he was about to die. Anxiety often plagued him, but he preferred to keep it to himself. Here he did not feel it. He would have liked to sit like this forever, to be in perfect harmony with himself, but unfortunately, lessons had not been cancelled. Neither had the fact of the place they were in. </p><p> </p><p>      Valtteri and Daniil left the greenhouse and walked slowly through the frozen garden. For both of them the piercing, icy wind was not a problem. One was born in Russia, the other in Finland. It was in their blood not to be afraid of the cold. Val went in first, followed by Dani, who carefully closed the door behind him and hid the key somewhere in the wall under one of the stones that did not stand very tight. They agreed that Valtteri would go first to make it look like he was going to the toilet and then Daniil would follow him. They said their goodbyes quietly and Bottas went off somewhere into the darkness. When Kvyat stopped hearing the Finn's shuffling footsteps, he moved towards his room himself. Suddenly he saw the silhouette of a boy sitting on the windowsill. Kvyat narrowed his eyes to see who it was that was sitting and looking at this sleeping building. The boy noticed a white bandana on the head of the late-night creep. Only one child in the whole institution wears bandanas. Dani couldn't help himself, he stepped up quietly from behind, holding his breath silently. Gently he leaned over and whispered quietly, ‘Boo’. Apparently, the guy sitting by the window had a very strange reflex and slapped Kvyat in the face with fright. Daniil clenched his cheek and was somehow even a little taken aback by this kind of reaction. The boy in front of him also seemed startled by what he had done, but quickly the image of the innocent lamb faded away. Now he pretended that it was his intention. A slap and what? No need to sneak up on someone from behind. </p><p> </p><p>      “Leclerc, what the fuck are you doing?” Dani's been getting a lot of slaps lately. It won't be long before he's getting used to having his cheeks burned. “Are we having a night out at the whole boarding school?” Students often wandered the night corridors of this place. Forget the saying that not everyone ventured out at night, though the exception only proved the rule. Some suffered from insomnia, some simply went to get some fresh air or to talk without masks to people they wouldn't talk to in the morning, “And where did that mighty punch come from?”  His jaw ached unpleasantly, the impact was indeed powerful, he didn't think the Monegasque had so much strength in him, “Are you preparing a new escape plan?” Asked Kvyat, leaning against the wall. Leclerc did not look at him, but continued to stare enigmatically through the window at the courtyard of the school. </p><p> </p><p>       “Maybe,” even in such a short phrase, there was so much indifference, so much coldness. Unpleasant thoughts popped into his mind again. Daniil hadn't spoken to the Monegasque that often, but they had a mutual friend who had been gone for a long time. So, bridges had been burned between him and Charles, Daniel had a similar situation, but for a month or two since Bianchi had disappeared, they had even kept in touch, but as was to be expected and that story had its end. Once again, history was repeating itself. They had one friend in common again. “Pardon my French, but, fuck off, Merci,” Daniil was in no mood to quarrel with the young diva. He wanted to simply go to his room and fall asleep now, but something inside him was telling him that he had to make his point... </p><p> </p><p>      “Do what you want, Charles. Run away, play your fucking game,” there's no place for Charles in Dani's world picture, especially not next to Gasly. He'd never noticed a kind of overprotective behavior on his part and his friends hadn't complained either, which was even a little handy. "Just don't put Pierre into trouble," he stretched the sentence so Charles would spell out that if he pulled any stunt that would upset Pierre's sanity, Leclerc was a dead man. </p><p> </p><p>      “What kind of trouble?” He looked at Kvyat surprised, as if he has no idea what he was talking about, “My paranoid friend, in my opinion, all the possible mischief, it's his initiative, not mine, right? At least you and your buddies are also doing a good job, “if you analyse all recent events, Leclerc really did not do anything wrong yet, on the contrary, everyone was defending Pierre, who in all this time has screwed up at least twice. At least you and your buddies are also doing a good job,” if you analyse all recent events, Leclerc really did not do anything wrong yet, on the contrary, everyone was defending Pierre, who in all this time has screwed up at least twice. </p><p> </p><p>      “I'm not your friend,” hissed Kvyat, he felt the fire inside him, he knew that Pierre would not forgive him if he smashed Charles's pretty face, but his hands were literally cramping with the desire to give this guy a good slap. He could feel his nails digging into his skin and his knuckles turning white with strain. "Don't do anything stupid, it's not a request, it's an order. </p><p> </p><p>     “Holy shit, you're jealous of me,” Leclerc turned to Dani with his mouth open in " shock," of course he knew and saw that Dani was grinding on him and ready to rip his head off with his toothy grin on his face at any moment, but he liked it for some reason. At least there was something fun in his boring life, “and now this is getting interesting,” and that’s why he was called ‘<em>diva</em>’. </p><p>      “Does it all seem like some kind of a game of seduction to you?” Outraged Kvyat, he held himself with the last of his strength. Of course, Leclerc always acted as if he was trying to cause trouble on purpose, but now he surpasses himself. </p><p> </p><p>       “Well... maybe,” Charles won't admit that he actually enjoys spending time with Pierre. After losing Jules, the only person he trusted was Sebastian, but everything is getting to the point where Pierre will become the second person Charles can trust. It does look from the outside though, as if Gasly was a toy. </p><p> </p><p>      “Don't even fucking dare,” threatened Kvyat. Everything would be fine, but such threats have no effect on Charles. Daniil left Leclerc alone, he wouldn't move from the window sill as he continued to stare at something. The boy tried to keep his mind off the evil thoughts that were chaining him with an iron bond. In fact, his conversation with Dani had hurt him. He thought deeply about his words. Just because he is secretive and can't find a friend, and uses sarcasm as a defence mechanism, he is at once a villain? Well, there you go. </p><p>  </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>      Pierre looked around in the corridor by the main entrance, trying to find Leclerc. The sparrow-boy was nowhere to be seen, and it was getting close to go-karting time. All those who had signed up for the event were looking forward to some kind of magic. Gasly decided to go for a quick check on his newfound friend, but on his way, he met only Sebastian, surprisingly there was no Kimi, no Anto and not even Charles nearby. Vettel seemed to be back in good spirits, smiling, wearing normal clothes and for once he didn't look like a zombie. Pierre flew up to Seb, who was apparently about to go out for karting. The boy almost crashed into the headboy, trying to brake sharply. There were black marks left on the floor after his soles. </p><p> </p><p>      “Hey, Seb,” Pierre said lightly, a little out of breath. Vettel waved his hand silently in reply, “Do you know where Charles is, by any chance? He was absent at breakfast and I didn't see him at the roll-call today. Did he oversleep?” Vettel grinned, tilting his head slightly sideways. He thought it was cute and funny. There was a kind of friendly, atmosphere around Gasly that drew everyone in. The truth is that Leclerc didn't return to the room today and he genuinely doesn't know where his roommate is now. So why wasn't Vettel surprised that Leclerc was missing. Simply because he sometimes wants time to himself. He could wander the corridors of the castle all night and not bump into anyone. It's like he's under a spell. Sometimes Monegasque is terribly unlucky, and sometimes no one can believe his luck. </p><p> </p><p>      “He seems to be in the room, but you know he can't leave school until his punishment is over,” Pierre began to bubble again in an ocean of justice and annoyance. He hated the local punishment system so much. He would like to change things around here, or better still, tear this school down to its foundations. Of course, he wouldn't voice his ideas on the occasion out loud, or everybody would think he was insane. </p><p> </p><p>      “Then I'll stay here,” everyone at the boarding school already knew about Pierre's knightly character. This fact was the subject of quiet taunts, which by some miracle had not yet caught Gasly's own ear. “Yes, Daniil and Daniel are my friends, but they are also on punishment, why are they allowed and he is not?” </p><p> </p><p>      “Pierre, don't be ridiculous,” Seb said kindly. He understood that Gasly was a friend of Charles, at least Seb had definitely seen Pierre as a friend to Charles, Leclerc may see it differently, but he did not know him at all yet. Monegasque doesn't really know himself yet, “believe me, Charles won't be lost without you,” Vettel has known Charles for longer, sometimes he wanted to think one on one with himself. He was dramatic throughout. </p><p> </p><p>      “You don't know where he is?” Pierre got the idea that Charles was missing. With this whole detective story, Gasly was getting very paranoid. He thought something could happen at any moment. Seb, where is Charles?” From far away this conversation was overheard by Daniil, who couldn't help but do so out of sheer curiosity. He seemed to have caught this just from the Frenchman. He saw Pierre's bewildered face, he saw Sebastian who was clearly unable to find the words. He felt it his duty now to intervene in this conversation. Kvyat thought to himself that Leclerc took his words seriously, which could not fail to please him, somewhere in the back of his mind. However, on the other hand, he couldn't see Gasly so upset, it hurt the Russian to his heart. </p><p> </p><p>      “Pierre, come on, everything will be alright with your beloved boy. Otherwise, everyone will think you're in love,” Gasly blushed, which made Sebastian and Daniil laugh, “a second hero-lover on our heads,” Pierre became even more indignant and deliberately stepped on Daniil's foot, Pierre walked angrily away from both Daniil and Sebastian, giving him the middle finger from behind. Once again there was loud laughter. </p><p> </p><p>      A dark silhouette of a boy in the window watched the whole scene. He looked at the outraged Gasly, at the laughing Kvyat and Vettel dying of laughter and was a little jealous. He felt like some kind of ghost. A living dead, and all because... Charles Leclerc was alone. Monegasque would not admit his weakness, much less admit that he was in fact very afraid of being alone. He has already lost two people dear to him. It is not said in vain that a man dies as many times as he loses loved ones. First his father, followed by his whole family, and then Jules. He is afraid that he is also too attached to Sebastian, afraid because something bad is happening to him and he is afraid of losing another person. Now there's also this French boy on the event horizon with a hero complex that's already starting to crack. There's no place for "heroes" here. Or maybe he really isn't Pierre's friend. </p><p> </p><p>      “What are you doing here?” Charles winced at the sudden appearance of a guest at his back. He turned back quickly and met the gaze of icy blue eyes that resembled snow-covered fjords. It was Kimi. What Charles hadn't expected to see here was Räikkönen. He looked a bit sleepy, as if a bear had just been roused from hibernation. He was wearing a large T-shirt with some kind of logo and blue jeans. He stood out too much against the entourage of this school, against even Leclerc himself, who was wearing olive-coloured corduroy trousers that looked emerald in the light with a nice black worn leather belt and a big brown wool jumper of the kind that bites unpleasantly sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>      " Well, I'm grounded and can't leave school for at least another two weeks," Leclerc replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. This farce with his punishment was a joke, but one question still remained open as to why he had been released early, "However, <em>Iceman</em>, I could ask you the same. What are you doing here? Why didn't you go karting, Seb went and so did Anto. To whom did you leave <em>Mr. Sunshine</em>?” Charles liked to annoy people if he knew them plus or minus well. Kimi, for example, he could easily piss him off. </p><p> </p><p>      “Um... I'm lazy?” Sure, Kimi won't say outright that since the day he saved Sebastian from the night visitor they've been a bit aloof, but no one would have noticed that anyway. Räikkönen interacted with everyone only remotely. His such strangeness is hardly given any attention any more. He is a direct description of the word introvert or even a sociophobe, well, in addition a pseudophobe. </p><p> </p><p>      “Fair enough,” Leclerc shrugged. Laziness, in Charles's humble opinion, could be counted as a good argument. Not even a little bit of a challenge for him. There was an awkward silence. They were still staring into each other's eyes. It was as if they were playing peek-a-boo game. So, it was Leclerc who lost the match, and who became embarrassed. He turned away, but Raikkonen kept looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>      “Come,” Kimi suddenly interrupted the silence and walked down the corridor without really explaining anything. Charles was watching Räikkönen's back, who wasn't even going to turn around. Leclerc thought for a second and immediately jumped up from the window sill, catching up with the Finn.This wasn't the first time Kimi had just done something to Leclerc without explaining practically anything. Also, as far as he remembered: Gasly assumed that so far on the list of potential suspects or those who might have known something were Kimi and Franz Tost. Speaking of the second suspect. They seemed to be walking towards Monsieur Tost's back room. Leclerc tried not to show his expression and walked quietly behind Kimi who suddenly spoke again, “Ask Ricciardo to call off the <em>gang of kids</em> who are giving me a hard time,” said Charles as if he had swallowed his tongue. He couldn't get a word out. He wouldn't have had time to say anything. Kimi had already knocked on the familiar door. </p><p>   A door swung open in front of the boys, where a man in years and wearing stupidly patterned jumper and black worn trousers appeared. Tost looked first at Kimi, and then in surprise at Leclerc. The man raised his hand with an antique watch on a flimsy leather strap, which surprisingly, but in fact, still worked. It was still an hour before Leclerc’s punishment and he was already here. Räikkönen explained that he was with him and then the man let the boys pass, looking around. When Charles walked into the backroom, he wasn't surprised by anything. He used to come here often. Well, to be exact... every day before he started serving his punishment. Tost was rummaging around, setting out a table and two chairs near his bed, a sort of place for a third. Oh, that honourable place of observer. An eight-by-eight cage board appeared on the table. That's where Charles wondered. The boy walked around the table and flopped down on the bed. He watched as the figures appeared on the board in a certain order, and it was somehow fascinating. Kimi's pieces were white and Monsieur Tost' were black. There were double clocks, which were not yet indicating the seconds. White as the youngster realised starting first because there was no draw. Räikkönen pressed the clock and a short tick-tock-tick-tock began. Kimi quickly placed a white little figure with a small ball in the centre two squares ahead. That was how Charles saw things for himself. He was very bad at board games, and here he knew absolutely nothing. Immediately the clock switched over to Tost and put the black figure forward. They were now facing each other. Then Kimi pulled forward a figure resembling a horse. The black horse did not stand still either. Then a figure came out from behind the scenes, from above resembling a smoothed cone, a second black horse came out in response to this action. The white horse approached the black one. Leclerc watched as the clock switched. And pencil and notebooks were lying close by, where they were writing down their moves. Only he didn't understand anything about them, and he found out that this was even happening now. The game strangely enchanted him.</p><p> </p><p>      “<em>Defence of two knights</em> so?” Suddenly Franz slowed down on his move, scratching his chin, on which a sloppy stubble had carelessly begun to sprout. There was a lot of emotion on Tost's face. Thoughtfulness, excitement, a genuine joy at this pastime. That could not be said for Kimi. His face was impenetrable, Franz trying to read it, peering into the very depths of the icy Finn's pupils, "heading for the Italian party. Oh, I know you're good at it, you <em>little devil</em>." </p><p> </p><p>      “<em>Bwoah</em>, I guess,” Kimi's in his usual style. You can't argue with that. Charles grinned and Franz just shook his head, even Räikkönen's face seemed to have a slight, but definitely a smile on it. Which could be considered an achievement of the day. </p><p> </p><p>      “Look at him,” Franz leaned slightly towards Leclerc. Pointing his finger at Kimi he whispered softly, “I raised a <em>monster</em>,” Charles laughed a little louder, it was sincere. So pure and innocent. He felt safe here. No one really sees him. Kimi didn't care, Tost didn't seem to care either. And the atmosphere was quite warm, although at first glance the stone walls seemed to press on you, and the sight of the room itself was oppressive... or maybe it was the lighting of the two wretched lamps that hung distantly from the ceiling that gave the place its warmth? </p><p> </p><p>      “You mean that most of the time...” Charles wanted to make one thing clear. When they were waiting with Pierre at the door... They were just waiting for Kimi and Monsieur Tost to finish the game? It was so absurd, but so interesting. Not that Leclerc saw himself as a great grandmaster, but he really wanted to try, and it would also remove suspicion from Kimi for sure, which pleased him. He wouldn't want a potential criminal psychopath around Sebastian. </p><p> </p><p>      "Yes," Kim didn't even let Charles finish his sentence, Charles only raised his eyebrows understandingly. He didn't interfere in the game anymore, just watched the movements of the pieces on the board carefully. He tried to remember which piece had which move. Seeing the boy's interest, Tost began to call the pieces by name, which made it a little easier. It seemed that Räikkönen even approved of such a lively interest in this game Leclerc. Perhaps deep down he was even beginning to understand why Sebastian liked him so much. Maybe not enough to like him yet, but it's already there. It's a good sign. The game ended in Räikkönen's favour, and all he said in honour of his victory was, "You missed the bishop for nothing. You could still win it back. </p><p> </p><p>      “You're cruel, Kimi," the man shook the kid's hand across the table. He started to collect his chess because it was getting close to time for Leclerc’s punishment. What made Charles a little angry was that the other punished today had been released from work, but not him. Where's the justice in that? Is he now forced to take the blame for three of them? </p><p> </p><p>     “<em>Bwoah</em>, not really,” Kimi looked at Leclerc, who seemed to be struggling. All fine and dandy, of course, but he had questions. A couple of them for sure. Räikkönen seemed to pick up on this straight away. He folded his arms across his chest in his chair, “Well, go on, ask.” </p><p> </p><p>      “Have you heard anything about the photos?” Kim looked up toward the ceiling, leaning dangerously back in his chair. Then he scratched his head thoughtfully. Leclerc was waiting patiently. As it was the most important thing to find out. </p><p> </p><p>    “Honestly, all I know about is that Seb has one stupid picture of me,” one holiday the boys went to Vettel's house where he took a picture with his dad's old Polaroid. Kimi looked extremely frightened in the picture. He hated being photographed, especially when it came out of the blue. </p><p> </p><p>      “So, he didn't tell you?” Lightning flashed through his mind. That's why he didn't really go, that's why he didn't sign up for go-karting. The puzzle turned out to be easy and rather trivially obvious, “of course, you guys had a fight... The falling out of lovers is the renewing of love,” Charles was bouncing on the spot with delight, he loved that sort of things. It replaced any soap opera. After all, the only television in the whole school is in the common room, and that one is a hundred years old and on cassettes.</p><p> </p><p>      “Leclerc. I just stopped wanting to smash your fucking face in on a permanent basis, don't ruin that illusion,” ‘ew, how rude’ ran through Leclerc’s head, who lowered his head down, barely able to hold back a loud laugh. The threat didn't sound very menacing, it meant that the iceberg in place of Kimi's heart was still thawing a bit. Charles is not a diva in any way. But an ordinary lost child, just like everyone else here. It's just that everyone is lost in a different way. But to be completely honest, Kimi still wanted to throw something at the boy, and a heavier one at that.  </p><p> </p><p>       “Well, that settles it,” said Charles. He'd told himself right away that Kimi had had nothing to do with the dark side of what was going on at school, “Monsieur Toast, can I ask you a question?” The man looked intently at his student, which meant an affirmative answer. "Have you ever seen old white trainers with a black ticker on the side? </p><p> </p><p>      “There were one. Gone a couple of days ago” Leclerc tensed up for a second. Hoping Tost didn't suspect him or Pierre of stealing the trainers, though it was essentially true, “not a great loss. Someone had brought them in a couple of years ago, and no one had come for them,” the guilt lifted from his shoulders, but it was replaced by sadness at the same time. They were Jules' trainers. He was the one who was supposed to get them, “I think someone else's shoe might have ripped, so they took them. They were pretty decent. I don't mind,” Tost spoke like a man who didn't really care for those trainers, that is, not as a clue leading to him, nor as a reminder. He certainly wasn't to blame for the case, “Well. Leclerc, you've got a job to do,” Charles let out an exhausted, doomed howl. It was all leading up to that, though. Surprised? </p><p>  </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>      Max Verstappen stared glumly at kart number 33, then at the number 3 kart next to it. Everything in the world seemed to be taunting him, causing the blonde-haired boy to bump into the same restless Aussie over and over again. You could get any number you wanted on a go-kart, but he got two threes... and who else has a three. That's right. Daniel Ricciardo. The cherry on the cake was the matching dark blue jumpsuits. It all reminded Max of some kind of charade. For a second, Max caught himself thinking that Ricciardo looked pretty hot in these overalls. Max himself was a little self-conscious. He had a wrong face, he had a wrong body. The whole man was wrong, though everyone said the opposite. All except one man who was outshining most of them, as unfortunate as that sounded. The clouds were moving swiftly across the sky like racing cars, just in keeping with the scenery. The wind crept unpleasantly under one's clothes and tickled unpleasantly. Some stomped in place to keep warm, while those who were weaker asked for hot tea from Webber and Horner, who were accompanying the children today. Verstappen stood at the start, in his head, scrolling through the moment he would rush to his kart and break into the front row. He was too confident in his abilities and didn't see anyone here as his equal. Suddenly someone from the back embraced Max, burning him with their warmth and resting their chin on his head. Verstappen immediately began to lunge violently, hitting the stranger on the chin with the top of his head. His hair dishevelled and he was confused, but when he saw who it was, he only sighed in frustration. Verstappen had not had enough sleep today to let all the dogs down on Ricciardo, but he didn't want to let him get too close either. </p><p> </p><p>      “What do you want from me?” Verstappen blurted out, taking two more steps back from Daniel. The boy turned half sideways. The embrace was so nice, yet so scalding. He was torn with guilt and resentment at the same time </p><p> </p><p>      “To find out what's going on with you,” Verstappen didn't want to look at Dan. He was ashamed. He'd gotten himself into such a tangle of trouble that he was unlikely to ever get out of it. It was as if a rope was wrapping around his neck and slowly beginning to choke him. He didn't know how to get out of the loop. </p><p> </p><p>      “There's nothing wrong with me,” it was a lie, and Dan, of course, knew it at once. Ricciardo hated all this drama so much, but was always willing to be supportive if any of his friends were going through, hard times. What frustrated him, however, was that Max was flat out refusing that help. They were no strangers to each other. </p><p>      " Mmmmm, no," Daniel grimaced, Verstappen's words clearly not convincing. Max didn't know how to narrate everything. Right now, he felt care and attention from the Australian, but if he found out what happened Max feared Dan would turn his back on him altogether. Max didn't want to dwell on bad thoughts as today was the day he could have fun. Verstappen couldn't think of anything better to do than respond in rhyme. </p><p> </p><p>      “Cocksucker says so,” Dan looked at Max with a kind of childish delight at what he said, as if Verstappen had never expressed himself like that in his life, which was the opposite of the truth. Max was always sharp on the tongue. That always appealed to Dan, his 'Lion King' with an eye for 'bramble diplomacy'. </p><p> </p><p>      “Your mum's thinks no,” Max frowned, but there was a smile on his face that warmed everything inside both him and Dan. He gently nudged Dan's shoulder, like the good old days when they were really close. It was as if the last six months didn't exist. How he wished that were true. </p><p> </p><p>      “Don't touch mum,” Max raised one eyebrow judgingly. Dan threw his hands up in a fake gesture, hinting that he wouldn't do it again. Max didn't really have anything against 'mum' jokes, on the contrary, he thought they were funny in a childish way, but right now he wasn't ready to take them. His father would not permit him to see his mother and sister. Even if he said that they could not visit him because they were busy, Max knew perfectly well that he deliberately kept them away from him. </p><p> </p><p>      “I won't,” Daniel said quietly, smiling softly. He placed his hand gently on Max's shoulder. The gesture would more logically have been completed with a firm hug, but Ricciardo awkwardly withdrew his hand, so hung back, not knowing where to go, so he habitually put it behind his head, scratching his curly hairdo. </p><p> </p><p>      “So, that' was the end of the conversation,” Max concluded.  An awkward blush burned on both their cheeks. They looked down somewhere, just so they wouldn't feel that embarrassment in front of each other again. One hand held Max's other, indicating his utter confusion. The silence was too tense. Dan looked up at the grey sky and his foot was nervously tapping away nervously. </p><p> </p><p>      “Maxy, whatever i have done to you, please forgive me,” Max looked sharply at the Aussie. He couldn't believe his ears. Why was he apologising? Why was he always apologising? For what? Dan hadn't set him up, but he, and the other boys had every right to be offended by him. </p><p> </p><p>      “Are you going to ask for forgiveness every day now, even if it's not your fault and rather mine?” Dan squinted his eyes a little to see Max. In Max's eyes Daniel always looked like a hero. It fed Ricciardo's ego. Max may have had the nickname of the Lion King, but to Verstappen himself it was Ricciardo. </p><p> </p><p>      “If it is needed to bring you back,” and again that stupid silence that cut the soul, usually they always filled in the gaps with jokes, idle talk about life, hatred. To this place, and now... nothing, “can I... can I hug you? Please?” It was as if Max had been waiting for this. He walked lazily over to Dan and ducked into his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. Daniel held Verstappen tightly against him. He missed moments like this so much. He missed Max so much. </p><p> </p><p>      “I really want things to be like they used to be,” Max whispered softly. So that only Dan could hear. He wanted them to just stand like that forever and let the whole world wait. Don't care about talking, don't care about the unknown that might be waiting for him, he wants his life back, "but I'm so confused." </p><p> </p><p>      “Even if you don't want to tell me what's going on with you, I'll find out. I'll help you,” he kissed Max tenderly on the top of his head. He wanted to cry. He wanted to dissolve into the moment. He wanted to go somewhere very far away and forget everything  </p><p> </p><p>      “I'm not sure you can do it, Danny," Max suddenly brought Daniel down from heaven, "I don't really understand it myself," what he was facing should not be happening to a child, to be serious, but Max did not understand it. After all, for him what was happening was considered, in a sense, the norm. To him it was reality. A brutal reality that could not be argued with. </p><p> </p><p>      “Chin up, Lion King,” Daniel pulled away from Max a little, lifting his chin with a gentle touch of his fingers so he could see the turquoise oceans of his eyes, to give him hope, “step by step, Maxy, and things will get back to normal. I promise. You don't have to restart your relationship with me or with others again abruptly, there will be time. Maybe I don’t understand why, but to let you know I am always here for you,” Daniel leaned in and gently touched his lips with Verstappen's forehead.  </p><p> </p><p>      Someone in the background began to cheer, whistle and clap their hands vigorously. Max quickly pulled away from Ricciardo, who burst out laughing madly, folding in half, but Max blushed. The support group was the British trio, Carlos, Pierre and Nico. Only Daniil sat on the side-lines again, watching everything with a kind of coldness. For some reason it seemed to him that everyone was somehow starting to pull away from him. Pierre with Charles, Carlos with Lando, Dan trying to get Max back. Nico has Nico. Zero jokes in that statement. Only Daniil stays behind. Inside, everything was shrinking. He didn't know how he felt, he certainly didn't like the feeling. </p><p> </p><p>      The boys put on their helmets and stood on the start line to rush to their karts as soon as possible. The rules had been explained, the equipment put on, the spirits lifted. It was quite cold outside, but the overalls kept a little warm and nothing could spoil the mood of the children. Some looked at each other, checking each other's readiness. Adrenaline was boiling, pulsing in their temples. If it had been a real formula one now the boys would have heard '<em>lights out and away we go</em>'... </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nah... i think chapter is pretty average. But... is it some kind of holiday? Maxiel content? I promise there will be more of it. Just can you imagine to juggle all the storylines??? Damn it's hard. And yeah these two were a couple. Lol what a plot twist.</p><p>Kimi: be cool like a swimming pool</p><p>What do you think about Daniil's secret friendship with Val<br/>Some of my readers suggest that there will be a love triangle between Dani/Pierre/Charles... yes or no?</p><p> </p><p>Btw you can always suggest me something in tumblr:alicehappykli<br/>Like i'm thinking of writing some past stories in institution (not only Un jour) because Pierre is a newcomer but in that place happened so many things and i really hope you are interested in that</p><p>Also i will be very happy if you leave comments and kudos. It helps me continue to write &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapitre treize: le gagnant emporte tout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All right, guys. I'll start by saying... Happy birthday to me! Today is my 20th birthday. If you leave some comments and kudos it would be a nice b-day present for and also it would help me continue writing this work a lot.<br/>I tried to fill this chap with events and drama. Especially tried to bang Maxielle in there) The farther into the woods the darker the road gets. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Love you all &lt;3</p><p>And sorry I was editing chap in my phone... </p><p>!Warning! The ending is a little creepy!</p><p>The Prodigy - The day is my Enemy<br/>Ost Steven Universe - Love Like You<br/>The Neighbourhood - Daddy Issues<br/>Lera Lynn - My Least Favorite Life<br/>Polnalyubvi - Считалочка<br/>Daughter - Visitor</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     There was a tough battle for positions on the track. Despite the fact that many of them were not very experienced. No one wanted to give up a centimetre to anyone. Some clashed with each other on the slippery asphalt, which for some was very unusual indeed. So Lando, Lance and Esteban finished their race this way. One of them failed to see one of the karts in the blind spot on the turn, and all three went out. The battle for the win, strangely enough, was only between Sebastian and Lewis, who both got off to the fastest start and were away from the whole pack of petite racers, fighting amongst themselves in some separate sort of intense battle, but the real massacre was taking place for third place, as if it was the most treasured of all. The smell of the petrichor mixed with the smell of burnt rubber in the dried-out areas, creating an unusual quintessence of scents that allowed one to dive headlong into the atmosphere of what was happening.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>      For a long time third place was held by Nico Hülkenberg, who was more confident than ever that the podium would be his. He already knew this track, knew how to get into the corners and how long it could take him not to hit the brakes. He had calculated this track and expected a good result without any doubts, only it was the human factor that he didn't take into account. For example, the aggressive driving of Chili, Carlos hit him, on the turn, because he tried to overtake him on the outside and moved on the wrong trajectory, so they both went to spin somewhere backwards, destroying the order of the cars that are behind and saw cars spinning in the middle of the track. The picture began to change. The battle for third place unfolded between Max, Pierre and Daniel, with Daniil Kvyat appearing on the horizon a little farther back, who was a little slow due to the confusion. The overalls fluttered in the wind, small drops of water beating into the visors. Rain began to drizzle down the track again which made it much more difficult, but the heated battle continued and even the cold rain couldn't calm it down. Turning alternated with turning, one could feel the pressure on the neck, which was certainly not the same as on a real race car, but quite uncomfortable too. Adrenaline pulsed through the temples and the track itself felt like an endless loop, where everything was one with the road. At first there is no familiarity with it, but then after a while you learn every bump or pothole. For the petite riders it seemed like everything was slow around here and the picture turned into solid white noise. It was just them and their kart. The drifts around corners, drops splashing on visors, brakes screeching, hearts pounding with delight. </p><p> </p><p>      First to finish was kart number five. A boy in a dark green overall jumped out of his frisky racing stallion and jumped up high with a joyous cry, as if trying to reach or shout to the sky, showing his index finger as a sign that he was the first. He is the best. Sebastian Vettel could not put into words the euphoria of that sweet, weightless taste of victory. He hasn't felt this good in a long time. He would give anything to feel it again. Nearby, the number forty-four kart pulled up with a not-so-satisfied face of a racer in a black and cyan suit. Lewis came in second behind his chief enemy and ex. What he wasn't happy with was second place, especially behind Vettel. He felt a kind of frustration from losing to Sebastian, he quietly promised himself that he would overtake him, but in the meantime let him enjoy his moment of glory. And here comes the final intrigue, who will take third place. Pierre jumped out of the number ten kart, followed by the number twenty-six kart. Gasly ran up and hugged Daniil tightly who came fourth. Kvyat was very happy for Pierre, but he was also a little disappointed that he didn't arrive on the podium, but he avoided three crashes. Lance and Lando, which Esteban failed, Nico and Hulk, Dan and Max. Verstappen miscalculated a bit with the brakes or Ricciardo didn't get it right, anyway they took each other out.  </p><p> </p><p>      Max was very angry, how loudly he was swearing at Daniel, who was only smiling at the flushed boy, remotely resembling an enraged dwarf.  </p><p> </p><p>      They stood at a distance on a lawn that was soaked with raindrops, where the mud smacked sloppily, with every step. Max sometimes lacked the air to be outraged, which added to the comical nature of his image as a small, touchy-feely boy. He got angry and repeated, "That's not fair," even though it was, in fact, just an incident. Daniel could see all the cracks in the wall that Verstappen had been building for six months between them. Today, he finally broke through at least partly. It was understandable that Max would resist, he thought he was in his comfort zone. He will behave strangely, he will push Dan away, but the reality is that he himself wants that cold stone fence to crumble. He wants to feel Dan's warm embrace again, to feel his tickling dark curls, to drown in his beautiful hazel eyes... Daniel looked around for any of the staff nearby and just any prying eyes. Making sure the perimeter was clear Dan unceremoniously, grabbing the open top of his jumpsuit, pulled Max to him and kissed Verstappen's nerve nibbled lips. He did so gently and quickly, though it was enough to cause a fiery spark to flicker between them. The same one that had once lit a fire between the two of them. Verstappen immediately flinched, speechless.   </p><p> </p><p>      “Finally, I thought you'd never shut up,” the boy flushed and tears rolled in his eyes, looking as frightened as if they'd just killed a man.  Dan didn't understand what was going on with Verstappen, “Max?” </p><p> </p><p>     Dan wanted to approach him, but he backed away and, turning around, began to move quickly away from Ricciardo without turning back. He tried to rid himself of the pain and tears as quickly as possible so that no one would think for even a second that he was crying or because of whom he was crying. He wiped his lips with his sleeve, trying to take away the feeling of the kiss that burned on his skin, but he kept failing because he didn't want it to go away. </p><p> </p><p>     “Fuck!” Ricciardo screamed hysterically, throwing his helmet into the ground, causing droplets of dirt to partially fly up the pack partially his suit. He realised he'd rushed things again, after all he'd told himself not to rush, but how could he resist the temptation. It hurt to look at lips that couldn't be touched.</p><p> </p><p>    “God, what a fucking moron I am,” Dan grabbed his hair and squatted down, lowering his head, covering his eyes, trying to forget himself for at least one moment. Daniel didn't go to the ceremony, he immediately decided to change his clothes so he could get out of sight quickly, he didn't like people to see him serious. He didn't like it when people asked him what was wrong? Why sad? Not sad. Just broken.   </p><p> </p><p>      The ceremony itself was rather modest, with some people from the town coming to watch the local boarding school pupils' race, to see the little karts scurrying back and forth around the curved track ring. Stroll senior advertised the event as his initiative to promote the sport within the walls of this refuge for the underprivileged. Three boys stood on a small podium. Two of them were shining with smiles, replacing the sun, and one was a little sullen, but somewhere inside, was also pleased with the result. The trophy was handed out by Laurence Stroll and assisted by his son Lance, who wasn't the slightest bit upset about the run-off, on the contrary, he got off with Esteban and they had more time to talk to each other. Este came from a very poor family, often skipping school to help make money, in many different ways, not even the fairest ones. However, his parents were not happy with this approach. They felt it was Esteban's responsibility to get at least some education so he wouldn't have to live like them, but little Este had other plans in this regard. </p><p> </p><p>      Lance listened to Esteban's stories of the real life Ocon in total fascination, it all seemed so romantic to him. Like the story of the prince and the beggar, he wished he could switch places and live it all on his own. Ocon only scolded him for this foolish wish. Being poor is not a whim. It was an ugly reality that forced him to do the ugliest things, but Stroll Jr. didn't seem to realise it. Of course, one who was born into luxury could not understand the problems of the poor, though Esteban's interest in the son of the rich was amusing.  </p><p> </p><p>      The children returned home in peace, happy and tired. Even the unfortunate outcome of the race did not spoil the mood for some, but it was not without a few unhappy faces. Quickly after the roll call, after waiting in a proper queue, they scattered to their rooms. Everyone wanted to take a nice warm shower and tidy up, and those who were not lucky enough to go to the event would have to be interrogated with passion. Pierre did not let his cup out of his hands as if he had won the race, not Sebastian. Daniil only shook his head, of course he was happy for Gasly. He deserved this prize, but a bit of resentment that he had come a little behind still sat deep inside him somewhere. Kvyat and Gasly opened the door to their room and immediately froze. On his desk, with his legs folded, Leclerc sat hunched over, wearing a stupid white bandana with black patterns and black bags under his eyes, blue from lack of sleep. He looked closely at the photograph, with the other side facing him, which said ‘Toxic,’ no doubt about it. It was clear as day where the reference was going. Pierre went into the room as if nothing had happened, and Daniil closed the door behind him. Charles had some kind of sick love for sitting on tables and other surfaces with his legs folded under him. </p><p> </p><p>      “Hello, Charles,” Pierre did not know whether he was angry with the Monegasque or not. On the one hand Leclerc did not have to answer to him where he was and what he was doing, but on the other hand. He was missing. Just disappeared and in such a way that even Sebastian didn't know where he was, now was not the time to disappear like that when something dark was going on around him. Gasly didn't see him get worried for nothing, but others noticed the moment.  </p><p>      “And when were you going to report that you had been planted with new evidence?” Monegasque turned the picture towards Pierre and Dani and gently touched the back of it with his lips. Was Gasly a little embarrassed and felt a little guilty? Why?  </p><p>      “We wanted to, but it was already evening and...” mumbled the Frenchman. Lecler squinted, trying to make out Pierre's quiet chatter, while Dani sighed heavily and decided to explain everything for his neighbour. </p><p>      “Hey, don't you dare make excuses to him..." he poked him lightly on the shoulder. Gasly rubbed at the bruise and lay back on the bed, " First of all... It was fucking late. We didn't mean to burden anyone," Daniil began to explain Charles nodded understandingly though it was more like sarcasm, “Secondly, you have no right to barge into our room like this”.  </p><p>       “Oh, dear. While you were away, riding around your damn things. I found out that Kimi has nothing to do and Tost does not know anything about it,” Gasly turned his head and looked in surprise at Charles, and he was looking down and eerily decided to talk about his successes today, “and in general Kimi is playing chess with him, that's why he gets stuck there every day.”  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>If you look now at Pierre, you can see in the face download screen. Kimi plays chess with Toast? Daniil seemed a little less surprised by this fact. </p><p> </p><p>“I after doing my punishment, by myself, found the journal of ‘<em>missing things’</em>,” not ambiguously hinted Leclerc, “yeah what a miracle,” Charles could not believe it, that trainers and any other rubbish just appeared here, and he was right, it seems he could bravely say that he was not just a pretty face, he was even clever, “the trainers were brought in the day after Jules had gone missing. There's a date on it, but the signature is fake because it was never seen again. Probably hoped for a full investigation and that would have covered their tracks, but it never came to that, so they were just left to gather dust. And this could be another piece of evidence planted. I don't want to make a big deal out of it, but it doesn't make any fucking sense, gentlemen.”  </p><p> </p><p>      “Actually, it does,” Daniil grinned slyly. Charles wasn't the only one here who knew more than the rest, “It's Nico Rosberg's comb. Toxic. His personality and the name of the song. <em>Britney Spears</em>, his nickname, and the blood... maybe the comb was in the bathroom when he was trying to do the, uh...” Daniil hesitated again. It's very uncomfortable to bring that up again.   </p><p> </p><p>      “So, are they connected after all...?” Leclerc raised his face sharply, he was a little taken aback by what he'd heard, “Well, here we go... just brilliant. So, it's <em>Mr. sharp-tongued</em> little bastard... and potentially... <em>Big Brother</em>, and God knows who else.”   </p><p> </p><p>       “Fuck knows what that means,” Pierre interjected as he continued to hug his goblet. Except that the mood was worse than ever. He didn't want to imagine where this story would lead them, he had already regretted it a hundred times, “it had better not to mean anything.”   </p><p> </p><p>      “Leclerc, I'm sorry. You couldn't leave us. We want to... have a little...” The boy jumped off the table, quietly taking a picture of a comb with him, and lazily reached out and rubbed at the hair, lying on the bed Gasly, who tried to brush it away. Daniil sighed in frustration and wanted to slap him in the face, but only managed to touch his disheveled auburn hair and the boy ducked out of the way. </p><p> </p><p>      “Yes, yes, do your 'brother' thing,” he opened the door and waved his hand from the back and threw in the end, “I'll go check on my '<em>big brother</em>',” the door slammed shut and Daniil fell onto his bed and rested his nose on the pillow. He was as tired as Pierre was, who was starting to slowly fall asleep, and yet they hadn't even taken a shower.   </p><p> </p><p>      Daniel had been standing at the door of Max and Alex's room for about five minutes now, still hesitant to knock. He gently rested his forehead on the door and knocked weakly. He immediately straightened up when he felt the door open, but it wasn't Max, but Alex, with a funny turban on his head made from a towel, who opened the door. Ricciardo only caught a glimpse of the bright brown-haired top of his head covered in a blanket. Dan was just about to ask him to let him in when Alex swung his forehead across Daniel's nose with a swing. The Aussie backed up in shock in his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>      “Alex, you fucking prick,” he saw the bloody droplets begin to smash on the floor, not a pretty sight, “What the fuck was that for?” Dan touched the crimson streaming under his nose with his dry fingers. It had been a long time since he'd had a broken nose. He wasn't angry, rather grinned at what was happening, “ouch, bitch!” The blood began to stain his T-shirt. The guy got a little confused.  </p><p> </p><p>      “If you're going to upset Max again!” Threatened Alex, poking Ricciardo in the chest with his index finger, “or one of you will upset one of my fucking friends...!” Daniel wanted to laugh, because every time Alex got angry, he always looked like a scowling kitten, but don't underestimate this angry kitten, he might punch. Suddenly, Max appeared behind him to fend off Albon from Ricciardo. He didn't look well. It was like he was going through some more emotional swings.  He really didn't know. He wanted Dan back, but he wasn't ready to take him back. The kiss had just caught him off guard, but no one dared break his ex's nose.   </p><p> </p><p>      “Alex! Calm down, it's fine, I'll sort it out,” Alex met Max's eyes confusedly. Verstappen seemed to be sending him some invisible signal and he left the room in his own direction, most likely to George's room, where if he was lucky it would be just him, and if not, it would be Lando and Carlos. How close everyone had become to each other. Since when did everyone become so close? Dan and Max were left alone. Max asked awkwardly, looking at something on the floor, never daring to look into Daniel's eyes. He leaned against the doorjamb, crossing his arms as if forming a shield to keep Daniel out of his heart no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't allow that to happen. Even the slightest moments of tenderness, or there would be trouble.</p><p> </p><p>       “You okay?” Max asked dryly. He couldn't stand still from his nerves, so he kept fidgeting on that miserable wooden doorway.  </p><p> </p><p>      “Better for now, my little <em>baby lion</em>,” Dan clucked his tongue and winked slyly. Now Max loved and hated Dan. He held on with the last of his strength not to lose the last of his composure, which he was on the verge of losing. He wanted to walk up himself and pull him in like Ricciardo had done this morning. To feel the metallic taste in his mouth merging into a kiss. Wasn't it unhealthy to want someone like Max wanted Dan?   </p><p> </p><p>      “Fine,” Max was silent; he still couldn't look at Dan. He stomped awkwardly in place. Just then he pulled a handkerchief out of his back trousers pocket. Normally every pupil had one, as a breast pocket liner, but nobody particularly cared for it, used it when they did, most often to wipe abrasions when someone fell, during a game of football, or when someone broke something like this, for example, “Here. Wipe your nose.” </p><p> </p><p>      “Thank...” Dan started to gently wipe away the paths of blood, covering his bloody nose as the door slammed shut in his face, “Max!” before he even knew it, he was a hundred steps backwards from the small forward steps, “Max! Oh, for fuck's sake!” He slammed his forehead against the door with his fist. On the other side of it, Max sat on the floor, resting his head on the floor. He was holding onto his hair. He wished his head was empty right now, but all his thoughts were now of Daniel and why he was rejecting him so cruelly. He didn't understand why Ricciardo continued to love him so much, he didn't understand why he could be loved after all this time, he wished he could be at least half the image that Dan saw in him. He wishes he knew what makes Dan think, why he thinks he's so special.</p><p> </p><p>“Why things are so difficult with you! Okay, sorry, didn't mean to snap at you, shit, sorry,” Max heard a muffled knock and rustle.  It was Dan sliding down the door. So did Verstappen himself, “Knock once if yes, twice if no. Got it?”  Max let go of his hair. He gently banged his head once against the door. </p><p> </p><p>        It sounded muffled, but the answer was accepted, “you just don't hurt your head. Tell me, please... This whole thing... Has it something to do with your father?” Max shivered unpleasantly, rubbing some parts of his skin. He huddled against the door like he wanted to feel the warmth of Daniel's back. Like he wanted safety. He turned gently sideways and tapped once with his hand. Dan frowned. “But there's someone else to blame for this story, not just your father?”  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>      Dan heard sobs and a very quiet knock. And then another and another... Verstappen lay hugging himself tightly. Tears flowed in streams. He was so tired of hiding all his pain. Daniel couldn't stand it and jumped up from his seat. He pulled the door handle and the first thing he saw was Max lying on the floor. He didn't say anything. The boy with the thick, dark blond hair the colour of wheat fields was simply broken, waterfalls of saltwater poured from his darkened aquamarine eyes, and he himself was staring somewhere into the void. Verstappen felt a kind of emptiness. He remembered that day, he was in so much pain and discomfort. Rickyardo gently took Max in his arms and was about to lay him down on the bed to cover and leave him to rest when he wrapped his arms around his neck. He heard a whisper at his ear. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>      “Don't leave me, please, just stay here and be quiet for once,” Dan gently laid Max down. He lingered at his face for a second, but only to remove the tear from the boy's cheekbones. Verstappen smiled weakly. He was feeling sleepy. He'd experienced too much of a spectrum of emotions today. He needed to rest. Dan hesitated to share a bed with him; he'd done enough damage today. He said one thing and didn't follow his own advice. He felt very guilty about that now. The Australian sat down beside the bed, like an Australian shepherdess who would not allow anyone to disturb his master's sleep. Max's hand rested on Dan's shoulder. Ricciardo covered it with his palm. Max was somehow so cold, as if that coldness was coming from his lonely, wounded soul that he wanted to heal, fill, warm as soon as possible, “Dan, why do you continue to love me after everything that's happened between us?”   </p><p> </p><p>      “Because you continue to love me, too?” There was a ringing silence between them that revealed the whole truth. They may have parted on a loud note, but they hadn't stopped loving each other at all and it was making them very hurt, “how can I give up the best thing that has happened to me in this life. I will fight to the end to get you back. I've said it before and I'll keep saying it...”  </p><p> </p><p>      “Prove it... say it out loud,” the boy moved a little closer so that they could see each other, so that Max could see the sincerity in Ricciardo's eyes, he now lacked the very love and warmth that was inherent only in the radiant Australian, only his Australian, "please.”  </p><p> </p><p>      “Max Emilian Verstappen,” Max smiled weakly, he usually didn't like his name said in full, but when Daniel did, he could forgive him because he just drowned in his voice, “I love you, more than anything,” Max lay on his side and looked lovingly at the brunette, he hadn't seen that look on him in a while. That look as if he wasn't here right now, but somewhere else entirely. On some island of calm in the most secluded corner of his mind.  </p><p> </p><p>      “Daniel Joseph Ricciardo,” Max said more cheerfully, which gave hope of a good resumption of something old, something so light and kind and so necessary for the two of them, "I love you too, no words in the world can convey how much you are dear and special to me," Daniel began to notice how towards the end of the sentence his voice began to sink a little, and tears began to appear again in the eyes of the boy with the oceans eyes. He was definitely having a hard time saying it, “I really want it all back. Except I'm really scared right now. I'm afraid of our feelings,” he said in a whisper. Dan could feel the pain coming from his own heart.  </p><p> </p><p>      “When I find out what happened, trust me, you'll never be afraid again, I promise,” Dan was in pain, but beyond the pain, there was raging anger, someone had hurt his little lion a lot and he wouldn't stop until the culprit got what he deserved.  </p><p> </p><p>      “I believe you. I'm sorry this is such a mess,” Max's eyes were slimy with fatigue. He looked like a little boy. Dan judged himself for being angry with Max at first. It took a rookie in the company to accidentally open his eyes to the fact that something was going wrong. Ricciardo chuckled to himself remembering the noble boy once again. ‘<em>And he knows his business,</em>’ flashed through Dan's mind. He noticed how Daniil had warmed up, how more attentive he had become, how much fun Leclair had become, how outgoing Antonio had become, how the two once feuding groups had become closer... and all this in two weeks? </p><p> </p><p>     “I'm the one who's sorry,” Dan interrupted his own train of thought. He said it very quietly, so as not to scare the sleep away from Max; he really needed it now, to restore his strength, “I didn't protect you when you needed me the most. It won't happen again,” he was ready to swear it on anything. He wasn't ready to lose him again, though the bond between them was very tentative now.</p><p> </p><p>      “Thank you, Danny,” Max mumbled softly. His eyes were almost closed and he was about to fall asleep. Dan was still holding his hand, but his grip was gradually loosening. Ricciardo gently placed the young man's hand on the bed while he himself pulled the blanket off Alex's bed and covered Verstappen with it. He squatted closer to the boy's sleepy face, so that he could examine, like in the old days, his plump lips with little cracks, his thin blond eyelashes, his moles. Dan gently stroked his soft hair, barely touching it, lest he brush away the shimmering veil of light sleep that could be blown away like a weightless veil with a whiff. He could not take his eyes off him, how beautiful his boy was, but how miserable. He leaned down gently and kissed Verstappen on the forehead. Let his <em>Lion King</em> rest and he left the room...  </p><p> </p><p>      Sebastian and Kimi sat in separate corners, avoiding each other's company, in a shared oval-shaped school lounge with high ceilings and carved columns that had no end, making it seem endlessly striving upwards, emphasising the insignificance of everyone who was in it. Chairs stood in a semi-circle around an old television set that was switched off, nothing interesting on it anyway. And there was also a sofa, one of those with red upholstery, in front of which a fireplace was lit, enclosed by a metal grate so that curious kids' noses would not be scorched, and a small perimeter around it was lined with cold stone so that dangerous fires would not set the parquet on fire. The only thing this place needed was a fire. There were carpets scattered about the room, and the old shabby parquet peeked out between them. The couch was occupied by Carlos and Lando, who had sprawled out on it. Sainz was lying on Norris's lap, gently ruffling his aspic black hair. He adored his hair. They were so silky and lush, whereas his was unruly, and in the mornings, he couldn't comb through those awful tangles. He had to howl through the tangled hair, something George watched with pity in the mornings. Now Lando was brooding, he was a little upset by the result of this morning's race, he was greatly reassured by the presence of Sainz beside him. He thought to himself that if it hadn't been for Carlos, he would have cried into his pillow all day, maybe two. Norris had long suffered from an anxiety that kept him from simply living. It seemed to eat away at him from the inside, but with more Carlos in his life, it was as if his grey life had begun to take on brighter colours.   </p><p> </p><p>      “What's on your mind, my Muppet-Friend?” Carlos turned on his side and looked down at Lando, who kept his gaze fixed on the fire. He continued to massage his head gently, which gave him enormous pleasure, but he could also feel some tension in him... You are thinking so loudly? Is it about your race?” He spoke in a half-whisper. They weren't afraid that Kimi and Seb would find out about their relationship, especially since there was nothing going on and no one around to 'snitch', but still something fluttered inside. It was something they had in common, something so intimate.   </p><p> </p><p>      “It was nothing,” Lando finally lowered his gaze down and then sank into Carlos' deep, chocolatey gaze, “I don't care about the congregation, honestly. How can I be offended by a racing incident,” Carlos hummed. A smile spread across his face that became kind, so familiar. Lando was actually thinking about them. Whether they were getting off to a quick start in their relationship. Whether Carlos really liked him, whether he was bothering him with his questioning and chattering. At times Lando was too much, but all because he seemed to be needed by Sainz. These are the moments of a man with anxiety. However, he hangs on to the lifeline that was thrown in by Carlos, that he likes him anyway. </p><p> </p><p>     “A <em>trifle</em> thinking about a <em>trifle</em>,” Norris resented covering the Spaniard's face with a soft pillow, which he immediately threw down, “look at him, not thinking about the incident, but at a small reproach, so immediately throws a pillow,” Lando was about to accuse Carlos of something, but he pulled forward slightly to kiss Lando's slightly nibbled lips. He immediately broke off the kiss in alarm as soon as he heard a strange rustling noise that didn't escape Carlos either. He quickly straightened up and looked back with Norris. Kimi was tearing up paper from some notebook and throwing clumps of paper at Sebastian, who tried not to pay attention to the paper flying at him. One lump. Two lumps. One of them fell exactly into Sebastian's trophy, which seemed to bring no joy at all, and yet he had been so eager to show it off to his friend, but he again started his rattle about that night, which Seb wanted to forget like a bad dream... Because he imagined it... or it was over. No one else showed up.  </p><p> </p><p>      “You guys are fine,” Lando decided to interrupt the awkward near silence, in slight prostration at what he had seen. Kimi had no reaction and Vettel sighed heavily as he leaned back against the frayed armrest of his chair, preparing to reply in his annoyed tone.</p><p> </p><p>      “Some unknown person is trying to talk to me, tell him I don't talk to strangers,” everyone at school knew Sebastian and Kimi had a fight, but to the point of a ruined phone... Lando turned to Raikkonen and wanted to pass the message, but the Finn considered himself too old for such games, if it could be called that.   </p><p> </p><p>      “His wounds healed and he immediately became bold,” Carlos turned pale, he seemed to understand what the two were talking about, unlike Lando or even Kimi himself. Lando looked at the bickering German and Finn and then at the terrified Spaniard. The theory that there were more victims than anything else seemed more and more, “just don't forget who had got your ass out of trouble,” Kimi had never raised his voice, but now it sounded loud and menacing, cold shivers ran down your spine as if the room itself had begun to freeze and only the German was unwavering, “did you think that if they got over you, they could have switched to someone else? If you had explained everything it would have been easier...”  </p><p> </p><p>      “No, it wouldn't, Kimi!” Cut off Vettel. There was some trepidation in his voice. He did not want to quarrel with Kimi as if he was trying to get that on purpose, but Kimi was so angry, that through a veil of anger did not see that the eyes of Seb was already collected tears, and in his voice was no longer the strength, “so you should not get into the wrong business!”   </p><p> </p><p>      “And watch you slowly fade away?” Suddenly the general train of thought was interrupted by Kimi's words, you couldn't tell from Räikkönen's face that he was upset, but his voice gave it away. He was very much worried about Vettel, and the latter either flat out didn't want to see it, or didn't want to accept that help, but why? “Why do you flinch at every shadow, every rustle?”   </p><p> </p><p>      “But I don't give a shit!” Vettel shouted in frustration. He was shaking. Trembling with pain, with fear, with having to say such things to Räikkönen's face, “I don't care what you care about me!” German gritted his teeth, “Understood! Finn wanted to roll his eyes in despair of the situation, he has already heard this, and more than once in recent times. He even knows what he will say next. And he knows it won't offend him, practically, because in his case, it won't mean directly what he means. Rather, it will mean he's scared shitless, “I don't need you Kimi,” why words that should repel sound like the loudest cry for help.  </p><p> </p><p>      “Well get lost and go on your merry way!” Slamming the Finn's hand against his side. He was tired of such obscure aggressive throw-ins from his best friend. Not long-ago Sebastian woke up in his arms with a kind smile on his lips as pink as a tender only blossoming rose, and now they do not want to see each other. Vettel was taken aback. It was as if his lunges towards Räikkönen had flown back at him and struck him in the heart at the defeat. He felt the wind begin to whistle in the very centre, where the soul should be. As if there was nothing there.    </p><p> </p><p>      “You roll yourself!” A little hesitantly Vettel replied. He saw Räikkönen start to walk away slowly, turning sullenly with his back to Sebastian, saying quietly only...  </p><p> </p><p>      “Good” there was so much sadness in that, which everyone felt. Carlos's heart clenched. If a bond as strong as Seb's and Kimi's was giving way, then suddenly something could go wrong with him and Lando. He sneakily took Norris's hands and their fingers bonded in a tight lock, Lando seemed to be thinking the same thing now the little Briton was thinking. It was as if Seb didn't want to end the dialogue, clinging to the invisible lifeline of their relationship.  </p><p>   </p><p>     “Fine!” Seb blurted out, but Kim seemed unhappy that Seb didn't want his help, but rejected it himself. Then he shouted, something he would never normally allow himself to do, though you couldn't help but call it a shout.   <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>     “Fuck yourself!” A tear ran down Vettel's cheek, which he didn't know whether to remove or not. He looked to the floor and then forward, and there was no sign of Räikkönen. He brushed away the tear with the sleeve of his dark green sweatshirt and whispered softly.  </p><p> </p><p>      “Already in progress...” he went to the opposite entrance, taking the cup with him and then suddenly found himself bumping into the chest of Daniel, who had wet hair, towels hanging on his shoulders and his nose was plugged with bloody cotton wool, well, behind his back appeared none other than Charles Leclerc, who arched one eyebrow in question.</p><p> </p><p>      “Seb?” The German was confused. He really wasn't in the mood to explain anything at the moment, for all his love for Lecler, but it seemed his heart was now broken, and he was the only one to blame. He looked into the boy's inquiring eyes and was so ashamed that he couldn't give him an answer. Daniel watched the whole thing and he had a terrible sense of deja vu.   </p><p> </p><p>      “Can we talk later? I'm having a really shitty day,” Seb walked past and Dan still couldn't take his eyes off Vettel's slouching back. It all reminded him of Max's situation. It was too reminiscent. Ricciardo clenched his fists in anger, if his suspicions were confirmed, he would get the culprit out of the ground. He would answer for every life he crippled. At last, the two men entered the living room, catching Carlos and Lando by surprise as they sat with their heads on each other's shoulders. Nothing foretold trouble...  </p><p> </p><p>      “Is today some kind of special day for scandals of intrigue and investigation? - Loudly announced his arrival, Charles jumped over the back of the sofa and plopped down on the sofa as a divider between Carlos and Lando, who had doomed to roll their eyes. Their serenity was at an end, "Hello, lovebirds, how are you doing? No interruptions?   </p><p> </p><p>      “I'm no fortunetelle,” Lando began “but the stars indicate that someone's going to get smacked tonight,” Norris turned to Lecler and they exchanged playful, sly glances that did not bode well. As if something was about to explode between them... It wasn't that Charles had a grudge against the Briton. On the contrary, they had something in common and they had not yet found out what it was. It has not been possible yet, as they are in different circles.   </p><p> </p><p>      “Seb and Kimi had a fight," Carlos suddenly interrupted the silent battle. Charles quickly switched from Lando to Carlos. It was something of a shock for Leclerc because he knew that the two couldn't do without each other, they were kind of like inseparable parrots. Stunted without each other. And when the two of them were apart, they couldn't get along. They fought once a month at most, and it was over nothing. After an hour or two it was all forgotten. Sebastian was hanging around Kimi, trying to get a smile out of him, hugging him and telling unfunny jokes that only Raikkonen likes.  </p><p> </p><p>      “<em>Cock-a-doodle-doo...</em>” stated Daniel, who sat down from his chair, turning it towards the back of the sofa to see the trio sitting on it. He threw his legs lazily on the armrest of the chair next to him and sighed heavily, “I have some news,” Ricciardo began to say, “bad news and very bad news”</p><p> </p><p>      “What? I don’t speak <em>upside-down</em>. Whatever. I like the beginning already,” Lando hummed, who wasn't sure he should be hearing this conversation. He looked at Carlos, who only shrugged, which only meant that probably no one minded if he heard, this conversation.  </p><p> </p><p>     “Who wants to start? I think we all have a story to tell, don't we?” Daniel rested his head lazily on his hand and looked up at the ceiling, as if trying to examine the chandelier with the dimmed lamps from the floor lamps.  </p><p> </p><p>      “Let it be me” Charles pulled out a photograph, but didn't show it to the assembled crowd just yet, and of the main cast here were Dan, Carlos and Charles, Lando was here more as a guest of honour, “First,” Leclerc showed one index finger, “Pierre and Dani have been planted with new evidence and speaking of them, they are tired and napping, don't judge the guys for sleeping healthy,” Leclerc held out the picture and first it went to Sainz, then he handed it back to Ricciardo and then out of curiosity Lando took it too. He wasn't quite sure what it was about, but when he saw the traces of blood on the comb, he became very serious in an instant,” it's my fellow losers Nico Rosberg's comb that was potentially on that very day. And most likely Jules and Nico are connected.” </p><p> </p><p>      “And they didn't tell us anything?” Carlos was indignant. They were supposed to share everything they could, not just decide this silently. After all, these aren't toys; something scary is going on under their noses. Sainz was just surprised by this right in front of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>      “I think someone planted it while they were out go-karting,” Charles decided to lie to protect Pierre and Dani. Their arguments were pretty impressive, in his opinion, or was it just that Leclerc didn't want Gasly to get his ass kicked? They were surprised themselves.” </p><p> </p><p>     “Then that significantly reduces the amount of people who might know the truth and throws us these clues,” Daniel intervened in the controversy. He was still convinced that Räikkönen was somehow involved in everything. He was ready to jump out of his seat and shake all the information out of his little spy right now. He was, frankly, itching his hands. “Maybe Kimi really does know something.”</p><p> </p><p>      “That's the second thing,” Leclerc interrupted him, pointing two fingers, “No way it's Kimi. That <em>Captain Icicle</em> is a hell of a chess player. He plays with Tost, and he's also urging you, Dan, to call off the gang of little brats. They're scorching themselves," Dan's face stiffened in deep bewilderment, "and I've talked to him and Monsieur Tost. They both know nothing and don't even suspect a thing.</p><p>  </p><p>      “By the way, yes,” Carlos picked up on that, "just now Lando and I saw them arguing about something, that Iceman was protecting Vettel from something, but he doesn't know from what,” Lando looked anxiously at those present. Other words that Kimi had said lingered in his mind, a thought which he also decided to voice. It kept on bothering him, his intuition told him that it was very important.<br/>
 </p><p>      “I'm not quite sure what it's all about, but Kimi said that someone could have switched from Sebastian to someone else...” even with the fire going on, everyone got so cold. Suddenly everyone was getting a bit of a headache. It was getting kind of creepy, and the silence didn't make the picture any more pleasant.   </p><p> </p><p>      “What if Kimi was lying?” Daniel kept insisting, because he could not believe that his theory was wrong, especially after what he had not heard, “Well, or maybe Tost... What if they're even accomplices?” Why the trainers had been gathering dust in the closet for so long. Why were they under the bed?  </p><p> </p><p>      “Don't start talking nonsense,” Leclerc grimaced strangely. He was now given carte blanche to be a nerd, because for once he knew more than most, “would you use your brain once in a while, or do you only have enough to make vulgar jokes?” Daniel could not call himself a fool, but he was not particularly clever either, but sometimes he wanted to slap the insolent Monegasque for his showing off, “I had seen everything with my own eyes, and I can smell lies, bullshit, and provocation a mile away. Because I am good at it.  </p><p> </p><p>      “At least you're good at something,” Charles tried to sound theatrical, to shed a tear, to bow down, but Dan continued his train of thought, “so... Jules, Nico, Sebastian and Max... I talked to him, by the way,” Daniel pointed to his bruised face, "that's Alex though, and the conversation didn't go as horribly as my face looks. He admitted that his father pressured him, but he didn't fully confess, but he confirmed that there was something else,” Lando gnawed a little at the equality that Max admitted to his ex that something else happened then, but not to his friends, “he got hysterical from the memories.”</p><p>  </p><p>      “What memories?” Lando was about to pounce with his fists on Daniel and was feeling it, but as a life-saving brigade, a sleepy Hülkenberg entered the room first in the company of Kvyat and Gasly, who looked a little fresher. The three of those sitting in the room turned uncomfortably around to greet the new arrivals. </p><p> </p><p>      “Oh, speak of the devil,” grinned Leclerc. Pierre dropped into the nearest vacant chair, covered his tired eyes and Charles was there, leaping over the back of the sofa again, unluckily stepping on Carlos' thigh and lolling lazily on Gasly's lap like a kitten. He didn't quite understand what had happened, but he didn't resent it either, just started gently stroking his hair as if he were a pet. Leclerc turned his head to the side and met Daniil's opaque gaze. Charles winked at him sneeringly, but the Russian did not respond to the one Monegasque's theatrics. He would think of another way to teach Leclerc a lesson so that he would not touch Pierre. Leclerc himself was somewhere in the seventh heaven for the pleasure of what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>     “Have you stolen the picture again?” Pierre began to ask in a low voice, bowing his head “and why is Lando here?” Pierre looked with one eye at the protruding dark brown hair of the boy on the sofa. Leclerc brushed a loose strand of hair from his face and hummed.  </p><p> </p><p>      “That's all you think about now. Nothing better to do?” Charles raised his eyebrows rapidly "Just to summarize. We've found a ghostly connection between Jules, a hairbrush of Nico's, Max and Sebastian and we assume there may be someone else and now we're sitting in silence because we don't know what to do at all.”   </p><p> </p><p>      “Okay, sorry,” Pierre smiled weakly, still not quite recovered from his slight half-slumber. As soon as Lecler left Pierre managed to fall asleep after his first full race and Kvyat had to wake him up, “Just tired today,” Charles reached out with one hand to Gasly's cheek and ran his thumb over the dark circle under Pierre's eye, which was just screaming for lack of sleep.   <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>      “Nico. Did you infect Pierre with sleepiness?” Leclerc removed his hand and looked at Hülkenberg, who was also in a semi-drowsy state. On second thought, the time was actually approaching evening. In his heart Hulk hoped that this invisible blanket of sleep would subside by the time of his night out, but he was so tired from today's race that he wasn't sure of that at all.  </p><p>  </p><p>      “Why on earth so?” Nico yawned lazily. Making himself more comfortable in his chair. He didn't know if he would fall asleep or not. It probably wouldn't be pretty if he fell into a maze of sleep during important information, so he kicked Dani sitting next to him and asked in a whisper that he kick him occasionally.  </p><p>  </p><p>      “Well, you usually like to go into '<em>sleeping beauty</em>' mode in the middle of the day," Leclerc pointed out. What's true is not a lie grinned Hulk. He chuckled at such a brilliant statement. The great philosopher of the generation. Only one correction.  </p><p>  </p><p>      “Handsome, yes,” Hulk winked, and he showed his tongue like a little child. Gasly grinned faintly, but it meant a lot to Leclerc. It was like an approval from someone dear to him. At what point did he think Pierre had become dear to him? Maybe because he had spent most of the day without him? It was kind of depressing. Sebastian wasn't around. No one was there for him. And he felt good with him.   </p><p>  </p><p>      “All right. All joking aside,” Daniel interrupted suddenly. This case has become very important to him. It's a chance for him to get Max back and punish the culprit who's making his boy cry, “what are we going to do? We need a plan," the silence did not last long. Charles' philosophy was that the first thought was the best  </p><p>  </p><p>      “Erm, find a hairbrush and pry the truth out, what and why?” Leclerc suggested bluntly. This time it wasn't that complicated and there was no need to get clever. Charles hadn't even suggested that he might have been just lucky, that at first Kimi and Tost might simply not have been involved, but what if in fact they were involved and were already in the process of destroying other evidence... or worse... destroying their confidential informant.  </p><p> </p><p>      “Do you think a second time will do the trick?” Asked Pierre with a little chuckle. Gasly was in no way trying to reproach Leclerc's method, but he was still surprised at how Charles had simply gone and asked everything secret became clear in an instant.   </p><p> </p><p>      “Why not?” Charles added sneeringly, opinions on the matter were split in two. On the one hand it all worked out, on the other hand it may not be as lucky as it was the first time, remember that Toast was not a bad guy and Kimi only seems unsociable, in fact he was a good fellow, if you got to know him better, although the best did not manage to get him to talk much.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>      “I think we've had enough recklessness," Carlos shrugged. It was an unexpected phrase from him. Yes, in fact, as it would have been from anyone here it was an odd phrase, “Okey, but where to look for it in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>      “Damn... Good question. Where does the comb lie?” pointed out Daniel. Most of the lads had no idea at all. Nico took the picture in his hands and didn't hesitate to give the answer right away.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>      “Well, it's obviously the furniture from Monsieur Wolff's office...” Everyone immediately looked at the Hulk as if he were insane, and the latter looked at them as if he were insane in return. It seemed so obvious to him. Especially to Dan and Dani, who got into trouble more often than not.  </p><p> </p><p>      “What? From where? Why?” Daniel decided to clarify, from which Hulkenberg only grinned and shook his head. He was savouring the moment of another of his intellectual superiority over the plebs.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>      “Well remember everything in his place is made of dark wood with veining” in his head Hulk visualized Toto Wolff's office, with his desk, with its beautiful shelves of books and glazed doors that gleamed beautifully in the sun, the patterned carpet, the chairs of the guilty before his place, “maybe Wolff himself had something to do with <em>that</em> Nico. I don't know. There. A German is not unlike a German. We need to talk to Lewis or Valtteri. Ask them the right questions. Or try poking around his office while someone distracts Wolf with a serious conversation who doesn't feel sorry for their ass, - everyone fell silent as they processed the plan...  </p><p> </p><p>      “Fucking brilliant," Daniil concluded, he leaned a bit to Nico and kissed his temple and sat straight back to his place. Hulk just saluted with two fingers, with a silly half-smile. Everyone only nodded approvingly. It was sudden. Easy and ingenious. Easy, of course, questionable.  </p><p>      “Thank you for appreciating my intelligence, willing to volunteer to talk to Wolff, anything better than talking to my parents on Wednesday,” and this was getting a bit embarrassing for everyone. It reeked of strange self-sacrifice. After all, Monday was the beginning of the week when Wednesday was the week when relatives came to visit: parents, sister, brothers...   </p><p>      “Are you sure? I just think it is much easier for Pierre and me, for certain circumstances,” Kvyat looked at Pierre, and they met each other with sad glances. A sad reason, you can not argue, but what can you do, but the fact remained, they had nothing to lose. </p><p>      “Well, well, well, we'll deal with that later, it's a beginning,” Charles interrupted suddenly, "my head is already boiling, let's take a break, tell me better how you spent your under-race.  </p><p>  </p><p>      Evening they spent in a friendly company, telling who overtook someone or cut off, who took trophies, when Pierre proudly announced that he took third place, Charles drew Gasly to himself for a moment and gently kissed him on the cheek, which Frenchman furiously flushed. Danil wanted to pull the clingy Monegasque away from his named brother, but did not. He saw that he was enjoying his company. Maybe he was wrong about Leclair. Time will tell. Kvyat recounted how he couldn't keep up with Gasly, taking only. Dan said how he flew out with Max, but didn't mention his kiss. Hulk only mumbled dolefully in honour of his departed podium, Carlos only having to apologise to Nico for that. He really didn't want to send his friend to oblivion. Lando understood him well and cursed Stroll and Ocon in his heart, but not seriously. What had happened was what had happened. It was one of those nice evenings where you forget all the squabbles and problems and so it was straight through to dinner and to the bedtime...  </p><p>  </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      The blond lad walked slowly down the corridors in a T-shirt that was rather too big for him, night shorts and awful shuffling slippers that had nothing to do with it at all. It was just that someone was too lazy to move their feet. In the darkness it was hard to see what the boy was carrying in his hands he seemed to be holding a notebook, a pencil and something else. He moved feebly, wiping his eyes, trying to drive away the sleep that was closing his eyelids, but he could not. The image was blurred and it seemed impossible to focus. The boy leaned on the bathroom door with his back and pushed it carelessly, causing it to literally fall into the toilet. As soon as he fell into the bathroom, a bit of light caught on the threshold hit him viciously in the eyes, which made the boy awkwardly turn away. It wasn't very nice. The young boy covered his eyes with a hand and wrinkled his face as much as the structure of his facial structure allowed at all. The boy quickly made his way to the stall and sat down on the toilet lid with his legs tucked under him. He sighed heavily, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. It was the only thing keeping him awake. The boy knocked five times on the wall of the next cubicle, but he heard no answer. He could definitely see that someone was sitting there. He could see it in the shadows. In his foolishness the boy decided to try his luck one more time. He waited a little longer and knocked again. Again, there was silence. Then he realized that there was probably no point in waiting.  </p><p>      The boy got up from the toilet lid and opened the stall. He began to shake. If it wasn't his companion... Then who? He clutched at his insides and sent shivers down his spine. His body felt as if it refused to obey. He went to the sink and faintly turned on the cold water to wash his hands, then rinsed his face with the cold water. The cold water felt like it was burning his skin. He began to scrub the invisible dirt off the back of his palms, tearing them apart with his fingernails. He covered his face with his hands, splashing ice-cold water in his eyes. He held his palms to his eyes for a while, probably to forget for a second where he was and what he... He had recently made it into some sort of terrible habit of constantly going to the toilet and washing his hands and face with cold water. As he lowered his hands, leaning against the sink, he realised he was not standing alone. A tall male figure was leaning against the wall, which was watching him intently with a gaze of cold eyes that studied every inch of the boy. That made it all the more frightening than it had been.   </p><p>      “So, you didn't wait for your ‘<em>midnight friend’</em>," everything inside the boy stiffened, "aren't you glad to see me again? What a pity, but I'm glad to see you," his chest heaved, and sleep vanished as he looked at his things, which he had set aside to avoid getting them wet, and then back at the sink, only to see the male figure again out of the corner of his eye. A decision had to be made very quickly... Everything was counted in fractions of a second, but even those seemed like an eternity. The boy gathered air in his chest so that he could breathe no more and, like a slow-motion effect, rushed from his place to escape as quickly as possible. He threw open the door and tried to run as far as he could to escape into the endless corridors of the castle, for no one but the inmate of this establishment knew all the loopholes, but he forgot that there was a threshold at the exit. The boy fell down, bruising his knee... The blond boy turned around in fright and faced the fiery eyes of a stranger. </p><p>     Someone dragged him back, he tried to grasp at least the doorway, but it was all in vain... </p><p>  </p><p>      The door closed behind him...   </p><p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pure drama. Max, Seb, the blond lad. I’m so damn scared for my babies</p><p>Still hope you enjoyed </p><p>Kudos, comments, feedback are appreciated :)<br/>u can contact me here tmblr: alicehappykli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapitre quatorze : pour brûler des ponts ou construire des ponts?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol the previous chapter came out on my B-day and this one on Gasly's B-day And I didn't plan on doing that with this chapter. I'm just a little sluggish because of the pills, so I apologize. Anyway Happy B-day to Pierre❤️</p><p>I'll tell directly. I didn't spare any drama. For one of the characters, it's not a chapter, it's a headache. Poor guy. (And what a headache it was for me to write it and keep the mystery behind the seven sealed mamiya)</p><p>I also couldn't resist one cameo again, because I really wanted to do a story arc with one character, but the fic is already overloaded, so it glimpses it sometimes. I'll write a drabble about him sometime.</p><p>Hope you enjoy the chapter.</p><p>Songs for inspiration:<br/>Billie Eilish - bury a friend<br/>СПБЧ - ты-человек<br/>Barbara Pravi - Voila<br/>Billie Eilish - Ilomilo<br/>(don't judge a woman for Billie Eilish)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Nico was running through the dark corridors at a breakneck pace, oblivious of everything. He felt like he was in a real labyrinth of fauns, his feet leading him to his room, he had no idea where he was, as if the darkness had deliberately obscured his eyes, protecting him from his nightmare. There was an unbearable pulsing in his temples from the terror he was now experiencing that disturbed him terribly from thinking straight. Hulk opened the door of his room, hitting it casually against the wall, loudly announcing his fairly imminent return, but it wasn't enough to rouse the Spaniard, who was hugging his pillow sweetly. Nico was ready to swoop right up and wake Carlos up with all his might, but then fate decided to give him a hand. The boy stumbled over the threshold at the entrance, letting out a deafening bump with his knee on the slightly cracked parquet, which ended up being exactly what woke up his neighbour, who was having his third dream. Carlos pulled his head sharply away from the pillow, causing his eyes to glaze over. Sainz squinted, trying to focus his gaze on the German, but it was no use. </p><p> </p><p>      "What the bloody hell are you making noise here?" grunted the Spaniard, and again he ducked lazily into his pillow, he wasn't in the mood for a nightly debriefing. He wanted a simple human lie down on an unpleasant flat pillow, snuggle up with a not”so”comfortable blanket and fall back asleep on a hard mattress in the monochrome dark green sheets that all the students had the same and stiff because of the cheap material. Nico rubbed his bruised knee and slowly, disregarding the abrasion, and rose from the floor. Everything felt uncomfortably aching and the eternal lack of sleep wasn't helping matters.</p><p> </p><p>      "Carlos. We must talk," Hülkenberg sat down by Sainz's bed and looked at the sleepy Spaniard, who barely opened one eye, "it's very important," the boy muttered something inaudible in his language and turned on his other side so as not to see Hulk's face in front of him anymore, so content with his face, and covered himself with a blanket, which meant unwavering "<em>no</em>".</p><p> </p><p>      “That "<em>important</em>" could wait until morning," if Carlos had looked more closely, he could have seen the genuine horror, anxiety, despair, anger and frustration on his roommate's face. It certainly couldn't wait until morning. He felt like the boy in the wolf story. Only he had never before shouted "<em>wolves</em>" in vain. This hurt him. Then he stood up to his full height and began to walk silently from side to side. His hands were clasped in a lock on the back of his head. Silent footsteps could be heard, which kept Carlos awake. It seemed to the Spaniard that he was doing this on purpose, trying to get him to talk. Drops of cold sweat rained down on the German, how frightened he was. He didn't know what to do," Nicholas fucking Hülkenberg, stop fucking wandering around like a motherfucking <em>zombie</em> and let a normal person sleep or I don't know what I'll do to you, we can just talk in the morning, it won't make the world fall apart," the Spaniard wheezed at the top of his voice. He hated it when Hulk disturbed his sleep so unceremoniously. It was moments like that when he was ready to start World War III. Nico knew he was doing wrong, but right now the truth was rather on his side. The boy lay down on his bed, he had to do it, only he couldn't sleep anyway, he was pounding with terror. </p><p> </p><p>      Hülkenberg was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, wondering if he could close his eyes or not. Everything was leading to the conclusion that probably not. This was rather sad, because it meant that thinking and reasoning sensibly would be very difficult. He tossed and turned, changing the position of the pillow, trying to hug the blanket or covering his head with it. Carlos heard the rustling of his covers and lost the last vestiges of sleep himself, wondering what had so disturbed his neighbour, but still managed to force himself to close his eyes tightly. Nico was alone in the field of war with his insomnia.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>     "Things are looking a bit strange today, aren't they?" Lando looked out at the deserted canteen, where there were noticeably few people. The boy sat with Carlos at his table, replacing his absent mate, "Kimi, Kevin, Nico, Roman, and that's just at your table, only a rolling field missing and music from cowboy movies, the fastest truant in the Wild West."</p><p><br/>    Carlos grinned, choking on his tea, which went up his nose, drawing the attention of the strangers. He hated and loved it when Lando threw in confusing sudden phrases out of place. At the table where they were seated there was another shuffle. Sebastian was not smiling at all for the first time in a long time, and sitting next to him was not Kimi, but Antonio, on whose side Pierre lay, and on his side lay Charles, resembling with this pose, fallen domino knuckles that had collapsed from sleep. Daniil looked at this comical picture and smiled wryly. Norris turned back; a couple of people were absent from his table as well. Lewis, for example, was being replaced today by Valtteri, which was a pretty rare occurrence. Max wasn't in sight either. The atmosphere was depressing to say the least. Either because the dining room was half empty, or because the clouds were too heavy and the sun wasn't getting in.</p><p>   "Where's the high society '<em>girl</em>'?"</p><p> </p><p>   "You mean Nico?" Lando was giving his own nicknames to Carlos' friends. In Norris's opinion the aristocracy could certainly throw Nico out of their cliques, except that he couldn't throw aristocracy out of his manners. "Only managed to close my eyes by morning, he was still tossing and turning and disturbing my sleep for a long time," Carlos explained. The Spaniard himself was also in a semi”drowsy state. Of course, he closed his eyes earlier than his roommate, how he hated Hülkenberg for his every sleepless night, "well, I decided not to wake him up. I think he found out something about our case."</p><p> </p><p>     "What's going on after all?" Lando snuggled closer to Carlos. Resting his chin on the Spaniard's shoulder. Everyone was so tired. Some hadn't yet recovered from their go”karting and they were already finished with their morning exercise, some were just sleep”deprived, which was normal. Lando glanced sideways at the teachers' table and gently wrapped his arms around Sainz's arm. Fingers interlocked across the table," Deeply apologising for my black humour, but it sounds like some creepy Scooby”doo episode, remember the one with the Cyber dickhead. Reason for my destroyed sanity, amongst other things," Lando's defence mechanism was jokes and silly associations. Carlos was at first lost when Norris's thoughts might have gone in a completely unrelated direction, but then he figured it out. It was even funny how his brain worked.</p><p> </p><p>      "Someone started handing us pictures," Carlos said quietly, which only Lando could hear, "Related to old incidents that sort of shouldn't have been related, but it turns out there's something linking them," Norris raised one eyebrow, looking at the Spaniard in surprise, on the one hand he understood what he was getting at and yesterday's gathering was starting to make sense, but it was still vaguely believable, "and it's something or someone at the school. Here and now. We're trying to find out before something terrible happens again."</p><p> </p><p>      "What if it has already?" Sainz fell silent. Everyone suspected it, swirled on the tip of their tongue, but was afraid to say it out loud. It was something forbidden, it made his heart skip a beat. It could have been anyone, because no one wanted to discuss it. Only the most horrible scenarios were in their heads. Everyone knew what was going on, but no one wanted to admit to themselves that it even happened, "like... um... I don't think the guy's gonna be waiting around waiting so he can go like <em>'hey, look, I'm a maniac</em>'." </p><p> </p><p>       "Honestly we think so too..." Carlos squeezed Norris' hand a little harder. It was like a reflex. He wanted to protect the person he'd come to care about so quickly. He wanted to hug him, to kiss the top of his head. He felt Lando's hand grow cold and his heartbeat increase, as if a foreshadowing of his anxiety was taking over him, his whole body tingling with cold and his eyes starting to go a little darker, but he held on, "it makes me really scared. I won't lie."</p><p> </p><p>      "Is there anything I can do to help?" The boy muttered. He had to quietly clear his throat to make it a little easier to speak. Of course, he realised it was negligible, that there was nothing he could do, he was very fragile for such a thing. It was the least he could offer, but he knew that by doing so he could show solidarity, show that he was on their side “I don't know. To be some sort of a ‘<em>bait and switch</em>’ for the fucker," Carlos smiled again. He tried to guffaw again.</p><p> </p><p>       "Better stay out of trouble you ‘<em>bait and switch</em>’," of course the Brit had expected to hear something like that from Sainz, he felt he was overprotective at times, yes, he didn't have a very stable mind, but still sometimes he had to face his own problems, "and if something strange starts happening to you, tell me straight away, I won't let anyone hurt you, you'll be fine as long as I'm around. I promise," it was sweet and sad. As it turns out in practice, no one is around for long; even the strongest bridges here give way to cracks.</p><p> </p><p>       After breakfast, Carlos lingered a little longer to steal some of the food, wrapping it in tissues and stuffing it in his pockets. Nico asked in a neighbourly manner to get something to eat if he was not going to be there in person and Sainz as a grumpy, but most splendid and unselfish friend said yes because he was 'a good man'. The Spaniard peeked into their room just for a second to drop off a parcel to his ever”sleepy friend, who was already dressed in plain dark jeans and a navy T”shirt, exchanging pleasantries. They both left the room and went about their business. Sainz wanted to walk Lando back to his room and sit in the company of Alex and George, everyone was noticing Sainz slowly pulling away, but as long as it didn't bother anyone much then no one did anything about it, it was still too early for alarm. Before he scattered off in different directions, the lad checked again to be sure Niko didn't want to tell, what he had been trying to tell, of the night. However, Hülkenberg decided it was no longer that important. It would be all right if it was true. Carlos didn't believe for a second Nico that, what he wanted to tell him during the night didn't matter now. However, he wasn't going to force the truth out of him. And the Hulk himself was a pretty tough nut to crack. Besides, the Spaniard had more pleasant plans for the day than to pry information from his roommate. </p><p><br/>Nico had mixed feelings as his feet led him forward and his head was off. It had already happened. Tonight. Suddenly he bumped into one boy who had short blonde hair and a lost look. It was Stoffel Vandoorne, or he was known as 'The Boy “ Thirty”Three Misfortunes'. Nico didn't seem to be the only one having a rough day, although that boy had a rough day almost every day. The Hulk apologised and moved on, and then he accidentally flew into another and a third. Not that the corridors were small rather the opposite, it was just that Hulk himself was a bit lost somewhere in the middle of his slumbering thoughts. Nico continued his way, despite everything, literally and metaphorically, in his direction. He had one thing on his mind: what had happened that night to the one boy he was now walking towards. He had several assumptions, one stranger than the other, but he was going to solve at least some of them at a time. </p><p> </p><p>       Hülkenberg stood in front of the door. He had only just arrived at the right room and had no intention of hesitating, as boys his age tend to do. He knocked. Five times. In a special rhythm. There was a rumble and confusion behind the door. It was as if someone couldn't share something. Clearly there were two guys in the room, and it was impossible to pretend that no one was there. Hülkenberg grinned. His first guess seemed to be confirmed. There was an unexplainable warmth inside, mixed with surprise and fear. Nico knocked again to hasten the incomprehensible showdown at the door, and instantly heard a knock in response. The door opened...</p><p> </p><p>       In front of him stood Danish and on the bed sat Romain, who looked so sad, so downcast, he had never seen him like that, but there was a reason for that. He only waved weakly, as a greeting, before Kevin closed the door behind him. Half of Magnussen's face was stained with ugly bruise patterns, head to toe, like gzhel on the white porcelain of his skin. There was a deep cut on his forehead that had been carelessly stitched up, an ugly scar likely to remain. One eye was swollen and not opening at all, his cheekbone was constrained by a scarlet”blue bruise, as if he had been kicked in the face, his lip was smashed, and the wound was already unpleasantly stained. If you lifted up his shirt, there were probably endless ugly bruises and abrasions too. His knees were badly torn, as if he had tripped over something. Nico had knees like that himself, he'd fallen in the night when he'd run into the room. People usually say that wounds beautify fighters, but Nico disagreed. Not in the circumstances in which those wounds were sustained.</p><p> </p><p>       "How ironic, why of all the people I could talk to about how fucked up I am, fate sends me the most fucked up for this person," laughed Kevin, coughing a little. Hulk and wanted to laugh, but it hurt him so much to look at his 'enemy' or who was he? "The fiercest rivals turned out to be the closest people to each other, know the most about each other," Nico looked around and took Kevin by the hand taking him somewhere far away. He led him away to the nearest bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>       "Who did this to you?" Nico gently took hold of Kevin's face so as not to hurt his cuts, but still, he wasn't able to avoid them altogether. The Dane didn't resist the German's movements at all. It was as if they had done this before. As if they hadn't had a 'dogfight' with each other before, "have you been to the doctors' room so far?"</p><p> </p><p>       "So, you haven't had a chance to catch a glimpse?" grinned Kevin. It wasn't the wicked grin that slips through when he teases. It was more of a smirk of relief, 'it's probably better that way. If he found out what you saw, he'd reach you too," the wounds were quite fresh and just starting to heal uncomfortably. Nasty dark red streaks mottled the delicate skin in places, Hulk's slender fingers caressing the bruised areas, Kev occasionally hissing in pain as the boy moved his fingers out of the way to avoid further pain. Nico finally stopped examining his scratches and looked at Kevin frustrated, never before in all the time they'd known each other had they spoken so simply, but it had come out somehow, "Yeah, I got my forehead patched up, I hit the corner badly while trying to fight back. I said I collapsed. They looked at me, they said we' re falling down too much now," Magnussen sighed, lowering his head, "I should have fought back sooner rather than hesitating. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm fine, honestly. It could have been worse," that's exactly what it could have been, it shouldn't have been at all, this place should be a haven for the deprived, not a place where everyone has to fight for survival.  Kevin gently scratched the back of his head where there was also a little bump, "remember when we both saw something we shouldn't have. You didn't get noticed, but I did. I've long suspected something was wrong. It's better to keep it that way. I don't want you to continue this frightening relay race," Nico didn't quite understand what Kevin was talking about and felt very stupid. He didn't like feeling stupid.</p><p> </p><p>      "So, you know there were others?" Kevin and Nico had already realised that they were talking about the same thing but knew different sides of the same coin. It was as if they were walking on the edge of a knife not to spill something extra, one didn't want to put the other in danger and the other still couldn't believe that this was happening to his interlocutor in reality. His main rival aka the midnight poet, aka the victim. </p><p><br/>      "To my deepest regret..." Kevin really wouldn't want to know all this, "if it were up to me, I'd burn everything here to smouldering coals from which not even a hint of backstory would remain. Ashes would fall on our heads instead of snow, just like the last day of Pompey," Nico laughed. Let it all go to hell, and with it every possible piece of evidence possible to put away the sick bastard who ruined the lives of the children.</p><p><br/>      "Yeah. Your thoughts will always be valid. What a fool you are, Kevin... " shook his head at Hülkenberg. The Dane was clearly better on paper than out loud, although still beautiful. Suddenly the German had an unbelievably absurd thought which he felt it was his duty to voice aloud, "Are you the one planting pictures?"  How did Magnussen know so much? How could there be such a coincidence?</p><p> </p><p>        "What?" Hulk exhaled. He'd had enough of one shock; he wouldn't have survived a second for the day. It would get him that much wrong about people, "What do you mean?" the Dane interrogated in surprise, but the German decided not to explain anything, just to somehow mark the new level of their relationship. Their friendship.</p><p> <br/>      "Oh, nothing. It's not a big deal. Come here," Nico opened his arms wide for a hug, which Kevin didn't refuse. They hugged each other closely and Hulk couldn't resist patting Magnussen on his back, sore from the abrasions. The latter slapped him hard in return, too. The boys laughed. From the looks of it, Kevin was fine, not considering that there was some maniac walking around the school, attacking the boys.</p><p> </p><p>       "Don't worry. I'll deal with it myself," the boy sounded like he was a little rattled by a lump of nerves, he was afraid for himself after all, you can't be a hundred percent sure of your strength in a situation like this, but it made sure the Dane didn't go off the rails, which pleased Nico quite a bit, "Next time, I'll be the first to hit. I'm not like everyone else. I won't let myself get hurt."</p><p> </p><p>     "Oh, I know that," he laughed, though it was nice to be friends with Magnussen, even as much as it was to argue. Still, there was some residue that even Kev hadn't revealed the cards as to what was going on on the school grounds, but apparently he'd had a fight with his abuser, which meant someone had bruises. They have a few days to find someone with marks on their body. He should tell everyone that there was a new victim, "Damn I forgot something," as they hugged, Nico felt the hidden food pressed against his torso. Kevin seemed to feel it too. He gently pulled it out and handed it to the Dane, 'This is for you and Romain, so they don't go hungry. It certainly doesn't look as appetizing now as it was, but as it is."</p><p><br/>      "Who's the fool now?" Smirked the battered boy, "well, thanks for your concern," Magnussen looked at something that once looked like food with a sort of disgust, "though it's weird as fuck."</p><p>      On that positive note, the guys had to say goodbye. Hülkenberg was determined for himself that now he would definitely have to tell what he had seen during the night and that there was a new victim. The abundance of events was making him dizzy. There was so much to tell, so much to do. The plan to find Rosberg's hairbrush had yet to be thought through. Nico left the bathroom first, as they usually did, but he didn't want there to be any more talk. They'd rather think they were enemies, or better yet, that Hulk had painted Magnussen up like that. He wanted the reputation bonuses so that no one would mess with him. Nico stepped onto the landing, his foot hovering just above the step. He heard some sort of noise on the very top flight. He knew that there was a closed door, but no one cancelled out that there was some kind of dialogue going on there now. He looked up into the opening between the stairs and seemed to see some silhouettes, which he could not quite make out clearly because he had forgotten his glasses. Only now did he realise that he had forgotten his bloody glasses, which could explain why he had bumped into the other guys countless times. He squinted his eyes and felt like he was bumping into someone's gaze. Someone seemed to wink at him, but he couldn't say for sure. He didn't understand anything about what was happening to him.</p><p>    "Why did you attack him?" Someone spoke in a loud whisper. Nico understood. That someone was speaking in a way that he could hear. So, the boy upstairs knows something... What if it's the same young man who's been planting evidence on them. Nico tried to remember the colour of his eyes, his hair, any detail. Because it could have been anyone. It was all a blur. Now he hated himself for having everything like a fog in the morning... He tried to cheer himself up by shaking his head, but it didn't get any better, "what were you trying to prove with that?"</p><p>     "Nothing. I gave you what you wanted. Freedom, and he was just messing around," Nico seemed to be able to feel what the boy up there was feeling. Nausea was rising in his throat. Hulk tried to get a good look at the other figure, stood on his toes. He leaned harder against the railing, but still couldn't catch at least an outline. Each time like a ghost it eluded him. It was so infuriating. He was so close. He could have reached with his hand. To run upstairs and catch it, but on what? </p><p>      "It's not freedom. What you're doing is certainly not it," Nico felt like he was caught in the middle of something. Too much information was coming in at once, his sleepy brain didn't have time to digest it all at once. He wanted to remember every word. He wished so much that he had brought his notebook and pencil with him, "I can't exist normally because of you, I can't look my friends in the eye. I hate myself!" </p><p>      "You shouldn't. I love your hair so much," this one stuck in the boy's mind on the bottom flight of stairs as if on purpose. Some strange picture was beginning to form and everything was coming to the point that perhaps the theory about Gasly's hair wasn't so absurd? It was so silly and simple. It added new faces, but it also narrowed it down to two. "I like them." Nico felt sick. He wished he'd left right away. </p><p>      "Don't touch me!" Shouted the boy. Suddenly Hulk, stumbled backwards and hit the railing with a resounding thud. It was a sound that was hard not to notice. Hulk didn't know what to do. It was either run or find out who the man was that was terrorising the children, but then he was putting himself and the boy at risk for giving them clues as to whoever the man was... Nico was frightened. He decided to run away. The only thing he heard at his back was not his name. He heard... "Kevin" in his address? That's bad. That's really bad. Could it be that he'd set him up. Nico didn't want to believe it.</p><p>      Hulk urgently needed to find one of his friends. His heart was pounding in his chest. Too much was weighing on his head, too much was weighing on his soul. He didn't know what to do, didn't know where to start. It did not take him long to find one. In the corridor he happened to bump into Dani and Daniel, who were standing by the far window, looking at something very intently. Daniel was leaning fully against the window sill, sticking his butt out, disturbing everyone who passed by. Daniil stood frowning once more, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest, watching furtively with eyes as cold as ice cubes, for something going on outside the window. Dan was the first to turn around at the shuffling of his shoes. He stretched lazily, grasping the window sill, crunching his spine, a terrible habit he seemed to have picked up from Pierre. The boy smiled beamingly; he was in a surprisingly good mood. Whether it had something to do with the fact that he had crossed paths with Max this morning or not, no one knew, and did he have to? Esteban couldn't even look at Daniel. Did it seem like someone had measured up too quickly? If you could call it that? There was some very strange atmosphere hovering around Ricciardo that not everyone shared. </p><p>      "Oh, Hulk, good day, deigned to come alive?" He flew up to the German and played it up, trying to punch the Hulk's abs. It was as if Dan had been reborn. He was always cheerful, but it hadn't been for a long time, as if a static electricity was forming around him that charged everyone around him, except that Hulk wasn't at all bothered by it. What high spirits Dan was in, exactly the same lost state Hulk was in, "Place your bet. Will he suck it or not?"</p><p>      "What the fuck?" Gasped Nico interjected. He looked at the Russian confused. Dani made no comment, but continued to watch something out the window, where the wind swayed the tree branches and played with the yellowed, stunted grass in places. Obviously, what was going on there was more important to him than what was going on under his nose. Nico was already a little resentful of Sainz; it seemed that Dani and Dan weren't going to listen to him either, the situation he was in, and it wasn't an enviable one. Something between a hammer and anvil.</p><p>      "Charles aka <em>Diva</em> dragged 'The <em>Noble Boy</em>' quietly into the backyard, only Dani knew about that place, the little bastard didn't even tell me," Dan nudged Dani to the side, which he only brushed aside with a click of his tongue. Ricciardo clearly wanted to tell everything that was going on, but Nico was making it clear with his whole appearance that the last thing he needed was another fling coming up. What he really needed was for Dan to shut his face and they all discussed what Hülkenberg had found out, even though he was in over his head right now, but it sure as hell was really important to them all. Not just their quartet with its additions in the form of Pierre, Charles, well maybe Lando and Max and a couple of others. For the whole school. Although it seems these <strong>'SOS</strong>' signals didn't reach Daniel, "... because he was the one who took the keys at the time. And we all wondered which 'Gutierrez cave' this <strong>KGB</strong> agent was hiding in. Anything could happen to this drama queen. In short, I'm betting that Charles really wants our little boy, but in his sneaky, kinky way. Ah, children.They grow up so fast," Dan straightened up and fake wiped away a stingy invisible tear.</p><p>      "If he dare fucking touch Pierre," muttered Daniil, Nico and Daniel turned to look at Kvyat in synchrony. There was something threatening in his voice. Not good. Jealousy? " Just don’t let him wake the bear in me," the guy said with a toothy chuckle and with a slight change of posture, Daniil said, defusing the situation a bit. He thought for a moment and tilted his head back, "and it's unlikely Pierre will buy into Leclerc's cheap tricks ... hell, really now also have to re”hide the keys," Daniil realized for himself that he just does not want to see Leclerc around Pierre in the sense that everyone assumes, but who is he to prevent. He wasn't obstructing Sainz and neither will Gasly, but if the latter was more confident in the Spaniard's choice, his roommate's choice, a little less so. They had their own little history with Leclerc. Especially the one who had been warned.</p><p>      "One is talking about dicks, the other about his Russian spy stuff," Hülkengberg began, stammering a little indignantly, it had been a long time since he'd heard that confused speech behind him. He could sometimes stutter in his letters, but only when he was nervous in front of his parents. He rarely got that here, " and I've got the real shit figured out, it's important by the way. We need to talk..." he didn't know what to do, he wanted to forget everything, but he wanted to help Kevin, he wanted to help all the guys that were involved in this problem.</p><p>     "Oh for fuck’s sake, gimme a moment to see a fucking show. And then we'll sort the shit out," Dan waved his hand. And where did his eagerness to sort things out go. That stung in Nico’s heart, He would remember this, not that he was very vindictive, he just really needed his friends right now, "you gotta get away from the bullshit once in a while," Dan was right there. In fact, they thought about this case and these incidents all the time, it kept them in their thoughts, keeping them awake at night holding their breaths, it shadowed him, "for example, I'd go crazy a long time ago if I thought about it continuously, that Max hasn't sucked me off in over six months," Kvyat and Hulk looked at each other with a crinkle, one of them pointed two fingers to his mouth and bent over, but Dan continued to speak, "you're always in the stupid books my fellow Nico <em>‘Ülkenberg</em>, and now you're ahead of the planet.” </p><p>      "So... you... Yuck, Dan. You don't have to say anything about your sex life. You fucking obsessive bastard, I completely forgot you have that dark side of yours," Brain immediately cleared of bad thoughts and was filled with the most vulgar images the brain could produce. Now it was really hard to focus on the terrible stuff, Hulk realised that he'd thrown in shocking information on purpose to distract them. In some ways he was grateful, but in other ways he hated it so much, because he clearly didn't want to imagine something like that. Dani couldn't get rid of the dirty thoughts either, what a torment that was.</p><p>      "Fucking hell. Two peas in a pod. Eww fuck. God, how to get rid of these images now," Dani tried to even get the obscene images out by striking his poor head. That's something both of them wouldn't really want to know,"When did you just... My mental state is destroyed. Even though it was already dead..." Ricciardo never seemed to take more pride in his lusts than he did now. He'd forgotten that pleasant taste of victory over his companions...</p><p> </p><p>      Leclerc and Gasly were sitting by an abandoned fountain in the closed backyard of the boarding school, wrapped in the warmest sweatshirts they could find. The wind chased clouds across the sky. The sun appeared now and then behind a veil of grey clouds. It was coquettishly warming the boys' noses, then hiding again. The punished boys had a little time to chat or to finish their business, before they got down to their dirty work. Everyone during their punishment once in a while wondered, could they have charged the school for illegal use of child labour, but then they remembered that the rules didn't work as they should here, and such thoughts faded away. The boys sat in silence.</p><p>After the meal was over. Charles immediately dragged the Frenchman to a secret place, there were many of them. That was the beauty of the old buildings. Charles said nothing and Pierre had no time to tell his friends where he had disappeared to. He had simply vanished like a ghost within the school walls. In his heart Pierre hoped they would understand. It was not very nice somehow. Though, when he was friends with a strange kid like Charles Leclerc it was the only way he could do it. Everyone called him a prima donna or a drama queen, but in his mind Gasly's world he came across as a boy who looked like a sparrow. Their friendship was strange. It reminded him of a boy who was leading a wooden horse on a piece of string and the horse followed him obediently. At first, Gasly liked it. Because Leclerc really was extraordinary. He saw the world in a different way. He was doing strange things, opening up new angles, allowing Pierre to see things differently too. </p><p>      Leclerc suddenly jumped up on the spot and began gently pacing on the cold stone of the fountain. One wrong step and he'd either fall badly onto the overgrown path or fall into an empty fountain and scrape his knees. Gasly looked at the boy with a kind of sadness. The shroud of mystery seemed to be receding and his interest in the sultana was slowly fading. He still knew nothing about him and the Monegasque was reading him like an open book, which frightened him a little and Charles felt it. He walked around humming some kind of song in French, even his beautiful voice, didn't save the situation. They're all caged birds here, singers or not, no matter how much Pierre didn't like what Charles was singing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Regardez moi, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste  </strong>
</p><p>Look at me, or at least what's left of me.</p><p>
  <strong> Regardez moi, avant que je me déteste </strong>
</p><p>Look at me before I hate myself</p><p>
  <strong> Quoi vous dire, que les lèvres d'une autre ne vous diront pas </strong>
</p><p>What can I tell you that someone else's lips won't tell you.</p><p>
  <strong> C'est peu de chose mais moi tout ce que j'ai, je le dépose là </strong>
</p><p>It's not much, but all that I have, I hide in my soul.</p><p>
  <strong> Voilà </strong>
</p><p>That's it.</p><p> </p><p>      "I suppose I have a lot of questions for me?  And I guess you're thinking, ‘dammit, who the hell are you anyway Charles ‘very long name’ Leclerc from Monaco," the answer was only an awkward nod with a chuckle. Charles, without even seeing, understood it. Then he jumped down deftly, landing on two legs like a cat. He looked up at the sky, which was once again covered in clouds, but for a second, a small ray of sunlight glimmered through the greyness. It was as if the sky itself told him it was time to open his eyes to the boy sitting on the cold rock. Leclerc sighed, trying to decide where to start then. Since he had decided to trust Pierre. As many did. He matched his nickname all too well, he even felt sorry for what he was about to hear. “I guess I'll start at the beginning," the boy sat back down on the fountain sideways to Gasly. So, Pierre had to throw his leg over as well so that they were eye to eye.</p><p> </p><p>         "My story might be a little torn as it is performed on the torn strings of my soul, don't judge the boy for his drama," Leclerc coughed feignedly, Gasly only tilted his head and smiled sabbatically, he realised that when Charles was nervous he began to croak strangely," Before the audition warning, you might not want to talk to me for a while. I'll take it all," Leclerc gathered more air into his chest and put his hand over his heart, "I swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.</p><p> </p><p>      "Wait, what, why is that..., " asked Gasly in surprise, Charles lowered his head and hugged himself tightly, he thought. He was going to tell him everything as it was. It was a spontaneous decision, like most of his decisions. He had stuck to his philosophy, why should he change his principles now? It was as if he was rummaging through the archives of his memory, furrowing his old and very unpleasant wounds, his body language was very much alive, but his face did not give it away.</p><p> </p><p>      "You'll understand," Leclerc sighed, "my father died in a car accident, if to start from the very beginning," his eyes seemed to change colour because of the dark memories from the past, "it wasn't easy for the family, especially my mother. She couldn't bear the grief. So, one life partner was replaced by another... only it wasn't another man, it was alcohol. It was a real nightmare. My older brother took over everything: the house, taking care of my mother, me, my younger brother, the bills, my father's unresolved affairs," he recalled my mother's tantrums, his little brother's cries, father's funeral. Leclerc shook his head as if to clear away the bad thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>        "I've had it bad, too, with all the... You know," Pierre listened attentively to Charle's story, holding his breath as if he could take over some of his emotions. His body felt heavy and he felt queasy. He wanted to cry “I had become a real pain in the ass.Threw myself at my mother every time I saw a bottle of alcohol in her hands. My schooling was bad, I wasn't helping my brother, so he had to send me here. I didn't understand it for a long time. I thought I had been abandoned, and then Jules came along. He kind of opened my eyes. Of all the boys, he was the one who decided to help me through what was happening to me," Leclerc paused. He was in pain, Pierre knew what it was like to be abandoned. He realised what kindred spirit he felt in Leclerc," I told you we had a fight before he disappeared. The last words I said were 'I hate you', the thing is, Dani and Jules were getting close then. And I was jealous. He started to drift away from me and I suspected that he had decided to trade me for Kvyat," Charles bellowed venomously in his customary manner, hurting his companion very much, "thought he would run away with him and blamed him for Bianchi's disappearance for a very long time...” Daniil did not tell Pierre about it. The boy seemed to slowly realize the situation he had got into, but did not want to believe it,</p><p> </p><p>        “And then you showed up. At first I had no interest in you," the Frenchman didn't know how to feel after such a statement. Missing it as if it meant nothing? “ And then I found out that you were Daniil's friend, so I wanted to piss him off, decided to let you get close, maybe even a little more than necessary," he heard exactly what he didn't want to hear. His heart fell back to his heels and shattered again. For the second time he was stepping on this rake of over”trusting people, what next, would Antonio start leaking people his secrets? Or maybe already? The boy got up from the fountain, he wanted to leave, he needed to think, he was nauseous. The only thing he wanted now was to hide in his room, the first wound hadn't fully healed yet and here he was getting a new one, Leclerc caught up with Pierre and stood in front of him, he wanted to explain himself, though was there any point? “ Pierre.</p><p> </p><p>       I'm sorry... I just, “ the boy didn't want to listen to excuses. Now he would say that that was not the case, that that was not why he was friends with him now, but when friendship was based on lies, you just get used to it, you take it for granted, not the most reliable type of it. For some reason Pierre didn't really feel like giving up second chances right now.</p><p> </p><p>      “Just what? Played up? “ Pierre's hands were hidden in his pockets and he looked grayish, as if the light of his life had begun to fade instantly and it was all the fault of one cruel Monegasque for not thinking how much words could affect a man. Charles did not want to admit it, but it pained him to see Gasly like that. Pierre walked towards the school without saying anything, just pushing Charles, who was looking, down with his shoulder. Leclerc didn't cry. He didn't turn around. He was like an empty vessel. Pierre hated this place so much. Bad sleep, tension over a new place he couldn't get used to, emotional swings, anxiety over what was going on around him, it all rattled his head, crushed stone slabs about to break and he seemed to be breaking down.</p><p> </p><p>      The boy entered the school building, not halfway up the stairs to the accommodation block when his ears began to ring and his legs began to shake. He realised that consciousness was leaving him. He was getting sick. He didn't understand. What was making him so sick. The boy leaned against the stone wall and began to slowly slide down and his eyes went dark. The ringing was getting worse and worse. He covered his ears with his hands, trying to muffle the horrible sound somehow, although he knew that nothing would be fixed. His body was getting so heavy, he wanted to close his eyes and just fall down, but he couldn't do that. Pierre heard someone trying to speak to him, someone's big warm hands taking his face, but there was no way he could focus. Everything was like a fog. Was he fainting?</p><p> </p><p>      “...Name? Don't close your eyes “ he continued to be prodded, finally the dark ripples began to clear, but it was still difficult to focus, “What's your name? “ The ripples continued to recede, “ Kid, what's your name? “ The question came up again. He felt as if his tongue would not respond, but Gasly summoned all his strength to speak.</p><p> </p><p>      “I... I'm Pierre Gasly... “ he seemed to be trying to ask something, trying to get up from his seat, leaning against the wall, but his eyes began to blur again and his body was so heavy. He could feel an invisible pile of stones on top of him, which he could not shake off, and he could also feel someone looming over him and staring at him from all directions. <br/><br/></p><p>      “Well done, lad, let's get you to the medical office. Can you stand up? “ Pierre tried to raise his invisible lead. And lifted body again but it was no use, he mumbled something unintelligible and shook his head in denial, almost crying from his helplessness, “Ok. I got it," someone's strong hands gently picked up the boy who was sitting against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>      The corridor was very quiet. Everyone watched as Mark Webber carried, in his arms, an almost unconscious, pale boy whose arm was hanging out helplessly. As luck would have it, there were some familiar faces standing in the corridor, enough to make the whole school aware of what had happened within an hour. Lando was talking to Max, George and Alex until his attention was caught by Carlos, who unceremoniously grabbed his side, exactly at which point the madness began. They caught everything first as Gasly lost his balance and tried to come to his aid first, they saw Pierre walking forward pale, lost, they wanted to ask him if he was all right but he answered the question before it could be asked. He fell down and the boys began to call for help. Monsieur Webber appeared out of nowhere at the shouts. Leclerc appeared in the corridor like a ghost, it seems his hands began to shake, he did not understand what was happening, he just looked completely blank”eyed at Gasly's pale arm. Daniel, Nico and Daniil just ran down the stairs and caught sight of Monsieur Webber disappearing with the Frenchman's body in the doorway. Daniil turned around and his eyes immediately caught sight of Leclerc's figure. His eyes filled with blood he now looked like an enraged bull about to pounce on a red rag.</p><p> </p><p>      “What did you say to him?! “ Shouted Daniil. Leclerc looked forward in fright. Daniil went through Hulk and Ricciardo, who didn't realise to start holding him back. He started to accelerate, everyone knew exactly why.</p><p><br/>      “Dani, don't be a dick," blurted out Hulkenberg as he ran after him, now he had definitely forgotten what he wanted to say about both Kevin and that he had heard the conversation in the stairwell, he panicked along with Ricciardo as they ran to stop Kvyat. Leclerc didn't move from his seat, as if awaiting his fate, whatever he had done. He knew he deserved it. He knew that Daniil was right, although he wouldn't say it out loud anyway.</p><p> </p><p>      “Dani fuckin' hell!” Daniel grabbed Kvyat around the waist, but it was urgent to hold him, even the two boys were very difficult to twist him, but Charles, as if he did not understand what was happening and Ricciardo fleetingly saw it “Max! Alex! Somebody get Leclerc out of here!” The boys jerked from their seats and obeyed the Aussie, trying to lead the dazed Monegasque away to a secluded spot.</p><p> </p><p>      “What did you say to him...?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh man. We are getting closer. Step by step. Charles what kind of a bitch are u (jeeez not me being angry with my creations...) Kevin my boi is so brave I can’t. My g!</p><p>Kudos, comments, feedback are appreciated :)<br/>u can contact me here tmblr: alicehappykli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapitre quinze : Un mot et une pierre lâchés ne peuvent être rappelés.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was supposed to be posted on Valentine’s Day/Mental Health Day Although this chapter doesn't smell like it. But I got really tired translating it🤡. This chapter +- came out light (!in my opinion!). Such a lull before the real storm. I have big plans for chapter 16. I hope I won't overdo it.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you &lt;3</p><p>Hint: the character at the very beginning of the chapter appeared in Pierre's backstory in the fanfic: Un Jour:<br/>Not necessary to read, but will help you understand the level of the relationship.</p><p>Songs for inspiration:<br/>Daughter - Home<br/>The heavy - short change hero<br/>Twenty one pilots - Bandito<br/>Sibylle Baier - I lost something in the hills<br/>Low Roar - Poznan<br/>Rammstein - Seemann </p><p>(Feel my chaotic energy).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      "Hello, who is this? You rang already this afternoon..." there was a man's voice on the other end of the line, with a joyful baby laugh in the background like jingling bells and some kind of gentle female voice. It was probably the mother playing with the child in the background, and the phone call pulled the man out of some family idyll. It brought a nostalgic tingle to the soul. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>      "Paul..." a weak, boyish voice whimpered. The wire stretched down to the figure that sat leaning against the wall. A hood was draped over his head, and from beneath it peered a phone to which the wire was connected. The figure seemed to be sitting, on a small island, like a petite prince on his little empty planet.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>      "Pierre? Is that you?" the man flatly failed to recognise his brother in that creaking voice he now heard. He sounded lifeless, as if he were about to disappear. In fact, that's how Gasly Jr. felt. That he was about to fade away. He didn't understand why Charles had played with his feelings, but he hadn't felt this bad in a long time. He felt something was leaving him, as if he had a huge hole in his chest and he himself was vanishing. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>       "Yes. It's me. Can you talk? " The voice was like the gears in his vocal apparatus that hadn't been oiled in a very long time. Pierre spoke very quietly, as if he was afraid to be heard, as if he was afraid someone would take away his shore of calm, a small piece of land in this endless ocean of solid anxiety. He had not spoken to anyone since Sunday. Now Monday was drawing to a close. Pierre did not even drop a word with Daniil. He saw everyone as enemies and traitors. He did not speak to Antonio, who seemed to have nothing to do with it. He avoided the Quartet, but most importantly. He absolutely erased the figure of one Monegasque from his life. Leclerc was like a blur in his eyes, and if he spoke, he sounded like a white noise. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>      "Erm... " Paul Gasly hesitated for a moment. Pierre literally imagined the picture of him scratching the back of his head as he looked at his family, torn as to whom to pay attention to. His child or his brother. It even made him feel a little resentful. They didn't have much contact with their brother. Five-minute calls, two or three times a month at the most. That was the sort of communication. Pierre didn't communicate with his other relatives at all. It was an unnecessary reminder of how lonely he was. </p><p> </p><p>      "Please," the boy needed to talk to someone very strongly now. Let it at least be a brother who didn't really care about him. Who had a life of his own. Until then, Gasly had tried calling his parents again, but both phones were unavailable again and each rejection was like a stab to the heart. He didn't know how much longer he could endure it. It was as if evil Fate was mocking him. </p><p> </p><p>      "Okay, but I don't have much time, how, how are you doing, <em>Pierino</em>?" he hadn't heard that silly nickname in a very long time. It was like a little flash from the void that tried to light the way in the darkness. Pierre grinned a little, but the smile immediately disappeared,</p><p>        "You don't sound so good. Are you all right?" The lad would have been happy to make a joke about the hopelessness of his situation, but he didn't even have the strength for sarcasm. He could barely hold back the tears. He had pretended for a long time that everything would be fine here, that he had friends here, that he would be helped here, but each time he was convinced of the opposite, the silence lingered a little longer, Gasly covered his eyes with his hand and tried not to cry.</p><p>      "Pierre, are you here?" </p><p> </p><p>      "Yes..." he sighed heavily wiping away his tears, "things aren't going the way I'd like them to," replied Gasly Jr. with a little sob, catching his breath a little. He looked at the blank spot, as if there was a text, he could use to continue his conversation with Paul, but alas, it was just a wall and the speech didn't quite stick.</p><p>      "I almost fainted yesterday... it was stupid, to be honest. I thought I'd fit in at first, but here we are," he winced, unsure of what to say. He just hoped deep down in his heart that his brother understood him, at least a little. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>      "That's not good. The last time you fainted was when Antoine died," Paul stated sadly. Pierre felt somehow uncomfortable at the mention of his dead best friend. Normally, at times like this, he felt warm and peaceful, because it meant that he was somewhere near him to keep him from adversity, but apparently the day had been so awful that even his "<em>Guardian Ange</em>l" could not pull him through. Some bad memories were replaced by others. Pierre remembered the day his friend had died, when his parents had disappeared, when his brother had rejected him, but now... Gasly Jr. heard notes of concern for him and a little concern. It somehow warmed his chilled soul, 'is someone hurting you for me? Shall I come and talk to you? " Everything fluttered inside Pierre when his brother said he could come over. </p><p> </p><p>       "Could you come over on a Wednesday? On Wednesdays relatives can come here to talk to us," he was very embarrassed to ask. Pierre knows that Paul is very busy, that he has a family on his shoulders, but he hoped so much to talk to him in person... He wanted to be taken away, he wanted to see his parents. He did not know what he had done wrong to be abandoned like this, but he was ready to be the best child in the world, just to not be in this place. Pierre was ready for anything. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>      "I'm not promising anything, Pierre, but I'll honestly try to do my best," Gasly really wanted to believe what his brother said. Paul Gasly really did sound like he wanted to pay him a visit. To talk to him face to face. Pierre wanted so badly for someone dear to hug him now. To take him away from here. The dampness and coldness of this place felt more than usual </p><p> </p><p>      "I don't feel well here..." the boy said almost in a whisper. There was an absolute silence for a moment, only the gasps of the lost boy could be heard. Lost not in space, but in himself, which was much scarier. When you see solid darkness all around you, but not because the lights were off, but because you saw no future for yourself. </p><p> </p><p>      "I'll try to think of something," even the smallest encouragement, even the smallest rays of hope were a lifesaver for Pierre, she was ready to count down by the hour until he could see his brother, "Sorry, Pierre, I really must go. Be strong, <em>Pierino</em>. We'll see each other," the boy believed it himself, he was already imagining that moment, how he would hug his brother tightly, how he would tell him to pack his things, how they would leave for Rouen, and his ma and pa waiting for him at home, how everything would come back to normal and all this he would forget like a bad dream, "bye." </p><p> </p><p>      "Bye, Paul," the tone sounded... Pierre stood up from his seat and put the phone receiver back down. He looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes, pushing away the last remnants of tears. Then he realized that someone had heard him talking the whole time, but he did not care so much, so he just went his way, preoccupied with his thoughts. Only whoever was standing there was clearly not going to leave the boy alone so easily. </p><p> </p><p>      "Wow, and you're not a complete orphan, <em>Noble-boy</em>," Gasly was missing the final piece in Hamilton's face for the full puzzle of misfortune. He always appeared at the most unnecessary moment.</p><p>       "Hoping to be taken away from here? Funny," Pierre stood with his back to him with his hands in his pockets. He wondered whether to answer him or not. Suddenly there was a small gap in his apathy, in which a flicker of anger flashed, and he turned towards Lewis. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
      "Wow, and you're still holding up the bar of being the school's biggest piece of shit. My respect Lewis," the guy was about to leave his unwanted interlocutor, but a thought occurred to him... he'd heard about the Ham-Rosberg connection. Who better to know about Rosberg than him? That's what Charles would have done. The thought made Gasly disgusted with himself, but did not want to retreat, now it was the logic, "although, wait. You are a dumpster of gossip. What's the connection between Rosberg and Wolff? Apart from the fact that you used to shit in both of their heads."</p><p> </p><p>      "I see you had a good bang on the wall yesterday? " snorted angrily the lad, who was clearly not happy with the tone in which Pierre addressed him. He had not expected such a rebuke from the Frenchman. It was too insolent and hurtful, something he was not prepared for, "Why should I tell you about it” That phrase is key. So, he has something to tell. It was a simple bargain. Pierre knew it at once, from the frightened look on his face at the mention of the name 'Rosberg'. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>      "In Wolff's office there's a hairbrush of Nico's in one of the cabinet shelves. You know it. That's the Cyan one," Lewis was getting very angry. He seemed to want to attack Gasly now, like a panther, for pressing on the sore. This means that even <em>Lu-Lu</em> has a sore spot, which means he too can be manipulated, even though on the surface he seems completely invulnerable.</p><p>    "You don't have to believe me, but if you find a brush, it means I'm telling the truth, which means I know something. Once you have it, you will tell me how the two are connected, and you will do so because you cared about him and you want to know the truth," Hamilton thought for a moment. In his mind was that miserable day when he had lost someone dear to him. It had wounded him, and it was better not to anger a wounded beast, and Gasly understood that, but fear seemed to leave his body. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
      "I see the boarding school has begun to transform you too. It's true what they say, there''s no place for '<em>heroes</em>'," Dealing with Lewis was a dangerous venture, but Pierre was more confident now than ever.</p><p>     "All right. It's a deal. If I find the hairbrush, I say how Nico and Monsieur Wolff are connected," of course, the pause implied an additional condition. He could feel it in his bones," he poked the Frenchman in the chest, "and you tell me what you're up to," he said, "only a blind man would not notice that you're digging for somebody and want to know that it's not me.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>     "Agreed," Pierre nodded. Lewis held out his hand to Gasly; he stared at it for a long moment, not quite sure what the gesture was about. He lazily took his hand out of his pocket and sealed their deal with a handshake, even though he really didn't want it. Pierre felt miserable, as if he had soiled his hand in something. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>      The boy turned around and wanted to go to his room. His body felt so heavy, everything felt so disgusting that he wanted to clean out his stomach. The children, the walls, the windows, the doors. Everything mingled in his eyes, which seemed so lifeless. They did not exude the azure of the ocean, but rather resembled a muddy murky sea in a storm. Pierre knew what kind of feeling possessed him. He hadn't experienced it in a long time. That feeling of emptiness, filled with something slimy and unpleasant. How long had he fought his apathy to let it take over him again? He wanted to blame it on Leclerc, or Kvyat, or that godforsaken school, or his brother, or his parents, but he didn't care so much. He wanted someone to just put the warmth back into his body. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
      "Hey, Kid..." Pierre didn't realise right away that he was being addressed and he, like a child lost in a museum, awkwardly turned around and saw Monsieur Webber standing nearby, " I think it was Gasly," the boy only nodded awkwardly at the question, he looked very lost, either from not understanding why Webber had called him out, or why he remembered his last name, "How are you? Okay? Feeling dizzy? </p><p> </p><p><br/>
      "Um... No? Should l? " The overprotection couldn't help but alarm the guy. He tried to avoid eye contact. Not that it confused him in any way about the situation, but at the very least it was very strange. He'd slapped Dani in the face for his eyes not long ago, and now he was asking about his well-being like nothing had happened? The problem is that Gasly is too tired to resist and ask himself unnecessary questions. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>      "Normally, no, but who knows you Sleeping Beauty? " Now this is completely out of line, Pierre wanted to snap out of his seat and tell his friends everything... And then he remembered that he had decided he didn't want to talk to them... suddenly he didn't care so much. What Webber says, what Gasly will do next, did not care about the world, "... It does not happen every day. Take care, I'll see you..." </p><p> </p><p>      Gasly didn't realise what had just happened to him. He had been left all alone. Thoughts got jumbled up in his head he still couldn't come to any conclusion, so he decided not to make one at all. He just wanted to throw what had happened away altogether and walked again in his own undiscovered direction. He hoped that he would not run into any familiar faces and avoid being questioned about his condition; he did not understand it himself. Suddenly, he found himself outside Charles and Sebastian's room. He cast a brief glance at the one-toned wooden door and strode past. Gasly scolded himself. For even on a subconscious level, he had come to see the lad who had treated him like dirt... </p><p> </p><p>      "Seb, I think I've lost him," Charles was lying on the floor, his hands resting along his body and small salty pearls of tears lurking in the corners of his eyes. Emotions demanded an exit, but he held on until the last. His roommate was lying next to him, but his body was pointing in a different direction, yet their faces were side by side, "I wanted best, after all. Somewhere in the depths of my heart I hoped that Pierre would understand me. I really did enjoy his company," Charles said, his insides buzzing with emotions he had never felt before. Something he genuinely couldn't explain now. Everything inside him was tangled like a ball, he wanted to bring back Pierre very badly, to lay his head on his ever-messy hair, to touch his slightly rough hands with his soft palms... "He filled the void that Jules left me, afterwards, and now the hole is like bigger than usual."</p><p> </p><p>     "I think he needs some time. Let's put it this way. You acted like a complete asshole, and if I were him, I'd hit you so hard your teeth would come out," Charles frowned. Take away his greatest treasure? His face? No fucking way. Immediately his thoughts turned to more important things. Leclerc would have liked to imagine how he would have felt in Gasly's shoes, but he couldn't understand it, not even for a moment. For him it was something inexplicable. Suddenly there was a loud sob that distracted him from such thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>      "And I think I lost Kimi," Sebastian was not stingy with emotions. For several days Räikkönen had been avoiding him. It was unbearable for the German. He was sobbing and sniffling, wiping his face with the sleeves of his jumper now and again, "who could imagine, even for one second, that this could even happen? Vettel and Räikkönen and apart?" he grinned sadly as he looked at the Monegasque. A sad smile slid across Charles' face. It was a pitiful state of affairs. They were the only ones left with each other. Crying on each other's waistcoat because they couldn't find the right words for the people they appeared to care about.</p><p> </p><p>      "Why don't you want to tell me what's going on with you? " Everything froze inside the German. He closed his eyes, slumping somewhere in himself, only Leclerc’s voice holding him back as he continued to state his thought.</p><p>      "You have to take me for an absolute fool if you think I can't see that there's something wrong with you. It's like we're in the same room together and I don't do hard drugs... I don't want to push it, so I don't ask..."</p><p>       Sebastian was becoming more and more uncomfortable. He was burning with shame. In front of Leclerc, in front of Kimi who wasn't even there, in front of everyone. He couldn't look anyone in the eye...</p><p>       "You know I sometimes I think <strike>what a surprise</strike>..., Sebastian fucking Vettel you are one of the top guys at school,"Vettel grinned, he seemed to have heard it somewhere before, he was always flattered that his friends were praising him. Sometimes he felt that he was not worthy of such accolades from their side...</p><p>       "Not a little kid, if you were not like my brother, I would have sex with you, I agree with Kimi in this respect," Seb blushed, he wasn’t sure whether he was pleased to hear this or ashamed, "but… here's one thing I still can’t' understand. You are friends or whatever with Räikkönen, since the first day you know each other, so what is it with you that don’t let him know? I mean. Okey not sharing a secret with me. My personality is unclear and people can hardly understand me, I’m myself unsure of myself. Like... What the bloody hell is wrong with me? But Kimi, man..." there was silence in the room, for a moment it seemed that now the German will crack and decide to explain what maze of his life turned to the wrong place. He opened his mouth for a moment, it seemed that he was about to begin to explain, but then his eyes went out again ... he changed his mind. Leclerc let out a tired heavy sigh," I'm worried about you, and that's a very worrying call.</p><p> </p><p>      “There's nothing going on anymore, to be clear, it's over,” Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows, about to sit down. He was about to end a conversation that was once again coming to a standstill, " Apparently, just like with Kimi," he pulled his knees towards him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around them, putting his cheek on them," I just... I miss him and everything about this stupid Finn.. I'm not me without him. It's like he's part of me.</p><p> </p><p>      "And even so you're not going to explain what happened? " Leclerc still doesn't get it, "okay. All right, let's say. Why don't I have the right to know what it is about the bruises, the screaming in your sleep, the frightened glances towards the door?" he began to raise his tone, as if he was telling off Vettel for keeping quiet, "maybe I should be concerned too? Or anyone else. Maybe if you told the truth Kimi, things would be a bit easier. We'd figure out a way to work it out. Of course, the main thing is not to ruin it like I did with Pierre, but I have a different situation."</p><p> </p><p>      "I really don't want to say what it was. I want to forget..." Charles did not utter another word, but only looked at his neighbour, who dared not look in the direction of the Monegasque, with condemnation. The German's whole body began to ache, Seb wanted to cover his ears so he would never hear Leclerc’s judgmental tone again, he had suffered enough already, he needed something urgent to distract him from it and he had a trump card up his sleeve, "by the way... " Seb reached into his pocket, "this was on the table, thought I'd go looking for you to give it to, you were saying something there about pictures... Is it... Rosberg?"</p><p> </p><p>      Charles thought curiously, Sebastian didn't sound very surprised, but thought it was because he was tired. It wouldn't have been the most pleasant of conversations. The kind that often makes people burn out. Leclerc looked at another photo, it was like a photo of Jules' back. Only now it was the platinum hair of a boy asleep in his bed, hugging his pillow tightly. The photo was lying in some kind of diary. Leclerc understood that the photo should have been given to the Quartet, but the way he had almost been torn up by Daniil yesterday... to go now was like death. One thought followed the other. One more brilliant than the other... Sebastian was often on the list of potential victims, but so far it had not come to him because of the photos... and what if...</p><p> </p><p>      "Seb, I'm going to ask a strange question now..." Leclerc tried to go in from afar, "but do you happen to know what's going on? Are you connected to all this?" Charles pointed at the picture. The boy already knew the answer and knew what his roommate would say. Sebastian is a very bad liar, he doesn't even lie very cleverly, his secrets are not kept for long. Leclerc looked at Seb, who again couldn't make eye contact because he was just afraid that the boy with the green eyes, would simply read, "is this about what's been happening to you or is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>      "I don't know what you're talking about, what's happening to me has nothing to do with your detective 'stuff', sorry, but I've got things to do," the boy blurted out in the same breath. Seb jumped up from his seat, leaving Charles lying alone on the floor. He hadn't expected such a violent reaction. He shouted at Vettel in his wake, but he only slammed the door behind him. Charles was so angry that the only thing he could do was hurt his friends. Pierre, Sebastian, Jules... He slammed his free hand against the floor with all his might, but just as his hand began to unpleasantly ache, he hissed in pain, folding into a baby position on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>      "Shit! Fucking hell!" He wanted to hit the floor again, but he didn't want to feel the pain again, neither the physical pain nor the pain that was tearing him to pieces inside. He was stuck in this incomprehensible uncertainty. After lying on the floor for a while Charles decided to look at the photo, which made him feel nothing but fierce anger.</p><p> </p><p>      It was definitely the most ordinary living room like all the inmates of this institution. Signed Britney Spears directly let him know who it was, although the pretty hair had been letting him know who it was for a while now. On the bedside table was the very same unfortunate hairbrush. There was no hint of anything supernatural in this picture, but one disturbing fact was, why would anyone want to take this picture, and who collects these pictures? So many questions that his brain certainly wasn't going to answer. He should have given the photograph to those who could actually find the answer. It was the four troublemakers. The boy rose sharply from the floor, making his eyes unpleasantly watery. Charles took a moment to wait for his sight to recover, but in the meantime, he was working out a little plan in his head for how to play things up nicely He had no intention of crossing directly with them. It was enough that he knew where they usually gathered. If he was lucky, he'd just slip a picture under the door. Leclerc still couldn't let go of Sebastian's reaction to his question. It was a very strange reaction. More and more guys were getting involved in what was going on. It was frightening. His head felt like it was fogging up. Something grandiose was happening, but sometimes you don't realise the magnitude of this event you are involved in.</p><p> </p><p>      There was a knock on the door. The four boys looked at the source of the noise, turning their heads in sync. Daniil jumped up in the same second from the windowsill he was sitting on, quietly smoking a cigarette. He was really hoping. That it was Pierre who had decided to join the boys. Daniil was ahead of Nico, who was just pacing back and forth, pacing his nervous march. Hülkengberg gently opened the door to check who was knocking, but there was no one in the corridor and only then did he notice that there was a photograph on the floor. He opened the door wide and bent down to pick up the photo, then locked the door behind him. The lad walked over to the cork board, which. The guys had dug out in this endless junk and pinned it next to the caption '<em>Britney Spears</em>'. Next to it were also the signatures Jules with two pictures and The <em>Lion King</em>, as yet empty. The meeting of the baddies had only just begun and so far, the pressing issue was how to get hold of Rosberg's comb and due to recent events, it seemed to be temporarily stalled. The boys amicably approached the corkboard. To consider the new picture. The boys' faces took on a very serious expression. They were extremely unhappy with what they saw in front of them and between them they asked the same questions as if they had a collective mind.</p><p> </p><p>      "Didn't see who planted it?" Carlos was the first to tear his gaze away from the new photograph. He looked at Nico, who was more serious than the others. For the first time he wasn't hovering somewhere in the clouds with a book in his hands or with his notebook writing down his thoughts or poems. He was completely focused on the here and now. He promised himself he would solve it, but so far, his thoughts were a cacophony of ideas from which he could not get any useful idea. His head was full of rubbish, he had no time to organize everything and it irritated him greatly. He used to consider himself a rational man, though he was a poet at heart, but what was going on in his head was far from rational.</p><p> </p><p>      "Not at all," the German shook his head. It's been a torment, having a dangerous man somewhere nearby, you feel an unknown burning breath on your back, people are suffering all around you, and there's nothing you can do about it. The only thing you have are pictures, which give you exactly nothing. If you knew who it was, it could be evidence, but so far, it's just clues leading nowhere. All that was clear from all they had was that the maniac was around and that the evidence was real and it was in the school. That the victims were all from the school and that the maniac kept a diary? It would be nice to find it...</p><p> </p><p>       “Do you want to tell us what happened?” Carlos folded his arms across his chest, standing over Nico. The phrase drew Kvyat and Ricciardo in. Because they recalled that Hülkenberg also wanted to tell them something, but they rejected him too. Nico's anger flared up, he wanted to punch his friends for what they had done to him. He wanted to do something to hurt them, to be silent, to get up and leave, but none of that was an option. Something more important was at stake than his honour. He began to breathe deeply, covering his eyes to let the anger go quietly. It had often helped him curb his anger, why shouldn't it now.</p><p>      "Kevin Magnussen is the new victim," he muttered quietly. The boys didn't seem to believe it and were about to ask him again, though they'd had enough of the first time. They thought of the perky Dane with the cheerful grin who was always ready to lunge at anyone who offended his friend Roman. He was also fond of fighting. He... and the victim?</p><p> </p><p>      "‘<em>K-mag</em>'?" Daniel couldn't resist, though. He knew exactly what a fight with Kevin was like. So does Nico. In fact, the two of them were always trying to annoy the Danish boy, and he didn't seem to mind, but then they served their sentences together, which again led to verbal altercations that ended in fights, the vicious circle closed and purely by good luck, the Gordian knot was cut from outside, by Romain, Daniel or Carlos, "are you kidding me?"</p><p><br/>
      "Haven't you noticed he hasn't been out in public for a couple of days now?" Hülkenberg starts talking. He knows what he's talking about. He or Romain used to bring food from the canteen so that Kevin would have something to eat. He secured an official release from classes while his wounds healed a bit. Not without calling his parents, but still some kind of justice they got, 'his face is in the meat. He got in a fight with someone. I saw him at night. Saturday," Nico pointed out.</p><p>   <br/>
   "And you're only telling us about this now?" blurted out Carlos in surprise. Nico sighed slowly and clenched his fists into pale knuckles. His face expressed derision and anger. He tried to control himself, but his composure was about to crack. He figured that his nose and teeth would be okay, but the rest, not guaranteed to survive. Hulk rolled his eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to calm down, thinking to himself: "<em>I'm calm. I'm not going to smash their faces. I'm fucking calm</em>."</p><p> </p><p>      "Should i remind you, how you said, that this '<em>important</em>' may wait until tomorrow," Nico tried to say it in a casual tone as if nothing was going on, even managing to pull something like a smile on his face, but the cold murderous anger in his eyes revealed his real emotions. Then he looked at Daniel and Dani,"and you wanted to watch a '<em>show</em>' that turned out to be a total disaster," Dani and Daniel realised that they had really screwed up in front of their friend, not to say worse. The whole trio lowered their eyes," you as you wish, but I don't really want to be a ‘<em>plant duck</em>’ for Wolff now. Not after this."</p><p> </p><p>      "That sucks..." Scratched his curly head Daniel, "we're sorry. Really, Nico. We acted like a bunch of jerks. That's not very brotherly at all. I'm sorry, please," Carlos and Dani mutely joined in the apology. Hülkenberg had known for too long to take offence at them, but to maintain the suspense he said the following.</p><p> </p><p>      "I'll think about it," Hulk furrowed his eyebrows sneeringly for a second, everyone took that as an 'okay, I forgive you', so no one bothered to get a full reply and dispersed each to his corner, sprawled out as anyone wanted. Everyone went back to the pressing issues at hand.</p><p><br/>
      "I'd say me and Pierre could pull this off a search of Wolff's office," the subject with one suddenly reverted back to the Rosberg comb case. Kvyat tried to pacify his anger towards the Monegasque with anything he could, but it didn't work out very well, “but he won't talk to me... Every time I see Leclerc’s handsome face and want to smash it. I’m just wondering what did he say to him?” As if the world has come to Charles, all his thoughts boiled down to him and how much and a long time he harbors a grudge. Only Verstappen was standing next to him, but now the other was on re-signing due to recent events.</p><p><br/>
   "Nothing good," Carlos spoke up again, his eyebrows raised for a second, and he was going through some very serious thought process, "No one just faints like that," Daniil looked at Carlos with a look of judgment that no one in this room had yet seen.</p><p> </p><p>      "Wow, thanks, <em>Sherlock</em>," Daniil said with a haughty smile, bowing his head slightly and folding his arms across his chest as a sign of gratitude, though it wasn't like that at all. Again there was a ringing, cold silence that did not omen anything good. The idea came to Kvyat on its own “what if he'd told about my past?</p><p><br/>
      “He'd be avoiding you," Daniel interrupted him, he had a habit of not letting anyone else finish what he was saying, "but he's avoiding Leclerc..." the kid started to curl his fingers, but quickly realised he was too lazy to do that and decided to switch to something else, "me... Everyone, to be honest, even Giovinazzi, who certainly hasn't done anything to him. I hope so. Otherwise, this school is fucked up on all fronts in his eyes. Well, actually it was already... but still.”</p><p> </p><p>      "Makes sense," sniggered Daniil, who resembled a <em>thinker</em> by his posture, except the thought process didn't move very far, "but it still doesn't suit me. What to do? " Nico spread his hands and looked somewhere up at the ceiling as if he had a plan of action written there.</p><p> </p><p>      "Well on the '<em>school maniac</em>' case... all that's left to do is wait by the weather?"  Nico was terrified of what he had seen that night. The question of whether or not it was really worth risking his hide stood acutely in his mind. This Wednesday his parents would produce him. He should think it over carefully, "And with Pierre... wait until he's ready to talk?" Daniil frowned.</p><p> </p><p>      "Waiting is the worst thing you could suggest," Kvyat issued his verdict. Hülkenberg only spread his arms and was so offended. The suggestion stuck on his lips in indignation.</p><p> </p><p>      "Or do you have a better idea?" blurted out Nico. Hulk was balancing on a blade between calm and furious anger, it was dangerous to his health to anger him now. Nico burned the Torpedo with a look, "We're all ears," he added wryly to shame Kvyat even more. He stared back into his eyes for a while, but realising he couldn't win in this situation and no sensible plan was emerging in his head he was forced to retreat, lowering his gaze, "that's what I thought..."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      "Once more... why are we breaking into Monsieur Wolff's study?" Valtteri knelt on one knee, gently peering into the keyhole, where he dug with the most common picklock, "not that I mind, but do I have a right to know what I'm getting into? You could end up in the '<em>cage</em>' for that."</p><p> </p><p>      Valtteri was a boy of many talents, all because he came from a very ‘<em>gifted’</em> family from which he had picked up many skills. He did everything expertly that they started taking him to '<em>work</em>' with them. When they were put behind bars, the boy was sent as a minor to a troubled youngster's institution. In order to discourage the small, but very handy, thief. But it didn't take long for the Finn's unusual talents to go unused. Not that Valtteri was a copy of his family, but he was immediately taken under the wing of Lewis, who himself was a bit unclean, but in a slightly different way. They hit it off quite well and at first it could be called a friendship of interest.</p><p> </p><p>      "Pierre '<em>Doggy</em>' Gasly said there's something hidden in his principal's office," Hamilton blurted out in the same breath, irritated; he didn't really want to talk about the deal with Gasly. He could not believe that he bought the words of the newcomer Frenchman, it seemed to him more and more that the latter is trying to set him up for sabotaging the ‘<em>date’</em> of Carlos and Lando.Valtteri only grinned irritably at the fact that Pierre had been called a "dog", even though it was the nickname that most often haunted him, and he was also annoyed by his complete lack of understanding of what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>      "So how do you expect me to look for I don't know what," the door opened and Valtteri straightened up, shaking off his knee. He opened the door, letting Lewis through, who responded with a nod to Bottas' gracious invitation to enter.</p><p>    "My skills don't include reading minds yet, but I'm working on it," Hamilton grinned. He noticed that Finn was beginning to develop a kind of impertinence that he hadn't noticed about him before. Mostly because he had been the third wheel in the company, and now they were on their own.</p><p> </p><p>      "Look for the cyan coloured hairbrush," the door closed and the boys dispersed around the study. Each one figuring out his own perimeter. Valtteri, however, did not start immediately. The night's conversation with Dani and that picture flashed through his mind. Could it be that Hamilton was talking about the very hairbrush he was thinking of.</p><p> </p><p>      "Rosberg's?" In his heart, Valtteri was thankful that he wasn't the most emotional person in life and could quietly hide his excitement behind an icy expression and an impenetrable voice, and Lewis himself didn't really follow the Finn's experiences, which also played into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>      "Like you know a lot of people with Cyan massage combs," Hamilton replied sarcastically. However, what's true is true. This is not even offended. Everyone knew how Nico loved his platinum hair. Rosberg was always proud of them, they shimmered beautifully in the light and if you touch them, they were silky, but now not about that. It was time to get down to business.</p><p> </p><p>      The office looked like the local library, with its wooden inlays and emerald wallpaper. The room was lit by a large square window with raised checkered curtains, making the dark parquet seem to glow. A large leather chair and a table of dark wood with light streaks stood in front of it, flanked by similar cupboards, glazed in places, from which the worn spines of old books, trophies that had seen the victories of yesteryear, and antique things looked on. On the desk lay some papers relating to school expenses. Behind the desk was an old gilded telescope, why it was here was not at all clear. There were two chairs in front of the desk, where the delinquents probably often sat. They listened to the moralizing conversation and on more than one occasion. These walls had heard more than one or two reprimands. From the decorations here stood a large globe, which acted as a dustbin here, a hiding place would surely have been hidden somewhere. The boys were pulling drawers, rummaging through all the nooks and crannies, but nowhere was there any hint of what they were looking for.</p><p> </p><p>      "How should I know, Val?" Lewis blurted out, making an innocent lamb's face. Like he had nothing to do with it, like he hadn't even dragged him in to break into the principal's office, but Valtteri had, "Just do your job, okay? We'll figure it out later."</p><p> </p><p>      "You know what..." Bottas slammed another drawer loudly to get the attention of the Brit who was reviewing the cupboards on the other side, " I'm not doing anything until you explain why you've been acting like this lately?" he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Valtteri looked with some anger at the boy, who was not very keen on being distracted by the chatter. He wanted to find out as soon as possible what had happened to Rosberg and the drama with Bottas was completely irrelevant right now. He sighed heavily and turned to the Finn.</p><p> </p><p>      "Acting like what?" There was a rod in his voice. He saw no problem in his behaviour. He was behaving as usual and didn't understand why Valtteri had been acting strangely lately. Disappearing, reacting like the latest '<em>hysterical person</em>'. Rather he should be the one asking the questions.</p><p> </p><p>      "Like a fucking dickhead?" Lewis's eyes went wide with surprise. A sigh of indignation caught in his throat and he pointed at himself. What right did this stocky 'son of a bitch' have to insult his majesty Lewis Hamilton. He dragged him from the bottom and continues to drag him along.</p><p> </p><p>      "Why all of a sudden? Justify it. Maybe I could ask you the same," Valtteri knew he couldn't ask the same question because all his arguments would be sewn up in white. Finn was not afraid of Lewis and his attacks. Valtteri saw no more in Hamilton's friend he was finally starting to get the words of outsiders, and they were true. Sometimes the opinion of the majority is true.</p><p> </p><p>     "I'm like a fucking <em>Swiss knife</em>, tucked away somewhere in the bottom of your pocket and only used when the moment is right, but otherwise I'm just a pretty piece of jewellery," Hamilton heard Val raise his voice for the first time in a long conversation. Hamilton's eyebrows furrowed. He did not see the situation as described by the Finn.</p><p>"You terrorize Sebastian, even though you broke up, it would seem to let go and forget, but no, you do not give him life," with this Lewis was fundamentally disagree. Yes he missed Sebastian, yes he crossed paths with him, but that's not a tragedy.</p><p>"You're ruining other people's relationships just because things went wrong for you at some point?" Here Lewis didn't get the hint at all as to what exactly Fin was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>      "You decided to give me a psychotherapy session?" That was all Hamilton was capable of. His heart didn't even flinch, from everything listed. It all seemed to be in order to him. Valtteri read it in his eyes and it hurt even more. He simply didn't understand what was going on. Had he never understood how cruel he was? "Don't even try to fix me. First try to sort your shit.»</p><p> </p><p>     "No, I'm not going to fix your brain," Bottas sullenly pointed out. He wa tired of having to deal with Lewis's perpetual problems. As something went wrong, Bottas was always there as the ultimate tear-jerker when Hamilton was out on the rise again, then Valtteri was put off again until '<em>worse times</em>'.</p><p>     “I'm just trying to figure out what to expect from you because I'm not happy with the state of things..."</p><p>      Valtteri turned again to the cupboards and continued his pointless digging of the stands again. Lewis followed his example and continued with their work as well, but the unpleasant residue still muffled him. Without turning away from the bookcases, he addressed Valtteri again</p><p> </p><p>      "What exactly are you unhappy about? Teachers don't bother you, your grades are stable, you're not dealing with bullies," he genuinely understood nothing what it was that Finn didn't like. Why didn't he like his only friend,"many people only dream of that. You have a powerful friend like me," the boy at the other end of the office laughed. Hamilton turned to Valtteri, but he was standing with his back to him, so he couldn't make out his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>      "And I just want a friend..." Bottas replied. So easily.</p><p>"I understand that I'm not Nico," Rosberg has always been that special, from the category of those ‘<em>extraordinary’</em> people, Bottas did not see himself as such, "I can't replace him, but don't I deserve to be treated as human?"</p><p>Bottas felt a little bit superfluous all the time, earlier Hamilton had tried to somehow level that difference, but now he was emphasising it instead, “I want things to be like they used to be. When you weren't such a bastard. When your jokes weren't mean," Lewis had always been the <em>bad guy</em>. He didn't deny it. Everybody's a <em>bad boy</em> in a way.</p><p>"Yeah, I know you liked Seb more than Nico, I liked your mischiefs, when they were together they were unstoppable, the pair were both admired and feared. One was doing something stupid and Rosberg and Bottas were there as spectators and then something weird happened. Rosberg decided to tell Hamilton the truth, "and then you blew Nico off hard... and it all went wrong.</p><p> </p><p>      "That's enough! " Lewis shouted suddenly, slamming the door of another locker. He was breathing heavily. Tears froze in his eyes. He remembered perfectly well without Valtteri," I was frightened! I see!" He did not need to be reminded of what had happened when Rosberg had confessed to him. It had been the worst day of his life since the day he'd been away, “I liked Nico, but I didn't think he felt the same way “he thought their feelings weren't mutual. He didn't want to scare off the boy with the platinum hair, so he found a counterpart. A German with golden hair. Lewis and Seb were very similar, not just in character, but even in little things like their own Finn. Hamilton saw in him a mirror of his soul, and he loved narcissism, " with Sebastian everything seemed much easier. That's why I chose Vettel over Nico but when I found out that the feeling was mutual I decided to break up with Sebastian. However, it was too late. I didn't know what he was up to. I lost both Sebastian and Nico in one day. They called me an asshole. I decided not to change tradition. I happen to be the best at it," came the sound of the loud slamming door again.</p><p> </p><p>      "You judge that by your previous school and your shady dealings," Valtteri's attention was drawn to the globe, he realized that a man like Monsieur Wolff would not be hiding something in plain sight. Something close, but something sly, " Lu, have you looked at Wolff's desk yet?</p><p> </p><p>      "No," Lewis was distracted from the main conversation for a moment. He went over to the desk to check the shelves of the table. As Valtteri had expected, one did not open. Well, what else could it be? Your way. It was obvious to both of them that a key had to be found. The task was clear, they went back to talking again.<br/>
     "Do you think I have a choice? You don't understand anything," Valtteri grinned again. He was looking at the globe and one country caught his eye...</p><p> </p><p><br/>
       "You think so because you don't know anything about me," Bottas was at pains to admit such a bitter truth. Valtteri knows all about Lewis, and if he asked Hamilton why he got here, he would rack his brains but never remember, " You used to have any interest in my person, but now I'm just a tool to do your nefarious deeds," everything inside him squeaked. He didn't want to be a toy in Lewis's hands, but he didn't want to be alone either, he was willing to take that step, “This was the last time Lewis. Think about it. Remind me... is Wolff from Germany?”</p><p> </p><p>      “Yes?" threw Lewis confusedly. He fell out of the conversation for a moment. He didn't hear it, or someone threatened to leave him. Not someone, but his personal Finn on the run. Anger and anxiety began to boil inside him, “Oh, don't be ridiculous. You can't do without me. Who would you trade me for?”</p><p> </p><p>      “That's none of your business, all right?” Val cut him off short and tapped the small wooden Germany on the globe that had caught his eye. Of course. It's a hiding place. Finn felt like the hero of some adventure book, except for the fact that he was now resolving the fog with Lewis. An entire continent opened up, revealing its secrets to the boy. There was a lot of junk lying around: papers, photographs, keys... he didn't bother too much and took out the first keys he could find that would fit on a closed shelf in the desk and tossed them to Lewis, who deftly caught them.</p><p> </p><p>      “You're too used to living in my shadow. Deal with it," it stung Valtteri painfully. He closed the globe so as not to arouse suspicion, and walked over to his desk, leaning against it. He was angry at Lewis's equanimity, the way he said such a thing, does it not bother him at all that people usually get punched in the face after saying such things? He was lucky that Valtteri had an iron patience, but everything in this world had a limit.</p><p> </p><p>      "Keep thinking like that and you'll soon find that you're completely alone..." there was a sudden sound that usually meant that someone was using a key to open the door. Valtteri decided to take the blow for the last time and Lewis finally got what they were looking for. He slammed the box shut and hid under the table, while Valtteri did not hide, he gave the most lost look possible and was ready to make up a legend that he was looking for something to eat, after all, he was a thief, just like his parents.</p><p> </p><p>      The thoughts of both boys began to move at the speed of light, but who had what priorities. Valtteri decided to take the hit one last time. He hoped it would find some response, and if it didn't. He would have plenty of time to think. Lewis himself finally got what they were looking for, though rather what he was looking for. The boy with the pigtails slammed the box shut and hid quickly under the table, assuming that his partner had already preoccupied himself with a place to hide. Valtteri didn't even try, he made himself as lost as possible and was ready to make up a legend that he was looking for something to eat, after all, he was a thief, just like his parents. Lewis held his breath and sat quietly, clutching the comb to himself. His heart was pounding like mad because this was the worst place to hide. He was pounding with fear. If he was found here it would be the beginning of the end of his reputation, but here he heard the principal's voice... Two voices even... Was it Valtteri? He could not make out what Wolff or Valtteri was saying, but he distinctly heard a clap and then another. Inside Lewis everything froze. He thought that Bottas was about to give him away especially after their not-so-good conversation, that he was about to be pulled with all his might from under the table and something bad would happen... He squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could, that even stars appeared in his eyes, but lo and behold... Hamilton heard the door slam shut.</p><p> </p><p>      It just dawned on Hamilton that Valtteri had taken all the blame. Lewis didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to calm down. He just needed time. Too much emotion all at once. Why was Pierre right? Why had Bottas behaved so strangely? Lewis was afraid to get out from under the table. Everything seemed to darken around him. He didn't like the way he felt. He was scared...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S: I know that Toto is from Austria🤡</p><p>Jeeez half of the boys in this chapter are a bunch of wankrers. Except Pierino, Nico and Valtteri. Damn Val! </p><p>I srsly need beta for all this stuff because I’m getting so-so tired editing my english XD</p><p>Kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated :)<br/>You can contact me tmblr: alicehappykli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapitre seize : les pères et les enfants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. there was a struggle. Two dramatic shits were struggling. I built the chapter a little bit wrong, which hurt the ending a little bit... I'm sorry about that. It's just a little difficult that the chapter revolves around one event and almost in one place tried to make everything build up the drama and smooth it out with the series transitions.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it. I had to use my head.</p><p>Warning. There's a fight scene and it's quite graphic. </p><p>For inspiration:<br/>OST Legion - Behind blue eyes (love this version).<br/>Avec - Underwater<br/>Shortparis -  как закалялась сталь (russian music is really good to write fightings)<br/>Imagine dragons - Believer<br/>Coldplay - Don't panic (me having anxious depression LMAO BYE)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "And when were you going to tell me?" Daniil was sitting on his bed, holding a cyan comb in his hands. Pierre turned lazily on his bed and looked up to avoid meeting his neighbour's gaze. After class, Gasly wanted to change quickly because today was the long-awaited Wednesday. That one when his brother promised to arrive. Pierre had changed his clothes and decided to lie down to wait, but didn't notice how he fell asleep… </p><p>   “When were you going to tell me that you got a hairbrush or that you were messing with Lewis?  Do you think that doesn't come up within the walls of this school?" Pierre got up from the bed and stretched, trying to open his eyes. Daniil waited for his answer. They hadn't spoken to each other since Sunday. Ever since the day Pierre had fainted. The boy sighed and looked at Dani. Maybe it was time to break this silent <em>strike</em>. </p><p> </p><p>      "And when were you going to say that you are related to Bianchi?”  Gasly asked calmly. Kvyat's anger immediately faded. He forgot about the hairbrush. Forgotten about Hamilton. Forgotten about everything. All he could hear in his head was Gasly's ringing voice, "Didn't we agree to <em>spill</em> everything?" </p><p> </p><p>      "I see... that’s what he told you... " it was the biggest relief, but at the same time he felt disgusted with himself. Daniil didn't want secrets to be revealed so harshly, and especially his own. Everyone here had them, and everyone was afraid that someone would misunderstand something. Especially Pierre, who didn't quite understand the atmosphere of the place yet.  </p><p> </p><p>      "He was using me to get revenge on you... " tears came to Pierre's eyes again. He still couldn't believe that he'd been used like that in such a shameless way. That all this time he had been someone's pawn, just to spite the guy he had just been settled with. What an unfair combination of circumstances, "why didn't you warn me?"   </p><p> </p><p>      " I didn't like you two being friends right away," admitted Daniil. In fact, Kvyat threatened Leclerc that if he pulled something like that, he would be in trouble... maybe that's why he decided to tell everything, to <em>break up</em> and not break Pierre's heart later? It was very strange. Did Charles protect Pierre from himself?  </p><p>  </p><p>      " I didn't think he would treat you like that," he lied, of course he had expected something like that. He was afraid that he would let the Frenchman get too close to him and make it hurt even more compared to what they had now. He didn't even want to think that it could have been worse. Kvyat saw some chemistry between them, but he didn't really trust it.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "And somehow I'm not surprised anymore," Pierre grinned sadly. Here the <em>master manipulator</em> who can cry over a hairbrush, and his friend on the run is a skilled thief. The dramatic kid who plays with others just wants to share his pain with others so he's not the only one to carry the burden. The main <em>mute</em> plays chess in secret and the <em>Sunshine</em> has lately only been pretending to be one. All these thoughts were tying a noose around his neck. He hadn't told Kvyat yet, but he was getting scared to be here, "everyone here isn't who they seem to be and doing <em>fucked-up</em> things,"  </p><p>  </p><p>      "My God," Kvyat's eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't often that a phrase like that came out of Pierre's mouth. It sounded as if he hadn't said it at all, but some entirely different person had said it, "Who taught you to swear? Don't say I did. There's more of a Dan thing... with a hint of Max..."  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Don't change the subject," Pierre looked into Daniil's eyes. Kvyat even felt uncomfortable. He knew that usually Gasly wasn't much for eye-to-eye, something about him had changed. It seemed that "T<em>he Noble Boy</em>" was beginning to change... but he didn't realise in which direction. And It scared him so much...</p><p>  </p><p>      "I didn't think it would come out okey?   </p><p>      I was just friends with Jules, honestly," Daniel began, memories of the good days unwittingly making him wistful, "like Dan and anyone else who knew him, he was kind to everyone," Daniel remembered the boy, who always had a smile on his face, who would never refuse to help others  "and Leclerc didn't want to share, because at the time he was a lost child and saw Bianchi as the support he really needed."</p><p>      He remembered the little Monegasque throwing his fists at him, being dragged away from him, and Daniel not understanding what was going on...</p><p>      "Leclerc thought I had something to do with his disappearance, when in fact he had gone to me for advice because he had doubts about escaping. Especially about Charles, that he wouldn't last long on the outside," he went to ask advice from a professional. The boy knew first-hand what it was like to wander around penniless, without ground under his feet, " 'cause we were children. There,he could not have been a reliable support for him. And then he was gone..." he remembered Bianchi leaving him, how they all went out in the night to look for him, how they all looked at his jacket, dirty in the ground </p><p>     "I had nothing to do with that. And he didn't want to run away without him. Charles was Jules' little brother. Like you are to me."</p><p> </p><p>    "Um... Sorry what?" interrupted Pierre for a second. He imagined it or he had just been called '<em>brother</em>'...</p><p>    “I'm what? <em>Little</em> <em>brother</em>?”  Pierre imagined it again or Kvyat even blushed for a moment. Pierre wasn't sure if Daniil was physically capable of that.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "I don't know how to explain it," Daniil grinned, he bowed his head and smiled. Pierre was a little swept away. He'd heard it right, but he couldn't believe it," I've become attached to you and so I'm trying every stupid way I can to protect you. Perhaps even from myself.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "And why so?" He already knew the answer. Pierre had answered his own question earlier, he just wanted to hear it from Kvyat to confirm his words. It was important to him. It would be some kind of anchor in an ocean of loss. It would prove to him that Dani can be trusted as he wants to tell him the truth and not going to hide it forever from him.</p><p>  </p><p>      "Like you said. We're all not quite what we seem here," Daniil was now more worried than anything that anyone would blab to Pierre, "I think if the truth comes out, you'll get it all wrong... I'm just waiting for the moment to tell my truth when the time comes. It's quite complicated even for me. But i can't run away from that for a long... "  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Like Leclerc?" Pierre snorted. At every mention of Monegasque, something moaned unpleasantly close to his heart, like a cramp. He reflexively placed a hand on his chest, as if trying to quiet that nasty pain, “his truth was… well… not so good. I hope I shouldn't expect the same kind of catch from you?” </p><p>  </p><p>      "No, my <em>catch</em> is a little different, it only affects me," Daniil laughed, those endless mysteries making Pierre so fed up. The seem never-ending it makes him so uncomfortable because he literally had no secrets, "but can you agree he acted like the a complete peace of shit?” </p><p>  </p><p>      "There's no question about it," it was uncomfortable to talk about Charles, it was like Pierre was being put back into the depths of his memories by that empty, half-destroyed fountain. He could hear Leclerc’s strange speech again, which made him feel sick. It was as if he was disappearing somewhere in space, lost in the house of memories.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "'Do you miss him? " Suddenly Daniel asked him. Gasly quickly returned to the real world. His pupils narrowed and his expression portrayed the full spectrum of surprise. He froze,  </p><p>      "Hello? <em>Houston</em> calling, Pierre?"  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Huh? What?"  Pierre winced. It was as if he didn't want to perceive what was being said, even though he had heard everything and understood what was said. It just wasn't settling in his subconscious. Their <em>silent-loud</em> break-up and the fact that he missed him, but even by the single word '<em>miss</em>', something echoed back.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "You heard perfectly well," Dani shrugged, not even embarrassed by what was said, "you've been like a <em>dead man</em> walking since Sunday and only today you deigned to speak. You look ten years older. <em>Grandpa Pierrot</em>. And you even passed out," Pierre frowned.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "My <em>passing out</em> is some sort of coping mechanism. Triggered when I have an overwhelming amount of bad emotions. The body just <em>shuts</em> me down,"</p><p>       It was a rather strange mechanism, but when it manifested itself in its full glory, Pierre had to be caught several times a day, then he learned to control it somehow, or foretell it. Maybe being loved and needed in a good family like Gasly's, all the misfortunes you perceive very keenly, like the death of your best friend...</p><p>     "I can't explain it, but something broke inside me at that moment. I didn't think it would affect me so much."  </p><p>  </p><p>      "So that's it," Dani raised his eyebrows quickly, "I'll keep that in mind. Hopefully we won't have to catch you any time soon," The boys grinned. It was more like their usual conversation now," and also... I regret to inform you. You like Leclerc. Very much."   </p><p>  </p><p>      "What?"  Repeated Gasly. The thoughts in his head began to change very quickly, trying to figure out what was happening now. He had just hated Leclerc and now he liked him, Daniil seemed to want to smash Monegasque's face in all the time and now he was saying he liked him, these twists and turns were something too tight for the Frenchman.  </p><p>  </p><p>       "You say '<em>what</em>' too many times," Daniil seemed pleased that he was finally starting a dialogue and not Pierre, "that you heard," Kvyat winked. Gasly shook his head.  </p><p>  </p><p>       "I'll pretend I didn't hear," the Frenchman said briefly, lowering his head. He scratched the top of his head. It was like a blank slate in front of him, he did not know what to say, how to react to what was being said, he did not understand what was happening at all.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Does this mean we are in <em>peace</em>?" Daniil held out his hand in a <em>make-up</em> gesture that Gasly didn't understand. Pierre basically didn't understand this <em>handshake culture</em>, it confused him. A hand could be shaken incorrectly, you could not wait for a handshake, you could squeeze your hand incorrectly.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Have we been arguing?" Gasly did shake his hand. The countdown to it was on. They should have separated their hands in time to avoid things getting awkward, but it seems only the Frenchman was awkward here. Daniil looked perfectly calm.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "The fuck will you understand?" Their hands were still clasped together, "silence sort of suggests an argument, but in your case I don't understand anything anymore," they reached a moment of awkwardness, and Pierre let go of Daniil's hand. A little flushed. A silence appeared. There was an urgent need to fill it with something, and Pierre decided to take on that responsibility.       </p><p> </p><p> "Hamilton said. That Rosberg is Wolff's nephew? He went back to Germany after the ‘<em>bathroom incident</em>’ and sends postcards to Lewis every month, but he doesn't reply," the surprise on Dani's face was likely ever seen at all, "And yes. Valtteri was put in the '<em>cage</em>' for defending Hamilton." </p><p> </p><p>      "Pierre fucking Gasly, where the hell did you get so much information? Who are you?" he approached the boy opposite and took Gasly's head with his big palms trying to find a port and figure out the hired robot in the boy, "when did you eat my ‘<em>Noble-boy</em>’?" He flopped back onto the bed, running a hand through his hair. Brain was exploding with information coming in, "that explains a lot... Shit... that's why Bottas wasn't here today... and Lewis was quiet." </p><p>  </p><p>      "Information is certainly good," Pierre interrupted his train of thought again, "but the puzzle still doesn't add up. We have the pieces that are trying to add up to a single picture, but the essence is still eluding." </p><p>  </p><p>      "Well with Jules let's assume he was running away from his pursuer," Daniil tried to abstract his feelings, every time he remembered the day Bianchi disappeared, "maybe he escaped..." everyone wanted to believe the best, and the best thing is here. <em>Escape</em>.  </p><p>  </p><p>     "And what if he didn't?" Gasly didn't feel such pain thinking of Jules Bianchi. He didn't know him. So he could make harsher assumptions than others. It was a bit different to Gasly's nature, though. That didn't go unnoticed by Dani.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "And what if he did?" Kvyat replied with a frown. He really hoped that Bianchi was now travelling the world and keeping the memories of his friends from this place close to his heart, that one day he would visit them, "let's not get dark?"  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Well, what about Nico?" Asked Gasly. Pierre had missed a sort of '<em>briefing</em>' by the big four on the '<em>school maniac</em>' case, and he knew it, so he was prying information out of his roommate.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Well we worked it out a bit. We wanted to postpone the case, because of<em> '</em><em>obvious events'</em>, but we also wanted to suspect Wolff," they were stepping on the same rake as they did the first time. If the evidence lay with one of the adults, suspicion immediately fell on the one.</p><p>     "On the calculation that he tried to hide the fact of such an incident, because he was either involved, or it would hurt the already lost reputation of this place," </p><p>       Daniil exhaled heavily. The theories were crumbling like a house of cards with new details. They all knew they knew nothing and it was very frightening. It was as if they were being led along<em> Ariadne's red thread</em>, to the darkest mystery of this school and there was nothing they could do,  </p><p>        "With your info, the picture changes. That very day coincided with the day he confessed his feelings to Lewis... maybe the maniac nailed him later and he saw no other way out?  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Did you say '<em>let’s not get dark</em>'," goosebumps ran down Pierre's body. In his mind was the image of a faceless boy with platinum hair and a large black figure that left behind only a bloody stain. Pierre shook his head trying to push the images away.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "With Nico's story there is no way without dark shit..." Then Pierre remembered that he had to go downstairs, that most likely the meeting with parents had already begun and that his brother was probably waiting for him. He sprang out of bed, quickly straightening his clothes with his hands and then make up his hair, "are you going somewhere?"   </p><p> </p><p>      "Going to talk to my brother," he replied briefly. Daniil froze for a second. Trying to resurrect in his mind at least a small mention of Gasly's existing relatives. He'd said he wasn't exactly an orphan, but he hadn't mentioned, not even grandparents, which suggested not the closest relationship with them.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Do you have a brother?" Squeezed out of himself Daniil, still racking his brains. Gasly certainly hadn't mentioned his kin before.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Even a few? Sort of. Only one kin and I'm still the youngest," explained Pierre briefly. The next question then popped into Kvyat's mind. Why didn't his brother take him in? Maybe Pierre didn't seem as straightforward as he seemed and that's why he refused?   </p><p>  </p><p>      "Wow... That was unexpected," Daniil once more cast Gasly his <em>studying</em> gaze. He didn't seem to notice any signs of the '<em>bad boy</em>' so he didn't. So there was some other story behind it and maybe it had more to do with his brother and Pierre's family than with Gasly himself.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Well you said we'd have plenty of time to learn about each other," Gasly interrupted his train of thought. Kvyat smiled uncertainly. He could feel the storm coming. Why hadn't his brother shown up before. Why hadn't Pierre talked about his family, why didn't he know why his parents had left him?  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Right. Hurry up," Daniil began to change quickly himself. He didn't want to tidy up his uniform unnecessarily, “the relatives would be letting in any minute,” Gasly flew to the door in two steps and was about to hide behind it when he stopped for a moment.  </p><p> </p><p>      "Is there anything else I should know?" Of course there is. Like the fact that Magnussen is the new victim and a lot of other details that everyone has been silent on. For example, Nico never said he might have seen whoever planted the pictures on them. Because he forgot his glasses and was embarrassed. Or that Daniel had decided to change the course of his little minions, to split them up to keep an eye on the adults instead of the students. After being caught by Kimi, everything hinted that the students probably had nothing to do with it at all... How many hidden rocks had formed in such a short period of time. It was as if everyone suddenly stopped trusting each other.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "I'll tell you later," Daniil stood half undressed, trying to get his head into some dark t-shirt with a picture of a rock band on it. His head appeared in the throat of the t-shirt and Kvyat looked grudgingly at Pierre, who was still not going to leave. With a glance he poked Daniil for answers, "Get lost now! Or you'll fuck it all up."  </p><p>  </p><p>      Pierre closed the door behind him. He ran in excitement to finally see someone dear to himself, someone with whom he could truly reveal his feelings. Here he was afraid to talk about it. This place was playing with his feelings. The corridors were surprisingly deserted, even though it was only the middle of the day. Apparently everyone was already waiting in the hall, where the "<em>fathers and children</em>" were gathered. Gasly's heart fluttered and he literally ran into the hallway hoping to immediately see someone he knew, but when the door swung open, he did not see a familiar face.  </p><p>  </p><p>      The boy looked around, but still no sign of his brother. Gasly searched the packed place for friendly faces as he felt lost in the crowd. There was a large part of the children here. The dining hall had never seemed so small to him. Just then the boy's gaze met for a moment with Daniel's, who was hugging the woman who paired with him their jungle-like hair. Dark curls everywhere. It was probably his mother. Daniel smiled with such a sincere grin. The woman held his face in her hands and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, showering him with the warmest compliments a mother's loving heart was capable of. This could not help but melt Pierre's heart. He remembered how his mother used to call him '<em>kiddo'</em>, though he didn't always like it, but he never minded. Now he couldn't stand it. Not really because he wasn't little anymore, but because only <em>she</em> called him that. His mum.  </p><p>  </p><p>      Nico was sitting and having an excited conversation with a girl who had a long blonde braid that hung over her shoulder, and a woman nearby was watching the discussion, who seemed afraid to disturb this dialogue. The girl with the plait was too young for his mother, it was rather the woman who sat in the distance, and this must have been his sister? This was the most logical conclusion. It came as a surprise to Pierre as it did to Daniil that he had a brother. It wasn't often you could see real live emotion on Nico's face, but he behaved openly with this girl. It was hard to recognise him. However, he could see the concern in his smile, he could see it in the girl's too. They were like two drops of excitement in the same way.  </p><p>  </p><p>      Carlos chatted with the gray-haired man and arrived in a good mood. They remotely resembled each other. Not exactly like two peas in a pod, but very similar. Apparently it was Carlos Sainz Sr. His father. Carlos had said he and his father had gotten on well for a century, something not everyone here could boast about, except for Daniel. From the outside it looked as if the two of them were having an equal conversation.  </p><p>  </p><p>      Gasly made his way down the hall to a free seat, peering into faces he knew. Some were happy to see their loved ones. Sebastian, for example, who could not contain his emotions at all as he talked to his mother and younger brother. What was strange he noticed was that Stroll Junior was here...  and he was talking to Esteban Ocon? He didn't quite understand how they had arranged this meeting. Didn't anyone here have mobiles? Pierre decided to put that thought to rest and took an empty seat near the end of the hall. He was sure Paul would be there. He was prepared to wait as long as necessary...  </p><p>  </p><p>      "...I spoke to Monsieur Wolff the other day," Carlos and his father were talking peacefully about small things. How's everybody doing, work, studies... the last thing <em>Chili</em>  wanted to talk about was school... " wanted to know how you were doing at the institution. You pleasantly surprised me," Sainz junior was confused. The progress has really been quite good, and Sainz has never been a fool, " you haven't failed yet, and your studies are holding steady, I'm proud of you, finally I'm recognizing my son.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Yes, I’m trying to stay out of trouble," the lad agreed, with a wide smile. He was very pleased to hear his father's praise. It encouraged him even more against the background of the other good happenings... Except for the case of the one <em>school maniac</em>, “things have sort of settled down. For once I can say I'm doing well." </p><p> </p><p>      "I'm told you guys have taken up karting," Carlos's father said suddenly. It was nice of course that his father had paid attention to his hobby, except how he had found out about it if Sainz Junior himself had not mentioned it. Or did Monsieur Wolff tell him all about it? "Interesting business. I hear there are some good clubs in Paris. I think you'll like it. Maybe in the future it might even be able to feed you..."  </p><p> </p><p>      "What's Paris got to do with it?" he boy shook his head. He hadn't quite understood the sudden direction the conversation had taken. The discussion of his studies had suddenly become a talk about karting, and now he had moved on to Paris.</p><p>  </p><p>      "If you make it to the end of the semester without incident, I'll think about putting you back in a good school somewhere in Paris," Carlos could not make out the rest of the words. that was the purpose of this subplot, to interest him in another move. His mind was somehow confused. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling. Joy? Confusion? The first thought was of Lando, that he did not want to leave him alone. The second thought was that he hated this place and that he did not want to be here., "... I have an acquaintance who is ready to meet me out of old friendship."  </p><p>  </p><p>      “And if things go wrong?” If his father had told him that earlier, he wouldn't have hesitated to do as he was told. Now that he was with Lando, he didn't know what to do. It wasn't an easy decision. He didn't want to show his father his real emotions. He just wanted to know the probabilities.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "There will be little choice, alas,"  It was only an illusion of choice. That prickling ice that Carlos Sainz Jr. is superbly familiar with came back into his voice, "either you stay here, but I'm not going to help you, or I give you to your mother, I don't think you want that. Depends on the extent of your misconduct," Carlos didn't really want to see his mother. On the one hand, he really wanted to go home to Spain, but not home to his mother. Staying in this school, with absolutely no help from his father, would be like being left as an orphan, and Sainz the elder kept pushing," Your mother could hardly take care of you, because she can't even look after herself," The man put his hand on the shoulder of the boy, bowing his head, "it's not easy, I understand.   </p><p>  </p><p>      "Not much good, huh" Sainz junior stated. The gray-haired man looked at his watch, then at his son and then at his watch again, hinting that he had to go.</p><p>  </p><p>      "Choose wisely. Pequeño. Think about your future. It may be great, or it may fade away. You have two living examples," Carlos didn't like being put in front of a '<em>who do you love more mum or dad</em>' choice. Things hadn't worked out so well in his family. His father ran away from the problem, though he won't admit it, and Carlos subconsciously tries to do the same, only he has no escape route. Only the abyss. Go forward or backward? "Take a step. We'll see. I need to go. Te amo.” </p><p>  </p><p>      “Love you too... Pa...” The man buttoned up his grey business jacket and stroked the boy's lush black hair, kissing Sainz Junior on the top of his head. The man walked towards the exit, leaving the man in complete disbelief, passing a blond boy and girl who were boisterously discussing something in half a whisper, a woman with a faint smile watching them on the sidelines.  </p><p>  </p><p>      “... You say there's a maniac at your school?" The girl asked again. She who looked just like the boy sitting in front of her. Nico put his finger to his thin pink lips and looked around, making sure everyone was minding their own business and no one was overhearing them.</p><p>  </p><p>      “Yeah, just be quiet Steph... It's Serious. He's attacked my friend," Nico has already managed to tell part of the story to his sister, now they're trying to think of a plan and stay informed but at a distance, "he's terrorising the boys and we don't quite know what's what. So far we figured out for sure about three victims. We've got photos for two. And for one we have physical evidence," Nico held his head, leaning on his elbows. </p><p>     "We don't understand exactly how he's harming them yet, but my friend was beaten by <em>him</em>. He said that just because he knows too much?” Images of the battered Magnussen reappeared in his mind. He bled at the memory.   </p><p>  </p><p>      "Are you sure it was your friend who was the victim, if this maniac acted clean before. Maybe he's trying to trick you,” Stephanie and Nicholas have always been two <em>smart-asses</em>. Nico did not suppose such an inference, but it is there, although it only confuses the cards even more, "what if in fact he is covering his tracks because he realised that something is wrong. Suddenly one of his victims is trying to tell you something like in '<em>prime time'</em>."</p><p>  </p><p>      "Perhaps. I saw something, but I forgot my stupid glasses and didn't see anything. God, I'm such a dumbass," Nicholas grasped his hair helplessly harder, trying to pull it out. Stephanie gently stroked her brother's hair, trying to move his palms away from the head to soothe him. He could literally hear her thoughts that it wasn't his fault. How could he have known he would come across their informant. Nico took a deep breath and looked at Steph again,</p><p>     "Did you bring the mobiles? We need to keep in touch, otherwise these perpetual secret gatherings will give us away. I'm getting so freaking paranoid about all this.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Of course. Believe me, it was a strange purchase," the girl under the table held out her briefcase and Nico quietly took it, "I got everything needed. Mobile phones, with numbers, chargers, portable chargers. I've got my number on if there's anything I'm in touch with. I'm with you," the boy looked around again.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Stephanie Hülkenberg," the boy stood up from his seat and gently took his little sister's face in his palms and gently kissed the golden-haired girl's forehead, "you are the best sister ever," the girl flushed and then smiled wryly.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "I know," she began to play with the tip of her braid," you could have come up with a better compliment," Hulk sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling vault.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "The sneakiest sister in the world," she had always been and always would remain. Inimitable, the best and most devious. More than anything, Nico missed her sister in this temple of despair. Every time she was taken here it was a small ray of hope that one day he would be taken away. She believed it, he believed it with her.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Maybe i am..." Stephanie smiled even more, suddenly she looked up from her lute eyes and looked sadly at her brother, “Nico just please be careful, she put her hand, on the palm of Hülkenberg the elder, "...not like the last time.”   </p><p>  </p><p>      "I'll try,” the small hand squeezed tighter. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. Still they were hiding real emotions, but in front of each other they were giving at least a little leeway.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "I can talk to parents..." spoke Stephanie in a trembling whisper, "Do you want me to help get you out of here, if you are in danger. You know I can be persuasive," she overestimated the power of her persuasion. But she really believed she could help her brother. Nico hesitated. He was really scared to be here. Like many, he wanted to leave, but then who would help stop what was happening here.   </p><p>  </p><p>      "I have to stay here," Nico shook his head sadly, "We have to deal with everything and catch the <em>culprit</em>," a tear ran down the girl's cheek. Hülkenberg stood up from his seat and quickly sat down next to her, hugging her sister tightly. A hug is not to show your love, but to hide tears. The girl hid her eyes in her brother's jumper and sobbed softly.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Nico... you don't owe anyone anything..." she began to speak quitly in his ear. She had no idea that this horrible place had in a way become a second home to him, albeit a terrible one. That everyone here had experienced something terrible. This place should be a refuge for kids like him. For lost and forgotten. They should make things right, at least try to...  </p><p>     "I need you. I miss you so-so much," Stephanie confessed. The boy stroked his sister gently on the back. The children were about to be approached by their mother, but they conditioned themselves not to let her interfere in their dialogue. It hurt that she was given absolutely no chance of redemption. Children too vividly understand the misdeeds of their parents. A child's trust is too easy to lose and almost impossible to earn back. </p><p>  </p><p>      "I miss you too, Steph... I promise, when this is all over, I'll come and spend all the free time we have with you... " </p><p>  </p><p>      Max Verstappen was nervously tapping his heel on the floor, his relatives were still a no-show as well. He was really hoping for the arrival of his mother and sister and so he watched Nico and his sister cuddling with envy. Everything inside him groaned. He missed Vicky and his mother very much, but his father still wouldn't let them see each other in any way and something told him that this time would not be an exception because of the incident almost a two weeks ago. As it was supposed to be. A man appeared at the door, wearing a cloak and a crumpled plaid shirt, who vaguely resembled Max. Inside the boy began to feel panicked fear, which intensified with each step of his father approaching him, but he held on. He could feel cold droplets of sweat slowly running down his back and his leg twitching faster and faster from his nerves. The man sat down in front of Max and looked at his son with his small eyes studying him. Lad sensed that someone else was looking in his direction. Many people had heard about his bad relationship with his father. Mostly because Jos Verstappen came to these meetings tipsy and expressed loudly all his frustrations with his son. </p><p>      Anyone else in Max's shoes would have broken down long ago, but Verstappen Jr's nickname, <em>The Lion King</em>, was not for nothing. He was strong, but even boy like him could tire of being treated that way.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Well, hello, Max," The boy tried to calm down, to pull himself together, so as not to give away his anxiety. He could not look his father in the eyes. Jos's eyes were frightening; they were faded, blue irises from age that had seen a lot in their lifetime. They were deadly pale. It was as if the man in front of him had not lived long ago, but simply existed. His eyes were always unhappy, always looking at Max with disapproval. At night, his father's gaze haunted the younger Verstappen in his nightmares. Jos Verstappen's hard voice seemed to restrain Max's own vocal cords. He didn't know what to say except... </p><p>  </p><p>      "Father," the man grinned angrily, as if he was counting on such an effect. Counted on showing his status in front of his son, showing at once who was in charge here. The boy bowed his head. He couldn't hold his gaze for long under the deep-set eyes.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Tell me," the man leaned back against the table and began drumming on the table in rhythm. Max lowered his gaze to his fingers that ran in a wave across the table. He felt goosebumps running down his back to the same beat, it was as if reality around him ceased to exist. </p><p>      “Well, how is it going?”   </p><p>  </p><p>      "So far, so good. There's not much to tell," the boarding school was like Groundhog Day, waking up, PE, classes, sleep and so on every day and sometimes on weekends as well, only sometimes something could brighten up the grayness of everyday life. A fight or a prank, but then you wouldn't get away with it. Max looked up, frowned, exhaled, as if trying to remember all the details, but he didn't seem to be missing anything important, "my grades are stable. Went go-karting at the weekend, got knocked off the track by a racing incident," he deliberately omitted names and surnames. Max's father seemed, for a second, for one moment, even pleased with Max.  </p><p>  </p><p>     "Come on. Work harder, get to the level of, what do you call them, Hamilton and Vettel," Max hated being compared to the others. He just couldn't stand it, he felt nauseous and wanted to run away, but he had to listen to it every time, "you're like a retart in the middles... You're not a retard, I hope. Just because you got in a fight the other day. Good for you, standing up for yourself. I respect that. No need for those losers to get at you. But also keep up with studying" Those losers were once his closest friends that he misses dearly. He was very sad to admit it, but he wanted so badly for things to go back to the way they were, but it was better to concentrate on what was now in the future. He was fine in his new company, but something was missing, or rather someone....  </p><p>  </p><p>      "I hear you father," he nodded weakly. Jos Verstappen had always demanded incredible results from Max. He demanded everything at once. Because of this, Max always had an incredible burden of responsibility, which was incredibly difficult to carry on his shoulders.   </p><p>  </p><p>      "You have to be first in everything," Jos began to raise his tone at Max, making him feel insignificantly small. Everyone present began to turn their heads to see what was going on. The younger Verstappen was getting embarrassed and scared at the same time,"you're obliged to pull out your place in the sun with your teeth, but I thought we discussed that you have to do it yourself."  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Yeah...” Max seemed to understand where this was going, but he didn't understand how he knew about everything. Who ratted him and Dan out...  </p><p>  </p><p>      "So why the hell are you making out with that Australian bastard Ricciardo again?" The man pounded his fist on the table first. The boy flinched, covering his head with his hand as a reflex. Because it always comes to the head first. Everyone in the hall heard Verstappen Sr. shouting and it made him feel uncomfortable  </p><p>  </p><p>      “We don't make out," Max said quietly. Of course he lied, but they had only been in public twice. He didn't understand who had turned them in. The boy was in such prostration. He looked his father in the eye and missed the moment in which he did get hit in the face.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Don't lie to me, you little pig!" came the loud slap sound, Max's right cheek flaring, but he decided to bear it, showing he wasn't afraid of Jos. His eyes tingled unpleasantly, but he tried to keep the tears to himself," I'm raising you, trying to raise you into a man, and this is how you act!" there was another slap, it seemed Verstappen Sr. had beaten away all Max's tears. The boy's rage began to boil over. He said to himself, one more slap and he won't be responsible for himself... "That's how you respect your father?!"</p><p> </p><p>     "Mum, I love you very much, but I think it's time for me to help," the curly-haired boy stood up from the table and kissed the woman on the forehead, "and sorry, but you won't like what I'm about to do," Ricciardo was of course watching it all from the sidelines. It was enough for the guy to make a loud, inappropriate remark towards Max to go into <em>'destroy</em>' mode. He was very nervous about Max's meeting with his father. The boy rolled up the sleeves of his sweatshirt higher and clenched his hands into fists," Don't you dare touch him!   </p><p> </p><p>      Dan took down Verstappen with a right hook, but the impact wasn't enough to make him sit up and not get up. The man bent over and a viscous bloody mess slowly dripped onto his coat. Jos seemed to spit out a knocked-out tooth. The man got away with just a dislocated jaw, which was unpleasant but bearable, and that didn't sit well with the pushy Aussie. Ricciardo spit towards Verstappen the elder and flew over to the boy, who was in shock at what had happened, and began to examine Max's face for injuries. Max wanted to ask what Daniel was thinking when he attacked his father, but realised he couldn't even get the words out. The pause didn't last long before Daniel was grabbed by the shoulders and literally thrown to the floor. His head rang, the knock on the floor made the back of his head ache unpleasantly. Ricciardo was lost in space for a moment, only unintelligible in the background was Max shouting something, like he was begging his father not to hurt him. It seemed that Carlos and Nico were also calling his name, and a couple of women's cries added to all the chaos of sounds beyond Daniel's reach, probably the frightened mommies. Ricciardo couldn't care less.</p><p>      Daniel figured he was about to get his ass kicked. A typical tactic of men in years, who could only boast a large beer belly and absolutely no athletic build, but had a momentary advantage. Ricciardo began to push off with his legs as best he could and move across the floor on his back, giving him no opportunity to be kicked, as the coordination, whether he or Jos is disrupted. This should work. After getting a little head start in time, Daniel got to his feet, leaning on a chair or a table, he never realised, his eyes were still a little blurry. After recovering his sight a little, he rushed back into the fight, taking his opponent to the centre of the hall where they would be out of the way of people and pieces of furniture. Daniel sized up his chances and those of Max's father. Dan was younger and tougher, but Jos was more experienced and heavier, and they were also both frantically angry, which also played a part. They walked sideways, as if afraid to take a step closer, creating an imitation of the ring. Sweat poured down from their foreheads in a rainstorm, flooding their eyes and scratching unpleasantly at the wrinkles that appeared from the battle grin of the "<em>fighters</em>'" faces.</p><p>      The two wandered about, waiting to see who would be the first to dare come a little closer. Jos suddenly lunged forward and grabbed hold of Daniel's hoodie. He pulled the boy towards him, but he wouldn't let himself be hurt. Here he was already holding onto the older Verstappen's shirt and punching him in the face. With each new one, the skin on his knuckles peeled away as he punched at the sharp cheekbones of the man in front of him. It was as if they were slicing through the Aussie's skin. His fist was drenched in someone else's blood, he could hear the screams around him, but they didn't reach him. There was bloody drool falling to the floor, which was smeared by the panicked people rushing around, not knowing what to do. People as well as voices were white noise meant nothing. Daniel had only one job to do. To hurt Jos. That scuffle wouldn't have made much difference, it wouldn't have avenged the man for all the years of bullying Max. It wouldn't have dulled all the pain Jos had caused his son. The Australian himself doesn't fully understand why he's doing this. Maybe to prove to Max that by his side, he might not be afraid of his worst nightmare?</p><p>      Suddenly someone grabbed him by the shoulder, thus distracting him from Verstappen Sr. The latter didn't hesitate and took advantage of the situation, knocking the boy to the floor, knocking him to the floor with such force that everything went black. The man pressed down on top of him, pinning his arms so that he could not even cover his face. He was just battering the guy lying there. He was punching Ricciardo in the face with a full swing. The boy could feel the vessels in his eyes bursting, his saliva mixing with the blood, the stars falling from his eyes. Sloppy bloody streaks appeared on his skin, but Ricciardo didn't even think of regretting what he had done. There seemed even now to be a smile on Dan's face. He could defend his<em> Lion King</em>. The beating of the reclining one continued. It was already impossible to watch.</p><p><br/>
      Only now Monsieur Toast and Monsieur Webber entered the hall and began to separate the two fighting, pulling one away from the other. Everyone was in a state of slight shock. Daniel looked very bad. He didn't even have a chance to defend himself. Daniel started to slowly get up, and immediately Verstappen Jr. flew over to him to help him get up. They both realised, first Daniel would be patched up and then given a 'detention'. Already the second in a month. Max could not believe that after all that was between them, all the ups and downs, after all the showdown, Ricciardo openly stood up for him in front of his father, although most likely after such a thing Max is dead.</p><p> </p><p>       Sometimes the meetings with the parents were stormy. Sometimes quietly. This Wednesday was one of the most turbulent. It happened. As Jos Verstappen was being led away, cursing at the Aussie, a young lad came into the room rather shabbily. He was immediately recognised by the lad at the back of the room. It was Paul Gasly and he was very late. Pierre did not expect to see him again. The boy jumped up from his seat and ran along the corridor. The boy pressed himself against the man's chest and hugged his brother tightly, barely able to contain his emotions. He was so tired, he just wanted to say something to his beloved. Pierre hoped it would make him feel better.</p><p> </p><p>     "I knew," Pierre said quietly, "I knew you would come," Pierre's brother weakly acquired his brother, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. He felt a little guilty. And so he began to make excuses.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "I'm sorry. There was such a mess with the trains," it was a lie, in fact Paul had forgotten about meeting his brother since he had sat up at work, "...missed one train and was a bit late," Usually children here are very perceptive and Pierre was no exception, but he seemed to let the lie pass his ears, "You... don't look well? The old abrasions, the gauntness, tell me...?" The phrase was thrown around like he wasn't really interested in what was really going on. It was just for show. It's like he wanted to quickly move on to something else.  </p><p>  </p><p>      " Everything's... weird here..." Gasly Jr. realized that he simply couldn't or wouldn't tell what was going on especially to his brother, who had ditched him. From the look in his eyes, he was clearly not thinking about him, and then what was the point of revealing his soul. All illusions about their meeting collapsed at once. Now Paul would hear, would he do something? Gasly began to talk about life at school, avoiding all the most high-profile events. The attack on Ocon, the <em>School Maniac,</em> the great Leclerc screw-up. Thus about his friends, the school's little scrapes, he looked at his brother, and the latter looked at his bag he'd brought with him. As if it was more important than their conversation.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Well, that's it..." concluded Gasly Junior.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "It's not that bad..." Paul seemed unimpressed by the short version of what was happening outside the school wicket of this statement and the fact that an enraged man was being dragged away in front of his front door, ranting curses, didn't surprise him either. Pierre he didn't want to believe his eyes to justify his act of not taking one brother under his wing.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "Not that bad? " asked Pierre in a puzzled way. Two emotions were clashing inside. Mad anger and despair. How could he say such a thing. He could see it in front of him, he had told himself it did not look good. It's a mystery to Gasly what his brother is thinking right now.   </p><p>  </p><p>      "Well, don't you get bullied by school hooligans that badly? " From the whole story, his brother only remembers the little run-ins with Max and Checo? Although those couldn't even be called major events. Just minor misunderstandings.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "ls this some kind of joke for you? Don't get me wrong... " Pierre wasn't quite sure what he wanted, to leave or to help. To help or to leave. If he stayed... would there be anything left of himself... and if he left, what would happen here? What if one of his friends gets hurt? And are they his friends here? " ... This place is worse than the previous one. I'm ready to be a good boy only to go the damned home," Paul was surprised, the boy did not usually swear in front of him. Everyone was beginning to notice how Gasly's speech had begun to slip into the quips.   </p><p>  </p><p>      Pierre," Gasly senior sighed heavily, "I understand your frustration, but it's impossible, parents asked me to give you this..." the man opened his bag, from which he kept his eyes for most of their conversation and pulled out a thick blue folder, "there everything you need to know... You can open it when you go to your room..." This statement made Pierre very uneasy.  </p><p> </p><p>      "Paul tell the truth, " he drew the folder to himself and was about to open it, but Paul put his palm on Pierre's hand, which was about to empty the insides of the folder.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "The truth is that my parents will be gone for a very long time..." the older brother continued calmly, but this did not bring any peace to his soul. On the contrary, there was not a single good thought in Pierre's mind.  </p><p>  </p><p>      " Paul, tell me the fucking truth," tears spilled down his cheeks into the open wounds, but the elder Gasly still did not get to younger ine. His hands, his voice, weren't listening to the boy. It was as if there was an invisible wall between the two of them and each was bending his own line. Each one tried to make a sound, but the wall was impenetrable and they could not understand the other.  </p><p>  </p><p>      "...And I still can't get you. My income won't hold me," one spoke of adult things gradually raising his tone, because the boy opposite didn't even want to listen to him. Pierre himself said that he just did not have enough family. It was as if they were speaking two different languages. It was as if they weren't related at all.   </p><p>  </p><p>      "Paul! " Gasly slapped the table. They were both tired of this farce. They stood up and looked into each other's eyes trying to get through to something inside. Pierre said in a husky voice, "I want to go home!  " he was really tired, he just wanted to go to his room, just sleep, " I want to talk to my parents! Is that too much to ask? " </p><p>  </p><p>      " Yes, Pierre, too much! " Pierre closed his eyes. His worst fear became real, "because they are gone, why don't you want to understand that?! I just don't want to tell you that they're dead...!"   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>!First, i don't appreciate using word 'retard' as a swear word in real life and here it is used to make the character in my story a complete asshole as he is!<br/>It's inappropriate don't do that.</p><p>Second. More problems to solve for my petits. Shiiiiiiit... I'm so cruel to them. </p><p>Kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated :)<br/>You can contact me tmblr: alicehappykli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapitre dix-septième : On ne peut que rêver de paix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapters will probably not come out as often as usual, because the author has started a mess here with the studies. I was planning to publish it yesterday... but there were technical hiccups. We'll see. Honestly, the chapter was going really badly.</p><p>The debriefing chapter. Max. Dan. Pierre. Time to move on to a new victim and I'm stuck on Rosberg... is this 2016???</p><p>Music:</p><p>Daughter - Burn it down<br/>Grandson - Blood/Water (Acoustic)<br/>Billie Eilish, Rosalia - Lo vas a Olvidar<br/>Of Monsters and Men - Silhouettes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Pierre walked without knowing where he was. He looked around, trying to catch something familiar from the objects in his gaze. Everything eluded him. Everything seemed so fluid, it scared the boy involuntarily, but he could not close his eyes. His body was less and less obedient: his legs, his arms and hands felt as if they were turning to stone. Gasly understood where this was going, but he wanted to get to the medical cabinet himself, though the idea was becoming increasingly out of his reach. Gasly stopped and leaned against the wall with his elbow, picking up with a cloth all the age-old dust that lurked in the roughness of the gray walls. From his other hand, flew out a folder that he was struggling to hold on to. The same one he'd taken from his brother. Sheets flew out of it. They scattered in sheets all over the floor, slowly. Somewhere there were photographs, somewhere conclusions, for Gasly it was not just sheets of paper, for him it was the last thread that linked him and his home. And it had just been cut. </p><p> </p><p>      Pierre wanted to cry and laugh with the hopelessness of the situation he was in. To cry from the fact that the truth had been kept from him for so long, from the fact that he had not been given a chance to say goodbye to his parents, and to laugh, because the only thing that helped to keep a positive attitude was a small grain of hope that one day his parents would come and everything would be as before. And that one turned out to be a lie. How many lies there were around him. The boy didn't know what to think, what to feel. He started sliding down the wall. His eyes went dark. Pierre threw his head up, he didn't want to, to pass out again right in the middle of school, he didn't care what others thought, but it still didn't look right. Gasly didn't want to lose control. Suddenly he heard remotely someone start arguing amongst themselves, he heard the stomping of feet approaching him. Someone was disagreeing about something, but he could not make out the words, as if they were spoken in a language he did not know. He was picked up at the side, lifted and dragged forward. After a moment someone picked him up from the other side. Pierre wished he could drag his feet because he felt uncomfortable being helped to walk, but he could barely comprehend what was happening to him at all. He tried to see who had come to help him... A boy with blond hair on one side and dark hair on the other. </p><p> </p><p>      He didn't catch the moment they reached the medical office, but the smell of ammonia brought the boy to his senses rather quickly. His legs were lying just above his body level on the metal headboard of the couch, and he was lying on a hard leather mattress. The cold light hit his eyes, which were still uncomfortably watery, his ears were ringing and it felt as if he had a concussion. Gasly turned his head and saw Daniel sitting on a nearby couch. His nostrils were stuffed with cotton wool, which was soaked with blood. He looked bad, a swollen eye, a busted lip, the obvious evidence of a beating made it hard to recognize him as Ricciardo, but his smile gave the guy away. Lucky for him his teeth were intact. Bandaged hands held a cold compress which he occasionally put on his face. </p><p> </p><p>      "Oh, Pierre. Why on earth are you here?" Gasly smiled at the unfortunate fellow, who shared the medical office with him. He was glad to have someone he knew around, being alone in a blackout with an adult was the least he would want right now. Yes, they hadn't spoken in a while, but Ricciardo didn't seem offended, "Well... I was having a rough day," the boy pointed to his broken face. Daniel took a couple of painkillers, the wounds weren't as serious as they looked but still it was rather nasty. </p><p> </p><p>      "Yes, a rough day..." Pierre was freaking out when the fight broke out, but he didn't dare get into the story; he didn't want to think about what was happening in the hall at all. Neither before nor after. He only smiled faintly, "It will heal before the <em>wedding</em>, hopefully, or it will be such a loss, pretty-boy" Dan laughed and put a compress where there was more damage on his not-so-pretty face. </p><p> </p><p>      "Yeah, my sweet '<em>fiancé</em>' hopes too..."</p><p>      Max Verstappen was absolutely horrified at what had happened between Daniel and his father. He just froze, not knowing who to help, who to stand up for. Dan got into the fight because of him, so even if he had helped his dad, he would still have been screwed anyway. So when Verstappen Sr. was dragged off under the arms by two teachers, Max helped Dan reach the medical office. He helped Daniel, but didn't say a word, yet his gesture, had already said a lot. Max himself hoped that he understood everything without words,</p><p>    "...the main thing is for us to understand... Will we even make it to the end of the week after today..." Daniel saw the fear in Max's eyes, the concern, how much they love each other, if they get the blow, Dan promised himself that they would meet those insults together. Once again Dan looked at the pale Gasly, who had very dark circles under his eyes, "... and what happened to you?"</p><p> </p><p>       "Well, I..." Pierre grinned, trying to get a word out of his mouth and then frowned once more... and once more. The boy closed his eyes, tears rolling from the corners of his eyes. He didn't understand where they had come from at all. He couldn't or didn't want to say it out loud. Something in his mind convinced him that if he didn't say it out loud, then it wasn't real. How childishly his brain tried to protect him, but Pierre didn't need it. He was no longer a child. Pierre took all the strength in his hand and turned to Ricciardo, who was no longer smiling.</p><p>       "I found out that my parents were gone. They're dead, Dan."</p><p> </p><p>       "Fuck," Daniel was shocked. He put his hands behind his head, locking them together, he hadn't expected to hear that. There had been strained relations with relatives here, but for his brother to hide the death of the parents for so long... Dan genuinely didn't know how he could help. Nor how anyone here could help. The boy looked around to make sure no one was near. Then he got up from his seat and slowly walked over to Gasly to gently cuddle him and stroking his furry head. The only thing he could offer so far was a drop of comfort.</p><p>      "I'm so sorry, Noble-Boy, be strong..."</p><p> </p><p>      "Thank you, Dan..."</p><p>       Gasly smiled, pleased that Dan cared. It lifted his spirits, but there was a cold fire burning inside him, everything came to an end, he thought. The body was unbearable. Heavy or light? He didn't understand how he was supposed to feel. Again he felt an all-consuming emptiness, in which only sometimes somewhere a ringing echo of pain tried to awaken, but it was not strong enough to overwhelm him either. Only occasionally, tears rolled down his face that meant nothing. Apparently. His brain had once again robbed him of his ability to show and feel emotion. He wanted to get angry, to scream, to cry, to hate, so much he wanted to show them with a violent volcanic eruption, but instead he was just lying there. Pierre needed time to come out of such a state, but fate-villain had arranged two unpleasant surprises in a few days... too many, he needed a break from his emotions.</p><p>    "I can now officially declare that I am an orphan..." the Frenchman said sarcastically. Dan shook his head with a smile. Sarcasm is the cure for all diseases. It was good that the boy had a sense of humour about this disgusting situation. Suddenly the door swung open and three men entered the office. Dan was on his couch in two steps because he thought it was the adults entering, but he was wrong. The first one was Daniil and from behind his back appeared Max, who immediately went, without saying a word to Daniel, he sat down next to him on the couch, closed his eyes, put his head on his shoulder, without explaining anything, took his hand. Dan didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't want to mess up such a moment, so he just decided to enjoy every second of it.</p><p><br/>      "What part of '<em>we won't have to catch you anytime soon</em>' didn't you understand?" Loudly announced Daniil his arrival, Pierre immediately realised he was the blond saviour who was dragging him to one side. Gasly smiled, a little strained. Dani, leaned against the headboard and looked down at Pierre.</p><p> </p><p>      "Hello again, Dani..." Kvyat was a little annoyed, apparently they didn't want to let him in here, because his punishment wasn't over yet, apparently he had to put into action all the stock of his Russian charisma that he had, and his charisma is not as enchanting as Ricciardo, much less as Leclerc. To say that Gasly had fainted again was clearly not something he wanted to do. If he gets into this kind of thing, it threatens him with a change of nickname.</p><p> </p><p>      "Explain to me, the dim-witted, what is the theatre of one <em>Pierrot</em>? - Everyone present looked sharply at Daniil, unlike him they all knew what had happened. Max caught the two brothers arguing and Dan was aware of it. They gestured for Kvyat to stop pushing, but it didn't seem to come to that, then someone pinched him from behind and there was a low whisper.</p><p> </p><p>       "Dani... dammit..." Kvyat did not pay attention at first, then he was pinched again and something was held out to him, "shut... Dani... shut the fuck up," already in a louder and rougher tone said a voice from behind. The first thing Daniil saw was a folder with a death certificate sticking out of it. He looked up and met Leclerc's gaze. He was the second to help Dani carry Pierre. Kvyat turned confusedly to Gasly. Pierre didn't seem to notice the presence of Charles, who was still standing behind Kvyat as if hiding behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>      "Oh... sorry... I didn't know... Fuck," Daniil looked first at Dan and Max, who had extremely sad faces that were empathising with Gasly, and then looked at Leclerc, who was still hesitant to show himself to Pierre's eyes. He was very frowning at Daniil's short-sightedness though in this Kvyat was in solidarity with the Monegasque, "that was awkward," he looked again at Pierre, who continued to smile, but very sadly.</p><p> </p><p>     "Me too. Funny," Gasly replied with a gasp. He quickly wiped his nose and began to rise slowly to sit on the couch. He felt uncomfortable in the background, like a cripple among the others. Leclerc tried to shift his position so that he continued to be in Gasly's blind spot as he felt.</p><p>     "It turns out I missed my parents' funeral... What would the relatives think. It's been over a year now. Damn what a nightmare," the realization came in waves, the feeling of pain rolling over his shore like salt water, covering his wounds with an unpleasant tingle, and then a white froth escaping back, "they're gone. I am alone," Paul Gasly no longer existed in his eyes. How dare he hide such a thing from him. And it wasn't a matter of worrying about how he would take the news. He had a right to know it, not to live in obscurity, not knowing who or what he was, and now he knew that he was alone against the world...</p><p>     </p><p>      "You're not alone," Daniil stepped around the couch and squatted in front of Gasly, who had his head down. Just as he had on the first day. He put his hand on his shoulder, it was big and warm, and that warmth washed over Pierre's body, driving away the salty wolves of longing, "You have me and a whole fucking family. We'll stick together here," the boy ruffled Pierre's hair again, which, as usual after another shake, looked like a nest, "I don't know about your real brother, but I'll always be there for you, always able to catch you during your fainting spells." All right?" Pierre grinned. His mind was elsewhere now, but those words meant a lot to him. The storm in his head seemed to have subsided. His mind was now as empty as his soul.</p><p> </p><p>      "All right," the door closed. Charles Leclerc left the medical room with very mixed feelings, as if all the doubts that had lurked in Pierre had now been transmitted to Leclerc. He felt a violent shame in front of him. A shame he had never felt before. He really wanted to see Gasly. He had longed to see Gasly, but was now aware that he was not yet ready to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>      "Yes... He helped me carry you," Gasly nodded, wondering who else it could be. Fate was taking a shine to him. However, Gasly wasn't angry with him. There wasn't even a hint of resentment. It was just a fact. Charles is Charles... It was a bit alarming...</p><p><br/>       Leclerc was on his way to his room. He hoped he would not be asked back to finish their punishment with Kvyat. He was the one who had asked them away, just after word had spread of Daniel's fight, but they had run into Gasly. He remembered Jules. He remembered him defending him, patting him on the shoulder, introducing him to his friends, dragging him out of his room and taking him to the most hidden parts of the dreary school in the fairy-tale castle building. Jules Bianchi tried to help him, to overcome that bitterness, to let him climb out of his own shackles of resentment. Bianchi was an incredible boy who gave light to all those in need, and Leclerc wanted all that light for himself. Again the unfortunate day when Bianchi disappeared came back to mind, only now he didn't think Kvyat was the culprit, not after they had exchanged a few words lifting Pierre off the floor. It reminded him of Bianchi at one point... Suddenly his thoughts went in another direction. Charles thought of Gasly's eyes, they were hazy. His grey-blue expressive eyes had completely lost their light, and Leclerc only had himself to blame for that, even his beautiful lashes had thinned. He seemed to miss his eyes, he missed Pierre. He couldn't believe he'd grown attached to him after all, like everyone else who'd interacted with him. He was too good for this place, everyone was drawn to good things. Then again Jules... Leclerc was so deep in his thoughts, but didn't think about where he was going and happened to bump into Monsieur Webber shoulder to shoulder. They crossed glances for a moment. Charles looked frightened at his teacher who only winked at him. What this was about, he didn't understand, but he moved on and Mark, headed for the medical office, he had an order from Toto Wolf himself.</p><p> </p><p>      The man opened the door and met the departing Pierre and Daniil at the entrance.</p><p>      "Had fallen again 'Sleeping Beauty'?" Pierre looked at the teacher in disbelief, and so did Daniil. The door closed. Webber looked around. He had to bring Verstappen and Ricciardo into the headmaster's office, from old memory, and given the circumstances, it was likely the two were together... Again. One didn't usually get into trouble without the other. If one screwed up, the other screwed up somewhere. Webber was right. They were both sitting on the couch. Silent, head bowed. It took them a while to realize they weren't alone. Webber coughed playfully and the boys looked up sharply. Max turned pale when he saw the teacher, they were lucky he hadn't seen them holding hands. They looked at each other and then at Mark.</p><p>      "There you two are," Dan and Max knew immediately that this was bad news. It meant that a hellish punishment was about to be inflicted on Daniel, Max was probably in for it too. For what? Maybe because his father was a "complete idiot" and there was no milder way to put it. Sometimes kids have to pay for their ancestors, you don't get to choose your parents, do you? "Follow me to the headmaster's office," they didn't argue. Both got up from the couch and followed.</p><p> </p><p>      "Well the hour of reckoning for my attempt to be a <em>knight</em> has arrived, it doesn't suit me, though," Daniel put the compress aside and reached out, he wanted to reflexively put his hand on Max's shoulder, but remembered they weren't the only ones here. Old habits. There's no getting rid of them. Dan's just glad they're talking again, it's a long way to the level of relationship they've had, but he'll grasp at any opportunity Max gives him. Because Verstappen knows that Ricciardo is his man. Losing him was the stupidest mistake, but you can't get things back on track quickly either, "how do I look?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Like shit?" Max laughed. Daniel wanted to make a  '<em>doubtful</em>' grimace, but the bruises and abrasions were still unpleasantly painful. Good thing Verstappen Sr. didn't wear rings, or his face would have been even '<em>prettier</em>', "and it could have gone quietly," Max nudged Dan gently in the side, and he nudged him back. Such little things, it seemed, but Max reveled in those moments. The light touches. The silly dialogues.</p><p> </p><p>      "Or you would have attacked him yourself," they spoke in a half-whisper behind the teacher's back. Sometimes glancing at the teacher's back. They hoped he hadn't heard. The rumors that he had heard and seen everything were becoming legendary, but that was because they 'liked to rat' here, which meant his personal qualities didn't necessarily apply? </p><p>      "I've seen it all. You could have been in a lot more trouble. He could have taken you away from here altogether. I saved you,<em> princess</em>, admit it."</p><p> </p><p>       "Gasly has a bad influence..." sniggered Max. The newcomer's name with his principles and code of honour was on everyone's lips. He's a 'celebrity' in a way, especially because of recent events. Rumours were creeping in very quickly. There were no fewer glances in the direction of the newcomer Frenchman. On the contrary. There seem to be more of them... "on all of you. You lack white horses and armour. Soon you won't be the destructive four, but the Musketeers."</p><p><br/>       "And we have a bad influence on him..." and this was noticed by everyone who was close to Pierre. His character hardened. The wounds appeared. They scarred. His skin became rough. His temper was getting harder, "he only had to start ducking into the local nooks and smoking Winston, bought at the only stall selling underage kids without a passport" Dan remembered all his friends. Nico, Carlos, Dani, and how much Gasly stood out from them, "should I buy him a leather jacket? Or a T-shirt with some iconic rock band on it? Damn, he'd look like the <em>Torpedo</em>. Two Russians in the neighbourhood, and that's mafia..." and then Pierre would be a full member of their <em>'elite</em>' chaos club. They never chose any one name for their gang.</p><p> </p><p>      "Poor guy," Max grinned. They had only managed to get across a few phrases. And it wasn't the nicest either, and that drawing on the first day. His masterpiece of art, "if his brother is Kvyat. My condolences. Twice," Dani and Max have always had a strange relationship. One day they adore each other, the next they can't stand each other. They could argue on absolutely any subject, making everyone tic-tac-toe for hours. There was a beauty to it... Now they avoid each other as much as they can. Now their every attempt at conversation was turning into mayhem.</p><p> </p><p>      " Not funny, Max," Dan frowned, "the guy lost his parents, and getting trust from someone like Daniil is expensive," the Russian didn't trust people, even his friends he didn't trust all his secrets. Daniel wasn't sure he knew everything himself, only Carlos knew more than him, but even that wasn't for sure. Though when it was called for he was willing to tear the last shirt off his back, to take all the blame," you know it yourself," he hinted again at <em>that very day</em>. Max looked ahead at Webber. Mark knows about <em>that day</em>. He interrogated everyone himself... Verstappen was no exception. After all, he was the one who had ratted everyone out... It felt cold inside. Max moved away from Daniel a little bit.</p><p><br/>      "Let's... not talk about it... please," Max glanced quickly at Daniel and then looked at Webber's back. He seemed to be beginning to shake," especially, now that we are heading towards the 'scaffold'!" The boy next to him didn't quite understand what his interlocutor was saying again, something that happened between them often because of the strange words Max was using.</p><p> </p><p>      "Where the fuck?" Dan grimaced, "Are you using clever words again?" Normally Max would have joked it off, but he wasn't laughing and the Aussie seemed to realise this and purposely tried to get a laugh out of Max, but alas unsuccessfully. Dan tried to pinch Max, but he stepped away from him again and looked at him angrily. </p><p> </p><p>      "Go to hell, Dan!" Already out loud said Max. There was nothing left of his good mood. How quickly the attitude of these two changed. Just a sour face, a slumped back. Verstappen crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head. Dan would have liked to rub his hair and cheer him up, but it was like needles appeared around him. I didn't want to let him near.</p><p>     </p><p>      "Where do you think we're going?" Dan grinned one last time. They reached the study and stopped behind Monsieur Webber's back.</p><p> </p><p>      The door opened and Webber let the two boys through. The door behind their backs slammed shut. They stood by the chairs that had been placed by the desk. A man in a shirt was standing by the window. The office was lit up by the sun's rays, then darkened by the advancing clouds. The shadows were now bigger and now smaller. The boys felt so small, so insignificant. His jacket was hung on the back of his chair. When the door closed the man turned he looked at the boys and pointed to the seats. For them to sit down. The boys quietly obeyed the order. Max slouched back in his chair, turning away from Dan, while Daniel leaned forward nervously, folding his arms. He glanced nervously at Max, but he didn't want to see him.</p><p> </p><p>      "What a circus you've made. Again," Toto Wolff turned to his trainees. His glasses gleamed on the bridge of his nose and his hands were folded across his chest,"I should have put you in the cell, Ricciardo," Dan couldn't hold back a chuckle. He was getting there a lot, and he'd bragged that he'd never been in there before, a fight. Especially with a parent. You know the rules. Anything you want to say?" Daniel stood up from his seat, putting his hands behind his back. Usually this kind of ambuscade went the other way, but maybe it was for the best. The boy cleared his throat.</p><p><br/>      "I am very ashamed of my behaviour, Monsieur Wolff," he cleared his throat again from the nerves he was shifting from foot to foot, "I have nothing to say for myself," he threw his head up and met his eyes with the director. He didn't understand his emotion because of the glasses it was or because of the man's own impenetrable eyes, he didn't know. Monsieur Wolff nodded and the boy sat back down again.</p><p> </p><p>      "But your mother was able to find an excuse for you, Ricciardo did not understand what was being said. The lack of any display of emotion made the situation difficult, even so. It was frightening, "Monsieur Verstappen, why do you think you are sitting here?" Max turned and looked at the headmaster. He tried to think of the most neutral answer possible and try not to be rude to the director, although he really wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>      "Alas, I don't quite understand the reason for my presence," Max shook his head and gave the most casual look he could. Dan didn't quite understand why he Max was here either. He didn't start the fight. Didn't even get into it. Max began to wiggle his leg, which signified an extreme degree of fear, and also his displeasure.</p><p> </p><p>      "I spoke to Madame Ricciardo. She stated that Jos Verstappen was the first to start a fight and showed extremely aggressive behaviour towards you and also scared everyone present," Max shuddered, he didn't like the amount of attention paid to their father's communication. Everyone only saw it as a bad thing, but Max got used to it," he called you a 'retard', a 'pig', and hit you. Is that true?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Yes..." It was as if the boy saw his father in front of him again. His cheeks flushed with anger. His chest heaving with heavy breathing. He turned away. Verstappen felt the pressure from the principal.</p><p> </p><p>      "And you stood up for your friend. Didn't you?" Ricciardo looked at Verstappen Jr. but he tried to cut off all eye contact. He wanted to escape. Hide in the hallway. Just so no one would touch him. Dan looked at the headmaster.</p><p> </p><p>     "Yes..." The kid said briefly. He rubbed his hands together nervously they were sweating a little. His leg twitched, bad habits contagious. He didn't know where to look. He didn't know what Wolff was about to say. The atmosphere was heating up with every second. What would be the verdict? Would Max get in trouble for his father's swinish behaviour? The man sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>      "In that case, we are ready to help you and your mother start a case against your father and provide materials for the removal of parental rights of custody over you," Max catches his breath. He felt so cold inside. He already knows how such processes take place, he has already lived through one such hell and wishes he hadn't experienced it again. Then he was faced with a hard choice between his mother and father, which in the end was made for him. He loves his father, he loves his mother, and he cannot explain his love. Max knows that Jos has a very strange parenting style. That he wants to see his son strong, that he wants to see him as a better version of himself. Max sees this as caring. Humiliating, but caring. When you live in it all the time, you don't distinguish between good and bad. You don't feel the norm, and when they try to convince you of this... you get lost, "And you... Do not think that you get off so easily, you may not end up in the punishment cell, but do not make plans for the next weekend. Off you go," Max immediately took off and headed for the exit.</p><p><br/>      "Thank you," said Daniel and immediately rushed after Verstappen, catching the door so it wouldn't slam inadvertently.</p><p>      "Max. Maxy! Wait. Where are you going?" The boy was walking down the corridor, his hands in his pocket, Daniel ran after him, quickly catching up with him. He grabbed his elbow, pulling him towards him,"Hey, wait, come here," Daniel hugged the lost boy tightly. Hearing the news about the case against Jos had lifted Daniel's spirits inside, the main stumbling block in their relationship in Dan's opinion might finally disappear... "That's a good thing, Max. You'll be fine at last, he won't have the right to even get close to you," Ricciardo rambled on and on, there was no way Max could take in the information so quickly because he was afraid, "we can be together and not be afraid of that asshole being on the horizon somewhere."</p><p> </p><p>      "Dan. I. I... I don't know..." Max tried to free himself from Daniel's grip, "I'm scared. I don't know what to think," he pulled away from the boy. His eyes were frightened to death. He wanted to find an answer in Dan's eyes, but he didn't see one.</p><p> </p><p>      "It's going to be okay," Daniel took Max's face in his hands and kissed him. The boy pushed Ricciardo away, looking around fearfully. He ran a hand through his hair, grabbing the back of it. He seemed to be starting to panic. A very real panic.</p><p> </p><p>      "What the fuck are you doing?" Daniel was confused again. One minute Max was letting him in, the next he was pulling away. He didn't understand these fickle waves. He didn't understand what he had done wrong again. Why Max was rejecting him again. "No, Dan, it won't be. Why would they do that? Why would they help me? " There were so many questions in Verstappen's head with no clear answers. He was walking between three pines.</p><p> </p><p>      "I don't know," he really didn't understand why the boarding school would take such a step, but the very fact that Max would be separated from his obnoxious father warmed his soul. After all, it would be better for himself. Any sane person would have said as much, what could be wrong with that, how could anyone doubt it?  "What difference does it make?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Exactly. What difference would it make to them?" Shouted Max. Ricciardo retreated two steps and straightened up. Verstappen didn't raise his voice very often. He didn't mean it, but he just needed to be alone right now, deep down he wouldn't have wanted to shout at Daniel, but he got into Max's raging typhoon of emotions himself, "you never know."</p><p> </p><p>      "Fuck, all right. Fine," Daniel clapped his hands at his sides, "I screwed it all over again somewhere and I don't even know where," he said with a chuckle, he felt like someone was playing a cruel joke on him and he didn't like it. Because jokes are his thing,"Explain to me. Why? Why is it so difficult with you? I' m trying to understand you every time, trying to be there for you when everything is fucked up, and you push me away," their gazes attracted each other, but what are those invisible chains pulling them back? "Why do you cut off every attempt I make to help you?</p><p> </p><p>      "So why don't you stop trying?" Max whimpered sadly. Ever since they had stopped being together, it had hurt more and more to let Ricciardo get close to him every time he had to let him go, especially when it hurt more and more to let him go again. "Maybe stop torturing me and yourself," Daniel knew immediately that he didn't want to do that. So why suggest such a thing? Dan shook his head. He didn't even want to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>     "How? How if I love you?!" Daniel interrupted the boy, "we said love-words to each other a while ago, holding hands. I got in a fucking fight with your dad to save you goddamn ass!" Daniel's tone began to gradually turn to shouting. Max himself started to boil over, "why would you suggest that if you didn't really want to? Or are all your words not sincere?" Verstappen punched Daniel in the face. On his hurting side. The boy hissed and grabbed his face, turning away from Max. Everything inside the blond clenched. He wanted to hug him, apologise, fall to his knees, kiss every abrasion, but instead he stood firmly where he was.</p><p> </p><p>      "Don't you dare say that, Daniel Joseph Ricciardo," he shouted. Dan looked dumbfounded at Max. For a second he saw his father instead. It startled him, "Don't you dare question my sincerity. I really love you!" He gave Daniel time to straighten up so they were on the same level, "Don't you think we're just not meant to be together? Every time someone or something tries to keep us apart. Again and again. Maybe it's not love at all. Maybe it's what we think it is. Maybe it's just a high school fling, burn out and fade away." Daniel couldn't believe everything Max was saying. It was all bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>      "Did your father put you up to this? That's what really happened," It certainly couldn't have been his words. Ricciardo didn't know if he wanted to beat the crap out of Max's head more or find Yos again and give him a second good kick in the ass, but right now the only thing Dan wanted was a confession. He wants to finally understand what's going on - you gave up the gang because Dad found out about you and me. You ratted us out to Webber and thereby broke up with me and the other guys because he thought we were a gang of losers because I was an Australian bastard. That's what you're trying to cover up, am I right?" Max wanted to cover his ears and not hear, not remember what was going on in his life then, not remember that hell, that pain, those decisions. He stomped his foot and screamed at the top of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>      "Everything doesn't revolve around you, Ricciardo, you self-centered asshole!" Max pushed Dan away from him. Ricciardo looked frightened at the boy in front of him, he was breathing heavily and didn't look like himself at all. He didn't want to believe his eyes. He didn't see Max in front of him. Ricciardo didn't see the boy he loved in front of him, he didn't see the boy he wanted to help, "it was more complicated than that."</p><p> </p><p>      " When was it ever easy with you?" Dan needed to think things over, for today he had had enough of Max. He even caught himself thinking he didn't want to see him. He just turned away from him and went on his way. Their conversation had come to a standstill. One more word from Max and he would really wonder if they really loved each other. Verstappen only now realised what he had said. He'd done it again in a fit of anger and now he'd hurt Daniel's feelings. The veil of anger had fallen from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>      "Dan..." Max went after Daniel and touched his wrist for a second but it slipped away from him, "Dan, sorry," Ricciardo shouted back to Verstappen but he didn't turn around. Every call at his back was a stab in the heart, "Danny?!" The door closed behind the lad and he stepped out into the stairwell. Daniel just wanted to go to his room and lie quietly. Trouble doesn't come alone. Trouble had especially been sticking to him all day and another trouble seemed to be waiting for him on the stairs. Carlos Sainz ran up to the boy from behind and grabbed him by the shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>      "Uh-oh. I was looking foy you," he didn't let Daniel get to the right floor, but started pushing him forward, which didn't make him very happy. The boy resisted for a few seconds, but quickly gave up when he heard the door open to the floor below. He realised it was Max. Choosing between two evils, he chose Carlos and eventually began to scramble his own feet and as fast as he could. He knew immediately where they were going.</p><p> </p><p>       "Chili, not the right time at all," Dan muttered. Carlos aligned himself with him and put his hand on Dan's shoulder. The latter hissed, there seemed to be a bruise there after the fight. Daniel had yet to find out the extent of the '<em>disaster</em>' beyond the damage done to his handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>      "Not the right time or a fight with Verstappen's father" Carlos caught the spectacle as well. Everyone caught it. The whole school will just be buzzing about it for another two weeks. Some will be on Ricciardo's side, praising his fighting skills. Some will be making fun of his painted face, "and we've got an emergency meeting."</p><p> </p><p>      "Again? Are you serious?" Dan roared. Gathering together in their corner used to be a recreation, but now it had become routine and aggravated their '<em>peaceful get-together</em>s'. They were making the boys tired. The paranoia about the evidence and the pictures wasn't going away, either, "I was just at <em>Wolf's</em>, I got away with it, and you were quietly shitting your pants again without me?"</p><p> </p><p>      "And you telling me you didn't," Carlos chuckled softly, seeming to be the kind of guy who would remind Dan of this event forever, ",an, you ended up in deep shit. Just make sure you don't drown in it," the two lads made their way up to the right floor and to the door of their hiding place. Carlos knocked and the door was opened by Daniil, he looked around and let the boys into the room. When he straightened up he was immediately confronted by Daniel's disgruntled face as he pushed Kvyat inadvertently in the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>      "Whoa, why so angry?" Dani followed the trajectory of Daniel, who flopped down on the couch, folding his arms under his head. He stared angrily at the ceiling and didn't dignify Daniel with a response. Kvyat walked over to Ricciardo and leaned over, looking up at him, "the <em>Earth</em> calling, Dan. Who pissed you off? Who the fuck do you want me to hit?</p><p> </p><p>      "Max," Dan answered briefly. Daniil straightened up and scratched the back of his head. He looked at everyone present. At Pierre, who had taken his place on the windowsill, who looked lost. It was not his day. At Carlos, who was sitting on the carpet, as if he couldn't find his place, so he kept changing his posture. At Nico, who was sitting in his favourite chair, who looked as relaxed as usual, at least some stability. Kvyat tried to find answers in their eyes, but alas, they had no answers.</p><p> </p><p>      "You seem to hold hands recently and the relationship between the two of you sort of started to establish ..." wanted to clarify Kvyat, but it seems that Ricciardo was not in the mood to talk about his <em>not-ex-past-present</em>, the heck knows, they have everything complicated. As they like to say, "got it, got it. From love to hate, it's one fight with your boyfriend's father. Or who is he to you?</p><p><br/>      "Fuck him," Dan hinted again that he wasn't burning to talk about Verstappen, the fight, today. Otherwise someone will have a face as '<em>pretty</em>' as his. He's not afraid to get into a fight again. He suddenly got tired of playing the pacifist. He missed the old Daniel, where everything was solved quickly with a fist.</p><p> </p><p>      "Ahem!" Carlos cleared his throat feignedly. "Well, we don't doubt your abilities in that regard." Daniel sat down on the couch, reaching for the pillow that lay at his feet and throwing it at Carlos, who was being a little too talkative today. Look at it as a compliment.</p><p> </p><p>      "That's a <em>fucked up</em> compliment," Nico jumped. Everyone but Daniel appreciated the pun. Hulk looked at Pierre, who was smiling weakly. He still hadn't quite recovered from his conversation with his brother, but he was holding on, "Pierre, are you all right? By the way, my condolences. It's a shame, it all came out like this.</p><p> </p><p>      "Yeah, it's... it's okay, guys. Honestly," Gasly shrugged, "it happened almost a year ago, I've realised for a long time now that I probably won't see them again," Pierre remembered every minute when a spark of hope flashed through him, when he went to the phone, called but no one answered, he knows it's pointless to try again, he hangs up and then comes to it again in a week or two, or maybe a month later, "you know. There was something akin to hope. And I got that one taken away as well."</p><p> </p><p>      "So," Carlos voiced, "you've become a legitimate foster child in this shithole. Because all this place does is take away everything, even hope, and hope is the last to die," Carlos sounded just like Nico, and Nico threw a shoe at his head, "Oh, fuck. It hurts," Nobody wanted to read between the lines, Carlos only talked a lot because he had a tough choice to make.</p><p> </p><p>      "So leave the drama club," Daniel clapped his hands together, drawing attention to himself. " Why are we all here?" Nico leaned over and pulled out his backpack and jumped up from his armchair. He patted the backpack and everyone turned their eyes to him with interest.</p><p> </p><p>       "My sweet-bitchy sister. For the new arrivals, Stephanie," the interest in the rucksack was building and Nico was still not going to reveal his cards, "has brought some '<em>contraband</em>' that should make life easier for us in this shithole.</p><p> </p><p>      "Let it be soda and Doritos I pray..." Carlos folded his arms, "I've run out of my supplies," the boy always had extra money because his father gave him extra pocket money, which he liked to spend on goodies, "well, Lando... ate all them..."</p><p> </p><p>      "Are you serious?" Kvyat interrogated, that was standing over Sainz's soul, "what a tragedy? Thank you for the information, appreciated," all looked at the Spaniard with a judgemental look and he just threw up his hands in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>      "What? Snacks are like gold around here," Nico shook his head and unzipped his backpack, "okay. Never mind, carry on with your detective shit," he leaned back against the floor. His attention immediately returned to Nico.</p><p> </p><p>      " You're hopeless," the boy shook his head and took something rectangular and black out of his backpack, tossing it to Daniel, who was clearly not expecting such a gesture. He didn't react in time and jerked awkwardly, almost falling off the couch. He lifted it closer to his face. It was a phone. Not the latest model, but a phone nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>      " Phones? " Daniel asked again, as if he couldn't believe his eyes and what he was holding in his hands. He unlocked it. He opened the contacts and there were two numbers. Hulk and Nico's sister. Dan grinned.</p><p> </p><p>       "Yep. And plenty," Nico started handing out mobiles to those present, "some of ours are old, so if you find pictures of my sister or mine, please delete them immediately. If i see you doing something inappropriate. I will kill you," everyone glanced slyly at each other, some grinning, some smirking. Nico preferred not to notice," some of the phones are new. Now, we don't have to meet here every time, we can just chat. Writing on the occasion, or maybe without... Either way, it will make our lives a little easier, but let's make two rules. The first one. Maximum secrecy, that unnecessary people should preferably not poke their noses into it, only if they have complete trust in them. Lando, for instance... He's the only fellow outside the gang so far who hasn't shown himself in a bad way," Carlos seemed to glow with pride now, but there was a touch of sadness in him too... "Second. No dick-picks, for fuck's sake.</p><p> </p><p>      " Ugh what a shame...," Daniel grinned. Everyone looked at him sharply with condemnation, this time Nico's shoe flew at him from Carlos," ugh, fucking hell, Nico. Do you even wash your socks? Why do your shoes smell like shit?" He tossed the shoe back to the Hulk and the latter put it back on," well, at least something good should be noted. Got something to listen to music on" Dan had the most useless thing in the world at school - his favourite headphones, which he couldn't listen to music on because he couldn't bring his Walkman or phone. It was the ultimate salvation. Now instead of silence, he would listen to music. Finally.</p><p> </p><p>      "Credit for that, we'll exchange numbers at the end," Dani summed up, putting his phone in his pocket, "Now let's run through the info we've gathered. Because there is a lot to add," Kvyat glanced at Gasly.</p><p>      " ...I think I saw our informant," Hülkenberg mumbled, but loud enough to be heard, "but I didn't see him...because I...I left my glasses in the room. They were talking in whispers..." the boy began to stammer with excitement. He was like a kamikaze determined to confess everything. The boys were trying to make sense of his chatter.</p><p><br/>      "Who are 'they'?" Pierre, who could hear least, interrupted him. Nico took in more air and said loudly.</p><p> </p><p>      "Our informer and I think it was our maniac," the boys froze in shock, "I'm sorry I let you guys down," Nico looked embarrassed. He was really ashamed of it. It was so stupid to let the number one secret at school slip through his fingers. Maybe he should have gone upstairs and caught him... What if he'd become the second Bianchi? No one ever knows what happened or how it happened?</p><p> </p><p>      "Shit, Nico. You'd better ask your sister to buy lenses," Sainz suddenly snapped. He was drawing too much attention to himself. Too many inappropriate phrases, like he was being slapped in the face on purpose. Nobody understood what was wrong with him. Why was he suddenly acting like this?</p><p> </p><p><br/>      "Fuck you, Carlos," Nico's moment of confusion turned to anger. Steph had said it wasn't his fault, so it wasn't his fault, though deep down he still blamed himself. It was the nerves that proved it," Did you get any useful information at all during all this time?" The Spaniard said nothing, "that's what I thought, again"</p><p> </p><p>      "I've been talking to the minions," Daniel said afterwards, "changing tactics a bit. Split them in twos so they weren't dragging the whole bunch," they saw for themselves how comical that gang of toddlers looked together when four boys were tracking one man together, "the little ones said that Horny and Webber were acting suspicious. But if the latter is always behaving like the <em>'murky</em>' type, the former... I think we need to dig under him. We all know that he's been hanging out with Abiteboul and Binotto. Even Wolff can't stand him, but I think there's more to it than that."</p><p> </p><p>      "I think so too," Daniil replied, "we have to figure out a way to track him," the boys thought, "he stays here on weekdays and goes out to town on the weekends. We need to find someone in town to follow him."</p><p> </p><p>      "Wolff grounded me for fighting," Daniel spoke up, grinning slightly, "so I'm a '<em>prisoner'</em> this weekend," everyone nodded understandingly. It was a pretty light punishment for a mess like that. Dan didn't really want to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>      "Webber scares me to be honest," Pierre suddenly spoke up, "I've started crossing paths with him too often, outside of class," everyone looked at him, "He calls me '<em>Sleeping Beauty'</em>," the boy snorted.</p><p> </p><p>       "Well, he got it right," Daniil coughed quietly into his fist. He couldn't stop pestering Pierre about it.</p><p> </p><p>       "Whose side are you on anyway?" Gasly became indignant. Daniil just laughed, "and you call yourself 'brother'," there was a silence. Pierre opened his mouth to say something, but was too shy to say it. So Dani took the advantage of that moment.</p><p><br/>       "And we've got some info on Rosberg... it turns out he's Wolff's nephew," Daniel got up from the sofa so he could look at Dani and Pierre. Nico and Carlos seemed to have their jaws dropped completely, "We think that's why he tried to hush it up with him, he lives in Germany now. So unlike Bianchi, at least we know he's alive."</p><p> </p><p>      "Fucking hell, boys,"  Ricciardo began to walk back and forth across the room, "we are going to fuck this case up, and this is only the second kid, what will happen when the others come? God damn hellhole."</p><p> </p><p>      "I've got an idea..". It was Pierre. He kept thinking about Lewis's weaknesses and how one of them would act in his place. It was as if an idea had struck him, "well... Lewis said he is sending him postcards."</p><p> </p><p>     "Stop right there," Ricciardo interrupted him, "just to clarify, Lewis. Told you. Directly," Pierre looked at his friends, who didn't seem to quite understand how Gasly had managed to blab Hamilton either.</p><p> </p><p>      "Yes... that's not the point," the Frenchman tried to go back to his idea, "he never answers them... what i if we send a postcard in the name of Lewis, inviting him. And then ask him how it really happened. We'll get the sample through Valtteri, I don't think he'll side with Lewis after what happened.</p><p> </p><p>      "What happened" Decided to clarify this time Nico, who was stroking his chin while listening carefully to Pierre's plan, "it feels like I missed something very big. And I don't think I'm the only one."</p><p> </p><p>      "He and Ham broke into Wolff`s office and he took the blame for it, in short," joined in a conversation Kvyat, "well, along the way got us evidence, which is now in our room," in a hurry those two forgot to take a comb wich, apparently, destroyed a friendship of two boys.</p><p> </p><p>      "Wow... didn't think Bottas had any character," Carlos said surprisingly, "but he did the right thing. Respect," everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>      "That's good, of course," interrupted Daniel, "but the question is. Why will Rosberg talk to us about what happened?" Those who know Nico, concerned that he won't talk to strangers that easily. It's not that he doesn't know the lads, but they're not his friends.</p><p> </p><p>      "We can get Hamilton himself into this," Pierre said calmly, "believe me, he wants to know the truth about him, as much as we do," he remarked again that he sounded like Leclerc, first thought, best thought. That's what he seemed to say, "so far he's our only big lead. I don't know him, but he might shed some light on our story."</p><p> </p><p>      "There's Max," Dan shrugged, "but there's no direct leads on him yet, and the unknown informant isn't giving us any clues on him yet. But he's definitely another victim," Daniel said with some anger rather than the usual concern and a touch of tutelage, "until there's a photo linked to him, there's nothing to push him," and that already sounded like a threat.</p><p> </p><p>      "We got it, Dan," Nico said with a roll of his eyes. For him, Carlos and Daniel are one and the same, always talking about their objects of admiration in every obscure situation, "he really pissed you off," Ricciardo sighed and looked up at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>      "My mother stood up for me and Max in front of Wolff. He decided on behalf of the boarding school to help Max and his mother open a case against his father for custody of him" it all sounded strange, but it seemed quite positive, "and he started to backpedal. Complicated again," Daniel growled, "stupid me not knowing anything about Max's clever dealings. This is so fucking annoying!" Screamed Ricciardo. He wanted to hit something, but there was only a pillow at his side that had fallen to the floor, he kicked it and it flew off somewhere into the wall. Dan was very angry.</p><p> </p><p>      "Max and thirty-three fucking misfortunes," Kvyat jumped. Many may think that Dani is the main catalyst for all the problems, because he often went against the system or Daniel with his jokes, but who really got into constant trouble, not to mention Leclerc, is Verstappen, "How did you start a relationship with him anyway?"</p><p>      "I don't know," Ricciardo blurted out. He sat down on the sofa with his hands covering his face and then clasping them behind his head in a lock. The boy grinned, "I guess smart asses who make trouble out of bullshit are my type.</p><p><br/>      "Right?" clapped Nico, "Better not hang around here too long. Call me now. I'll add numbers, we'll see who's who and I'll set up a chat room. That's all for now. Just a reminder. Don't tell anyone that you have a phone. Nobody..."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      "Mind if I sit down?" Sebastian sat on the windowsill again, his forehead resting against the cold glass. He didn't like it when someone violated his impenetrable bubble of his favourite nook. Vettel quietly watched the view from the window. It was so quiet, so peaceful. He'd forget his problems here until they found him here themselves...</p><p> </p><p>      "What are you doing here, Lewis?" He leaned his head lazily on his other shoulder to see his companion. After his conversation with his family, he felt peace and bitterness. Peacefulness because he was so happy to see his family. Hugging his brother, his mother, talking about everyday things, and bitterness... because he won't see them for a very long time, and the only connection is the black old phone on the first floor, "thought we agreed that you would leave me alone? Didn't we?</p><p> </p><p>      "Don't be a jerk, Seb, it's my job" Lewis sat down across from him on the windowsill without permission. Seb continued to stare into Hamilton's eyes. He was in no mood to swear so he didn't even say anything," you lost your Finnish sub, I lost my Finnish sub. Why don't we mourn our Finnish losses together?"</p><p> </p><p>      "What happened?" Sebastian frowned. He didn't even notice that Lewis and Valtteri weren't together. He hadn't even paid attention to the fact that he hadn't been around at all today. He had been in his own thoughts all day. Not even a day. Two. Three. A week. A month?</p><p> </p><p>      "Pierre Gasly happened," Hamilton snorted, "the boy not so white and fluffy, huh?" Hamilton seems to have underestimated the frenchman, and the Noble-boy was not so simple, "he is playing some very dangerous charade, trying to uncover some local mystery. I have to admit, he's got me on the spot, too."</p><p> </p><p>      "In what way?" Sebastian listened carefully. He could read Lewis's gestures. The way he turned his head away. The way he pulled his pigtails out of his ponytail. He was clearly nervous. It had been a long time since Vettel had seen him this nervous. Sebastian's question seemed to throw him off balance. Such a thing should have gone all over the school, but it seemed to go quietly, apparently because Valtteri wasn't as much of a worry to the other guys.</p><p> </p><p>      "We sneaked into Wolff's office, you won't believe me, to get Rosberg's hairbrush. Gasly prompted it," Lewis grinned nervously. The boy started biting his thumb nails," we had a little conversation, you know I try to avoid "<em>unpleasant</em>" conversations, Sebastian grinned. He would know. They had that conversation themselves - we found the comb, we got caught, but Bottas took the blame... I don't think we're friends any more. I think that was his <em>farewell</em> gesture," Seb thought for a moment there was a tear running down Lewis' cheek, which he deftly brushed away with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>      "I'm disappointed, but not surprised," Sebastian said. He had hoped, out of old friendship, that Ham would heed his words, but he hadn't, and everyone had warned Lewis. Literally everyone. In a harsh and not so harsh way. Sooner or later Valtteri would turn his back on him and he was right and he did it beautifully. It deserved respect. Only Lewis did not understand the gesture, did not realise that by doing so Botta had suggested an amicable parting of the ways.</p><p> </p><p>      "Fuck you," Lewis gently kicked Sebastian under the side, the latter only smiled weakly, but did not kick him back. He was somehow lazy. So he decided to answer him verbally rather than physically.</p><p><br/>      "You came to my secret place, didn't you? Sebastian glanced into his eyes, Hamilton never just shows up, he'd learned that a long time ago, all this talk about nothing, all this water is an invitation to a request, "do you want something from me? So go ahead and say it."</p><p> </p><p>      "All right, I'm sorry. It's just that I thought with or without Valtteri it wouldn't make any difference. But now he's gone and I just feel... uncomfortable, you know?" Vettel sometimes wondered what a creep Lewis can be, he had to raze the last good that was in it to understand that he is an asshole and like all mere "<em>mortals</em>" need friends, "Do you feel the same when no Kimi?"</p><p>      "Don't compare what you have with Valtteri with what I have with Kimi," Seb didn't want to think that because of one secret their friendship was over, deep down he knew that if anything happened to him Kimi would always come, he just resented him terribly. Vettel would like to tell him the truth, but he is afraid that then he would really lose his friend, because Raikkonen would then be right. Kimi already knows everything, he just doesn't realise it or doesn't want to believe it...</p><p> </p><p>      "Huh, you even say the same thing," laughed Hamilton and shook his head, "he told me exactly the same when I asked about you. How do you like to compare there?" Lewis thought pretentiously," So your heart is burning alive and his is freezing. Your balance is broken, <em>mein freund</em>," he leaned over and gave Sebastian a light kiss, "so you don't burn so quickly."</p><p> </p><p>      "Lewis... Don't even try," Vettel smiled weakly, "it was fun, but you buried our bond the day you tried to trade me for Rosberg," it was hard to forget that tragic day, Vettel was recovering long after that, "don't even try to get me back, I won't be a easy version of him.</p><p> </p><p>      "More like a reflection of me, but you're right, not a good move," Vettel grinned at how easily he took what happened, he wondered if so easily carried this burden in his heart, because after that his world began to fall apart before his eyes or he preferred not to notice it, and avoid the "<em>unpleasant</em>" talk, "sorry. Everything feels so strange without Valtteri. I'm used to having him around all the time."</p><p> </p><p>      "Is that why you came?" The German grinned, "So I can have a word in his favour?" Bottas wasn't a bad guy, he didn't deserve all those bumps on his head because of Lewis, but for once, Vettel just wanted to say '<em>no</em>' to Hamilton and send him away, "how long had he been told to sit there?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Well, who needs, knows that you can handle the situation," the German is mad at the fact that Hamilton knows more than he is supposed to. More than Raikkonen knows, "four or five days. It's not like he just messed up or tried to escape. He got caught in the principal's office, there's no telling what <em>Wolf</em> might think..."</p><p><br/>      "OK... I'll see what I can come up with, but you owe me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Max! Stop being so complicated and let Richie-boy help! </p><p>Lu-Lu u cheeky bastard</p><p>i run out of words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapitre dix-huit: Pardonner les rancœurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter didn't come out very big, a little less drama, more as a lead-in to future events, if you pay attention, there are quite a few "Easter eggs", there's a lot of momentum going on. I've also been trying to figure out how to frame the dialogues with other languages... The farther into the woods the thicker the drama.</p><p>Hope you enjoy the chapter.</p><p>Music for inspiration:<br/>Novo Amor - Anchor<br/>Low roar - Help me<br/>Elton John - Sorry seems to be the hardest word<br/>Мы - остров</p><p>Moody melancholy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Leclerc wasn't in the room because he was serving his punishment, which gave Sebastian time to be alone. That's all he wants now. Loneliness. He turned on his side against the wall and only covered his eyes for a moment. For one brief moment. Just to rest, the week seemed so unbearably long and no one seemed to be around. Leclerc was busy with his own thoughts, trying to catch a moment to apologise to Pierre. He had to rethink his views. Vettel was even happy that finally someone could replace Jules for him. Except he was all alone. Kimi's silence speaks louder than words, that he is extremely unhappy with Vettel's behaviour, and he simply doesn't know what to do. Neither do many others in recent times. As Sebastian began to slip into some semblance of sleep he immediately opened his eyes and rose from the bed, images that he wished he could forget began to pop up in his mind. Sebastian closed his eyes with his hand, roughly rubbing the bridge of his nose. He collapsed exhausted onto his back again staring at an empty point. The boy began nervously scratching the back of his palm, the skin of which was mottled with small nail wounds that were in no way healing because Seb was scratching them off anew. Catching himself, Vettel ran his hand through his golden curls but when he touched his hair he immediately removed his hand from it, as if there were flames playing on his head instead of golden curls. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and leaned his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. He was lost in his thoughts. "<em>Hey, Mr. Sunshine... That' s a shame. I like your hair</em>." His nickname, which had caught on to Vettel because of his cheerful personality and his lush lion's mane. How has everything changed drastically in three months? Four months? One wrong decision and he was trapped. Sebastian thought he had the situation under control, but didn't notice as he walked straight into the trap. He didn't even realize when the door behind him slammed shut. Sebastian looked at the office scissors that stood in a cup on the edge of the table. Obsessions they are like flies, once baited they won't come off, will torment for so long until one goes mad. The boy rose abruptly from the bed and picked up a pair of scissors.</p><p> </p><p>      Vettel left the room and looked around. He walked forward, heading for the bathroom. Daniil walked with Valtteri down the corridor of the school after they had finished fiddling with the punishment. Of course, Valtteri, like Dan, had been punished like anyone else who had been guilty. The team of grounded now amounted to four people. Walking sullenly and doing the dirty work, receiving taunts from the folks passing by, but what a relief it was at the end.</p><p> </p><p>      There was a smile on Finn's face for once. He had been released yesterday and today he was trying his best to avoid Lewis, who was simply following him all the way. The two were walking precisely to meet Sebastian, who froze in place. Thoughts began to rush through his mind. He was still questioning whether or not he should have helped Hamilton. He knew it wouldn't just pass him by, and from the looks of it, Lewis' plan wasn't working out as it should. Bottas smiled at Sebastian and Daniil gave a short nod to the German, who was trying to put on the most nonchalant face he could.</p><p> </p><p>      "Thank you, Seb, so much for standing up for me, I really appreciate it," Bottas patted Sebastian on the shoulder and sealed it all with a half hug, as in the other hand Vettel still tried to hide scissors, "I do not know how you got the top on this, really did not need to listen to Lewis," sadly shook his head Bottas.</p><p>     "We are not friends anymore."</p><p> </p><p>      "I knew that from his retelling," Sebastian grinned, looking nervously at the floor. He shuffled from foot to foot. It wasn't the time for easy conversation, "but you know, it's not cool to take it out on him even when you're separated," Sebastian had really thought so... hoping to convince himself that he had not done it for Lewis, but for Valtteri, to give him a clean slate so that he could start writing a new chapter in his life himself.</p><p>     "So I decided to help you not because of him, but more out of respect for you."</p><p> </p><p>      "Thank you again," Vettel was so pleased to see so much gratitude in Bottas' gaze, he thought the storm had abated in him, but it was only a fleeting moment. The German tried to smile again and end the dialogue somehow.</p><p> </p><p>      "Enjoy your freedom," he waved his free hand somewhere in the distance. Daniil acquired Valtteri by patting him on the shoulder. It was the first time they had spoken so freely in public, no one knew they were friends. Sebastian was no exception. He was a little surprised, he would have paid more attention to this; if his thoughts were not occupied with other things.</p><p> </p><p>      "Goodbye," Daniil waved his other hand and the unusual duo of the Russian and the Finn let the German pass down the corridor. Kvyat and Bottas were smiling, which was unusual for such a cold couple. Everyone is used to seeing their impenetrable faces, but in each other's company they felt somehow open. Probably because there was some unspoken understanding between them. Daniil was in such a good mood that he didn't pay much attention to the scrap of dialogue that was now taking place under his nose, but the alarm bells were beginning to rattle. It was just a matter of waiting for him to realise what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>      "It never ceases to amaze me how everyone changes. Is it for the better? " Too much has happened recently, especially since Pierre came to the boarding school. Did he have that effect on everyone? Or is it just a coincidence? "Should we make a loud scene? To embarrass Lewis in a big way."</p><p> </p><p>      "He is an asshole, of course," said Valtteri sullenly, "but he didn't deserve it. Broke up and that was it," Bottas didn't want to get into big stories. Yes, he wanted to start a new story, but obviously not as turbulent as that of his Russian friend. He's just got to get used to living life to the fullest.</p><p> </p><p>      "You are simply a pussy," Daniil nudged Valtteri lightly, "I could think of and help with that. I've got a whole riot team, actually. Professionals in messing around," Valtteri grinned. As if he didn't know that. Everyone is aware of it.</p><p> </p><p>      "Only your racing sons of anarchy weren't here enough," Valtteri laughed out loud for the first time in a long time and Daniil couldn't help himself and laughed along with him. He noted in his mind that the name wasn't bad. Maybe it was really time for them to get a proper name? "I'll take care of it myself."</p><p><br/>      "All right. Anyway, if i can't help ypu maybe you can you help me to sort something out," Daniil and Valtteri slowed down a bit. Kvyat was slowly trying to find the right words, "we need a postcard. We know, that Rosberg always sends them to Lewis," Bottas looked at his companion astonished, not understanding how he revealed the secret of his roommate," and we need that Lewis allegedly sent him a reply and made an appointment."</p><p> </p><p>      "What for?" Finn shook his head in utter ignorance. And he had rather mixed feelings. Mostly disbelief that he was being used again, that his friend had found out about his roommate's "<em>terrible</em>" secret. That might not have been alarming.</p><p> </p><p>      "Remember the case I mentioned to you..." Daniil began to speak more quietly and looked around. He didn't go into much detail. The school knew something was going on, but everyone was living their lives and didn't really get into it.</p><p> </p><p>      "Yes... the very thing that got me into the '<em>story</em>'," Lewis shouted that it was Pierre who had encouraged him to break into the headmaster's office. On the one hand he was grateful to the Frenchman for making it work, but on the other he had no plans to get into the 'cage', "yeah, i guess i remember something like that"</p><p> </p><p>      "We had an idea," began to lay out on the shelves Kvyat, "We need to get the information out of Nico, and he will buy our bullshit only on Hamilton. We have to somehow connect him to it. And "how" ... well, this is a big question," briefly explained the Russian. Valtteri frowned.</p><p> </p><p>      "Well, that's interesting idea," finnish began to think, "but it will take a week, maybe more," he knows that, because he knows how often postcards arrive, "until the letter comes and we can send it only on Saturday, we need stamps and if it's urgent and we have to send it to Germany, it will take five or seven Euro, who is ready to give extra money from you," the boy near me was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>      "Damn, you're right," the boy looked somewhere into the void, considering the pros and cons, "it's going to take a long time..." he was pretty sure that maybe Nico and Carlos could help with the money, with the mail. Valtteri could help with the mail, but when would Nico arrive? "Fucking hell. This "<em>bullshit</em>" is taking forever. And we've been stuck here forever. We want to "save the world" from who knows what, and we're drowning in our own lives."</p><p> </p><p>      "That's the mark of any 'hero', to suffer like in real hell, Danil gave Valtteri a light slap. He rubbed the back of his head with a smile, "really, you are playing heroes now. I feel sorry for you guys... Okey, listen. You can get Lewis through Seb, if you are serious about it. He said he owed it to him so..." Kvyat finally got it.</p><p> </p><p>      "Whoa, hold on. Seb?" The puzzle began to complete itself. Just now some things were starting to become clear. Valtteri did not quite understand why such interest in the German, Daniil turned back, hoping to catch the German, it was certainly reckless, but it was worth a try, "Sebastian Vettel?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Well... yes?" Valtteri shook his head incomprehensibly, not understanding what he had said that was so supernatural. Here it is the privilege of communicating with Lewis, he knew little more than the average student...</p><p> </p><p>      "What a fool I am," Daniil slapped his forehead, "I had the answer under my nose just a few minutes ago," he waved his hand somewhere back, "first Leclerc, then you," Bottas could not grasp Daniil's train of thought. What have you to do with Leclerc and him. What's Vettel got to do with it?</p><p>      "Vettel is always such a saint. And it turns out Sebastian's running things," the description sounds more like Lewis. He is more of a man who "<em>rules the game</em>".</p><p> </p><p>      "What's your point?" Daniil took hold of Bottas' face and kissed him on the forehead. Finn has not reacted in any way to the flow of tenderness, but with a hint of mistrust in his bright eyes looked at the Russian, who seemed to shine with how many bright and not so bright ideas were now in his head</p><p> </p><p>      "Thank you, comrade, for the tip. I'll have a talk with "Mr. Sunshine He may know something,"  continued to reason aloud Daniil, "or he may be directly involved. Bingo," the boy clapped his hands, which made the Finn twitch, but at once Danil frowned and cursed in his native language, "if directly. It'd be hard to get the word out. Dan's been "stalking" Max for six months now... Sebastian was actually part of our case, but we dropped his version when things hit a dead end early on because the tracking of Raikkonen was going down the drain. I'm not sure what I'm thinking is a hundred percent true, but I really hope he sheds some light. Damn, Val, we missed the bishop."</p><p> </p><p>      "Didn't see what?" Bottas and Kvyat looked ahead. Räikkönen stood in front of them with his arms folded over his chest. He was staring at them with his cold, penetrating, icy blue eyes which made everyone uncomfortable, but not those two. They were of the same species. Daniil leaned one arm over Valtteri, who looked at his friend a little indignantly. Daniil always took advantage of the fact that he was taller than most of his friends and the poor shoulders of his low friends were used as stands for his elbows. It made the pair look comical. The two looked like partners in a crime they hadn't committed.</p><p> </p><p>      "Oh, hello Kimi," Kvyat waved slightly in a welcoming gesture. Val only weakly nodded his head, receiving an anthological response from fellow Finn, "you look cool, did you sleep an extra hour? What are you doing here?" Antonio and Kimi's room was one floor down. Kimi usually spent his free time either with Sebastian, which many people knew was not an option after their "scene", or in bed, sleeping it off. Neither one or the other was incongruous with Räikkönen's presence here in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>      "Keeping an eye on Sebastian," Räikkönen replied briefly. Dani quickly raised his eyebrows. Now he had his arms crossed over his chest, he was clearly not planning to leave Kimi out of it. Since the small ones hadn't been able to get the information out, he was ready to find out his own way. A simple interrogation head-on.</p><p> </p><p>      "Aren't you avoiding him after a fight?" Kimi's words didn't quite make sense. That's why Kvyat wanted to understand. Why would Räikkönen follow Vettel if they were in a quarrel. Only if there was a plan behind it and Daniil really wanted to know it.</p><p> </p><p>      "I shut him off so I could understand what he was doing," Daniil realised here that Kimi had gone into hiding. It was very cold-blooded and very much in keeping with Iceman's image. Not having Kimi around dulls Vettel's vigilance.He thinks the Finn isn't around, but he isn't, so Kimi's absence unleashed the German's hands in a way, but the Finn is always around. Always watching. It's intelligence...</p><p><br/>      "Was it us who inspired you?" Kvyat was very impressed by the actions of Raikkonen and Valtteri did not ignore such a move by the horse. Though he thought it was extremely cruel and didn't quite approve.</p><p> </p><p>       "Your toddlers or Daniel?  Don't be ridiculous," they now had either imagined it or the Iceman had grinned. That's what really frightened them. It was Kimi's smile. That's what they really didn't expect to see.It was Räikkönen's smile, it was extremely difficult to see, but it meant they were on the right path, and what was wrong with befriending Kimi Räikkönen? "During all this time, did they get anywhere?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Reasonable," Daniil himself chuckled. They hadn't worked out much, but they had one big caveat. They were children and nobody wanted to get into trouble. Is that so much to ask of them? They've had enough mess on their heads already.</p><p> </p><p>      "What have you got on Sebastian?" Kimi suddenly interrupted the train of thought. Bottas shrugged his shoulders. He has nothing to do with it. He is rather a minor character here that caught what probably should not have, but then Kvyat looked at him and pointed his head at Kimi, trying to hint at something, but what Bottas did not immediately understand. The latter shook his head. Dani unobtrusively coughed into his fist, but it seemed that in the cough you could hear '<em>Lewis</em>'. Then Bottas slapped himself on the forehead. How could he forget such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>      "<strong>Lewis sanoi, että hänellä oli velkaa Sebastianille</strong>," Räikkönen frowned, the latter thoroughly disliked Hamilton of all Sebastian's outside acquaintances, especially after they broke up, "<strong>koska hän päästä minut aikaisemmin, mutta en tiedä miten hän sai sen</strong>," Kimi frowned.</p><p>       <em>(Lewis said he owed Seb for letting me out early, but I don't know how he got that) </em></p><p> </p><p>      "<strong>Toivon, että Lewis saa ansaitsemansa, teit oikean valinnan,</strong>" here was an explanation for Kimi's good spirits. '<em>Enemy of the enemy, his friend</em>' "<strong>Monet ovat teidän puolellanne. Minut mukaanlukien</strong><strong>"</strong></p><p>         (<em>I hope Lewis gets what he deserves, you made the right choice. A lot of people are on your side. I'm one of them.</em>) </p><p> </p><p>        "<strong>Kiitos, Kimi</strong>, (<em>Thank you, Kimi)</em> another shock. Kimi winked. Daniil stood nearby and listened to the Finnish speech completely unaware of what was going on. He knew a couple of languages, of course, but not Finnish at all. He thought he was about to be cursed... in Latin... Although it was far from Latin.</p><p> </p><p>      "I don't know what you said in your elfin," Daniil finally snapped back, "do you have any idea what's going on at all? "He hoped that if Räikkönen was trying, something was dripping, he must know something about what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>      "There is... but they make no more sense than your silly charade," Daniil swore. All his hopes had faded into oblivion," so I'll keep them to myself for now," Daniil nodded understandingly, "where did Sebastian go now?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Along the corridor..." Valtteri pointed to the back, "maybe he went to the bathroom?"</p><p>      "Ok... <strong>nähdään</strong>" (<em>see you later</em>) </p><p>      "<strong>Heippa, Kimi</strong>."</p><p> </p><p>      Kimi walked quickly to get to the bathroom as soon as possible. He wanted to check it as soon as possible and if he did not find Sebastian there, to go urgently to look for him elsewhere. He had a bad feeling... He reached the bathroom door and gently pressed the door handle. He gently opened the door and looked through the crack. Sebastian was standing in front of the mirror. He held a golden lock of his hair in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other. His hands were trembling. Kimi looked a little lower and saw the hair already cut off on the floor. Räikkönen heard a clang and saw the scissors fall. Sebastian leaned against the sink then started breathing loudly and heavily.</p><p> </p><p>      "<strong>Mein Gott muss das sein</strong>!" Vettel shouted hitting the sink, there were loud sobs, "<strong>Ich bin ein Depp</strong>," Räikkönen couldn't stay away any longer. Finn quietly opened the door and began to walk silently into the bathroom, but this did not go unnoticed by Sebastian. He looked in the mirror and immediately tried to wipe away any signs of any problems with his sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>      "What are you doing here?" Räikkönen asked. It didn't sound like a condemnation, but Vettel blushed with shame as if he had been caught in the act of crime. He stared at the scissors that were lying on the floor and at his hair. He couldn't find the words to explain what was happening. He grinned nervously.</p><p> </p><p>      "Nothing special... I decided. Just to fix my hair a little," everyone knows that Sebastian is not only known as one of the top boys, he could fascinate everyone with his character, but also with his beautiful golden hair. The second reason they call him "Mr. Sunshine." What had to happen for him to dare to cut his golden hair, "that fringes are already sticking in my eyes. Not very comfortable," the boy awkwardly pointed at his curls.</p><p> </p><p>      "I'm not sure it was the fringes you cut," the hair that covered the German's forehead looked untouched, the German's cheeks flushed with colour. That was enough for Räikkönen to draw his own conclusions, "and I also know when you're lying, Seb, I know you too well and I've been watching you," Räikkönen began to walk slowly towards Sebastian, who, unable to make eye contact.</p><p>  "You are on edge again. You look bad. Just like when Leclerc was released," Sebastian tensed, "I heard something. I want to hear from you," Sebastian also knows Kimi all too well. He was sure the Finn was bluffing and knew no more than anyone else, but the bond between Vettel and Leclerc is seen as nothing more than '<em>very good roommates</em>', everyone knows that Seb is always defending Charles. It can be a "dead end".</p><p> </p><p>     "Kimi... I want to tell you everything so badly," Vettel wouldn't tell him anything, but was ready to explain himself rather than snap, it was already a step towards reconciliation, "to tell you how bloody right you were. What a fool I was," Kimi tried to remember exactly what he was trying to tell him, because Räikkönen is right ninety percent of the time. He understands that he finds loopholes to confuse him, listening to him is useless," Something's going on now, but I can't tell you about it because I don't fully understand what the hell is going on myself, but I know one thing, other guys can get hurt. I want to protect you and you turned your back on me," Kimi missed the punch. In pursuit of the truth, he left Seb alone with his '<em>demons</em>'.</p><p>     "Kimi... I feel really bad without you..." Finn stepped closer, not allowing Vettel to say anything else and hugged him tightly. Sebastian rested his head on the guy's shoulder and closed his eyes.</p><p><br/>      "I won't leave you again," Kimi gently stroked Sebastian's back. It was what he wanted to hear so badly. He really wanted to just not be alone. For his friend to just be his support. Seb stepped away from Räikkönen a little and took his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>      "When this is over, I promise. I'll tell you everything," he kissed the Finn on the forehead and hugged Räikkönen very tightly again, "just don't leave me again, please".</p><p> </p><p>      "I won't." they stood in each other's embrace for a short time, they were afraid that someone extra would come in and see something they shouldn't, Kimi ran his hands through Seb's hair and he pulled his head away," you wanted to cut your hair? Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>      "I don't want them. Don't ask why, okey?" The boy shook his head, with a sad smile. He was lying again. He didn't really want to cut his hair off, but he decided to do it anyway - leave just the curls on top.</p><p> </p><p>       "It's a crime against humanity. I like your hair... like everybody, but okey. Well, now, let me try to cut your hair, I've never done it before, but I hope you won't look too ugly," Kimi picked up the scissors from the floor. Sebastian was taller than Räikkönen, it was a really bad plan... if there was any "If necessary we will take you to hairdresser's at weekend. We`ll trim it."</p><p>      "If there is something left to trim..."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      "Antonio," Leclerc pulled his chair up defiantly, swinging it back to lean on it comfortably. Giovinazzi sat in the library when the Italian needed to be alone, it was the one he chose, she was never much in demand with the rowdy kids, Leclerc had learned that during his punishment. When you watch your peers from the outside you learn a lot. Valtteri was also a new fellow punisher today. Leclerc, with a very sly expression on his face, "and I was looking for you," Charles moved a little closer to the boy, who stubbornly ignored the Monegasque who had sat down with him, but there was no ignoring him and Anto was well aware of that. If that one had stuck to him, alas.</p><p> </p><p>      "Congrats, found me," Antonio turned to the uninvited guest and folded his arms across his chest. Leclerc curved one eyebrow in surprise. Antonio sat with his glasses on and his hair pulled back, "What do you want?" That's a rather strange look for an Italian. Usually the title of the school's second main Rapunzel, after Sebastian, was Anto. Leclerc laid his head lazily on his folded arms on the backrest.</p><p> </p><p>      "Your help," he began from afar. He stomped his foot and didn't know where to start without looking silly, "it's a rather delicate question," Antonio sighed heavily and looked helplessly up at the ceiling and then back at Leclerc, who no longer looked so cocky and confident, but rather quite lost, "you're friends with Pierre, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Well, unlike you, yes," Antonio nodded. Pierre in all his association with Giovinazzi had never quarrelled with him and they enjoyed spending time with each other, although the latter was constantly dragged away after Daniil and Dan had served their sentences. Anto could call Pierre his friend, an honour bestowed on very few. Gasly could proudly say that his secrets were protected by Giovinazzi.</p><p> </p><p>       "Ouch, low, Anto," he knew what had happened. He, as well as everyone else who knew of the dialogue that had taken place, judged him very strongly. Although he understood where his feet were coming from, "straight into my heart," Charles continued crooning, but not very convincingly and Giovinazzi let him know this, the Monegasque was so shy to ask for help in this matter, but he knew he had to ask and say it out loud, "I want to make it up with him, but do it nicely... can you help me, please?</p><p> </p><p>      "So many people ask about Pierre?" Sniffled the boy. He looked extremely suspicious. Leclerc, for all his artificiality for the sake of creating the appearance of privacy, was quite easy to read, and Antonio always looked very simple and friendly, which never went with his reputation. Maybe that's why secrets clung to him, because he was the most inconspicuous person for such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>      "What was the point of that?" Charles straightened up, shaking his head. It seemed that Gio was trying to mess with his mind, or with his 'psychological' manipulative tricks to hint at something, whether it was worth it or not. Not that Leclerc was a sharp mind... but rather he was just mocking him. These entertainments are for the '<em>clever</em>', "who are the others?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Never mind" it was like a punch in the face. Feeding Leclerc's curiosity with such bait, and getting him off his chest, "the pledge of a 'good' friend," was again pointing the finger at how badly Charles had acted. Everyone was against Leclerc in this situation. It seemed Charles was beginning to hear all the voices of condemnation in his head, and this would be a new one in the collection, but Leclerc wasn't giving up. He came here with one task, he'll get it done."I don't spill the info to random people."</p><p><br/>      "So you did tell someone something about him," Charles clung to the last line.  He may not be the first smartass, but after talking to Antonio you understand that he has to be caught through a line, especially in his case, "don't tell me to the '<em>authorities'</em>? "Antonio took off his glasses and put them on the table. So that the eye contact would not be interrupted even by the emotionless glass.</p><p> </p><p>      "I didn't say that," he leaned forward a little. The boy realised he had made a mistake. Anto is not a snitch, he uses information for protection, most of the time. He wouldn't turn Pierre in. You could see it in his eyes, which drowned him in cement for such a statement. Cute on the outside, Italian mobster on the inside...</p><p>       "If you want me to help you after all, choose your words carefully from now on, or else I'm not sure you won't have the whole chiefs turning on you again tomorrow. Convince me."</p><p> </p><p>      "Okay, I got it..." Leclerc pressed his forehead against his clasped hands several times. The words in no way wanted to obey him, he could feel his voice giving in. His legs began to tremble involuntarily, and he felt as if he were being interrogated by his teacher, "I want to apologize. I understand that it came out a bit wrong."</p><p> </p><p>      " Disgusting," Antonio interrupted him with an arrogant grin. Very in the manner of Charles. He imitated him and Leclerc was confused. He usually dominates the dialogue. He really doesn't like it when that happens.</p><p> </p><p>       "Don't exaggerate," Charles tried to defend himself, but Anto's attacks were relentless, the frustrating thing was that he was right and it cut without a knife. Leclerc was burning with a shame he hadn't felt before. Charles and shame were more often than not diametrically opposed concepts. He said what he wanted, did what he wanted, and nobody could do anything about it. He was allowed to do anything. He was always spoilt by it. He was never haunted by the consequences, which somehow scared him, but when the not-so-happy prospect of having to stop communicating with someone with whom his drama didn't seem fake came up. He felt like himself... Charles knew he was making a big mistake, one he wanted to correct badly. He was taking a justifiable risk by telling that man the truth. He knew that Daniil was right, he knew that they were all right. Leclerc wished he could hide from all the reproaches. To hide from everyone, but he decided to face everything.</p><p><br/>      "Catastrophic," Giovinazzi continued to rant.</p><p> </p><p>        "Anto, that's enough," said Charles in a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>        "Yuck," said the Italian.</p><p> </p><p>        "I understand," Charles said and was rebuked by Monsieur Binotto who was sitting at his desk. Leclerc turned away sadly, "I am the <em>Bad Guy</em> in this story. You know Pierre overreacted to the fact that I befriended him because my revenge on Dani, but he didn't let me explain myself fully..." he continued to justify himself to Antonio, although he knew that there was little point in doing so. </p><p> </p><p>       "Revenge is a pretty big word, especially in the context you gave" it was a very ugly story, and what was to be expected within the walls of this place? Something magical, not as problematic with an easy resolution to the conflict, "why should he listen to you after what you told him?"</p><p> </p><p>      "I... I don't know," Charles admitted honestly. Pierre had an absolute right to get up and leave or make a loud scene, even a slap in the face, as Sebastian had said. Gasly left quietly, taking a piece of Leclerc with him - maybe because offending is too clichéd...?" Tried to make a joke, didn't work out too well.</p><p> </p><p>      "Oh, great?" Antonio threw up his hands and slammed them against his thighs, leaning forward , "so you're suggesting that you just turn a blind eye to that," Gio was silent for a second and began to laugh, "although in a way he did turn a blind eye," Leclerc couldn't help himself and began to laugh. It was a very bad joke, but what's true is true, "you're such children, you and Pierre. Worth each other, cannot live without drama," Antonio summed up. Leclerc wanted to object.</p><p> </p><p>    " Says the Pandora's Box of all school secrets," the Monegasque tried to tease his companion, but it was a pathetic attempt. Charles felt he didn't stand a chance, but humour should save at least a little, "who is somehow friends with Iceman."</p><p> </p><p>      "Kimi, without Sebastian and unnecessarily doesn't get into this mess," again Giovinazzi hinted at the dramatic nature of Leclerc, although he had a strong feeling that during this conversation Antonio was parading him, "and therefore he's not dragging me down, but may not be able to resist and punch a fool like you," Charles grinned, how many threats have these ears heard, but he was interested in another point. Sebastian. Charles wanted very badly to spill the beans to Gio. Leclerc thought that if Anto thought he was driving the dialogue, he would try to extract some extra information from him or make sure he knew something. For a fool he had very good intuition. What Anto could say could play a very important role.</p><p> </p><p>      "Wait, wait, wait... What about Seb?" It was worth trying his luck, but Antonio himself seemed to have figured it out. They understood each other immediately. Leclerc had to back off again.</p><p> </p><p>      "I thought you were on another business?" Put the final nail in the coffin of Leclerc's attempt to take over the conversation. All he had to do was make unfunny jokes and watch Antonio subtly humiliate him.</p><p>     </p><p>       "You know, Figaro here, Figaro there. He's my neighbour... You're actually confusing me yourself," Leclerc twice noted that Giovinazzi was throwing him a bone himself, but the lad absently thought he was doing it out of spite to hint at how badly he knows Gasly and how badly he really knows Vettel, how shameless his behaviour is. Charles has only recently started to think about this, maybe that's why he ignored all the signs of help that his roommate has sent and is sending him?</p><p>       "Two manipulators met."</p><p> </p><p>     "Figaro is about to get punched in the face," Antonio replied with a sneer. Like a reflex Charles covered his cheek with his hand. How many men had been punched in the face lately... A Monegasque who was not prepared to part with his handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>      " Well... I see..." Leclerc sighed helplessly again and ducked his forehead in his hand. He understood. This is a rehearsal for what he will say to Pierre. Giovinazzi is already helping him, Charles grinned, Antonio was on fire today, though it was probably just Leclerc himself cracking up.</p><p>       "I made a friendship out of selfish motives and played with Pierre's feelings for a while," it was not a rosy start, Charles couldn't even look Anto in the eyes, and it wasn't his trust that he betrayed, "but then I realized that I... I just wanted to be around him, without all this pretentious shit that I am doing," the idea of revenge then came on its own. In a blaze of hatred for the place. Charles had just made another attempt to escape. He had just gotten out of the cage. He was not thinking soberly then. Pierre showed up all reckless and naive, getting into traps himself and somehow always getting away with it.</p><p> </p><p>      "I'm surprised," Antonio clapped shortly and muffled, "that you are aware that you behave like shitty diva," Monegasque cursed in French, he thought that Gio was about to say something sensible, but he kept on telling him  a complete bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>      "Thank you, Anto," Charles gritted through teeth and rolling his eyes. His legs were tired of sitting in the position he was in. So he shifted both to one side and rested his elbows on them with his head bowed. Something tickled inside him, but it wasn't his heart or his lungs, something at the very centre, he didn't understand what was happening to him, "I just don't want him to think I'm bad. I'm not bad..."</p><p> </p><p>      "Are you sure?" Antonio looked somewhere behind Charles' back for a second, but he was too engrossed in contemplating the floor and learning about the new palette of emotions that was opening up to him. That's what '<em>getting to know yourself</em>' crept into the boy's mind for a second.</p><p> </p><p>      "We are children. We are doing shit. We are learning," he finally caught hold of the thought, by its very tail, "Some learn their lesson some don't," he looked at Antonio. There was anger and sadness in Charles's gaze, but it was directed at himself,"I understood my lesson and I'm sorry!"</p><p>      Tears welled up in his eyes, but he would not cry, he decided so. The boy stood up from his chair. Giovinazzi leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, watching Leclerc, "I want to go over and tell him what he has awakened in me, what I thought has faded away forever," The boy gripped the top of his head and began to sigh nervously, hesitating to say what to say next.</p><p>     "I know it sounds overdramatic again, but it's the will to live, not to survive," Gio cocked an eyebrow. It sounded like a phrase from a film he might have picked up while watching programmes on the television in the common room. He's a '<em>diva</em>', and probably quite empathetic to films. He should have convinced the Italian, "noticed that it's been almost a month since my last escape...</p><p> </p><p>      "Shit, you're right," Antonio said, as if something had clicked in his head. The old Leclerc would never have asked for Anto's help. Even though he wasn't on his knees or looking extremely depressed, that's exactly what was going on here. Old Leclerc wouldn't make excuses because he simply has no shame. And after all, the old Leclerc would have tried to escape again at least once since his last escape... "something's got you stumped."</p><p> </p><p>      "I've stopped thinking about it altogether," Charles admitted frankly. Antonio was surprised at that. Was it really Charles? The sparrow-boy was still shrinking and hurting inside, but he kept speaking, "I have something to hold on to, Anto, you know? Pierre has become my shore. There were always storms and hurricanes raging inside me, what was going on inside was also going on outside. Life was constantly taking its bearings from me, from him too; we understood each other, though we didn't quite understand why."</p><p>     Leclerc's life was like a continuous series of losses, like Pierre's, like most of the guys here, but their stories were very similar. Charles looked at Pierre and was amazed that the boy had not turned bitter towards the world as he had. On his arrival, the Frenchman had been quiet and awkward, nothing was expected of him at first, but there was a strong and kind spirit inside him.</p><p>    "I realised that I am on the right track again no matter who is on it: Daniil with his lectures, that damned boarding school, or myself with my stupidity. I don't want to let him go that easily," Leclerc concluded, the pain gone, a light butterfly in his stomach, as if someone had warded him off the "evil spell," "I'll tell him how it is, how you are now, and let him decide. Whether he forgives me or not.</p><p> </p><p>      "I forgive you," a sudden voice came from behind Charles's shoulder. The boy jumped on the spot and tripped over Antonio's leg and fell casually on the boy who had caught the Monegasque in an awkward embrace, "careful, I haven't yet figured out where to bury the body here," before Leclerc and Giovinazzi stood Gasly wearing a large black hoodie and tight black trousers. There was a faint smile on his face, but it was not just on his lips but also in his eyes. He was clearly pleased about something. His hands were hidden in one large pocket and he was swaying back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>      "What?" Charles did not understand the joke and could not catch his breath. He stood up carefully and looked frowning at Antonio. He had a feeling he had been cheated... maybe that was why he had not been able to talk. Was his intuition hinting? "Pierre? What the hell?" I don't understand?"</p><p> </p><p>      "I. Forgive. You," Pierre replied separately for the second time. He clearly enjoyed the fact that for the first time in all his interaction with him, it was not he who felt like a fool, but Leclerc himself. The boy in front of him was trying to figure out what had happened to him. Where had Pierre suddenly come from all of a sudden, how much had he heard, what was going to happen next, it wasn't he who had caught Antonio, it was he who had caught him?</p><p>    "But now you will have to earn my trust."</p><p> </p><p>      "How much have you heard?" Leclerc started straight away with leading questions. He had to know if he had heard everything. Leclerc couldn't look Pierre in the eye. So he looked at him sideways. Gasly was the sort of man who could not stay angry for long. He did not know whether he considered it a weakness or a strength, perhaps it would have resolved itself, but very slowly after a couple of weeks they would probably start communicating again, but that would mean that neither of them cared... he was glad that Charles had decided to apologize, it meant there was something between them. Means he really cares about it.</p><p> </p><p>      "Enough to make the conclusion in your favor," Leclerc and Gasly exchanged glances. The Frenchman had never seen such a look in Charles's eyes. He was full of remorse and gratitude. Pierre needed time to accept the truth that Charles had laid out, yes he takes things rather harshly, but the important thing is that Charles has done it now and admitted his mistake and therefore deserves forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>      "What do I have to do to get you to trust me," he wanted more than anything for Gasly to trust him again. He could see the little ices of resentment, they had not melted. He had every right to, but how he wished they would disappear. That Gasly's blue eyes would be warm and kind again.</p><p> </p><p>      "We'll sort it out as we go along," the boy had his own plans for Leclerc, now it was his turn to exploit Leclerc, but he wasn't about to pull the same ugly trick. He really lacked one overdramatic Monegasque around, "Well, or until someone attacks me and you protect me at the cost of your nose," Pierre recalled the confrontation with Checo in the laundry room.</p><p> </p><p>      "Don't even think about it," everyone was often assaulting his face today, which made him very unhappy, though he knew that most of them were just jokes. Pierre put his arm around the boy and they walked towards the exit to the library. Pierre led the boy forward and he did not mind at all.</p><p><br/>      "Grazie, Anto," Gasly said as he waved goodbye to the Italian.</p><p> </p><p>      "No worries," Gio smiled back and went back to his business.</p><p> </p><p>       " I mean... you were waiting for me," Leclerc said. Charles felt that it was not him who had fished out Giovinazzi, but Pierre and Antonio who were waiting for him. Gasly couldn't have come out so perfectly at such an opportune moment. It only happens in the movies.</p><p> </p><p>       "Sort of," Charles ticked off to himself. Maybe he wasn't as tight-lipped as he'd painted himself. Pierre was something else, maybe they'd really switched places. "We wondered how long you'd last and who you'd go to?" They calculated it, the initiator was probably Giovinazzi himself.</p><p> </p><p>      "Why did they think it was Anto himself?" He wanted to put things in perspective. And Pierre himself was amused by the ignorance, he was happy to shed light on the way Leclerc had been cheated.</p><p> </p><p>      "Because if you could not negotiate with him, he would simply keep it a secret, while others would make a real circus out of it," that's exactly what Charles did not want publicity of another of his mistakes. Going to any of the four was tantamount to suicide and an apology was worthwhile.</p><p> </p><p>      "I didn't know there was a bitch in the Noble Boy," Leclerc grinned. Not that he hadn't noticed it in him, but what he and Antonio had done stood out a little against Gasly's 'to-do list,' which looked something like '<em>save a kitten</em>,' '<em>help old people</em>,' <em>'be flawless</em>' apparently in small print at the end with a '<em>mess around with Leclerc</em>' note.</p><p><br/>      "Learning from the best," Gasly winked at Charles, which made him a little angry. Pierre knows Leclerc doesn't know how to wink. He's teasing him. Pierre does it on purpose. Showmanship</p><p> </p><p>      "Overplayed and destroyed. I give up!" Hands up, then he heard something buzzing in Pierre's pocket. Leclair did not immediately realize it was the sound of a telephone, but they were forbidden here, "What is it?" decided to ask the lad.</p><p> </p><p>      "None of your business... By now..." Pierre looked around the side and turned abruptly into a nook where no one could see the two of them. He took out his telephone and glanced for a moment at the astonished Monegasque who was in no way expecting to see a mobile phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Petits shits </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>DannyRic</strong>:<br/>I think I'm starting World War III</p><p> </p><p><strong>Big-Bruh</strong>: <br/>Waiting for it<br/>Blow this place off the face of the earth for starters.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Lover-Hero</strong>:<br/>Totally agree.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Me:</strong><br/>And seriously, what happened? </p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>DannyRic:</strong><br/>I got a new clue<br/>I can now nail Max.<br/>But I'm very angry.<br/>Because it’s a picture of my present for Max. Little lion which gifted him. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Hulk: </strong><br/>Holy shit.</p><p> </p><p><strong>DannyRic: </strong><br/>We owe it to ourselves to find out what's going on.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Me:</strong><br/>So no Britney Spears plan, then? </p><p><br/><br/><strong>Big-Bruh:</strong><br/>Shit, and I just had it all figured out...</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hulk:</strong><br/>Why don't we play all our cards?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Big-Bruh:</strong> <br/>That's a thought...</p><p><strong>Me:</strong><br/>I have a thought...</p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>Hulk: </strong><br/>Holy crap<br/>You two have the same brain</p><p> </p><p><strong>Me:</strong><br/>Well, we live in the same room<br/>We share one brain cell<br/>I'm gonna need a new phone</p><p> </p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p><br/>            The boy watched carefully as Pierre was chatting with someone, but he could not see with whom, though his curiosity was piqued. Not that he was jealous, but there was a hint of envy. Gasly finally putted away the phone. Leclerc was clearly demanding answers. Pierre wasn't afraid to show the phone, he knew the kid wouldn't let him down. At least he hoped he wouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>            “So, Charles Marc Hervé Perceval Leclerc," Charles adored Pierre calling him by his full name. It made him feel like a big man. “There's a job for you. Ready to do great things again?”</p><p> </p><p>            “With you, whatever you want," Leclerc tried to wink, but once again he could do it with two eyes. Pierre laughed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to put a picture of chat but I didn’t figure that... so yeah it izzzz what izzz. </p><p>Decided to give a chill chapter because I’m planning to start to make more action in investigation as we are now getting to prime-time victims and a lot of problems have to be solved but how? </p><p>Kudos, comments and feedback are appreciated :)<br/>Feel free to write me tmblr: AliceHappyKli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Сhapitre dix-neuf: Courir ou tomber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who's back, back again?</p><p>I've been gone a long time, but here I am and I have a 23 pages chapter. I'm SHOCKED and freaking tired. I hope this makes up for the pause and I didn't mess up, it's just that university is such a university. It's horrible. </p><p>A lot of action going on? So take your time? it might take a while to process the chap. Even i needed it. </p><p>I brought out a slightly different side to a couple of characters here. Especially Carlos and you can get to know him better in Un jour https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359069/chapters/74179611#workskin</p><p>Music for inspiration:<br/>Sam Smith - die for you<br/>Woodkid - golden age/goliath<br/>(OST Moulin Rouge) Jim Broadbent Nicole Kidman - The show must go on<br/>Alt-j - In cold blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Carlos and Lando walked along the path everyone was already familiar with, stretching their time before returning to the schoolyard to do their exercises and go to breakfast. Finally it was Saturday, and winter was about to come knocking. It wasn't brutal and cold in the south of France, rather a little greyer and a little sadder than autumn. It sometimes snowed, but it was not a long visitor in these lands. It was something like a miracle closer to Christmas, then the children would go out and try to play snowballs, mixing snow and mud. It was often possible to get lost in the seasons, but winter smelled somehow special, it promised the holidays and therefore a holiday. Some children were taken away for the holidays and some stayed. Lando couldn't go home. It wasn't even a question of that, he didn't really want to himself. Away from home he felt calmer than under his parents' noses. They had a strange relationship that he wanted to ward off as much as possible, even agreeing to stay longer. The boys walked away from their friends who were minding their own business, but there was an unaccustomed lack of laughter. Because Daniel wasn't teasing anyone. He was furious and everyone was noticing it. Lando, who was wrapped up warmer with a sweatshirt, hat, leggings and shorts, had been getting pretty good with Ricciardo lately and so he was interested in what the Australian was so pissed off about. It was a morning with something not so good, grey clouds and bare trees adding to the atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>      "How's your case going over there? Why is Danny Rick so angry? " Carlos, who was also wrapped up, looked sadly at the back of his comrade, who, slouching ahead next to Dani, only the silvery smoke occasionally rising up. The Russian tried to explain something to his comrade while he sent the others off in different directions. Pierre walked next to Charles, while Nico, surprisingly to many, chatted with Kevin and Roman. The Spaniard looked at his companion and sighed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>      "It seems we're going to have a complete madness waiting for us," Carlos ran his hand through his lush dark hair, "Dan's gone mad. A new piece of evidence was planted yesterday..." Norris looked at Carlos carefully, glancing a little at Daniel's back, "remember. The first picture is usually the thing that's connected to the victim and the second picture is the victim himself," Carlos didn't want to say it out loud. He knew how much it meant to Dan. Everyone knew, or at least understood, that something had hurt the boy very badly and he wasn't happy about it, "and there was a toy lion in the picture. Someone knew who to plant the next picture on... I don't see why Leclerc had the previous picture though?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Wait," Lando remembered that shabby lion from last year, when they weren't yet such close friends. Everyone knew the lion was Ricciardo's Valentine's Day present, so it was revealed that it turned out they were together. Honey's gift to his lion king. No one figured out who really fell in love first. Dan or Max. They'd managed to hide it for quite some time. No one had any idea what was going on behind the door of their room. How flushed Verstappen was when Ricciardo kissed him in front of his friends, "Max's toy? He said he threw it away because he broke up with Dan. Almost drowned the room in tears really..."</p><p> </p><p>      "I think Max was lying," Carlos knew for sure, Verstappen loved that toy, slept with it at night, he promised he would never throw it away, even if they broke up. It was said in jest at the time, but everyone knew Verstappen wouldn't get rid of the lion, someone took the toy from him. Probably the same person connected with Rosberg and Bianchi and attacked Magnussen..." No one understood Kevin's logic, why he wouldn't want to come clean and end it all. Then Nico remembered his own words... What if the story was such that no one would believe them without hard evidence. That their pictures don't really lead to anything.</p><p>      "Wanted to know where we stand on the case. So far, the layout is as follows. Rosberg decided to do Daniil that got Bottas out of the clutches of Ham, Nico bridges the gap with Kevin and tries to figure out what happened to Bianchi, because it is clear that nothing is clear with his story, "Nico could never settle down that they still don't know what happened that day, whether Jules was able to escape," Pierre notices that Webber is somehow strangely kind to him and so keeps an eye on him, maybe he'll crack. In addition to Pierre, Dan's minions from the carpenters are watching the teachers and he himself is trying to crack Max as he now has the evidence," Dan was mentally preparing for a long and very painful dialogue which, knowing Max would have to start more than once, "Leclerc suddenly entered the plan. Pierre has pushed aside all grudges and decided to use him, his little revenge, and he'll keep an eye on Sebastian, who's suspiciously kept his hood on since last night."</p><p> </p><p>      "And what part do you play in this whole plan?" Suddenly Lando interrupted the flow of words. Carlos never once mentioned his name and had somehow shunned the story all along, only being physically present at the <em>'briefings'</em> and nodding agreeably to any proposed plan by his friends.</p><p> </p><p>     "I'm keeping you out of the story," the Spaniard grinned, but the Englishman was clearly not entirely happy with that answer, his eyebrows furrowed and Sainz only began to smile wider, because Norris looked too cute when he started to get angry. It wasn't the first time he'd told him that, however, it was his business to keep Norris out of this whole '<em>detective mess</em>' named Nancy Drew, but it was beginning to annoy Lando more and more as he and the other swmi began to notice something amiss.</p><p>     "I don't want anything to happen to you like it did to Magnussen," Lando didn't seem to quite understand what Kevin had to do with it, "well, the little things. Helping out, so to speak. I didn't really want to get into it, to be honest, because I was just starting to get my life together," Carlos said it every time and it meant that he was just staying out of the big stories and making peace with his father. His mind was still spinning saying that he could have his normal life back, even though there was nothing wrong with it, it was just more <em>'luxury'</em> and the family problems were still there, but a slightly cowardly part of Sainz Jr. said it was better that way, and the other part of him said that he was a real fool for trying to return to the position of "<em>victim</em>" when here he could be with Lando and his friends who would support him in any situation, "there are two ways, to solve the conflict by getting into it head on, or to avoid it. And second, trust me, is sometimes a better option than jumping in with your fists. I speak from experience."</p><p> </p><p>      "First of all, you're acting like... like I'm a child," began to object to Lando, who didn't agree with Carlos' position at all. Norris had long ago begun to notice that Sainz had sides of the coin. The reckless and alluring, the most sincere and genuine, which beckoned to the Englishman. The second darker side, the one that hid beneath the secrets Carlos had only partially revealed, was the insecurity and even a kind of cowardice that lurked there like the echoes of tinkling glass, which then shattered with the tension of "But I can help, George, Alex and I are very close to Max. Secondly, is it more important for you to get your ass comfortable than to help those in need?" Now Carlos was starting to get angry with Lando. Little one knew exactly how to bring Sainz out, his friends didn't pay attention to Carlos' position, but Norris did, because this case was about his friend, and for Sainz the whole thing was only indirectly about him. He wasn't very close to Jules, he wasn't a friend of Nico, he was a friend of Max, but first he supported Daniel's position, then Daniel's, and now he doesn't know if it's worth getting involved while his other friends are already bogged down in it head on.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
      "So how do you imagine this?" Raised his voice, "What, you three come up and just ask a couple of questions for the investigation and mess with it?" He wasn't looking at it from an investigative point of view, but from the victim's point of view that Max wouldn't be too pleased to find out that his friends were going dark and going through his '<em>dirty clothes</em>'," Don't be a fool and spare the guy, he's all alone let someone be around while Dan tries to get to the bottom of the truth, "the fact that Danielle is actively pushing through all the walls they've built between them they were both hurting to do it," there's a reason why no one is telling it,"none of the guys are telling the truth, which means they're being blackmailed or it's something really awful, "And about me. I should think about the safety of my own ass sometimes, not other people's, at most yours yet."</p><p> </p><p>      "And still... You treat me like a child," the boy seemed convinced by Carlos' arguments, but not completely. Lando felt this overprotective care of Carlos all the time. He didn't mind it, but sometimes it annoyed him.</p><p> </p><p>      "More like with a very angry little gnome," grinned Carlos. Lando's aggression was relieved and he gave the Spaniard a gentle shove, nearly knocking him off the path. It was quite a dangerous spot. Part of the trail ran along a ravine into which he was anxious not to fall. The trail was blighted after the night's rain and the mud smacked unpleasantly underfoot, but it was relatively dry.</p><p> </p><p>      "Just kidding, come here. My little misunderstanding," Carlos grabbed Lando's blouse and pulled the boy to him, "how much I love you, little potato," Norris shook his head, on which Carlos then gently placed his own. They walked slowly, not crossing paths with anyone. Sainz looked up at the sky, but towards him there were only bare branches that hid the grey sky. The Spaniard wondered, "Lando, if you were told you had the opportunity to leave this place forever and live a beautiful life... would you agree?"</p><p> </p><p>     "I don't know," the boy hummed, Carlos was even surprised that Lando answered almost without thinking, "without you I'm not sure I would have agreed. You are my beautiful life and I haven't seen another yet," Sainz looked at Norris who was smiling in all thirty-two teeth, Carlos couldn't believe what he was hearing, from his little friend, but he was so pleased, "I'd say, hey assholes, either with Carlos or fuck off..." yeah, that was very <em>Lando-esque</em>, a bit with a touch of Dan, but Norris could give it away, "what would you do? "</p><p> </p><p>      "Same way probably?" Carlos quipped a little, but Lando's answer gave him new food for thought, "just, I look at this story and think, what if one day everything changed. Someone disappeared, someone split up... Suppose... I suddenly leave school, would you stop loving me?"</p><p> </p><p>      "That would really hurt," Lando's voice seemed lower, somehow husky overnight, "maybe I'd be hysterical... but I don't think so. A person is hard to fall out of love in one day... especially here united by one 'trouble' you get especially attached," Carlos seems to be sick inside, he can't leave Lando, but he doesn't want to be here either, he's afraid that things won't go his way, "why these strange questions?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Because things are very strange around here," the list of victims was quite remarkable: Jules, Nico, Max and most likely Sebastian too. Each of the boys is a rather <em>'big'</em> figure among their peers. Two are missing, two are broken, everyone has seen that. Everyone here is broken in some way, but most learn to live with it, but not Lando. Norris was more broken than the others and Sainz wouldn't let someone break his boy permanently, though he was well aware that he himself might be the one to do it, "You're not suddenly going to disappear, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>      "No," Norris shook his head resentfully. Why would he suddenly disappear? He didn't understand these strange hints from Carlos because there was something of hers behind them. His words were like a sticking out string that was annoying, but if you pulled it, either there would be a nasty line to deal with, or nothing would happen, "why would it suddenly?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Well here's to make sure you don't get lost. Stay out of it, okay?" Sainz kept pushing. Trying to finally get a message to the boy. to keep his nose out of this dark business. Carlos and Lando stopped. Norris stared into Carlos' eyes, which flickered from side to side, trying to read something of the truth in them. He could feel Carlos. Read his gestures, his soul.</p><p> </p><p>      "You know something, but you haven't told anyone yet," and Norris was right. The brown eyes opened wide. Carlos looked around to make sure no one had heard it, "What are you wondering? You're thinking very loudly!"</p><p> </p><p>      "You see right through me," Carlos replied sadly. He was a little perplexed as to how he had given himself up the guts like that. No one knew about it, and Lando just had to look into his eyes, though it wasn't exactly like that...</p><p> </p><p>      "No, excuse me, it's just that you're asking weird questions all of a sudden, your hyper-caring that you're clumsily hiding again..." said Lando in a foreheaded manner. Unlike many, he read Sainz very carefully, because he was his boyfriend, because they had spent a lot of time together. Carlos knew that Lando was right and that he would have to explain himself.</p><p> </p><p>      "And when Jules asked me them, I wasn't paying attention," the shroud of mystery fell away. It was guilt, "We weren't very close, like Charles, that he was blinded by jealousy at the time, let alone the others, but I think if I had been paying attention, maybe I would have made a difference," Carlos exhaled, shrugging his shoulders. Their strange conversations in the days before he had disappeared began to come to mind. He'd been talking to Kvyat and him a lot lately, but while with Dani they talked about running away, he talked to Carlos about something else entirely. They talked about life, about people making a difference, about the past and the future, but it was all in a very strange way. It was as if something was about to happen, but Sainz didn't think about it. Because big things weren't happening at school. Fights, intrigue, escape attempts, punishments and the like, but not the disappearance of a student. No one managed to escape from here and everyone knew... it wasn't Jules' plan to do it without Leclerc.</p><p> </p><p>      "It's not your fault you didn't realise something was wrong," Lando gently took Carlos' face in his hands, "no one knows what happened or what will happen, so don't puzzle and think about it," they froze for a second, Lando stood on tiptoe, resting his forehead on his forehead, "Please, just don't do the disappearing trick."</p><p> </p><p>     "Perhaps. I'm not as <em>'dangerous</em>' as you draw me to be," Carlos took Lando's palms in his hands, the boy carefully getting back on his full foot and looking at Sainz anxiously, almost with tears in his eyes, "to get between you and Max. It's not that difficult. I know him," Carlos really wanted Norris to stop being stubborn and finally hear him, "I might not want to get into this so I don't have to take responsibility if something goes wrong because my friends are playing hero and it might change someone's life and how nobody knows. Listen to me, I want to protect you and your friends, I want you, George or Alex to stay out of this... Max is already quite enough. I might not be lost, but there are other guys who might be in trouble, and I don't want it to be you or your friends, I can't forgive myself for letting someone else down again."</p><p> </p><p>      "Okay," Norris believed Carlos' words, though he didn't agree with them. Didn't agree with his position, but he couldn't resist the sincerity with which Sainz spoke. He could see that the whole story frightened him and that he was indeed afraid for him. Carlos let go of Lando's hands... The boy lowered his head and suddenly hugged the Spaniard tightly, the Spaniard of course hugging the boy back, feeling his tickling curly hair against his face. He was so happy that they had finally found common ground in a harmonious situation. Carlos wasn't sure Lando would listen to him, but he really hoped that at least the latter would be careful.</p><p> </p><p>      "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," came a sudden sound from a distance. Standing in the background were Leclerc, who was wearing some kind of blue and beige jacket and a bandana on his head, and Gasly, who was wearing his usual blue sweatshirt and shorts, as if the cold didn't bother him at all, that was what '<em>One must howl with the wolves</em>'. meant. Lando and Carlos stepped away from each other, of course it was Leclerc who asked for a kiss for the warm audience represented by Pierre and Charles who were arriving in high spirits.</p><p> </p><p>      " Suck it, Lord Percival," replied Carlos roughly. He had just recently invented a new nickname for Charles when he learned his full name from Pierre. He simply could not get past the name Percival. It was too out of place with the Monegasque's image, but it was very dramatic.</p><p> </p><p>      "Oh, I didn't know you remembered one of my names..." the boy with the disheveled hair and the silly bandana that drew everyone's attention, "I like that nickname. Sounds cooler than diva...Pierre?" the boy suddenly looked slyly at the Frenchman, who didn't understand what it had to do with him, but when he realised that Leclerc was alluding to Carlos offering Charles to do a '<em>blow job</em>'.</p><p> </p><p>      "Charles?!" the smile slid off the boy's face, and he turned pale either from horror or from the suddenness of what had happened. He covered his face with his hand as he realised he was beginning to blush and started walking a little faster, passing the trio, who laughed at the violent reaction, Gasly. They followed him, catching up with the group of lads ahead of them.</p><p> </p><p>      "Don't make him cry," Norris punched Leclerc's arm, "he doesn't know words like that, Pierre! Pierre, come back!" Lando couldn't stop laughing. The situation defused and the Frenchman began to slow down, leveling himself with Lando, Carlos and Charles. In front of the group were Antonio, Kimi and Sebastian, whose head was covered by a hood, no one had seen much of him since yesterday, but the fact that Räikkönen and Vettel were walking together meant only one thing. They finally made up, "You'd better tell me why Sebastian's been hiding his head since yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>      "Would you believe me if I told you he cut his hair?" Everyone looked at Leclerc in surprise and then at Vettel's red hoodie, "I didn't get a good look, but he wasn't really in any face... or hair. Ouch!" suddenly there was a blow to the back of Leclerc's head. He was sidestepped by Hamilton, looking bad. Sleep deprived and angry, another day of silence with Bottas making itself felt. Lewis is losing his mind and he will show it to everyone in every way possible. Especially when it comes to his '<em>exes</em>'.</p><p> </p><p>      "It can't be possible," Hamilton blurted out with a smile, but there was nothing kind about that smile, it was full of sarcasm and pain, "he loves his hair, everyone knows that, <em>Golden-blond Sunshine</em>.<em> The perfect Sebastian Vettel</em>?" The resentment was clearly audible in his words. He's like the guy everyone's left behind, would get everyone's attention by being the most arrogant of all.</p><p> </p><p>      "No one is perfect. Except you, of course, <em>Lulu</em>," Lewis wouldn't allow himself to be called that, except by those closest to him, those who had left him. That's why he couldn't stand the way he referred to himself, especially from others and Charles knew it. He wanted to jab him. Everyone sensed something bad was coming and it got the attention of the other guys, "Well I guess as a friend and roommate I should know better," Charles didn't know what was going on with Seb again. He didn't want to ask him, he didn't want to pressure him, not after their conversation, but something was wrong, as if everything had been fine before.</p><p> </p><p>      "I'll take the hood off him during the warm-up," The haughty smile with which he had begun this conversation with Lewis fell from Charles' face. He thought he was the one who had brought trouble on Sebastian in the form of Hamilton. He didn't want anyone to touch Sebastian. After all, he was already having a hard time with whatever he was facing. Charles felt a responsibility on his shoulders, Sebastian had always protected him, he should too.</p><p> </p><p>      "Don't do that," Charles replied glumly. Vettel had his own personal space and Lewis should have understood as well as anyone that it was better not to pester him now, but it seemed this one only cared about how he felt right now, and he was in a lot of pain. So were a lot of people here.</p><p> </p><p>      "Why did Seb cut his hair off, didn't he even make up with Kimi? Or were you the one who drove him to it you little asshole?" Lewis pulled his bandana off Leclerс's head and threw it into the gully that was next to the track. Hamilton seemed overly belligerent, even aggressive, at which point Carlos and Lando twitched nearby, clearly unhappy with the dialogue, but more than anything the dialogue made him angry, "Always whining, hurt kid, that's the only way your friends run away from you. Almost lost the only one willing to put up with your bullshit."</p><p> </p><p>      "Ham, get away from him," Pierre couldn't stand by any longer. Leclerc wilted at Hamilton's words, they both knew how to hit a sore spot, but if Lewis was going to hide it, Charles no longer had any strength for it. He just looked at him with a sad shake of his head. He was constantly blaming himself for being a bad friend, for the way he did things to people, but Pierre could see that now Charles wanted to change. Yes, Charles' words still echoed in his head. He could feel that bitter taste of betrayal, but Leclerc had admitted it, which meant he didn't want to live a lie with Gasly. That was probably why he had decided to give him a second chance, not just to execute the plan.</p><p> </p><p>      "Oh, look, the 'French revolution' has arrived," Hamilton seems to have been pushing for Gasly to join the '<em>conversation </em>'. The boy stood between Lewis and Charles with his arms crossed over his chest. The tension around him increased.</p><p> </p><p>      "He has done nothing to you," the Frenchman replied with a serious face. He felt the distance between them begin to shrink dangerously. Lewis looked down at Pierre, measuring him with a haughty look.</p><p> </p><p>      "You've crossed the path with me, you've hurt my feelings, and you think I'm just going to let you go and get Valtteri on your side now," he said in a low voice, addressing only to Gasly. He blamed Pierre for what had happened between him and Valtteri. If he had not listened to him their conversation would not have happened. Valtteri would not have been caught by Wolff.</p><p> </p><p>      "I didn't poach anyone, think better of your behaviour, " Gasly wanted to leave with his friends because he thought the dialogue was over at this point, but not for Lewis. He grabbed Gasly by the sweatshirt and pulled him to him. The boys twitched in place, but Pierre gestured to his friends that it was all right. It was personal between the two of them. Pierre didn't think he'd made an enemy at school.</p><p> </p><p>      " Do you think he would willingly trade me for himself and for who? Hanging out with your Russian fucked-up friend, think he's all tough for you and your friends, know much about him anyway? " Daniil was still a big mystery to him, but he knew him. He was loyal, he was kind, a bit of a brat, but that didn't make him a bad person. It was his charm inspired by his Russian roots that made him a brother to Pierre. And a brother stands up for a brother, " You suck at picking your friends, Pierre, or is it nice to be friends with a murderer?"</p><p> </p><p>     "What?" A frown raised his eyebrows, he didn't understand why Lewis had said that. Gasly was confused. He'd forgotten that Hamilton was still holding onto his collar, that part of the trail they were now walking on was next to a ravine. That the two of them were standing dangerously close to the descent and the ground was very slippery.</p><p> </p><p>      "What are you doing. No!" The boy couldn't stay on his feet. He stepped back and slid down on the wet ground, "Fuck!" the boy shouted before he went tumbling backwards, not realizing what was waiting for him, hitting various parts of his body on bumps and rocks, picking up dirt and branches with the fabric of his dark blue sweatshirt, his shorts, his hair. For a second he thought he was on his feet again, but only for a second before his leg twisted and he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He continued his downward flight, trying to cover his head as much as possible. He could feel the scratches on his body and face, he thought it was the end, that he was going to hit something with the temple or back of his head or break his neck or spine and die in a puddle of his own blood, but it didn't happen. He reached the ground, his back slamming against a fallen tree that lay at the very bottom. Gasly was breathing heavily, he was scared to death, but he was alive. The boy was afraid to open his eyes and see what had happened to him, afraid to see how low he had fallen and how his body was smeared with blood and mud. Tears poured from his eyes, the fright drowning out the pain for a while, but it wasn't long enough. His whole body began to ache. He heard someone shouting from above. Pierre lay on the side and when he opened his eyes he saw fallen blackened leaves in front of him, which tripped in his eyes. There was a fog in his head in which the thought flashed through his mind that he was terribly unlucky. Getting punched in the face, fainting, finding out his parents were dead, and now this... and he thought about going karting today with Leclerc, since he was finally allowed to leave the Boarding School facility. He did not realise that the shouts that came to his ears echoed quietly were his name. He did not respond. He needed to come to his senses.</p><p> </p><p>      "Pierre! Pierre! " Leclerc looked down at the boy who was lying on the ground and not responding to his shouts and to the shouts of Carlos, Lando and Antonio who was walking, just behind Kimi and Seb and turned around at the shouts. He rushed over as soon as he saw his friend flying into the abyss. Everything shrank inside Charles, only the most wrong thoughts in his head. With a shout the boy swooped down on Hamilton, who was standing there with an overly contented expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>      "Leclerc, you fool, what are you doing? " Sainz was the first to try and somehow stop the boy, but he accidentally punched the Spaniard in the face, swinging his fists and Lando ran up to Carlos, looking at the red mark on his cheek. Charles did not know how to fight. He always tried to avoid physical contact with them because he knew he would lose most of the time. He always treated confrontations with a cool head, but not when his friend, who had given him the chance to mend his ways and change, was lying on the ground and not getting to him.</p><p> </p><p>      "Charles! Don't touch him," The rest of the boys also ran to the shouts. Daniil, Daniel and Nico ran up to the ditch, but by then Gasly had already started to move, trying to get up slowly, but his own body was failing him. Sebastian was the next to come running to Leclerc's rescue that clashed with Lewis, who wouldn't just let himself be touched. So Charles took a couple of nasty punches to the face and stomach. Sebastian grabbed Charles from behind and tried to pull him off, but the latter in a burst of anger resisted, and Lewis himself seemed to get into a rage, then Bottas began to pull him from behind. Suddenly the hood fell off Sebastian's head and everyone could see Sebastian's carelessly cropped hair. Leclerc stopped struggling and looked frightened at his roommate. Lewis, too, stopped fighting and stepped back much more. Everyone looked dumbfounded at Vettel, who was running his gaze frightened over those present.</p><p> </p><p>      "Pierre! You're all right!" Daniil tried to go down a little lower, but almost slipped down himself, only Ricciardo, who was standing next to him, saved him from a second trip down, grabbing him by his sweatshirt. Nico looked around trying to think of something and grabbed tightly to the nearest tree with a not so thick trunk so he could hold on. The boy held out his hand to Carlos, who at first looked at his friend bewildered and quickly realized what Hulkenberg was up to, Antonio and Sebastian came to help them, he called Kimi, who a little reluctantly decided to take part in this too, and he already gave his hand to Daniel, well, and that to Daniil. The guys began to descend gently in a chain downwards, but even their seven were not enough to go down at least halfway, and their feet were slipping dangerously on the wet ground, we had to bury the soles in the mud a little to make it hold somehow, but the hold was not enough, the whole thing was becoming very dangerous, because Nico and Carlos would hardly hold the weight of the other guys, but at least now we could shout, "Pierre! Are you alive in there?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Yes, in a way," Pierre finally heard through the ringing in his ears that his name was being called. He turned his head and looked up. He was horrified to see how deep the ditch was and what a sharp incline he had experienced, and also how Danil was trying to climb down, holding on to Dan. From his bad experience in the descent he started waving his arms, which whined unpleasantly, he tried to gesture to interrupt this crazy undertaking, "you idiots?! Don't go down by yourselves it's very slippery, we won't get out..." he realised that even if he were to climb towards them now, he wouldn't make it, "I think... something's wrong with my leg, I can't get out by myself, better call for help!" Daniil and Dan began to climb up, obeying Pierre, and whatever self-preservation instinct they did have, although many doubted its existence. The boys looked at each other. Daniil was at a loss for words. He ran his hands through his hair, combing it back. He often did this when he was nervous.</p><p> </p><p>      "Somebody run over and get Webber or Tost," Nico said loudly, trying to get the guys' attention. He must have been the only one with a completely cool head analysing the situation and trying to find the best solution, while the others were at a complete loss. However, everyone was embarrassed, afraid to go and ask the teachers for help. The fear of Webber and the fact that they would be misunderstood and punished was even greater than the well-being of their fellow sufferers.</p><p> </p><p>      "I'll do it," ran Lando up to Hülkenberg and Sainz, who gave the boy a frantic look. Norris wanted to help, he was used to these five, he had become friends with them. They accepted him, even though he was friends with Max, with whom things weren't easy at the time. It was never easy with him. Carlos did not want him to get into trouble, but helping Pierre could not stop him. Sainz walked over to Lando, putting his hands on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>      "Just be careful. Just don't hurt yourself," he looked around and saw Russell and Albon standing nearby, he didn't want to let Lando go alone, "Alex, George," called out Carlos to the boys who ran up to the Spaniard without question, "go with him," the boys nodded in agreement. All three of them shouted and ran towards the boarding school for help.</p><p> </p><p>     "I'm not just going to leave it like that," Daniil was freaking out, although it was hard to tell from his face. He looked completely calm and only his body language gave away his real anxiety. He clenched his fists angrily, tossing from side to side and nervously smoothing his hair, which was once again disheveled in his hair. He looked at Leclerc who was also trying to get down. They now shared feelings about what was happening, even if they didn't like each other very much, the man who had brought them together now was in trouble and they had failed to prevent it, or perhaps were partly to blame for what had happened. Charles thought about the fact that he was the one who annoyed Hamilton and Kvyat about the fact that he was the one who persuaded Bottas to drop Lewis and it coincided with Pierre asking him to get into Wolff's office. Putting all these thoughts aside there was only one fact left, can't help him now, " Hamilton! " roared Dani, heading towards Lewis. Everyone knew that it seems that Danil was going to start fighting again, to do what Charles was not strong enough, but here could come Webber and catch all the action, but it seems that Lewis himself did not mind to fight again and set up Kvyat.  A furious rage erupted inside Daniil, he took a swing to give Lewis a good punch in the face, but he was grabbed from the back by Valtteri and Daniel, who spotted Kvyat walking towards the Brit.</p><p> </p><p>      "You have taken mine and I'll take yours," replied the Briton with a bitter smile. Lewis was ready to sacrifice his face, just to spite all those who hurt him, by any means possible, pressing on the most sore places, and the history of Daniil he knows, sometimes rumors are useful, because they do not appear from nothing, and there already can be blown any absurd story, "how is the family, doing? "</p><p> </p><p>      "Daniil, Dani! Stop he's not worth it," shouted Valtteri, the Finn got between Lewis and Daniil as he made sure that Ricciardo had a firm grip on Kvyat and he could not pounce on the Brit, well in passing, he was not ready to fight Kvyat when he was under the power of anger. Daniil pulled himself out of Ricciardo's tight grasp, but didn't rush in, a little bit of Dani's composure prevailing over him after all.</p><p> </p><p>      " Is he worth it? " From behind Valtteri asked Hamilton with some resentment in his voice. Bottas turned to his roommate and shook his head, humbling Lewis with the saddest look. How he hadn't seen that in Hamilton before. He'd always defended Lewis and his views, he knew he could act like a creep, but only when he needed to. He didn't see that bastard vindictiveness in him. He'd seen him as a friend, he'd seen him as a pillar when he'd first got here, but that had all disappeared like a lock of rain. Tears streamed down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>      "How pathetic you are," it was a grudge. He didn't want to see the person, but he didn't know where he could move and was forced to stay as Hamilton's neighbour. Because his friend Lewis Hamilton had died, only at what point he never knew. Maybe the day Nico tried to die? His Lewis, which was a fun guy, a bit selfish, but who stuck to his friends and loved ones, who didn't hurt others as much as he did now.</p><p> </p><p>      After a while Webber appeared in the company of three Britons, who brought along a rope that hung over his shoulder. The man asked the boys to step aside and walk towards the boarding school, some of the boys obeyed, but Charles, Daniil and company stayed with Antonio, they didn't want to leave Pierre. They didn't want to leave their friend. The boy continued to lie on the cold ground at the bottom of the ravine, but on his back instead of sideways. For some reason at that moment he wanted to think while he waited for help... and a strange thought occurred to him. What if Jules had disappeared because he, like Pierre himself, had fallen into one of the ravines. One could easily break one's neck here, Gasly understood that he had just been lucky to get off lightly, but in that case why his body had not been found... running away from a boarding school was not easy everyone knew that, and if he was running away it was probably through the forest... Gasly looked up at the sky, salty tear tracks frozen on his cheeks, unpleasantly drying his skin, his leg ached mercilessly, but he was afraid to see what was out there. For some reason he feared it was broken. Gasly turned his head to the side and suddenly the bandana that Lewis had taken off Leclerc caught his eye, the Frenchman knew that Charles loved that bandana, even though it made him look a little silly. With one hand he reached for it and hid the ornamented white bandana in his pocket...</p><p> </p><p><br/>
      Mark Webber wrapped a rope around one of the trees and began to slowly climb down it. He stepped firmly on the ground so that, like Pierre, he would not slip down. Here the man was already standing over Gasly. His gaze was a mix of emotions that Gusli could not quite read. He began to rise slowly, leaning on the fallen tree, but hissed in pain as he began to lean on his right leg. Webber helped him gently up and gently sat him down on the trunk of the tree. He got down on one knee in front of the boy and gently removed his trainer and toe, Pierre felt strange as if he was a small child being taught to tie his shoelaces, he looked up where his friends could be seen watching everything with bated breath.</p><p> </p><p>      "You're a lucky lad, Pierre," the Frenchman was still embarrassed that Webber remembered his name, though before he always looked up the names in a magazine and then remembered the faces of the pupils, "this is the first time we've met like this. Third? " grinned the teacher. His leg was swollen and the man gently moved Pierre's foot, examining his reaction, "I think you have a sprain. A week or two and you'll be as good as new. I'll think of something. How to get you out. The important thing is not to put any pressure on the sore leg. Stand up, lean on me," the boy stood gently, leaning on Webber. The man reached for the rope and carefully wrapped it around Gasly's waist. Mark whistled loudly, attracting the attention of the boys upstairs, "hey folks," the teacher called out loudly causing the boys to flinch out of habit, "now pull the rope gently towards you. Let's help your friend out."</p><p> </p><p>      Webber carefully stood to the side, propping Gasly up, but did not hold on to the rope, risking slipping down. They began to climb up slowly. Dani and Dan gently pulled the rope towards them, pulling the Frenchman up, who occasionally helped himself to the top with his free hand. Step by step the two began to climb out of the ravine, but sometimes they still had to stand on the sore leg, causing tears to come back to the corners of Pierre's eyes. His leg felt as if it had been made of iron and had grown larger and larger and in the other hand, resting on Monsieur Webber, he was holding a trainer that had been taken off his sore foot. All he wanted was just to get out of this hellhole and lie down and sleep somewhere. It could be in the woods and on the ground. When they were almost to the top he saw Leclerc's hand reaching for him. He grasped it tightly and was finally pulled out. He sat down on the ground again and was hugged tightly by Charles, his face tucked into his shoulder. It happened so suddenly that Pierre did not have time to react immediately but hugged the boy back. He was so relieved to be able to touch his friend again. He felt others coming up to him and clapping the 'sorrowful hero of the day' on the shoulder. Webber, too, climbed out of the gully and gently shook himself off the mud. For a second Gasly met Daniil's gaze, he was grateful for the help, but the word '<em>murderer</em>' rang in his head, the meaning of which he didn't quite understand and, trying not to jump to conclusions, he simply turned away, hugging Charles tighter.</p><p> </p><p>      "Right, no need to sit on the cold ground, come on, need to bring you to the medical unit or do you want me to carry you in my arms like a baby again? " Everyone somehow looked at the teacher in disbelief. Charles let go of Pierre and helped him gently stand up. Webber put his shoulder up again for Pierre to lean on without putting much pressure on his sore leg, " go ahead ahead, tell them the warm-up is cancelled and everyone is dismissed. Let them mind their own business," the boys did not immediately react to the teacher's words, glancing doubtfully now at Gasly and then at Webber " Why are you standing there? I won't eat him! And clean your shoes or I'll make you wash the whole hall," The boys had to listen to Webber's point and went ahead, leaving Gasly alone with him, "well tell me?" Gasly was silent. He didn't quite understand what he had to say he didn't understand what Webber wanted from him. The man sighed heavily, "God, you kids act all smart sometimes, and when you don't have to, you turn on the fools, who sent you flying? And let's not get into this snitching thing, you could die."</p><p> </p><p>      "Lewis Hamilton," Gasly replied briefly. He didn't know why, but he seemed to trust Webber, or he just wanted to spite the Brit for what he had done. Perhaps it had something to do with the adult going after him in the ravine, risking himself as well and while he was being very kind to him. Gasly felt a strange sense of retribution when he said Hamilton's name and protection, because now he knew that the boy would not escape punishment, to himself Gasly thought that he should not be so happy about punishing Hamilton because, in his opinion, they were too cruel. Webber shook his head, chuckling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>      "Hamilton then," Webber repeated once more. Gasly was sure he was in for it now, there was nothing to stop Hamilton, everyone knew the punishments. "Nobody ever crosses that son of a bitch, you know, he's got a rich family behind him, and he's got a way with publicity that makes him tough, but you really pissed him off if he showed his real face. I like you, kid. A little fighter for the truth, and in the truth everyone knows the power," Pierre was strange to hear such words of praise, but he accepted them. Apparently Monsieur Webber didn't like Lewis very much either, "Have they given you a nickname yet?"</p><p> </p><p>      "'<em>The Noble Boy,</em>' replied the boy quickly and quietly. Webber laughed, Gasly was amused by the name too, but he was used to many people addressing him that way. It was even kind of commendable that everyone knew by his noble principles and the hot-headedness with which he fought for justice.</p><p> </p><p>      "A very neat nickname, though they could have tried harder, all I know. '<em>Sunshine</em>', '<em>Honey-badger</em>', '<em>Hulk</em>', '<em>Chilli</em>', '<em>Iceman</em>', '<em>Torpedo</em>' and others,'" the boy wondered. Aren't these code names invented to keep who's who secret, "for some reason kids think we teachers can't see or know anything. You are the bullies here, you need gas to the eyes behind most of you, but there are exceptions. There was a boy before you, Jules. He was a good boy. Sebastian, he likes to go dark, but the lad has a heart of gold, not just his hair, he shaved it off for nothing," Mark's words confused the boy, sounded like Webber missed them? Gasly got a grain of suspicion towards the teacher, but he was also confused by this attitude towards the boys and for a moment he thought that Webber might know something about Jules' disappearance, but the first thing confused him more. If he starts asking him about Bianchi now, Webber might think something is wrong if he's involved. The whole thing about him knowing everything has created a creepy paranoia in Pierre, that Gasly and the guys are trying to find skeletons in this establishment's wardrobe.</p><p> </p><p>     "If you realise that, why are you doing this to us?" Gasly interrupted him. He couldn't understand why they were being treated this way, the shouting, the violence, physical and mental, it was as if they were in prison," why the cage, these unnecessarily cruel punishments," Just in the month he had spent in the boarding school, his friends had undergone all kinds of punishments that no one wanted to talk about.</p><p> </p><p>      "Because none of you understood in a good way before, that's why you were sent here," it felt like a punch in the face. Pierre remembered how he himself had got here. In his mind it had been a misunderstanding for which he had been less to blame, although he had broken the boy's arm, but who had asked his opinion? Who asked if that boy insulted him and his family almost every day that one day his patience met its logical end," It's education, the discipline, that after every stupid action you take, there is a counter-action."</p><p> </p><p>      "But can't it be communicated differently, "Pierre asked with some desperation. The boy hoped to influence the teacher to reach his conscience, to plant a seed of doubt in his methods of education. He wanted to cry out about the injustice done to the children here. Yes, they had been wronged. Some more, some less, some not at all, it wasn't their parents' fault their finances were in trouble and it was the only way out. Don't they deserve a different road, a different treatment. Cruelty begets cruelty and 'curing' it with more cruelty is not the solution at all.</p><p> </p><p>      "All right. Let's see. Your two friends Daniil and Daniel, along with Max, have been punished, if my memory serves me right, for classroom discipline violations. If I remembered every punishment, I'd go insane by now, but these guys are a frequent occurrence. It's hard to forget the two clowns and their ex-buddy, but of the three punished, these two then still broke the rule. How do you respond to that?" Kvyat and Ricciardo ran away from boarding school when they were banned because they made a clown out of it, but they were above the law, they were incorrigible, but they weren't bad either. Or were they? Daniil wanted to start a fight with Max, but Dan was just reciting mean verses and wreaking havoc, which he does often,' or well, in your circles, how did Hulk and Chili convey to Ocon that he was a rat? Suddenly the kid shows up all of a sudden sulking and twitchy and is shooed away by the two guys, what happened? And I'll explain, just like we explain in a bad way that being a bully is bad, so your friends explained in a bad way that being a snitch is not cool," that moment was still alive in the memory, that there was violence living in the guys who were here. One continuous circle of cruelty that never seemed to end.</p><p> </p><p>      Gasly said nothing more, he could feel Webber's hands on his waist. It made him feel uncomfortable. He wanted to leave this place again. To take Daniil, Charles, every child out of here, even Lewis, and get as far away from here as possible. It wasn't right, but there was a logic to it as well, unfortunately. A bitter realisation. That things in life don't always work out well. His fall into the ravine today could be said to confirm that he meant well, but it turned out as always. There were so many thoughts in Pierre's head. Starting with Webber's words and ending with Lewis's. Why had he called Daniil a murderer? The sky was getting darker, but the rain wasn't going to come down on their heads, winter was creeping up, one could only be glad it was warm in the south of France.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      The boys were already sitting dressed in the common room, the fire in the fireplace was not lit, and if illuminated by natural light, and a nasty cold draught was seeping in through the old vents. Dan, Dani, Carlos, Nico, Charles and Valtteri joined them, who did not know where to go and so Daniil called him along, especially since he was a little aware of what had happened... All the guys were thinking about what had happened. They were waiting for news about Pierre, hoping that nothing serious had happened. Yes, they had seen him climb out of the ravine, but the boy looked miserable. Scruffy, scratched, with one foot without a trainer, they didn't know what to do without him. It was as if everything had come to a standstill. It was as if Pierre was missing, a feeling that seemed very familiar to some. Everyone thought Gasly didn't belong in this boarding school, that it was breaking him by any means possible, everyone thought how in this time they could have offended Pierre, that this was where they belonged. There was absolutely no face on the boys, no one suggested that Lewis could snap so openly in front of everyone. It was Daniil who was worrying the most.</p><p> </p><p>      He knew Lewis had said something to him. He read the confusion in Pierre's eyes, which was directed specifically at him. There had been all sorts of rumours about Kvyat before, about how he'd got to school, he'd lived with the stigma for a long time, but many had realised that not all the rumours were true, but after all something had given rise to it, which meant there was some truth to it. It seemed that he had to speak of his past sooner than he had expected. He had to explain himself again. The other guys who were here didn't usually require it, but the Frenchman was the exception to the rule. Just when everyone thought Gasly had finally begun to settle into their circles, something happened again. He reminded one of the other boy. Stoffel nicknamed <em>'thirty-three misfortunes</em>', but what Pierre was experiencing was far worse. He was the one who had started to change the boys' lives, to show that it was possible to do things differently, to point out that the ordinary things that were evil to them were bad and they understood it.</p><p> </p><p>      "What should we do? We have to go to the city," Hülkenberg was the first to speak, as if he had woken up from a dream, "I guess we can't race on the go-karts, but we have other things to do," Nico continued to be one of those who had a cool head at this moment, he tried to think about the main things, while the others, bogged down in their thoughts, "like our Britney Spears plan. We should finally get in touch with Nico and find out what happened or what's going on."</p><p> </p><p>      "Pierre could have snapped his neck over asking Lewis to get that fucking comb, and you're thinking about <em>business</em> now?" Daniil replied coldly. Charles was in agreement with him in that opinion. How could one think about business at all at a time like this, but Daniel and a little bit of Carlos agreed with Hulk. Lando had encouraged him to find out what was really going on. He hadn't gotten into it head on, but maybe it was time to start. That way he would atone for his mistake to Jules and maybe to Max. Because the whole quartet had been inattentive to their friend.</p><p> </p><p>      "I think, like himself, yes, he got hurt because of him," Hulk was confident in his words and confident in Pierre's dedication to his cause, which he essentially started when his camera was stolen, going through all his stuff and getting that damning photo, he and surprisingly Charles.</p><p>     "Like Kevin, we don't know who attacked him and he won't talk and there must be a good reason for that. Does he know something or Sebastian? Why did he decide to cut his hair? He obviously hasn't said anything to Kimi. The latter would have killed anyone who was guilty for his friend by now. Why isn't Max talking?" Nico tried to make causal connections in his head. If Kevin found out everything, maybe he was scared he might have disappeared, like Bianchi or maybe the story like with Rosberg. Why didn't anything happen to Max, why did Seb look like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown for a month. So many questions and there was only one answer. It was already in the air, but no one wanted to take it as truth and tried to look for other versions.</p><p> </p><p>      "Max is getting screwed, I'm a hundred percent sure of it," Ricciardo entered the conversation. He was still terribly resentful of him, but he wasn't going to back down," as well as Sebastian I suppose, although I don't know how, but there was no doubt. He's part of our business too, although we didn't pay attention to it for a long time," continued Hülkenberg's thought Dan. Everyone liked Seb, yes he was sometimes sneaky to get ahead, but unlike the same Lewis, was kind to most of the guys and willing to help," perhaps there is some other figure, "continued to argue the Australian, there was one thought that started in his mind.</p><p>    "Someone stole the camera, someone who knew about it, because even we didn't know at the time that he had it, even two, "Pierre never showed his hobby in the boarding school, he was afraid that someone would break or steal the second camera too, he hid his photos away and I think he made a stash of his personal belongings somewhere, he never said anything when his hobby came up in conversation, "someone who knows more than others," usually the gossips Esteban, Antonio, Lewis fit this category, but no one fit their case or maybe they didn't know something, "who knows the identity of our <em>school maniac</em>. It's definitely one of the teachers, well Checo can't pinch all these guys. Or Lewis, despite how he's shown himself, or any of the bullies in any class. I don't know Evans, Mortara, Jev, those little shitheads Tictum and Mazepin, whoever. We all think in small ways, and here's the real '<em>Lovely Bones</em>' going on," the movie once made a lasting impression on a boy, which made him fear his neighbours for a long time, fearing one day to just disappear like the main character.</p><p>     "You get what I'm pointing at. I don't know. It could be Webber, it could be Horner. They're just creepy sadists or maybe Wolff himself, king of all sadists and this place, that's why they keep quiet? Because if the director himself nailed you, what are you gonna do here? Knowing Max, he wouldn't tell his father because in any situation he would be beaten. Sebastian won't out of principle, so as not to complicate the family situation even more. The question is another, what has happened that scares them so much."</p><p> </p><p>      "Harassment? If not worse," Hulk voiced aloud the thought of everyone present. The lads gave the German the most disapproving look they were capable of, but it was with a dash of fear. Nico had already seen a similar situation when the thought was jokingly voiced by Kevin a couple of weeks ago. Hülkenberg had no idea that he would one day agree with the Dane's thought that he would one day see him beaten. Then he realised that everyone here was hiding something. It was understandable as it was, but the extent of those secrets was beginning to frighten him.</p><p> </p><p>      "Befriended Kevin somehow and now you sound like him?" Suddenly Carlos said. In his picture of the world, all the horror that had been going on had made it hard to believe that this could happen to Lando as well. That he wouldn't be able to protect him. Like Lewis Nico, despite all their strange relationship, like Daniel Max, even though he had always protected Verstappen, like Kimi Sebastian, and yet the two were together more than anyone. There was a heavy sigh from Hülkenberg, he felt as if he was the only one who could see where things were going and no one understood him, although that was not the case.</p><p> </p><p>      " Put two plus two ," Nico turned fully to Sainz and tried to explain on his fingers, "Pictures of half naked boys, items that are missing but directly related to them. Trainers, a comb, a toy," the 'crimes' themselves lined up in Nico's eyes into a clear picture. Like the work of serial killers, "these are evidence most likely. Someone was trying to hide them, but not destroy them. Purely the behaviour of some maniac. In any movie and in any high-profile case like this guys leave something behind, and if he's here he can just hide it somewhere and no one will even know what it is. Actually, that's what we're up against. Why Tost had the trainers might be understandable, but how Wolff got the comb and where Max's toy is. Someone's covering their tracks. I'll bet you next time we'll find evidence from I don't know... Abiteboul or, who the fuck knows, Binotto, though I don't know of a worse person for it."</p><p> </p><p>     "If it turns out to be true, it's hell," Valtteri, who was standing off to the side, entered quietly, he always looks serious, but now he was more serious than usual, "No one will admit to it. Nico tried to kill himself, but that's already in question. Jules is missing, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure he's alive, what if those people wanted to tell everything and they might just get rid of them. Kevin is direct proof that no one is safe," Bottas reasoned coldly and even harshly, as he was not attached to any of the guys. This led Leclerc to a thought.</p><p> </p><p>      "Kimi once asked me to leave the room, to go to Pierre's room for the night," why would Kimi do that? Unless he knew Sebastian was in danger and Räikkönen was feared by everyone without exception, "Sorry Dani, yes I slept on your bed," of course he couldn't let that go unnoticed either for which he received a judgmental look from Kvyat. It seems someone will ask for new bedding today, "Sebastian has been walking around beaten up for a long time, whoever it is he has made sure Seb doesn't say anything."</p><p> </p><p>      "I'm ready to go and send the letter for Nico that you wrote, I have the money I'm willing to pay for a quick delivery," Nico volunteered to do everything himself, but in fact he had the idea of finding out in town what was known about the Bianchi case, because the child's disappearance couldn't have gone without a trace. He had to be in town anyway to get away. This was the nearest area, and all around the bloody forest that ring hid this godforsaken place from public view.</p><p> </p><p>      "I'll go with you," Valtteri volunteered as well. He thought little else would need to be tampered with somewhere. Nico nodded gratefully. If one volunteered to help, others would join in. And so it began to happen.</p><p> </p><p>      "And I'll try to talk to Max," Daniel spoke up again. Now he had a good reason for this and Max would not be able to get away with it. Ricciardo himself wasn't keen to push Verstappen, but he felt a responsibility and would do what was necessary.</p><p> </p><p>      "I'll try to find Max's toy," Carlos voiced. He himself can't believe he's getting involved in some absurd gamble again. "I don't know if I can do anything, but I'll at least go to Tost's closet and see if he's still there as the missing item, or try to figure out what's there from the photo. I'll get Lando to help me," he contradicted himself this morning, but Norris' words did have an effect on him. He had to help his friends.</p><p> </p><p>      "Have you decided to take an action instead of just being agreeable to what we said," Ricciardo patted his eyes in surprise and slapped Sainz on the back with force, nearly knocking the life out of him, "yes, yes we noticed Carlos, you weren't doing shit. Finally decided to wake up and take off your <em>rose-coloured crush glasses</em>."</p><p> </p><p>      "Thanks to Lando. He kept bugging me about it," in their brains the boys were mentally praising Norris for finally giving them their Chili back, the guy seemed to be starting to distance himself from their reality, but his involvement in the case, proved otherwise. He's with them forever and at their side, "I just want this to be over."</p><p> </p><p>      "Pierre asked me to follow Sebastian, I could ask him to ask around. We had a conversation recently and I almost cracked him up?" Leclerc thought it was his conversation that had brought Seb to the line when he decided, to cut his hair. He wanted to help, though he realised, as did Daniel, that it could really hurt him and Sebastian himself, he would try to get something out of Kimi. He hoped that Vettel had listened to him and they had made up because he had told him what was going on, but it didn't fit with the picture he had. Either Kimi was biding his time to tear his abuser to shreds or... he still doesn't know. Suddenly it dawned on Leclerc, "Giovinazzi," Charles whispered softly. All looked questioningly at the Monegasque who was glowing with the sudden idea.</p><p>    "I spoke to Antonio, he said that he was asked a lot about Pierre, what if he knew about the cameras. He had told someone about them. What if he knows something else? This <em>mobster</em>'s a real <em>Pandora's Box</em>, Carlos. Maybe you could ask him. I'm afraid he's gonna send me away.</p><p> </p><p>     " Yeah, okay," Carlos nodded. He and Giovinazzi had a neutral relationship and he hoped to be able to negotiate with the Italian, but as far as he knew he was going to the city. Probably he, Lando and his friends and apparently Charles would be spending the weekend together, combining business with pleasure. Go-karting and interrogation.</p><p> </p><p>      " I'll talk to Pierre," Daniil listened for a long time to the arguments of his companions, he didn't want to admit, but they were quite valid. He understood that Pierre was all right and he would like to get justice for the guys who had suffered in that place "I think he didn't miss the opportunity to find out something from Webber."</p><p> </p><p>      "It's settled then, we've all got our tasks to do, let's go guys, the show must go on," clapped his hands at Nico. Another of their briefings was completed on a fighting note.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>         "Why so moody? " Ocon and Stroll were walking around town before heading out to go karting. It looked like the rain was going to pour down after all, the more interesting race between the two of them would be, although Esteban still wasn't quite sure he was a good driver, nor was he sure he would end up on the kart, it was quite bad with money, as was the case with many of the lads. Jokingly, Lance referred to the boys from the boarding school as 'les petits coureurs' or little racers in French. The Frenchman sighed heavily, this morning's incident had made a huge impact on him, as it probably had on everyone else there.</p><p> </p><p>      "Hamilton had thrown Gasly into a ravine because he had somehow crossed him" he wasn't aware of the full context of events, but he was sure it involved Nico and Valtteri. Lewis wouldn't have reacted to any other provocation, well, he'd have arranged his own. Pierre was one of those rare guys who was kind to him, though. Even though he was friends with his abusers and he was sure he was the one who had influenced Nico's decision to apologise to him. Ocon was even somewhat grateful for that.</p><p> </p><p>      "Gasly... Pierre?" Suddenly Lance interrupted the flow of thoughts. Ocon was rather surprised that Stroll, though he remembered they'd all raced karts together, but he couldn't remember every lad.</p><p> </p><p>      "Yes. Do you know him?" Esteban decided to clarify. Lance hadn't told him how he had gotten in direct contact with the boarding school, why they had decided to organize the event in the first place. The reason why they had met and become friends. After all, it hadn't all started with Ocon.</p><p> </p><p>      "And some of his friends. Dani, Dan, Nico. I met them on the karts" Lance loved that race. He was glad that the guys were very competitive, in comparison with others who were often at that karting track, even tried to impose on him, "Have you forgotten that my father organised a go-karting for you guys, well that happened after I met them," Stroll cunningly raised his thick eyebrows with a wide smile on his face, "damn, I did not know that it was so tough there," the boy continued to say with a smile. As if it was some kind of joke to him, it was a little embarrassing to Ocon in their communication that Stroll didn't understand his realities.</p><p> </p><p>      "Are you serious right now? I thought I was telling you that recently I got nailed by two guys, we don't have much fun, we have violent kids that can punch... you in the face," Esteban kept trying to explain to Lance that kids are different, that there are <em>poor</em> and there are <em>rich</em>, that they are from two different worlds, but Lance didn't seem to feel much boundaries. It was sometimes amusing and sometimes frightening.</p><p> </p><p>      " Is he even in one piece?" Ocon grimaced, which meant both, yes and no. He was a little worried about Gasly's condition, but he wasn't his friend, but Stroll was, which is why he was here now and talking about what was going on at boarding school, so Lance gave him the phone, Steph and Nico weren't the first to think of sneaking phones into a place where they were expressly forbidden. On nights there is a strange picture of Daniel and Esteban lying with their backs to each other, covered with their heads and quietly chatting to someone, not even realising that both of them have phones "by the way, ready to go for a ride today?"</p><p> </p><p>      "You do know I don't have any money, don't you?" Ocon grinned sadly. Once again he felt insignificant in comparison to his new and probably only friend, though after Stroll had been to their boarding school, now Checo was greeting him, which was rather odd "We don't get much pocket money, and my parents can't afford to give me money. I told you."</p><p> </p><p>      " I've got money. And a lot," Lance was the kind of guy who was very rich, somewhat humble, yet always offered his monetary help. If Stroll had been older, he might have called him his '<em>Sugar Daddy</em>'. Life began to change rapidly with the arrival of Stroll junior, but not yet Este himself, "I can pay for you."</p><p><br/>
      "And then I'll owe you to death, no way," Ocon tried to pretend that he was not for sale, though in his heart he hoped that he would insist and he agreed, because he very much to ride with Lance.</p><p> </p><p>      "You shouldn't say that. I'm offering out of friendship," Stroll hesitated and looked intently at Ocon, "Why aren't you getting more money?" Esteban wanted to laugh with utter hopelessness.</p><p> </p><p>      "Are we poorly funded?" clapped the boy on the side, the problem was obvious. There was a problem with the roof on the top floors because it was leaking so badly, the dampness was terrible, one part of the building was closed and empty altogether and the only place that was being used there was the cage. The local pieces of furniture seemed to still have seen knights in their day and have been remodeled a hundred thousand times "You've been to school. This something called the '<em>castle</em>' is about to fall apart," Lance was silent and the boys stopped where they were. Stroll rubbed his chin thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>     "Listen, maybe we should arrange charity races, find sponsors or patrons," Esteban sighed heavily and looked up, wanting to find answers from the sky, but in the dark sky he obviously won't find them.</p><p> </p><p>      "Oh wow, cool, stand up kids, stand up in a circle, the money will come to us itself," Esteban began to tease. For a moment he thought Stroll was offended by him, but then he broke down and grinned at the Frenchman's joke, "How do you see it?"</p><p> </p><p>      "I could ask my father?" If Esteban got a euro every time Lance mentioned his father in their conversation, he'd be rich by now, by his standards, maybe even be able to give something to Lance, because so far all his gifts were gratuitous.</p><p> </p><p>      "Do you always have everything to do with him?" Esteban asked him back with a kind of chuckle, but it seems Stroll Jr. took it as something personal and started to explain what's what. Again.</p><p> </p><p>     "Well from the point of view of his campaign helping a boarding school is not bad for his image," Lance was good at politics and economics, Esteban felt like a fool again, but listening carefully to Lance, he drew some new knowledge.</p><p>    "That is, he as a man of politics is interested in the teenage boys, that get into such institutions, especially within his city, had a chance for a normal life," Lance explained everything with a very clever face, they continued their movement again and reaching the corner, Esteban began to slow down, he saw the teacher Monsieur Horner, who was all too familiar to him, come out from around the corner and next to him '<em>Wednesday hero</em>' Verstappen senior. There was a real panic inside the Frenchman, and he looked around trying to find somewhere to hide a bit, and saw a little further away a deep gate where he could stand as if behind a wall. Lance didn't seem to notice his friend's excitement and went on talking about his own thing. Esteban took Stroll's hand and led him towards the opening.</p><p>      "...it's important for voters, especially in small towns, so they feel like they care, and as a father he's interested in having friends..."</p><p> </p><p>      "Lance... get your mouth shut," Stroll looked perplexed at the Frenchman, who pulled the boy to him and gently covered his mouth with his hand to avoid unnecessary questions. The boy began to peer carefully from behind the opening.</p><p> </p><p>      "I can't breathe. Let go," Lance muttered through his hand. Esteban gently removed his hand from Stroll's face, which he also neatly peered out of the opening as he watched the two men enter some cafe," What is it? Who are these two men? One looks familiar, but I don't remember the other.</p><p> </p><p>      "It was Horner, one of our teachers, one of the creepiest I would say, worse than Wolff," If history or humanities were understandable, the exact sciences were horrible as Horner, and it was not the difficulty of the tasks, but the teacher himself, he was the category of teachers, who discouraged any desire to learn, and this dick next door, Max Verstappen's father, "remember was a fight in the hall" Stroll also caught this not the most beautiful scene and was a bit shocked, perhaps the first time he saw how people after a fight bleeding. He was paler than a sheet at the time and didn't say anything.</p><p> </p><p>      "That's the man Dan attacked," Stroll asked in surprise. As if that fear that was Wednesday didn't exist.</p><p> </p><p>      "Exactly," Esteban replied briefly. Stroll's eyes lit up dangerously, it really didn't please Ocon. It presaged something not very good. He knew at once what he was up to and began to shake his head quickly.</p><p> </p><p>     "Shall we follow them?" Ocon began cursing quietly in French, thinking of all the possible scenarios where in either ending he would end up. For some reason Ocon was terrified of getting punished in any way, though in essence nothing criminal he would do if he went into that cafe, but there was little to no telling what Horner would think.</p><p> </p><p>      "Are you out of your mind? Horner knows me," Ocon hissed, as if the teacher was still nearby, as if someone was eavesdropping on them. His whole body stiffened with nerves. The boy glanced around, even after the incident many of the boys still went to town. Apparently Ocon judged by himself that he would have overheard.</p><p> </p><p>      "Well, he doesn't know me," Stroll winked and headed in the direction of the cafe, "Wait here," Lance shouted with a smile and hopped to move away from Esteban who wanted to tear the hair out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>      "Lance! Lance you idiot!" Ocon shouted in his wake, but here the lad disappeared behind the door. Esteban slammed the back of his head against the beige wall. There was nothing left for him but to wait for his friend. Every second felt like an eternity. A wind picked up through the streets, driving dark leaves along the paths. The cold crawled unpleasantly under Esteban's jacket, he felt like Lance had already been eaten there by both Horner and Verstappen Sr. Especially the latter. His appearance within the walls of the school always meant a storm, usually children remember other people's parents, but Verstappen Sr. just scared everyone. Suddenly he noticed a rather familiar trio walking down the street. Once again Ocon panicked, they had clearly seen him and if he now moved anywhere it would be very suspicious. Walking towards Esteban were Räikkönen, Vettel and Giovinazzi. Kimi was wearing sunglasses although the weather was not at all clear, Seb was no longer wearing a hood, and his hair was clearly different from the incomprehensible morning mess that could hardly be called a hairstyle and Antonio with a flowing dark mane. The only 'Rapunzel' that was now left in their class as Sebastian was no longer the owner of long golden curls. The Italian and the German were chatting about something, while the Finn was silent in his usual manner. They were getting closer and closer, "Shit... Oh, hello Kimi, Antonio, Sebastian, I didn't recognize you... if it weren't for Kimi and Anto."</p><p><br/>
      "Hi, Este, well... I decided that if I change my hair I should do it in a proper way", Sebastian said jokingly. He was clearly in a better mood than he had been this morning. He wasn't wearing a face then. Pale and imposing, but now there was even some sort of healthy blush.</p><p> </p><p>      "True, but hopefully there will be more curls when the hair grows," Esteban tried his best to maintain a little conversation, but it seems Seb suspected something wrong when Este began to run his eyes over both Gio and Räikkönen.</p><p> </p><p>      "Me too, asked for a trim and they pretty much trimmed everything. So there is something left at the top," Vettel joked as he stroked his strands at the top, fluffing them up a bit. There was an awkward pause. Very brief, but Ocon felt very uncomfortable, "What are you doing here?" Suddenly Vettel broke the pause, frowning slightly.</p><p> </p><p>      "Waiting for a friend, we are going to karting," Esteban replied automatically, hoping that the German would be satisfied with this answer. He looked around as if he wanted to see if anyone he knew was coming, but there were no familiar faces.</p><p> </p><p>      "Honestly, it looks more like you're hiding," Vettel told him in a forehead what he thought. Esteban thought he'd better tell the truth now, but in part. That Horner is around, but not that he was with Max's father and that Lance went to eavesdrop on his conversation.</p><p> </p><p>      "There's Horner patrolling around here somewhere," Ocon shrugged. Gio and Räikkönen glanced behind Seb who raised one eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>      "Isn't Cyril out today?" The lad interjected. Sebastian himself began to look around. It was a habit of the boarding school boys that they really didn't like it when teachers watched them, even in town, as if the '<em>castle</em>' didn't have enough of them.</p><p> </p><p>      "But I saw Horner for some reason, if it were me you would hide from him too," I think at this point even Kimi grinned. Antonio lowered his head with a smile, trying to hide it.</p><p> </p><p>      "Agreed," Sebastian nodded with a smile, "We were going go-karting too, so see you later," the guys started to walk away and waved goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>      "Bye guys," Esteban waved back. For a second he thought he'd gotten away with it, but before the guys could get far enough away, Stroll ran out of the cafe and yelled at him.</p><p> </p><p>      " Este! Go! Run!" The boy grabbed Esteban by the sleeve and pulled him forward violently. The boy resisted a little at first, but then he saw the cafe door start to open again. Everything froze inside, he felt like he was about to tear the two of them apart.</p><p> </p><p>      "What is it?" The boys snapped out of their hiding-place, Stroll glancing back, patting him on the back for running faster.For a moment Lance saw Horner start to look around sternly and just as he started to turn in their direction Stroll the younger abruptly turned away.</p><p> </p><p>      "They've spotted me spying," Lance tried to explain in a loud whisper, but he didn't seem at all frightened, he was ecstatic, the boys ran past the trio who had been met by Ocon just a couple of minutes ago. The boys turned around at the shouts of Stroll, who accidentally bumped Kimi's shoulder, "run , guys! Run fir your life!" Lads stared bewildered, at the fleeing Stroll and Ocon, and when they turned around again and in their direction was coning Horner. There was nothing to do but run away.</p><p> </p><p>      "Shit! You're a shit spy, Lance!" A little gasp came from Ocon, Stroll's laughter was heard as Sebastian, Antonio and Kimi, who had to take his sunglasses off, were stomping away from the back, clearly not happy.</p><p> </p><p>      "I did it for you! Run to the bus stop to go karting, I'm paying. On the way I will tell you what I heard," the boys ran around a corner and ran along the street, near the main road, where they saw the bus they wanted. The boys started running faster, against the wind, Lance's hair flopping around like he was a shampoo commercial model and Este's was even more sticky. They ran practically foot to foot with the bus and as soon as it stopped, they 'hare' hopped into the back door of the bus, followed by their fellow passengers. The doors behind them closed and Ocon, being the tallest, carefully looked out the rear windscreen, which was mostly hung with advertisements, but there was a small gap at the top. He saw Horner just coming to a stop, saw his stern stare. Ocon blubbered that he couldn't make out who was who. Lance and Este stepped away a little further. They all needed to catch their breath, and Lance also had news.</p><p> </p><p>      "You were there for seven or eight minutes at the most, what the hell could you possibly find out," Ocon couldn't believe that the wretched spy had managed to get more information out of him. It may have even pinned the boy down, but only for a moment. Not that he's a professional, but Verstappen senior had brought up a lot of topics in a blaze of anger.</p><p> </p><p>      "That was enough," winked Stroll, "now listen to this. This Horner of yours is leaking information on the kid, I don't remember his name. That his dad's getting a custody case and he's going to be separated from his son and he wants to take him away," Ocon's eyes became like two big pennies. He was shocked at what he heard "and also that someone had 'touched' some toy that Horner kept, he said Daniel and... what was his name, that's it Max, remembered! Back together again and the man just went berserk and at that point I got caught because I shit myself, well I got up and he saw me and I started running away but he didn't see me, I don't think he realised it was you, but about those three I'm not sure. You shouldn't have turned around.</p><p> </p><p>    "This is bad, this is really-really bad," Esteban ran his hands through his hair. He wondered what to do. On the one hand, the ruined relationship with Daniel, the jealousy over Max, but then he thought he didn't stand a chance, Ricciardo was the only one who had treated him well for a long time. He had to help him, because Max's father was scaring even him, "We have to tell Dan right away."</p><p> </p><p>      " Wait," Lance decided to clarify the story Este had told him again today, "didn't you have a fight with him because you turned him in and his friend because you were jealous of him and his two buddies nailed you and he doesn't really seem to want to talk to you," Esteban looked at the boy who was sitting next to him with a stony face.</p><p> </p><p>       "Wow, thanks for reminding me," the Frenchman nodded sarcastically, pretending to completely forget what they had just talked about, "Yeah!I did something stupid and hoped for the impossible, that I had a chance with someone I supposedly liked, but it turned out to be a lie, I messed up, but we still live together," Esteban sincerely hoped that Daniel would forgive him if he told what he had learned today, "I want this to redeem me. I did something stupid and hoped for the impossible, that I had a chance with someone I supposedly liked, but it turned out to be a lie, I messed up, but we still live together," Esteban sincerely hoped that Daniel would forgive him if he told what he had learned today.</p><p>     "I want this to redeem me. At least to regain our friendship. And about <em>sympathy</em>. Maybe someday someone will like me."</p><p> </p><p>      "Well, I like you," Stroll muttered to himself with a wide grin.  Esteban froze and didn't quite understand what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>      "What do you mean?" Asked the boy, who continued to be genuinely perplexed by what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>      "I don't know yet."</p><p> </p><p>      "Well, fucking great. How the fuck am I going to sleep at night?"</p><p> </p><p>      "I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>      "Lance!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys i've translated 23 pages in one day... i really hope you will leave some comments because it was hell a lot of work.</p><p>I really hope you've read to the end, I'm very interested in your opinions and assumptions, because so much has happened and I've done a lot of messing around again. A lot of controversial moments. I beat Pierre again, Dani got his ass grabbed with his past, Lewis won't escape trouble, and overall the guys' plan is as solid as a Swiss watch (no). There are too many factors that are weighing on them psychologically, it's really hampering their progress on the case, but they won't back down. </p><p>As you can see I mentioned one film "The Lovely Bones" If you haven't seen it, I recommend it, but I warn you it's a bit tough sometimes, although if you're reading this work I don't even know...</p><p>Thank you for continuing to read my work. </p><p>Comments, feedback and kudos are appreciated:)</p><p>Tmblr: alicehappykli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapitre vingt: Un plan comme une montre suisse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!FIXED! I rewrote the ending, so sorry. Maybe i was in a rush and didn't check that i'm missing the end of the chapter. Now everything is fine.</p><p>The plan is as solid as a Swiss watch. What can go wrong? To make a long story short. I've also finished my coursework, so there should be less to do now, so I hope to post chapters more often again. Especially since the tangle of mysteries is starting to unravel.</p><p>The boys have begun to get down to business, but they're facing a number of challenges. Something is always going wrong. Also... Daniil tells his story... ouch, that hurts. I've done my best.</p><p>Also, hi to bestie @ gaslysrights. Told u)))</p><p>Music for inspiration:<br/>Maneskin - Zitti e buoni<br/>Coldplay - Fix you<br/>Manizha - Мама/Город солнца<br/>Lykke Li - No rest for the Wicked<br/>Rosalia - A pale</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Nico and Valtteri were standing in the main hall just before leaving the school. The spirit of making all the plans for the day suddenly faded as the first unpredictable circumstances came up, faced by the first group of boys who had been working on the Britney Spears plan. Bottas out of habit, like a diligent student, thought that nothing would keep him out of town today and forgot that he was grounded, which meant he had to spend the weekend in school, or else there would be trouble. He remembered this the moment he was about to walk out the door. He stopped and backed up a couple of steps behind Nico, who was already about to run at full speed to the bus stop. The German stopped, realizing he could not hear the stomping feet of the Finn beside him and turned around, walking backwards. </p><p> </p><p>      "What is it, don't tell me you are abandoning the plan, for Christ's sake don't do it now, I need you!" Valtteri looked guiltily at Hulk. Nico has never seen such a pitying look from Bottas and he raised his eyebrows, "What is it?"  </p><p> </p><p>      "I forgot I'm not allowed to leave the '<em>castle</em>' this weekend. I've been grounded. Forgotten?" Nico looked up in despair and again thought vigorously about what to do, though he was a little amazed that Valtteri, with his background, had suddenly decided to follow the rules of the place. Nico began to think through the pros and cons.</p><p> </p><p>      "All right! Listen up. Here's the plan" another plan. The guys had to make a whole scheme of plans to keep all the details in mind, "Webber is now busy with the situation with Pierre and Lewis, which gives us an advantage, because one can not catch us now, and the second can not give us up, because he will face a '<em>cage</em>', I do not think that this will pass with impunity. Next. Now we run upstairs... I'll give you Carlos' leather jacket, put a hat on you and my glasses, so you won't be recognized in town. The next obstacles await us there." Hülkenberg estimated in his head what might await them in the city, but not many problems popped up. Only two, but those were quite tangible.</p><p>      "Those who might see us and turn us in, and the teachers on patrol. You have a disguise and we'll take the most indirect routes. When we get back, we should do it quickly so we can take the bus, where there will be the least number of our boys or those who might set you up, but I'm around and the story with Ocon isn't forgotten yet, I think we can handle it. We'll take your jacket, hat and glasses off. You'll be fine walking around in just a jumper, won't you?" Valtteri looked at the way he was dressed. He was just wearing a dark blue jumper. Bottas, unlike many guys, like Daniil, was not very afraid of the cold and found that to walk a couple of meters in a jumper will not be difficult for him, so he nodded yes to Nico, "great! Then let's go, the second bus is coming and the main thing is not to miss the time when everyone is busy with Pierre and Lewis situation. The plan is as solid as a Swiss fucking watch," the guys ran back to the living quarters to quickly get down to the plan.  </p><p> </p><p>      Valtteri and Nico ran past the medical room where Gasly and Webber were sitting. Pierre's leg was bound in a cast that he would have to wear for a fortnight, it didn't hurt when it was weighted, but stepping on it was very, very painful. He hadn't sustained a fracture, which was the good news, he'd just gotten bruises, abrasions and a sprain with a shift, but not much, around the ankle. Seemingly nothing serious, but nobody really wanted to deal with it. No elastic bandage there? A cast. And there was the crying of his desire to actually go karting with his friends. Webber kept pushing him, he stayed with him all that time, watching as they checked his leg, as it was casted and then the worst came... He began to ask how everything had happened.</p><p> </p><p>      Gasly was a bad liar. After all the events, he didn't digest lies, but here he has to lie himself. He can't tell Webber, '<em>Oh, you know, we're investigating here because there's a lot of horrific stuff going on at school and we think it has something to do with both Bianchi going missing and Rosberg trying to commit suicide. So I pressed, oh, '<strong>politely' </strong>asked Lewis to sneak into the principal's office where he had a " unpleasant conversation" with Valtteri and they stopped being friends and he blames me for all the trouble, started picking on my friends and I flew into a ravine. And also you know we suspect you are somehow involved and also Wolff, Horner, all the teachers you are hiding something, but that's just a comment'.</em> That would have turned in not just him, but a whole group of people. He didn't want to put anyone at risk, so Gasly was forced to come up with something. To cut the story short "<em>Valtteri walked away from Lewis, after our conversation with him, he decided to get revenge first on my friends, then I stepped in and there was first a verbal altercation and then, I flew down</em>". Webber stared at Gasly for a long time, as if trying to read him and find out the truth, but the boy tried to look as natural as possible. In fact, he told the truth, except that he had not encouraged Valtteri to break up with Hamilton. He didn't know him and his relationship with Lewis too well, rather he coaxed the latter into some sort of crime. Webber seemed to accept this version after all and Gasly was given crutches. The boy was released to his room and the teacher decided to help him walk and adjust to his situation, but the fact was that Pierre was familiar with such a way of getting around, but stairs were now the biggest enemy.  </p><p> </p><p>      It's been a tough journey up and two weeks of training for everything but his injured leg awaits him. Suddenly Webber left him, seeing that the lad was doing well on crutches and went to get Lewis, who was waiting to talk to Wolff. Past Webber, Nico and Valtteri ran by, looking a little scared at the instructor, they were afraid of not being able to leave the building in time, otherwise the fate of Ricciardo and Kvyat will not escape the Finn. How abruptly Valtteri's measured life under Hamilton's wing began to return to its usual frenetic course. The boys disappeared out the door. The boy walked down the corridor to his room, hoping someone was waiting for him there. Dani or Charles. Better the latter, because he had a lot of questions for the former. He didn't know if he was ready to get answers and if Daniil himself was ready to give them. Gasly stopped in front of his room door and closed his eyes before he opened it. The boy sighed and pressed the doorknob. In the room there was Daniil lying on his bed, which immediately jumped up from the bed. Pierre did not go further into the room, but just stared silently into the eyes of his roommate. </p><p> </p><p>      "One word," Gasly began. He could not believe what he had heard from Hamilton in any way that did not fit in his mind. His caring nature, but on the other hand his coldness, his loyalty, against his moments of cruelty. Pierre didn't realise what he must be thinking, "'<em>murderer</em>'". </p><p><br/>
      "Oh for fuck's sake," Daniil lowered his head and growled angrily, kicking something invisible in the air, "I'll kill him honestly," Pierre raised one eyebrow up for one second a terrible thought flashed through his mind, that it was Daniil who was responsible for everything. He knows a lot, he's very secretive, he's been here a long time. Of all the guys, it was Dani who was the least known, and yet he was directly or indirectly connected to all the victims. He kept disappearing somewhere, nobody knew. This gave rise to the most irregular thoughts, and all the connections and guesses immediately began to fit Daniil. Everything inside went cold for a moment, it was very hard to believe, so the lad began to push those thoughts away. He couldn't be their maniac. Could he? "I know it looks bad... but..." </p><p> </p><p>      "What's it supposed to look like, Dani?" Gasly blurted out. Patience was running short, he tried to contain the flood of bad thoughts that besmirched the image of his '<em>big brother</em>', but it was very difficult. The image of the cold outside but kind inside guy was beginning to crumble," I hadn't learned anything about you since I met you. Someone said something, but it didn't make me understand anything. You keep saying that you will tell me, but you keep silent, leaving me guessing," Gasly was at a loss, as was Danil, it was a difficult moment for him. Most of all, he didn't want to reveal the secret of his past to Pierre. He was afraid that his story would push him away," Who are you Dani? What kind of person called himself my brother? "</p><p> </p><p>      "Do you really want to know?" Pierre nodded confidently. Danil sighed heavily and sat back down on his bed gripping his head, Pierre walked slowly over to his bed and sat across from him. He watched very carefully as Kvyat nervously before finally telling him what was what. Pierre had nowhere to hurry, so he didn't rush Daniil," Okay, first thing first, I want to set the record straight. I'm not a murderer, but my story is tied to him," he lowered his head again, I think Gasly could see the tears in the corners of Dani's eyes. It was the first time he'd seen them coming from him. </p><p> </p><p>     "Well, first off, hi, I'm Daniil Kvyat. From an ordinary family: a loving mum and dad who couldn't stop admiring me. Well, I'm also from Russia, Ufa. Not the biggest city and not the most fun. Like everything else there, and it often happens that if you want to live beautifully in this country you have to get your hands dirty, which, in fact, my father did," the boy recalled how he always looked a little neater in front of his classmates, but not because he was so by nature, but clothes just let him pretend. He was an ordinary boy of the yard, used to leaving home, playing in the yard with the boys until dark until he was forced to go home, studying as best he could. "We had a very good life, by the standards of our town, and my parents fulfilled my every caprice, and I received all the love and care I could get for myself. I had nothing to complain about, I did not understand anything, and my mother, as is common in Russian families, just kept everything quiet, just quietly raised her son, letting him do whatever he wanted. It seemed like a small town, hard to break through. Where does the money come from, you ask? As I said, sometimes you have to get your hands dirty in order to live beautifully, and my father was swimming in an ocean of shit and, as happens in oceans, there are "<em>sharks</em>" and my father was a "<em>small fish</em>" in comparison. However, I didn't know that at the time. But one day he came home, there was some talk between my parents and we suddenly packed almost everything and left for Moscow. Here I am living in the capital for a week already, I saw the big city for the first time, my eyes were scattered, everything seemed so incredible and big to me, but it didn't last long and without even sorting things out we were leaving for Italy. Honestly everything seemed like a fairy tale at the time," Daniil grinned. Now that was a real rollercoaster. A boy from Ufa suddenly found himself in another country, everything was changing before his eyes at the speed of light, and there was no time to suspect anything strange, because children's eyes were veiled in a shroud of delight. Everything seemed so unreal.</p><p>      "Now we were already living in Italy in a small town in the north. I was eight when we left," Daniil paused to catch his breath. Childhood memories brought both sweet notes of nostalgia and salty sadness and even grief, these feelings mixed into an incomprehensible lump that got stuck in his city and prevented him from telling his story, "My father and mother did not tell me anything, at first it was quite hard in the new country both financially and in principle. I could barely communicate a couple of words in English and this was a whole new world," Pierre listened attentively to what Dani had to say for fear of interrupting his train of thought. He thought of Italy with a gasp; sometimes it happens, you come to a new place and you understand. Here. This is your real home, "I wasn't involved in my father's business again, but after a rather difficult period we are living well again, I learned Italian and English and fitted in quite quickly. Clearly after the cold grey city I came from, the warm and colourful Italy was an eye-opener for me. I felt in my right place, I made good friends with the children, I was interested in learning, I caught up with everyone in the programme quite quickly and my parents were very pleased with me. My father said I was his pride and always brought gifts, and my mother... she was always there for me and always supportive. After two years of living there, I started noticing strange things and asking uncomfortable questions. How my father got his money, why my mother wasn't as happy in Italy as I was. At this point, as if by a click, an irreversible chain of events was set in motion. Italians love to talk, and they love rumours as much as anyone else, maybe even more. Take Gio for example. And I began to learn about my father's shady dealings, about how he earned his money. I listened more closely to my parents' conversations and realised that things in the family were not as nice and sweet as I had previously thought. My father carried 'blood money' into the house," Gasly frowned. Daniil's father was a criminal, but that didn't yet give rise to rumours that Daniil himself was a murderer, which meant something terrible had happened," a year went by when I began to realize that something was amiss. My father started coming home late, and sometimes disappearing altogether, with the family's money suddenly very much, and then not enough. At night I heard my parents arguing, after one such scandal my father left home."</p><p>     Kvyat froze, remembering walking into his parents' dark bedroom, where things were scattered all over the floor, including many family photos. He remembered accidentally stepping on the shards of glass of one of the broken frames, but didn't even squeak because he had just come to comfort his mother, who was crying quietly on the edge of the bed. Then he hugged her gently, careful not to frighten the woman in the dark, gray hair already creeping into her strands of blond hair. She hugged Daniil tightly and kissed the top of his head," Then I talked to Mum and she said, Dani, Dad loves you, but he's a bad man. Promise me you won't be like him. I asked why and she told me. Back in Russia, Dad was running a dark business and getting into debt, my parents didn't suddenly decide to move to Italy, he wanted to run away, and he put Mum on the spot and took us away, cutting off all ties. And now here, history is repeating itself. Then my illusions about my beloved '<em>dad</em>' broke the first time, but being a child you undeservedly give people you love chances. It was enough for him to just let me drive and say a simple '<em>I love you'</em> to earn my trust again. What a fool I was. </p><p>     Pierre sympathised with Daniil, sympathised with his mother. He understood that Dani could not understand much of what was going on then, but Kvyat himself blamed himself for it. Blamed that he was too childish and did not see the obvious things, blamed that he was spoiled by parents' love. It seemed the first time Gasly had seen Kvyat's real emotions, his anxiety was evident in his voice, which failed him mercilessly as he told his story, the lad trying to get rid of the treacherous lump that kept him from running his narrative smoothly, but he was doing the best he could. He was afraid to look at the boy in front of him, as if he'd been guilty in front of him again, "a year goes by and new rumours start flying around in my school, being a small-town boy, everyone knows each other. Children started whispering that they had seen my father with another woman. And I thought. It can't be. My parents love me, so my parents love each other. You know, the typical thinking of a young child who doesn't want to believe that this is happening to him."</p><p>    Daniil saw in his mind as he walked through the corridors of the school and he thought everyone was whispering about him and his family, how everyone was looking at him. It was unbearable, his friends tried to defend him, but it was no use, the children were sometimes very cruel, "I left school that day, walking home. Upset, but disappointment was quickly replaced by anger when I saw my father with a young girl in a café. He was kissing her," when you're young, you don't understand many things, but everyone understands cheating. It's not something a child would want to see. He remembered how everything inside him was shattered, the man he trusted died in his eyes, to him he became enemy number one because his mother suffered because of him, he and his family were once again the subject of rumours among the boys and girls. It was a shame.</p><p>   "I ran home in tears and didn't tell my mother anything, but I think she knew everything without that, just no one wanted to tell me anything. I remember hiding under the covers then, she came into my room, asking me what had happened. I didn't know what to say. I was so confused, I was only eleven, I said I'd just had a bad day at school. I'm sure she didn't believe me. Dad disappeared for a few days, and when he came back... there was a big scandal. I heard everything. They were in the kitchen, though they usually try to have loud conversations in the bedroom so I wouldn't hear anything. We had a two-storey house. I went downstairs and saw my father on his knees, grasping my mother's dress. He was begging to listen to her, that he was in trouble again, that we had to leave again. And my mother screamed that he was a dirty cheater and she was right, but I didn't know what to do... I just sat there and watched. Dad left the house again and took away a lot of money. That's when my mother gave up. On the one hand my father's problems could have affected us, but on the other hand living with him was just unbearable. She told me to pack my things and I had to leave home again. The place I had loved so much. My mother took the rest of the money and the cars. We left for France. I remember in the car we remembered the happy days with my mother, she didn't want the whole situation to be overshadowed by my father's actions. She wanted a new good life for her and for me. She broke free from a man she had stopped loving for a long time. I hadn't seen her this happy in a long time...</p><p>     He remembered the fields and trees running through the window, he watched sadly as Italy was left at their back after the border. He had promised himself that he would return there one day, but he and his mother had a long way to go, she had no plan, she hadn't worked in a long time, and of the languages she knew Russian, English, Italian her French was rather broken compared to her other languages, but she could communicate a little.</p><p>    "We stayed in a small roadside hotel in the south of France, something reminiscent of typical American motels from the movies. Parking, rooms, stairs. We needed some rest. We checked in, got some ice cream, turned on the telly. We laughed from the dumb shows. I fell asleep in Mum's arms, then woke up because she woke me up. Her face was agitated, she kept looking out the window. She told me to take my rucksack, leave the room and hide in a rubbish bin and not to come out under any circumstances," Pierre remembered Daniil's short story about being found in a rubbish bin, that he had been raised by Gypsies and that Toto Wolff himself called him his son, so some of it was indeed true, "I obeyed. I ran out into the street and hid in the tank. I was lucky. There was hardly any rubbish, so I didn't have time to smell like shit. I looked out from under the lid and saw my dad walking up the stairs. I knew exactly where he was going... I sat there. I sat there for a long time and I heard them arguing again and then... there was a gunshot."</p><p>    Daniil froze. He hoped for the best then, like a child, but he knew even then that this was the end. That his mother was gone and the killer was his father. There were no tears in his eyes, only fear, despair and anger inside, and he wanted to jump out of the tank like the devil out of a snuffbox, but it was as if he was numb, "I saw my father going downstairs, with a gun in his hand, talking to someone on the phone. I found out where he was going to lay low, but all I could think about was my mother lying in that room, bleeding. Murdered by her own husband. For a moment he stopped and started calling out for me. This murderer, he wanted to take me away. He was frightened away by a sound. When he left, I went into the room, the door was open. I tried not to touch anything, because I'd already seen enough movies then, and I wanted to leave all the evidence to put him away, but he'd escaped once, which meant he'd escape twice. I looked at my mother's blood-soaked T-shirt. I couldn't help myself and hugged her and the tears were pouring down," Kvyat looked at Gasly and cried. Pierre wanted to sit next to Daniil, to hug him, but from the look on his face, he couldn't tell he needed it. Because his face remained stony, the tears rolling as they had then. He didn't let that stop him. Every time he replayed the scene in his head he would start crying. At first he was tormented by nightmares, but he learned to live with them.</p><p>    "She was still warm, Pierre, and her eyes. They were still alive, she didn't even realise what had happened. When I went up, I hoped she was alive, but I'm afraid it would have hurt even more. I packed up my things. Called the police and went to get my father myself. That's where the rumours about me came in. I went to get revenge on my father. By myself. Eleven years old. I'd just lost my mum and I was going to kill my dad. I walked along the highway. I heard the sirens behind me. I walked until dawn, my feet buzzing, cars whizzing by. Suddenly a small van stopped. There was a group of people in it, gypsies by the looks of it, and I was very tired and heartbroken at the time. They offered to give me a lift. I told them where I was going and they said they would take me right to the place. They asked my name, how old I was, and what I had forgotten on the road at a time like this. I told them I was Dani, I was eleven and I had lost my mum. They didn't ask anything else. There was a woman there, she gave me something to eat and I fell asleep on her lap," that second part was true in a way, Pierre's insides clenched with pain. He could feel everything inside Daniil aching from the memories, breaking Kvyat himself. Pierre didn't know if he wanted to know what brought him here, because that wasn't all either. "They brought me where I asked, gave me a little more time to sleep it off. I didn't wake up until the evening. I thanked them, they wished me good luck. And I headed towards the house where my father was hiding. A two-storey house, I think that's where he wanted to take me and my mother in his next escape. I climbed through the window into the kitchen. There were things scattered on the table, a bottle, fake papers, other strange stuff, and a gun. I took it and went looking for my father. The house was dark and quiet, and with each step I was less and less sure of my intention; I knew how to shoot, my dad took me to the shooting range, I was good at hitting targets, but silhouettes on sheets was one thing, killing the man you loved was another. I remembered that I had promised not to be a bad person like my father. Then I realized it was a bad idea to go after my father... but I hadn't noticed he was expecting visitors, but I guess he wasn't expecting to see me..."</p><p> He attacked me, stuck a knife in my stomach, I pulled the trigger, I didn't mean to shoot, it was all so sudden - Daniil lifted his shirt. Pierre had noticed the scars on his neighbour's body before, but there were many he hadn't paid much attention to, a small scar on his stomach just below his navel - I hadn't hit him and I was grateful for that. My father only later realised that it wasn't the killer who had come for him, but his own son. The painful shock made everything in my eyes go dark, my mind clouded. There was so much I wanted to say to him, but all I managed to do was say "Daddy". I fell into his arms and he hugged me, soiling everything in his blood. I woke up in hospital, my father called an ambulance and turned himself in to the police, confessing to killing my mother and attacking me. And now he is sitting in jail somewhere, and when I was in the hospital I met Toto Wolff, who due to the whole situation was assigned to take me to boarding school after I was released, well, there was a trial - so the third piece of his absurd story fell into place. Kvyat had indeed told him the truth on day one. Even if veiled, - that's how I got here. Before you say anything. I am not a bad person and I am not a murderer. I wanted to do something bad, but I didn't, and I'm glad I did. I... I honestly don't know what else to say. I just didn't want my dark history to darken our friendship.  </p><p><br/>
      - Don't even think that, Dani," Pierre interrupted him, who was himself sitting in tears, he got up from his bed and sat down next to Kvyat, who hadn't wiped the tears from his cheeks. Tears of memory, of grief. Pierre was shocked by his friend's story. He felt sorry to the core. It is one thing to learn that you have lost your parents after almost a year, and another to see with your own eyes. Gasly hugged Daniil tightly, and the latter hugged him back, hiding his eyes, resting against his shoulder. His shoulders began to shake, he needed to let out some emotion," I'm sorry for everything I said to you. You're not a murderer and you're not a bad person. It's just that a lot of bad things happened to you, don't even dare apologize. I'm the one who should, I should have trusted my brother more, but how did Hamilton know anything at all, I'm not sure you didn't tell Hamilton, I'd say even Dan or Carlos," Daniil recoiled from Pierre with a kind of bitter smile, finally wiping his tears away.  </p><p> </p><p>      "The murder of a woman by her own husband and the attack on his son. Do you think this story would have gone quietly?" Of course the media could not miss it, such high-profile cases, everyone has their own version of what happened, everyone has their own perpetrators and their own victims, "as it happens, someone started speculating that I killed my mother and tried to kill my father because of the fingerprints on the gun and the loving father wanted to protect his son. Or the other, the mother tried to kill her son, the father saved. Truth and lies together in one story. Which only two people know. Me and my father. I'm even grateful he didn't defend himself like that by twisting the whole story. I guess my father did love me and really didn't want my life to be same as his."</p><p> </p><p>      "At least there was some nobility left in that man," Pierre grinned, for the boy could not fathom how he could twist an obvious story, "it was nonsense. How could people think that?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Well, people tend to believe in nonsense, look at us," Kvyat gently slammed his fist into Pierre's shoulder. So much mystery, mystery and unattainable dreams hang in the air, "you and I are little Formula '<em>Orphan</em>' racers." </p><p> </p><p>      "Fuck you, honestly that sounds more real than your whole story," Pierre shoved Daniil back and immediately laughed. The strained atmosphere that hung in the air was diluted by the usual boyish tomfoolery, but then Kvyat made a serious face again. </p><p> </p><p>      "Well, I'm an incredible person, I have an incredible story, I live in an... okay an absurdly incredible place and I have incredible friends. Right, brother?" </p><p> </p><p>      "You're quite the philosopher," he said in a kind of déjà vu. Daniil well remembered their first conversation, I think that was when Pierre had called him Socrates. It even flattered him a little, and he squinted slyly. </p><p> </p><p>      "I've heard that somewhere before," there was a sudden awkward silence. So sudden. Gasly realised that now it was his turn to say something, Daniil wanted to know what Webber had told him, that was the plan. Pierre might have guessed it, but he wasn't sure if the information he'd gotten was worth anything. It wasn't such a foolproof plan. It wasn't easy at all. </p><p> </p><p>       "I know what you're waiting to hear from me. Webber surely knows something, I give my head for it," Gasly began to remember that strange conversation on the trail, Monsieur Webber's reaction when he remembered Jules and talked about Sebastian, there was definitely something more behind it, "He began to talk about Jules and about Seb. He sounded like he missed Bianchi, it was very strange. He said he was a good guy, that Seb was shady, but he had a heart of gold, not just his hair, he had cut it off for nothing.  </p><p> </p><p>      "You know," Daniil clung firmly to the words he said, trying to analyse everything Gasly said, he clearly didn't like what he heard and the reaction Pierre described, "it's creepy even by his standards, but what he said about Jules in the past tense leads me to think. </p><p> </p><p>      "Do you think it's him? " He saw what Daniil was getting at, he didn't like it at all either, more than that it was frightening and angry, "Is he hurting the boys?" Pierre couldn't imagine what the children were going through. </p><p> </p><p>      "It's too early to draw conclusions yet," Daniil decided to quickly cut off Pierre's train of thought, not giving him any more food for thought, knowing Pierre's love for getting lost in thought, "but he's one of the top suspects on the list.  Are you sure you want to keep digging into him?"</p><p> </p><p>      "He needs to be watched. I'm a good fit, because he likes me, but I don't like him. So I'll be fine. I hope so."</p><p> </p><p>      Hamilton sat in his room, he had been told not to leave it until they came for him. The lad sat tapping his foot nervously on the floor, sitting on his bed. The anger was gone, but there was no regret. He knew that his punishment would not be so severe, he knew that many factors were on his side, but something inside him told him that something would go wrong. The smallest shred of conscience that remained in him began to eat away at him from within for all that had happened. Valtteri's words made him wonder. Why he had said he was not worth it, what had gone wrong and his only friend and comrade-in-arms had turned his back on him. He couldn't believe he was the problem. He had never encountered anything like this before. When you get away with too much, you stop distinguishing between what is good and what is bad. Where you harm others for your own good, but you know the consequences, and where you start harming just because you wanted to do a nasty thing and hurt others around you, even your friends. He lost his boundaries when his shenanigans hurt no one badly and when they went too far. He tried to prevent Lando and Carlos' budding relationship, which in the end only brought them closer together, but today the boy could really get hurt. Pierre was guilty though, but only of playing on Lewis's feelings for Nico, for his own gain. For the sake of getting information. He wondered for a long time why Gasly was asking about him if it wasn't about himself. Gasly said it didn't concern him, but then who did? Lewis looked at his wardrobe where he hid his hairbrush and cards from Nico, it seemed it was time to talk. </p><p>      There was a knock at the door and Lewis rose abruptly from his bed, turning his gaze to the doorway where Webber appeared. Hamilton realised that he was about to be led to Mr Wolff and at this point he could get away with his "l<em>ittle crime</em>", but it was Mr Webber's smile that kept him busy. He sensed that something was wrong. There weren't many boys around, Max, clearly in a bad mood, muttering something to himself, Kevin, whose wounds were close to healing, Roman, who was walking beside him, they were both silent and everyone walked past him and Webber without even looking in his direction.  This was weighing on Lewis's shoulders, here he saw the door to the rector's office and thought to go in. To tell his side of the story and get away with it, but Webber stopped him. Told him to wait outside. The boy looked indignantly at the man, but he continued to smile grimly. He went into the office first. Was there for ten minutes, Lewis's legs humming, every second seemed like an eternity, he felt as if he was about to enter the office and there was a guillotine waiting for him. The most French method of killing a man. The chances of him getting away with it were melting faster than ice in lemonade in forty-degree heat. The door opened and Lewis was invited in, leaving Lewis alone with Toto Wolff. Hamilton didn't like this tendency to frequent this office. The man sat quietly, but Lewis knew the routine and simply sat across from him. </p><p><br/>
      "Monsieur, before you put out your decision I..." Hamilton immediately decided to go on the defensive, but the rector immediately interrupted the boy with a single gesture. The man sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily, then folded his hands on the table in front of him," I'm sorry."</p><p>  </p><p>      "Pissed off everyone around him. Took a lad and threw him down a ravine. A normal boy would have been in the '<em>cage</em>' for a week or more for something like that," Lewis didn't bow his head with guilt, as it usually happens when they're told off for their misdeeds, but Lewis wasn't. He sat up and looked him straight in the eye, "we both know you're a special case. I'm bound hand and foot as your father finances this place. I look like a bad person to a lot of the guys here, but I try to look after this place. I've seen the golden days of this place before it became a refuge for hooligans from all over the places. We got quite a reputation. I got to be careful with the payments, trying to get this place looking nice. You got in here for a reason, but I thought we had a deal. That you'd stay out of my office, under the circumstances." </p><p> </p><p>     "I... I realise I've made a mistake," Lewis tried to get defensive again, but he was interrupted again. Roughly, sharply. Lewis felt vulnerable.  </p><p> </p><p>     "Yes, you did!" Raised his voice Toto made the guy twitch in place, "I'm very angry now, I don't like it when someone breaks the rules. I'd be tougher if it weren't for '<em>one thing</em>'... - the man's eyes began to flicker and Hamilton realised that that '<em>one thing</em>' wasn't about his dad funding the school. It was about Rosberg. Wolff sighed and went on to say, "we'll do this. I call your dad and explain the situation and you'll be taken out of school today. I'm suspending you from school," now Lewis felt fear, if his father found out what he had done, it would not be a warm bed and dinner waiting for him at home, another "<em>unpleasant</em>" conversation would be waiting for him, moments of real shame were waiting for him, the only hope was that his older brother was home, "I will try to arrange for you to be picked up on the evening and brought back on Friday... Friday night, so no one can see you. It's like you've been in a '<em>cage</em>'" Lewis ran his hand through his hair in panic, a whole week at home, he thought he'd rather be in a '<em>cage</em>'. His father loves him, but sometimes his love is too cruel," I don't want unnecessary chatter. The mess is enough as it is. Now go to your room. And don't you come across me," Lewis walked out of the study. Depressed. He walked to his room as if in oblivion. His head was blank. Until he met Ricciardo, who was apparently looking for Max, of course he saw Hamilton and of course he looked very unhappy. The bruises from the run-in with Verstappen's dad gave him a more menacing look. </p><p> </p><p>      "Who's acting like a shit and looking like a shit, that man must be a shit," Dan was not ceremonious in his greeting and he couldn't get past it. He was angry, as were all of Pierre's friends, Carlos, Lando. Lewis didn't pass by and replied with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>      "Hello to you too Daniel, of the two of us I'm afraid you look more than shit now," Lewis folded his arms across his chest continued to look super down, even being a little lower than Ricciardo was," all mad about the the 'morning incident'"?</p><p> </p><p>      " 'Incident'? What an asshole you are. What's getting away with it again?" For Dan Lewis was enemy number one right now, he was furious about Pierre's fall. So much so that he'd even forgotten he was looking for Max. Problem is, if Lewis is still here, he hasn't been punished, "even when you almost killed another foster child?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Not really. It's just that the punishment was a little delayed," Lewis wasn't angry with Dan, rather Hamilton felt lost, he didn't want to go home, even with all the disgusting conditions here. Here he felt '<em>above</em>' everyone else by a head or two, "if you're looking for Max, I don't think he was going in the direction of his room. Pretty sure he's not with his friends.I think he went to the common room, but I don't think he wants to talk. </p><p> </p><p>      "Whoa. Hold on. Are you helping me now? Uh, thank you?" Lewis wasn't lying, Daniel could see it in his eyes. By his calmness, it was something unfamiliar. He was surprised by him now. On the other hand, he realised that if Max was in a bad mood their conversation wouldn't go the right way, but there was still a whole weekend ahead, he'd find a moment, but for now... he might try looking for a toy, he'd try Toast's den to start with, but he was pretty sure there was nothing there, "listen, if you're in such a good mood to help, do you know anything about a toy lion?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Not much. Only that it was taken by one of the teachers, but it's not in Toast's closet, don't ask me how I know," Hamilton grinned. Ricciardo wondered, apparently before he talked to Max he would try and talk some of the teachers out of it. First on his list was Cyril Abiteboul. They had developed a good relationship, like a beloved pupil and teacher.</p><p> </p><p>      "Thank you, Lewis. I don't know what got into you, but thank you," Daniel held out his hand to Lewis. He never thought he'd shake Hamilton's hand for helping him, but he didn't quite trust him," Do I owe you anything?"</p><p> </p><p>      "No, think of it as a gesture of goodwill, for this morning's inconvenience..."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Charles, Carlos stood dressed in two red overalls while Alex and George dressed in white and blue, Lando was left in orange and blue. Whilst the trio were squabbling over the colours of their clothing, Sainz and Leclerc had their sights set on Sebastian or Kim and Antonio, but whilst at the kart track they spotted Esteban and Stroll occasionally glancing in their direction. A couple of other guys from their homestay. Karting seemed to be a breath of fresh air for the boys in limbo. Suddenly the boys saw Antonio, who was dressed in a white and red overalls and his hair was gathered into a ponytail, but neither Seb nor Kimi was anywhere to be seen. There was nothing left to do but talk to Antonio. Carlos waved his head towards the Italian and Charles in agreement. Carlos whispered something quietly to Lando, who nodded in agreement as well. The boys in red moved to the side and Giovinazzi seemed to notice their movements in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>      "<strong>Ciao, ragazzi</strong>," Antonio greeted with a smile. He looked as if he knew and expected someone from the destructive quartet or Charles himself to approach him with questions, "How are you? How is Pierre?" Carlos and Charles looked at each other. Sainz will do the talking for the two of them. As Charles had already said. He and Antonio have history behind them. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
      "We're doing well, tentatively. As we understood before we left, Pierre just has a sprain, but his leg is in a cast, and he really wanted to race today," Antonio hummed, the conversation was clearly not getting started, the plan might not go in the direction it should go at all. Nico's solid plan was playing a cruel joke with everyone today.... So Carlos decided to ask directly, "Listen, Tonio, we have a couple of questions that we think you might know the answers to."  </p><p> </p><p>      "I will try to answer your questions," Carlos immediately sensed some kind of trick. Antonio had never given the impression of being suspicious, but now he was giving that impression, "<strong>ma parlerò italiano, perché fanculo Charles.  Niente di personale.  Voglio aiutare, ma non voglio assolutamente essere coinvolto nella questione. Dicono che lo spagnolo e l'italiano sono simili, penso che ne capirai una parte</strong>," Charles rolled his eyes and Carlos tried to strain his entire brain to match Spanish and Italian. It was harder than it looked, but there was no turning back.  </p><p> </p><p>      <em>(But I'll speak Italian, because fuck you Charles.  It's nothing personal. I want to help, but I definitely don't want to interfere in your case. They say that Spanish and Italian are similar, I think you might be able to understand something)</em> </p><p><br/>
      "Okay, let's try to work by your rules," Carlos sighed heavily. He tried to think hard, "who asked you about Pierre... And did you know Pierre had two hidden cameras?"  </p><p> </p><p>      "<strong>Pierre è un mio amico, molte persone hanno chiesto di lui. Ha attirato molta attenzione</strong>," the boy began to count on his fingers, "<strong>Lewis, Max, Checo, Sebastian, anche Kimi</strong>," the Italian raised his eyebrows. He looked very sly, as if he were holding something back, "<strong>Ahimè, non ricordo specificamente chi, ma qualcuno era interessato al segreto di Pierre, e all'epoca erano le sue telecamere. So di loro. Alla gente piace condividere i segreti con me.</strong>" Carlos understood in part what the Italian was saying, behind his back Charles was also listening intently to what the Italian was saying with a very sceptical look. He didn't understand how Pierre managed to get Giovinazzi's favour </p><p> </p><p>      <em>(Pierre is a friend of mine, a lot of people have asked about him, he has attracted a lot of attention. Lewis, Max, Checo, Sebastian even Kimi. Alas, I don't remember exactly who, but someone was interested in Pierre's secret, and at the time it was his cameras. I know about them. People like to share secrets with me).</em></p><p> </p><p>      "OK, I get some of that, I guess," Gio spoke slowly, but Carlos still had a hard time understanding the guy. He had his own cockles in his head, he thought he was just mocking him by talking in Italian, if he wanted to help, why was he doing it in such roundabout ways. It was clear as day. He was understating, you could sense that even as not the smartest person. "Do you know by any chance where Kimi or Sebastian are? We would have talked to them, but we did not see them," Charles wanted to say goodbye to Kim. They are, after all, in the same boat, called '<em>Help Sebastian</em>'. </p><p> </p><p>      "<strong>Sì, Kimi e Seb sono usciti a prendere l'acqua, dovrebbero tornare presto</strong>," Antonio stepped closer and whispered in his ear, "<strong>Se fossi in te presterei più attenzione a Esteban, stava annusando in giro per la città. Altrimenti perché Horner stava cercando di prenderlo e noi con lui?"</strong> </p><p> </p><p>      <em>(Yes, Kimi and Seb have gone out to buy water, should be back soon. I would pay more attention to Esteban if I were you, he was sniffing around town for something. Otherwise why was Horner trying to catch him and us with him?) </em></p><p> </p><p>      "Thanks, we'll keep that in mind," it was really a strange point Esteban was trying to make, that caught Horner's attention. Did it mean that Horner was hiding something and perhaps he was their `<em>offender</em>'. The boys waved goodbye and decided to return to the British trio. </p><p> </p><p>      "Hey Tonio," Charles suddenly turned around, he wanted to ask one question, purely out of interest, to see Giovinazzi's reaction. He was watching his words carefully, his reaction, he was telling the truth, but he was maneuvering through it as best he could, he wanted to see if he knew anything more, "who do you think the main <em>shithead</em> of this story is? </p><p> </p><p>      "No idea..." Leclerc saw what he wanted to see. Gio doesn't know, but he wants to know the truth as much as anyone else. That's a relief. </p><p> </p><p>      "Thank you for your contribution to the '<em>investigation</em>'," Charles bowed feignedly and ran after Carlos, who had fallen slightly behind, " "I'll remember that '<em>funcula</em>' to him. He can go fuck himself.  Thinks he's the smartest and I only speak French and English. He underestimates Lord Percival. I can speak Italian. Dummy."</p><p> </p><p>      "So. You made me look like a fool?" Said Carlos, pushing Leclerc slightly to his side, "you could have warned me, my head was aching. My brain was so strained to find out these similar words," he knew that Spanish and Italian were of one Roman language family, he understood partially what Antonio had told him, and it turned out that all the time Charles was standing next to him and understood everything, "I know only '<em>pizza</em>', '<em>pasta',</em> '<em>mamma mia</em>' and '<em>grazie ragazzi</em>'.  </p><p> </p><p>      "Yes, that's exactly what I did," grinned Leclerc, he liked to feel his superiority, even the smallest one, "we have a list of people who asked about Pierre, but I don't see the connection who of them could have asked about the cameras. Why would that be... Max or Cheko? They couldn't stand him in the early days, I think even now. Lewis would have started blackmailing him with the camera a long time ago. Because it's Lewis. Kimi and Sebastian could just be interested in him... although Kimi? I don't understand why he would do that at all." </p><p> </p><p>      "Seb and Max," Carlos as if it dawned on him, and along with him froze and Charles, it seems that he also guessed what he was thinking, they looked at each other in the eye, "we have them as victims ... </p><p> </p><p>      "Someone is working undercover and is trying to lead us to the criminal through the pictures," Charles looked at the Spaniard a little afraid. That means someone is deliberately continuing to get himself into trouble, but there was, and another candidate for that role... and that was Kevin Magnussen, but for now Max and Seb, the main contenders for the role of "informants"... Carlos snapped his fingers gently pointing a finger at his head, "Let's just ride the karts already, then sort out the whole plan.  My head is starting to explode too, too much 'interesting' information... I hope the others have sorted out their parts.  </p><p><br/>
      "Agreed. Go-karting now. Later. Back to <em>business</em> again." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a comment with your opinion. I decided not to make the chapter as big as the previous one this time, so not everything was included in the chapter. Plus, while writing it, I got a little tired because it was a lot of work. So forgive me if you still wanted the chapter to be bigger. Feel free to express your wishes in the comments)</p><p>Also guys we have something coming up for the finale, if you're ready, buckle up. The closer we get to the end, the more mysteries are revealed.</p><p>Thank you for continuing to read my work.</p><p>Comments, feedback and kudos are appreciated:)</p><p>Tmblr: alicehappykli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapitre vingt-et-un: ensemble pour toujours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I said before, I have less to do now, which means I will try to post chapters more often. I also thought about it and decided that the chapters would be medium length, because I don't want to overload you too much. There's already a lot to digest in my story. There are a couple of surprises in the chapter, hope you like it.</p><p>Music for inspiration:<br/>Imagine dragons - Cutthroat<br/>Sia - House on fire<br/>Barbara Pravi - Priere aux reves<br/>P!nk - Just give me a reason<br/>Dotan - Home<br/>Kacey Musgraves - All is found</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Valtteri returned to his room only in the evening, when it was already dark. Everything went more or less smoothly. Working with Nico turned out to be very interesting; he tried to give Valtteri the whole picture, to put forward his suspects and his version of what was going on in the bloody place; they had a lot in common in their view of the whole situation. That this was a dark and unpleasant case that needed to be solved as soon as possible before anyone else got hurt. Nico and Valtteri had sent a card, it remained to wait for a reply, specifically a meeting with Rosberg in the park. All that remained was to negotiate with Lewis, which was the hardest part of this sophisticated 'Britney Spears' plan, which proved not to be so simple. Just when Bottas thought it was over, they had done their part, and they could safely return home without being caught in the streets of Ravel, as Nico began walking back and forth, asking passers-by what they knew about the missing boy, about Jules Bianchi. Unfortunately, no one could give any information, everyone had heard but not seen, not even a hint, and in small towns everyone usually knew everything, which meant Bianchi was not in town. So... He couldn't have got far. Which left the darkest suspicions in their minds. If he couldn't escape. Then he's dead. Someone at the school knew that, which meant... someone had hidden his body... These thoughts made them sick, even for a second, to imagine that something so bad had happened to him, and they hoped they were wrong. Going back was quite problematic because of the Nico's interrogation, they caught a bus with many kids from the boarding school, so the two did not dare to go all the way and got off at the stop before they reached the school and walked without a word, with stony faces, only looking around, feeling that strange coldness that ran shivers down the spine of both of them. It was not a winter chill, but rather a chill from the feeling of fear that was shackling them.</p><p>      The room was dark and Bottas didn't really want to turn on the light. He just wanted to lie down and rest, to forget those scary thoughts in his head, they were restraining him, they made him feel nauseous. He was in a state for the day, he just wanted to sleep. The boy collapsed on the bed, closed his eyes, but he never got to sleep, he felt someone looking at him, and he was pretty sure who it was.</p><p> </p><p>      "Where's Nico's comb?" Lewis's voice sounded calm, not angry at all. A little irritated, which didn't bode well. Bottas opened his eyes and looked at Hamilton's bed. He was sitting dressed in his outerwear with a packed gym bag that lay beside him. It made me wonder if Lewis was going to leave the boarding school... like completely?</p><p> </p><p>      "Don't tell me you got away with what you did to Pierre," Bottas tried to distract. He didn't want to admit that he'd actually got into Hamilton's personal space to help his new mates. Lewis would normally have chuckled at this point, would have issued some unfunny joke, but he kept quiet, he didn't fall for Valtteri's ploy, although it was more correct to say Hamilton's ploy. He had taught it to Valtteri. A cold, eerie silence that made him uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>      "Where is. Rosberg's. Comb?" His tone was insistent, frightening even, a cold steel in it. "You went through my things, you son of a bitch, one card out of place, no comb," Hamilton breathed heavily, as if he were holding back all his anger inside him. The last time he'd let his anger get the better of him, he'd thrown Pierre down a ravine. Bottas sat up on his bed, turning to Hamilton, trying to examine his expression," Tell me where the comb is, or I'll go and turn in what you were in town. You think I didn't realise that, that you ran away today. I'll make sure you'll be in the cage for a long time, so no one will help you get out of it, not your dumb Russian friend and not Sebas..."</p><p> </p><p>      "I gave the comb to Daniil," suddenly interrupted him Valtteri, not allowing him to finish his rant, "to other evidence on the case, which they are doing, at first it was only about Jules, but it was much more complicated," Bottas decided to lay out everything as it is. He hoped to get Lewis' own attention, so that he would think about it and talk to Nico. Then he would do it voluntarily and they wouldn't have to pressure him through Sebastian and it might go even better than they had planned, "we took the card to write a response for Nico Rosberg to come to town... and talk to you to find out the truth about what happened to him. I'm sorry, Lewis. I know we're not friends anymore, but I know Nico is dear to you. I'm ashamed of what I did."</p><p> </p><p>  "Evidence in the case? Bianchi, Verstappen, Rosberg involved too?" Bottas was silent, but that was the answer for Lewis. The lad hesitated, especially at the card moment, it seems Valtteri really managed to get his attention to the case, "you know, in a different situation, I'd really turn you in for what you did, but you're right. Nico is dear to me, and I want to know the truth," he's heard about the guys' investigation, he's started to notice strange things, like a lot of people... if the guys find out what really happened... if he finds out what really happened, he doesn't mind, "you know, it's funny. I wanted to meet Nico myself, but you did me a favour. Make it clear what, where and when?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Next Saturday, Ravel Central Park, 3:00 p.m. Glad you don't mind the idea," Lewis nodded with a smile on his face. He seemed to feel some kind of relief. Apparently it had something to do with the fact that he wasn't the one who had to write Nico. Otherwise he would have thought about the answer for so long that he would have changed his mind and the gestalt wouldn't have been closed. Just then the nerves kicked in... what would he say, how would Nico himself behave. Is he angry with him? It might be one thing on the cards, it might be something else entirely. Rosberg had reason to be angry with him.</p><p> </p><p>      "Thank you," Hamilton said briefly, but that wasn't all. He looked at Valtteri and could see in the darkness how exhausted he had been this afternoon, but he looked different, he looked alive, it even made him happy somehow, "sorry about how things had turned out with you. I thought we really were friends, but I'll ask for the comb back later though," the boy got up from the bed and picked up his gym bag, but the words still touched the boy's heart, so he never expected Hamilton to just get up and leave, "I have to go. I'll have plenty of time to think about what questions to ask him."</p><p> </p><p>      "Wait, where are you going?" Bottas wasn't quite sure what was going on, where Lewis was going, why he himself felt he didn't want him to go. Valtteri was still very attached to him, a couple of warm words to him were enough for Bottas to feel again the bond between them that he thought had long since been buried, but Hamilton simply headed towards the door without uttering a word. Lewis put his hand on the doorknob and grinned.</p><p><br/>      "I've been suspended. I'm going home for the week... just shhhh," Valtteri saw Hamilton wink at him in the dark, "don't tell anyone about this. I'm kind of in a '<em>cage</em>'. Let everyone think so. Tell your new friends I'm in. Bye."</p><p> </p><p>      "Bye," Bottas said. Lewis left the room, leaving Bottas alone... alone with his thoughts. Valtteri was angry with himself. He didn't know if Lewis had done it on purpose or if he was saying it from the heart, but he had somehow managed to arouse sympathy for the Briton in him. To a man who didn't address him as an equal. Bottas is pretty hard to take out of his temper, but now the Finn got up from his bed and shouted and threw Hamilton's bed apart, throwing pillows, blanket, then shoved everything off the table... It's probably for the best that no one knows how angry Valtteri gets. The room looked like a hurricane had passed through it.</p><p> </p><p>      Daniel's day was ruined, he couldn't talk to Cyril because he'd gone into town, which meant he couldn't get close to the toy, nor to Max, who he hadn't managed to cross paths with once during the day. It was as if Max was a ghost, but he hoped to still find him and talk to him. The boy was walking down the corridor, in his favorite black hoodie that hung baggy on him and colored shorts, which with such an odd combination still somehow fit together. He walked with confidence, confident that he was about to get it right, but it didn't last long before he saw Esteban walking towards him and seemed determined to talk to him, except that Daniel himself wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to him. Dan turned around and tried to walk away in another direction but he heard him calling out to him and running towards him. Daniel sighed heavily and turned to see Ocon, who looked very excited. Daniel was incredibly lucky today to be talking to people he didn't really want to talk to.</p><p> </p><p>      "What do you want? Better speak quickly," Ricciardo wanted to speed up the negotiation time, so he decided to pull a trick like in the movies. Dan was beginning to notice his unhealthy love of pop culture references," You have one minute to convince me that what you are going to say is worth my attention, otherwise I'm leaving. Time's up," Esteban was confused, he certainly didn't realise it was a reference. He didn't know where to start, started muttering to himself, which didn't really impress Ricciardo.</p><p> </p><p>      "Uh... I... I don't even know where to start," Dan rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to waste his time with idle chatter, "me and my friend were in town today. Accidentally we saw Verstappen senior there, and he was with Monsieur Horner, I... I thought that you would be interested," Esteban did not need to prove anything more to get the Australian's attention. Daniel immediately quickened his hearing and looked more seriously at Esteban. If it seemed like Verstappen had any business being there, that was his business. No further questions asked. The boy in front of him was panicking, Daniel couldn't let Ocon's panic take over. He had to tell him what he'd learned.</p><p> </p><p>      "You're right, he would be interested, now.Take a deep breath, calm down..." Ricciardo put his hand on Esteban's shoulder and began to help him calm down. He looked him straight in the eyes and began to breathe slowly with him. Esteban felt like his heart was about to jump out of his ribcage, but as Daniel tried to help him he suddenly felt calmer, Dan hadn't chased him away, Dan was listening to him, that was all he wanted. His pulse was returning to normal and his panic was receding, "that's it, good. Now tell me, what do you know?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Horner's leaking information to Max's father. He told him he's being sued for parental rights, so his father wants to take him away," Daniel already knew this, he assumed it would happen, but the question is different. Why is Horner leaking information to Verstappen Sr. Ocon continued to speak in a very hurried manner," Horner said that someone had taken the toy that he had taken from Max and..." Esteban blushed slightly, starting to stammer. It pained him a little to admit that Daniel wasn't his, but he was still intent on making amends, he wanted to do the right thing, "and he also said that you two were back together... and then Verstappen went into berserk mode and... He started screaming, no further insight, so sorry," Esteban didn't know what he was apologising for, and Daniel's faint smile was like telling him '<em>it's okay, you have nothing to apologise for</em>'. Daniel wondered. It only brought more and more questions. If Max was being pressured by his father on one side, then it was not Webber on the other, as he assumed, but Horner, "Look Dan... I understand, I did wrong, to put it mildly. I've acted like an asshole, I've hurt you and your friends because I was jealous, but I understand. You're not mine. And I came to tell you what I heard because I want to help you and earn your forgiveness. Please forgive me."</p><p> </p><p>      "That's it..." Daniel grinned sadly, even when he was serious or sad, there would always be at least a shadow of a smile on his face. You can never hide it," I wished I could be with Max again, but so far... it's not working out," Esteban wanted to start apologizing again since they'd been fighting they hadn't shared much about who lived what. Ocon stayed out of Ricciardo's love affairs, Ricciardo didn't really know how close Stroll and Ocon were, he didn't even know if they were friends, "Thanks, that was useful information," Esteban bowed his head with a smile and was about to leave without waiting for the most important thing he wanted to hear, but Dan stopped him, "Hey, Este. I forgive you, and you forgive me. Peace?" Ricciardo opened his arms for a tight 'truce' hug, Ocon looked at his roommate with tears in his eyes. He didn't keep Dan waiting long and hugged the boy tightly.</p><p> </p><p>      "Of course, peace. Thank you, Dan, for giving me a chance," Dan felt so warm and happy, but he still had things to do. He still wanted to talk to Max and Esteban seemed to be well aware of that, "Go to him, I saw him in the common room. He's... not in the mood," Daniel sighed heavily, he was afraid to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>      "Thank you again Este, you've been very helpful," Daniel let go of the boy and was about to run towards the common room. With the new information, with the picture of the toy. Max wouldn't be able to deny it any longer. He wouldn't be able to be the smartass in the conversation when Dan held all the cards. The picture in Ricciardo's mind was almost formed. There were two sides to Max's story, one obvious, his father, the other less obvious and now it seemed to him to be the second part Christian Horner. One presses outside, the other presses within the walls of the school, but then why is Max hiding this story... "Esteban, let's just agree not to fuck around?"</p><p><br/>      "Deal," Esteban grinned. Ricciardo winked and now he was definitely on his way to get Max. There were too many questions in his head for Verstappen Jr. It was turning into an unbearable noise that he hoped to get rid of by quenching at least some of his curiosity. He didn't know how things would play out, but he hoped Max's mood would lighten and he would be ready to tell the truth.</p><p>     The boy entered the place with his flying walk. The room seemed empty, no one was in the armchairs or on the windowsill as they usually were. A bunch of kids were gathering in their groups and sharing the news that everyone knew, or the jokes that everyone knew too. The crackling of logs and the sound of dancing flames in the fireplace were the only sources of light and sound in the room that blocked the sofa. Dan walked around it and saw Max lying there with his legs slightly tucked up, leaving an empty space beside him. He was covered by his jumper and looked somehow moody and pensive. Daniel allowed himself to sit next to him, but the boy whose head was resting on the armrest of the sofa didn't even pay attention, as if the boy who sat down next to him didn't exist, Ricciardo was even hurt that Max hadn't thrown out a single quip to him. He just continued to stare at the dancing fire, curled up. The heat from the fire beat a little on his face, but not much, it was even pleasant, considering that on the other side an unpleasant draught was trying to get under the warm jumpers of the guys who came here to rest. A draught that smelled of winter.</p><p> </p><p>      "Hi Maxy," tried to start a conversation Ricciardo, but it seems Verstappen was still not in the mood to talk, whatever he had in mind today, he was still not in the mood and clearly not in the mood to have the conversation he had in mind, "how are you?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Go away, Dan," Max muttered lazily, not even looking in Daniel's direction, "I'm really not in the mood today," Ricciardo rolled his eyes. He didn't really like seeing Max like this. Sluggish, overthinking. He liked it better when Max made his dirty jokes, got into all sorts of trouble, led like a leader, like a Lion. His Lion. He wanted him back, to free him from those shackles that hid the real Max. The guy with the hot head.</p><p> </p><p>      "I might as well," Dan had to admit that he wasn't having the best day himself, a few days... every day in which Max was gone, he'd already let someone dear to him go once, he didn't want history to repeat itself. Among other things he was still angry that he couldn't find out anything on his own all day, Esteban helped him out of that hole, "but no amount of bullshit is going to wipe the smile off my face. Especially since I know you're out there somewhere."</p><p> </p><p>      "Don't even try," the boy grinned, still not looking in Daniel's direction, "you can't buy me off with your cheap flirting," he knew all his tricks, he knew Ricciardo like no one else. He missed it, but he couldn't afford to fully enjoy those kinky moves. Once Max fell in love with those catchphrases from Daniel, then broke both his and Max's heart. For a moment he thought the love between them had faded, that Ricciardo hated him for betraying him, that they had finally let each other go, but he was wrong. That made it all the more painful.</p><p> </p><p>      "It was worth a try" Max's outburst only made Dan laugh, it was more like Verstappen, which meant all was not lost for both of them. He could still get through to him, which meant the conversation could still take place, which meant he would be one step closer to getting him back.</p><p> </p><p>      "Let me guess? Are you coming at me again with an interrogation?" All of a sudden Verstappen took the conversation in his stride, he immediately began with an attack, sarcastic and harsh, although the strength to resist was no longer there at all,  " what has changed this time that I suddenly decide to answer you?" Max finally looked at Daniel and sat down normally on the sofa to be at the same level as Dan, which meant one thing. He's still ready to talk, even though he denies it himself, "you've tried to find out the truth so many times before. Just... Enough already. Stop torturing me and..." </p><p> </p><p>     "Here's what's changed..." Daniel pulled a picture out of his black hoodie pocket and handed it to Max. When he looked at it, he turned pale and his eyebrows slowly rose up, but he didn't look surprised, rather very sad, "You're the next mystery in our case, Max," Daniel stated with a serious face, "so it's time you start telling the truth. I want to hear it from you before we find out any other way," Dan was silent for a moment. He had a question from himself that wasn't really about their case, it was more between him and Max," You said you'd never give it away. A sign of my love for you. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>      "We broke up. What was the point of keeping it?" Max shrugged, but Dan could see it all, he saw that he was nervous and that it hurt to look at the picture. Max thought his voice sounded hollow, showing his indifference to the toy, but it wasn't," Now go away," he held it back. Dan took it, touching Max's hand, which was shaking slightly with nerves, that was all the Aussie needed to know he was on the right track. The boy hid the picture in his hoodie pocket, except he wasn't going anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>      "Max, you know I'm not giving up, and you also know that I know you're lying to me," Daniel sat a little closer to Max. He didn't move from his spot, but he didn't look at Ricciardo again. The boy clutched his hands to the sofa and was afraid to move, fear gripped him, he was afraid that Daniel had found out everything, that he would tell someone, and if he did, the news would spread all over the school, "I had a little bird singing, that Horner has the toy and that someone took it recently, which means you hardly got rid of it yourself," Max started breathing heavily, but his face remained stony, but even the strongest mask can crack, "and Horner is also leaking information about you to your father. He told him we're together. You know what that means?"</p><p> </p><p>     "It means I'm doomed, Dan," the boy tucked his legs under him, wrapped his arms around them and hid his face, slowly closing his eyes. Daniel never knew the truth, but what he'd heard about his father gave him reason to start genuinely panicking," It means he's going to throw all his resources, all the connections this man has at all, to get me out of here and give me hell in the world," his voice was muffled, like he was trying not to be heard, like he was afraid someone else was listening," this man, he, is poisoning my life, he has ruined our family, he is a monster and on top of that... a complete homophobe. He sees me as one big loser who doesn't know how to behave, so I've been put here to waste no time and re-educate me, and now his one big loser meets the '<em>Australian scum</em>' again. Once again, which as the two of us know. Not quite true," Ricciardo heard the boy chuckle. Giving hope that he was still here. His Max.</p><p><br/>      "And how wonderful the world would be if that were true," Daniel looked at the huddled Max, who reeked of pain and fear, he couldn't help himself. The boy gently put his arm around Verstappen's shoulders, trying to make the boy feel at least somewhat comfortable, though he knew that Max was likely to feel less safe around him, given what he'd said earlier, "You know what I noticed? " Max slowly turned in Dan's direction, asking a mute question, "something has changed though, and you've started to talk at least a little bit of business. Which means you believe I can help you."</p><p> </p><p>      "What else am I supposed to believe in, Danny?" Max was desperate, but he didn't have enough tears to shed anymore, he just spoke in a slightly husky voice, "I'm a cornered boy who doesn't know what to do," Mom will try to start a case against Dad, he'll put pressure on her again and things will end badly again, he has already seen the family trials, he didn't like it and he doesn't want to go through it again because he can't explain it, but he is devoted to his parents, "Honestly, every time I feel like my father is getting angrier and angrier and that will be my end of it. If he gets his hands on me this time he will just kill me, he wanted to raise his pride and he raised..."</p><p> </p><p>      "The most incredible, brilliant person I love and want to take care of," Max looked at Daniel with a smile, who was looking at Verstappen with loving eyes, he always looked at him like the last fool in love, would throw himself after him both in fire and in water, and at his dickhead father, Max really didn't understand what attracted Ricciardo so much in him, why he was fighting for him, " but this brilliant person is stubborn as a donkey and won't let me do it. Well and to be honest, I don't think there's any credit to your father for you growing up the way you are. So a message to your father from the '<em>Australian scum</em>' let him suck my dick," the boy next to Daniel laughed, but his eyes glittered, for obvious reason.</p><p> </p><p>      "I agree," Verstappen hummed, "let him suck a dick," Max lay down on Ricciardo's feet. The boy began gently stroking the boy's blond hair. Max wondered, what did he have to lose? He could tell at least the part of the truth that Dan had already figured out himself, and the other part... he could figure it out. That should do something to cool Ricciardo's ardour. Verstappen thought that if he was finished anyway, what was the point of running away from Daniel? He missed their carefree days. He just missed being with him.</p><p> </p><p>      "Well, at least we agree on something..." Daniel leaned over to Max and kissed his forehead gently, "Why don't you tell me what happened? Help me to help you, Maxy," Ricciardo whispered. Max sighed heavily and opened his turquoise eyes, in which Dan began to drown again. Verstappen gave in a little forward and gently kissed Dan, he was willing to swear it was the best feeling ever, to feel Daniel's lips again, a little weathered, a little bitten, but so dear. Dan didn't want it to end, but Max pulled away, he suddenly realised he wanted to feel them again.</p><p> </p><p>     "Remember Parents Wednesday a couple of days before the '<em>bomb run</em>'", that week was very nerve-wracking amongst the boys who were involved in this plan made-up by Kvyat and Hülkenberg. Daniil was surprisingly bloody good at escaping, but everyone knows why he was bloody good. The boys were afraid that their cards would be revealed and there would be very serious consequences waiting for them. Trying to escape in the middle of the day into an open gate by one boy is one thing, but sabotaging an entire school in the middle of the night and escaping as a whole group, with full preparations for a long journey... that is quite another. However, one boy felt more vulnerable than the others and that was Max, "remember then my whole family came. It was very sudden, no one warned me. I was so happy to see Mum and Vicky that I didn't notice the catch. Imagine, we were getting ready to disappear not only from the boarding school, but from our families as well. Okay Daniil, he simply has no family, for him family was us, easy for him to decide, Nico, he's pretty cold to his family, well let's be honest Nico is Nico. Or Carlos, who would just like to get away from all his problems, but you or me. We have someone to love in our families and that was the biggest set up. I didn't even notice how my father had set a trap for me, he played on my feelings like he knew something," Max didn't think about it at the time, but after meeting his family he just felt guilty and ashamed of what he was about to do. It planted a seed of doubt, it set off an irreversible chain of events. Daniel listened carefully, he caught a glimpse that someone might have told Verstappen's father that his son was into something, "he did it on purpose to make it worse later. Remember Saturday when we went out, the day before we ran away," of course Ricciardo remembered. They had come to town together to hang out before they carried out their plan the next day. Daniel wanted to take Max to the fairgrounds, give him something interesting, but Max said he had to go somewhere else and disappeared... for the day. Verstappen came straight back to school, sad. Didn't explain anything, just went to bed, Dan didn't say anything then, he was hurt, upset that their date was screwed up because his boyfriend had disappeared somewhere.</p><p>      "My dad hadn't left town, he was staying in Ravel just to catch me out in town. He followed us, saw you kissing me, hugging me, he listened to our conversations. I went away to buy you a coffee, as a lovely surprise, he grabbed me by the elbow and led me to the hostel he was staying in," Max closed his eyes, remembering that awful room. It was actually a perfectly ordinary, well-kept room in pastel colours, but what happened in it was memorable, Dan continued to stroke Max's hair gently, trying to help the boy feel some security on his feet, because right now in his head, Verstappen was walking into that room again, reliving that moment..." he closed the curtains, shutting the door so I couldn't escape. He hit me. I expected it, but honestly you're never prepared for that. I was lying on the floor, crying, begging him, and he went on '<em>this is what happens to fags like you'</em>, '<em>what were you going to do, leave your family?'</em>, '<em>you're nothing without me'</em>, '<em>I raised you, I spend my time on you and this is all thanks'</em>, ' <em>what would your mother say</em>'. Scolding, hitting, threatening, one endless torture. He threatened to hurt your mother, Vicky, you. He fished me out in Ravel so easily that he could find you, much less get to your mother and sister. I didn't mean for this to happen, but he beat the shit out of me, I held on as best I could, I really tried, I didn't tell him everything, only confirmed the facts he already knew," if Daniel was given the chance to see Verstappen senior again, he would not hesitate to beat the man up again, just like he did, lying there with his feet "my father is a real sadist, gave me time to come to my senses and get me back to boarding school. I was exhausted, I was ashamed, that's why I didn't want to talk to you that night."</p><p><br/>      "I'm so sorry, Maxy, that I didn't realize it," Daniel wanted to punch something from the anger that was beginning to live inside him.He was angry at Verstappen Sr, at the fact that Max had kept quiet the whole time, but more than anything he was angry at himself because he had let it happen and not helped when he needed it most, "I was upset that you disappeared in the middle of the day, just left me waiting like a fool, I should have realised you were in trouble, how you felt, what a stupid fuck I was, it wasn't you that let us down, it was me that let you down."</p><p> </p><p>   "That's one half of the story, the other half awaited for me on the day of our escape," the worst day of his life was the day all his friends thought he was a traitor. When the man he loved turned his back on him, when Daniil took all the blame, but then, gripped by anger, they bullied him to the point of fighting. Max thought then, it takes one shitty day to lose everything, "Daniil and Nico's plan was perfect, they are masters at it, but I didn't know what to do. I felt like I was betraying my family, I was setting my mum and Vicky up, but on the other hand, I just wanted to be with you and get away from my dad. I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but I tried to hold on, my whole body was aching, but I decided it was either today or never. I didn't want to let you down. As I was walking I kept feeling someone was watching me, I set up the pyrotechnics, held out the fuse, that's when he caught me."</p><p>    Max deliberately didn't give his name or last name, his paranoia about someone listening in on them kept him going and he had every right to do so. He didn't want to reveal everything and expose himself, but he couldn't keep it to himself either. Daniel has the information, so Max gives his story away to the Australian's thoughts on who he thought was responsible for Max turning in the whole plan after all, "my father wasn't the only one who put pressure on me. There was another man who had first earned my trust and..." Max missed again, something of the story, Dan was so close to finding out the truth, but Verstappen was quick to get out of it, "caught me just as I was about to light the fuse. It was as if he knew I had bruises all over my body, punching me right in the body and threats again, no one around," tears ran down the boy's temples, Daniel didn't want his boy to cry, so he gently removed them, putting his hand over his face, stroking the wet tear tracks on his temples with his thumb, "I broke down. Exactly the moment our sabotage began. My shells didn't work, I didn't come running to our ready-made loophole because I was lying beaten on the floor. I feel sorry for the way things turned out, every day. You should have run without me, I really hoped that selfishness would play in someone and you would leave me, because I was afraid just to make eye contact. I wanted to tell, but we have a deal. I keep quiet, I'm not touched, but how can you live with such a burden on your heart? I wanted to give everything away, but you turned your back on me. I became an object of your mockery..."</p><p> </p><p>      "And that's why you didn't say anything when I finally started to realize something was wrong," Max's silence was the answer, at times silence spoke louder than words. Daniel was so sorry, he had no idea what Verstappen was going through. All his dilemmas in that exuberant russet head. For Dan himself, though, everything became clearer. He was pretty much that Horner was behind everything, "I lost your trust Max, I honestly don't know how to earn it back..."</p><p> </p><p>      "Nail the bastard," Max said short and hard, completely unashamed, "I'm not the only one who's suffering here, it may have nothing to do with me anymore, but you know, there are others..." Max turned away, looking at the fire, "but I don't want to set myself up. I still feel like I'm being followed. I can't say it's healthy paranoia, but I'm alas trusting it.</p><p> </p><p>      "Maxy, if it's Horner, he'll pay for what he's done," Daniel had questions about his story he knew he wasn't telling it, but by his reckoning Horner is behind everything, "I'll never doubt you again. You're trying to let me into your heart again, I can see that and I appreciate it," all their moments of brief encounters, conversations, kisses. All the words of love and hate led to this very moment, "maybe I want too much, maybe you need more time, but I'm always there and I'll wait as long as it takes..."</p><p> </p><p>      "Don't," Max smiled and shook his head, "my father wants to take me away from here, I don't know how, I don't know what will happen next," Max was sure of what he was about to say, he was tired, he just wanted to wait quietly for the moment when his life would be decided again, "before that happens, I just want to be with you. I don't care what happens to me anymore... I don't want to live in fear if things go wrong, at least I'll know that I've spent my last time with the person I'd like to spend my life with," Daniel leaned towards Max to kiss him again, but stopped for a second.</p><p> </p><p>      "Before we merge in a hot, salt-flavored kiss because of your tears," the boy who continued to lie on Daniel's lap sighed feignedly and rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. A sly smile played across his face and a blush flashed across his face," Purely for clarification's sake. You're leading up to the fact that we're back together now?"</p><p> </p><p>    "Are you playing the dummy again?" Max raised his eyebrows quickly. Daniel smiled widely. It was his Max, his boy, back with him again. It was a rather contradictory moment. Dan didn't quite know what he was feeling. He was elated with love, for the boy that lay at his side, but at the same time, his story frightened and infuriated at the same time, but the fact remained. They're back together again.</p><p> </p><p>      "I couldn't help it," Daniel shrugged. Max was still waiting for a kiss from Daniel, but Ricciardo teased him, just looking at his face. It was as if the two of them had fallen in love with each other again and couldn't tear their gaze away. "Come here..." Max gently leaned forward and gave in, touching Daniel's lips. No fear, no pain, the very kiss he desired. Daniel gently placed his hand on Max's cheek, as if he wanted to make sure it was true. Max pulled away again.</p><p> </p><p>      "I can't believe this is really happening," Max rested his forehead against Daniel's and hugged him tightly with his free arm. He didn't want Ricciardo to leave, he didn't want to let him go ever again. He wanted this moment to last forever.</p><p> </p><p>      "Well, you put off the inevitable for a very long time. Too long, I think after the race we could have gotten back together already," Max laughed resoundingly, Dan's heart felt so warm and relaxed as Verstappen laughed at his jokes again.</p><p> </p><p>      "Fuck off," Daniel kissed Max again, reveling in those moments.</p><p> </p><p>      "I don't think you want that," the Australian whispered.</p><p><br/>      "You're right. I don't," the hot wave of love swept over the two of them, but the moment was lost precisely when Nico appeared in the doorway, with Daniel and Carlos behind him with very interesting expressions on their faces. Carlos looked very sly, while Daniil looked rather annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>      "Congratulations, I proclaim you as husband and husband," announced loudly about his arrival Hulkenberg, who disturbed the peace of Max and Daniel, which really upset them both, "you should at least choose a more discreet place, not to mention the safety, it's quite ew."</p><p> </p><p>      "Seriously, did you have to break in here right now?" Daniel looked doomfully at his friends, and Max sat down lazily on the sofa. He was clearly not happy that they had been interrupted and he could sense the obvious displeasure of one of the people who had come, namely Dani. He knew with his head that Max was probably pinned down and that was most likely the case, because otherwise Dan wouldn't be making out with him right now, but how the very fact that this was a betrayal after all was keeping him simmering inside him.</p><p> </p><p>      "Hello to you too, Daniel," Carlos grinned. The picture before him told him only one thing, now he would not be the only one who would be teased because of his love interest. Ricciardo and Verstappen together again. After a scene like that, it became a fact.</p><p> </p><p>     "Check something," Daniel threw in briefly. Daniel reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out his phone. Max looked first at the phone in surprise, then at Ricciardo, who hissed in embarrassment when he saw the number of missed calls and messages.</p><p> </p><p>      "Shit, sorry guys," the boy tried to put on the most pitying expression he could so the guys would understand and forgive him. They'd been looking for him since they'd all gone back to school and each with some kind of news," Honestly, I'm here on business."</p><p> </p><p>      "Yeah. We noticed," Carlos laughed softly. Daniel couldn't resist throwing a pillow at the Spaniard that was on his side of the couch, but Sainz laughed even more. It seemed as if he was about to start cracking unfunny jokes like a little kid. He had made a lot of jokes in the past, now he was getting the opportunity again.</p><p> </p><p>      "Guys, let's just sit together for one night without discussing the case," Daniel howled pitifully. Every day he thought about it, about this case, that Max was in danger, that his friends were in danger. He wanted to know the truth as much as anyone, but he didn't want to get bogged down in it, he wanted a breath of fresh air sometimes, a distraction from it all, but the others seemed to have a different opinion. They're mired in it, their thoughts are only on the man who started this nightmare, "I'm sort of getting my personal life together here."</p><p> </p><p>      "And we are happy for you," Nico from the back row, who was the least interested in this case and suddenly, when his enemy gets into trouble, all events immediately began to swirl around him and now he is almost in charge of the whole affair, "Max, if you stopped pretending to be a closed dushbag, would you like to sit down with us?" This invitation sounded clearly aggressive and was not expected to be accepted, but Max was not angry about it. He realised he wasn't ready to accept it back yet. Dan was. The others weren't.</p><p> </p><p>     "Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid I'll pass for now," Max got up from the sofa, picking up his jumper, "see you tomorrow, Danny," Max leaned towards the Australian and gave him a gentle but fleeting kiss. Max left. Leaving the four boys in the common room. Dan howled with despair and looked up at the wooden vaulted ceiling. The boys settled down whoever was where. Carlos sat by the sofa closer to the fireplace. Daniil on the windowsill, Nico just walked around the room. Everything looked so homely and familiar, as if they were in their "<em>little corner of freedom</em>", the key to which Nico had kept.</p><p> </p><p>     "Valtteri is not joining us, he is having some sort of existential crisis. Pierre is resting, Leclerc is looking after him, so there are four of us today," Daniil began another '<em>meeting</em>'. He asked them both but they said they needed rest, "Val said that Lewis, surprisingly but fact, agreed to meet with Rosberg, so we're in the business of the big boys. Soon we'll know the truth," Hülkenberg clapped his hands with joy and hissed a cheery '<em>fuck yeah</em>', "Pierre's sure Webber knows something, though. He's started to burst himself to him, he wants to try and crack him open.</p><p> </p><p>      "I still can't believe you guys screwed me over like that," Daniel felt like he wasn't listening to what Daniil had told them, which was pretty important after all. He was annoyed at the situation, the other boys rolled their eyes," You couldn't just let me be with my boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>      "So someone else could come in and bust you for I don't know... something inappropriate?" Nico interrupted him loudly, like a teacher who was unhappy with his student's behavior," Just say you're a couple again because he told you something."</p><p> </p><p>      "Yes. He told me and not just him, but first... How's Pierre?" Daniel, as well as the other two boys looked at Daniil, who was the only one to see Pierre after his fall. Gasly didn't want to leave his room, he just lay in his bed and thought silently.</p><p> </p><p>      "He'll live," Daniil said briefly, the conversation with Pierre still reeking of notes of bitterness from his painful memories, but he was very glad that things were finally resolved between them, almost everything, but that was enough for a start, "he has a sprain and... I told him the truth about myself."</p><p> </p><p>      "Oh, wow. Like... All of it?" Nico and Carlos knew Dani's story in bits and pieces that didn't add up, but they somehow didn't care as long as their friend was around and loyal to them, but now they wanted to know the truth, "maybe you can tell us too, because it's not fair that the kid found out before we did."</p><p> </p><p>      "Well, Dan knows a little about my vendetta and my journey," Carlos looked first at Daniil and then at Daniel, who shrugged with feigned resentment. It came out on its own, they were just having a heart-to-heart talk.</p><p> </p><p>     "You're serious. I've known you even longer than anyone, haven't I?" Carlos was Daniil's first friend at boarding school and first roommate, so it seemed a little strange to the Spaniard that Dan knew the truth before he did. He wasn't offended, except a little.</p><p> </p><p>     "OK, I get it. You deserve the truth, too," Daniil lowered his head and sighed heavily; he really didn't like history much, tried to lock it in a safe with all its fears and secrets somewhere deep in his soul and never open it, but today he had to do it twice, "there just wasn't the right moment. I'll be brief. My father is a bad man. In Russia my father owed everyone money, it came to threats, we ran away to Italy, in Italy he also got involved in something dark, also cheated on my mother," Daniil spoke in one breath quickly, not to cling to the moments and not feel sentimental again, the guys tried to catch the essence in Dani's quick speech, "there was a big scandal, my mother took me away and we left for France. My father chased us, my mother hid me and my father killed her. I went to kill him, but when I got there I changed my mind, and instead he stabbed me in the stomach, my father pleaded guilty, he was jailed, and I soon escaped from the hospital," this part Daniil did not tell Pierre, his journey of almost a year did not seem the most significant, although many things had happened to him. To imagine an eleven-year-old boy alone in France... "visited my mother's grave, visited my father in prison, wanted to know the truth. I tried to get to the bottom of my father's affairs, I even found out something that got me into trouble, I was hunted by the mafia for a while, but they didn't care about the boy. I was faced with a choice, to return to Italy, where I was well off but had nothing left, or to go to the boarding school where they wanted to send me. I came here myself, but you probably know that."</p><p><br/>      "I mean... the rumours about you being a murderer..." Nico decided to clarify. Of course, they'd all heard the guys whispering behind Kvyat's back. Only no one specified who he had killed. All eyes were fixed on Daniil, but the latter only grinned.</p><p> </p><p>      "Not exactly true. Although I'm a pretty good shooter," Daniil spoke too calmly for a story like that, to himself Dani noticed it was really easy to tell a second time, he'd heard it before from Pierre but hadn't taken it seriously then, "but I pulled the trigger that day and didn't shoot anyone because I got stabbed earlier, but like I said... I changed my mind," the boys froze.  Dan was aware, but without the details, so he, like Nico, like Carlos was in mild shock," So what did you find out?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Ah... shit. Huh. Wait let me digest what you said," Carlos was the first to wake up, the story kind of freaked him out, but knowing Daniil it didn't surprise him. Against this background, all that is said now somehow does not matter, although it was their priority, "hah, I can only complain that Leclerc has destroyed me and everyone else on the kart, the first time sat with us to ride and rolled all. And we didn't learn much, alas. Seb and Kimi avoided Charles, but we talked to Antonio, in front of whom our '<em>Diva</em>' also acted a complete idiot. He knew about the cameras," now Dani made an indignant face that said '<em>how did Anto know about the cameras before me, I'm his bloody roommate</em>', "he said that many people asked about Pierre um... Lewis, Checo, but suddenly Kimi, Sebastian and Max. We suspect that Seb or Max might have taken the camera, leading us to whomever. He also said that Esteban was snooping around town for something.</p><p> </p><p>      "I talked to him," Dan finally thawed out too once he heard his roommate's name, "he said Horner talked to Max's dad and, heads up, he has the evidence and he's leaking the info to his dad. Max told me what happened, why he betrayed us," the boys held their breath. They didn't know if they wanted to hear the truth why they had lost their friend or to put the past behind them and start afresh, " the shit had been beaten out of him two days in a row. First his father, then one of his teachers. And from what Esteban said... I think Horner's our maniac."</p><p> </p><p>      "Strong statement. Given that Pierre thinks our maniac is Webber, I think we can all agree that he is a creep," Nico tried to reason logically, which is contrary to his character, but he has long started to depart from his image of a smug poet,  "Me and Valtteri sent a card and since Lewis agreed, and we plus minus understand that Max was nailed by a teacher, soon we will learn the story and Nico. Also, we did a little investigating... No sign of Jules in town. Zero. There was just a headline that the guy was missing and that was it. Believe it or not, I think he was killed or died somewhere near the boarding school."</p><p> </p><p>      "You're right. I don't want to believe it, so I'm gonna think some family suddenly took an interest in him and took him in. Boom. His case is closed," no, Daniil didn't want to accept such a truth until he was personally convinced of everything said, for a man with a cold head he reacted too vividly to the thought that maybe Bianca was gone.</p><p> </p><p>     "I agree. How many times have we had this conversation before. We already know who's going to say what. We're barely moving," Daniel gripped his curls; he was tired of stomping in place. He wasn't the type to focus on one task for long, so things were not going to be easy. Max wasn't the only problem that was slowing him down, "until we know something, we can't draw conclusions. We need to find out more about Webber or Horner since our opinions differ. Because from what I understand, Horner is involved in shady dealings with Verstappen Sr."</p><p> </p><p>      "So all we can do is wait again." Carlos breathed heavily, he wasn't an active participant, but he was always listening, thinking, but the further they go the harder it gets to hold on, "we're getting the dirt on everyone at this school, we've uncovered more crap than we have in all these years. Every time it feels like we're so close, but so far away it's just annoying.</p><p> </p><p>      "Guys," Nico frowned, but Daniil felt it was a good time for a fiery speech to keep his spirits up, "we're like family to each other. We've been called a lot of things: the Sons of Anarchy, the Wrecking Four, the Four Horsemen of Disorder, the Killing Quartet, the Petite Racers... we can do anything together, we've been through so much together, there's a whole story behind these four guys. The story, carrying in itself one continuous mess, which united four ruined lives and united into one friendly team, "the maniac is one, and we are many, with us also Pierre, Valtteri, Lando, even Charles and I think Max," Daniil grimaced a little. He didn't trust much, either Leclerc or Verstappen, but their friends trusted them, which means he did too," everyone is on our side, although they don't say it out loud. When was the last time you saw everyone supporting us like that. Even those who don't really like us. Also... even though it's a refuge for hooligans and disgusting as hell, but we can make it better, we can make it so that we can safely call it home, we deserve a better life, everyone here deserves a better life. I'm no master of beautiful speeches, fuck them all, here I am and I'm saying that we fucking can do it. All right, boys. Together forever?" Daniil reached forward, hoping the others would support his fiery words, though the ending seemed a little weak to him. The boys looked at each other, apparently no one expected to hear something like that from their friend. They regarded him more as a realist with a bias towards pessimism, but here was not a bad speech for a guy who was not a master of speeches. Daniel was the first to extend his hand, followed immediately by Carlos and Nico.</p><p> </p><p>      "Together forever," the boys chanted like the Musketeers.</p><p> </p><p>      "Alright, everybody. Sounds like shit, whatever. We have some asses to kick."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>    The boy with his head hidden under his hood was walking down the dark corridor, looking around, hiding something under his jumper. The time was late, just the last minutes before bedtime, when the boys were brushing their teeth or already lying in their beds, getting ready to go to bed. It was the moment when the teachers were making their rounds, checking that everyone was in place and behaving adequately. There was little chance of anyone wanting to have a pillow fight or just a scuffle before bed, and then no one would be able to sleep. The midnight mystery traveller had purposely picked this time so that no one would see him and he could quietly sneak into the rooms where the teachers lived. The lad walked in slippers and night shorts on half-bent legs, so that there was no noise, for fear that there might still be someone nearby. This was not his first such foray and alas not yet his last. He had already learned what to do, he always had a minute or two to take pictures before the boy entered one of the teachers' rooms. He was finally able to straighten up quietly, crunching every bone in his body and took the hood off his short blond hair and pulled out a camera. The very camera which had been stolen from Pierre. The boy walked over to the bedside table, on which stood a framed photograph and a lamp. The bedside table itself was locked with a key, which he '<em>luckily'</em> happened to have. The boy took the worn leather-covered diary out of the nightstand and started carefully turning over the pages that had pictures and comments on them, some with whole stories that the boy didn't really want to read, even individual sentences made him feel uncomfortable. The boy opened a spread with a picture of a stuffed lion on one page, but the second page had no picture. Only a short note in the middle and many exasperated comments. This was Verstappen's spread. And it, unlike the previous ones, was unfinished. The guy hesitated and gently ran his hand over it stopping at the crossed out '<em>Lion King'</em>. At this point he was a little hesitant as to whether he should take a picture of the page without the photo or go straight to the new spread. There was no time to lose, so the boy accidentally turned a page more and got to the blank spread and froze because it wasn't blank. There was a new name written on it.</p><p> </p><p>      "Shit, no, no, no!" the boy hissed. The night traveller wanted to tear out the page with his own hands, he wanted to take the diary with him, but too soon, his plan was to give away all the victims first and find all the evidence with strangers' hands, he had to prepare them, a cold sweat appeared on his forehead, which the boy wiped with his jumper sleeve, "Ok, Seb, your turn," there were many spreads in this diary, many victims, but specifically in this particular boarding school four so far and a new one appears, which was not good at all. If the second page of Max's spread was blank, Sebastian had several pictures at once, something not found anywhere before, but he was interested in another page. The first. On it was a picture of a red cap with a Ferrari logo and according to the clues... It was in this room.</p><p> </p><p>      The boy quickly closed the diary and put everything back, locking it and the nightstand. The blonde-haired boy ran over to the wardrobe and opened it gently so that the doors didn't creak hard. The cap lay on the top shelf. The boy was a little short in height to take a proper picture. He could feel the time was running out. The guy glanced around the room and picked up the chair that stood by the small desk. He quickly jumped on it and took a picture with the flash. The lens caught the teacher's personal belongings, which might give a clue as to where the new evidence was. Somewhere deep down in his heart he hoped that the lack of a second photograph would not confuse the boys. The midnight photographer put everything in its place and tried to escape from the stranger's room as quickly as possible, but it was uncomfortable to do so in slippers. He held the camera hidden in his jumper with one hand, and in the other he held the slippers he had taken off and ran barefoot on the cold floor. He heard the teachers returning to their rooms after rounds and so he had to hide in the dark and take a detour through another floor, but soon he was in his room.</p><p> </p><p>      "I can't believe they bought your pillow trick, again," the annoyed voice of the roommate, who had observed the scene more than once, could be heard in the darkened room, "you might as well tell me where you've been disappearing to. You take off and disappear, and not just before lights out, you can just disappear at any time."</p><p> </p><p>      "I will, but not now. Give me time," the boy was a little out of breath after a little night sprint to his room, "honestly, I'll tell you everything, just give me a little more time," the blond boy pleaded. Time was a resource he was woefully short of especially when he saw the new name in the diary.</p><p> </p><p>      "I just don't know if I can trust you anymore," the other boy bitterly continued, lying with his back to the boy in the sweatshirt, as if he didn't want to see him, "you're always hiding things from me.</p><p> </p><p>      "Just like everyone else here! Everyone's hiding something," the boy blurted out loudly, though he didn't really want to snap at his roommate, he just didn't have the nerve anymore, "you can trust me, honestly. I know it looks weird, but what I'm doing is well-intentioned," the guy carefully removed his sweatshirt so that the camera and picture stayed inside so his roommate couldn't see. The guy collapsed tiredly onto the bed with the pillows hidden under the duvet, making it look as if someone was sleeping under the duvet. The boy covered his eyes tiredly and sighed heavily," Let's sleep, please."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter and share your opinion, especially what do you think of the last scene with the mystery photographer? I thought the boy's plan was a bit dodgy, but you have to take into account that he's a boy and not some great detective.</p><p>Also... M A X I E L. Dan's got his boy back. </p><p>Thank you for continuing to read my work. ( this is the biggest thing i've ever written, really thanks for staying with me)</p><p>Comments, feedback and kudos are appreciated:)</p><p>Tmblr: alicehappykli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapitre vingt-deux: où est la vraie vérité?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was a very hard chapter to write, very tight, I thought it through completely, but somehow I couldn't find the words. I really hope you like it, because I sat on it for a very long time and filled it with events to the brim. There's a lot of people who've been there, even while you're waiting, a lot can happen.</p><p>Music for inspiration:<br/>Ost Les choristes - Les Avions en Papier<br/>Eminem (Juice wrld) -Godzilla<br/>David Bowie - Starman<br/>Florence and the machine - Drumming song<br/>Daughter - Doing the right thing<br/>Shawn Lee's Ping Pong orchestra - Kiss the sky<br/>Billie Eilish - Copycat<br/>(completely forgot to add my own hell of a set of music)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      "What are you doing?" Pierre was sitting in an armchair in the library reading, something that is not often seen in these circles while Charles sat at the wooden legs, next to the Frenchman's ailing leg and was occupied with something important and tedious, as it seemed to Gasly that he looked at the Monegasque from behind a book with a smile, "Hey, "<em>naughty hands</em>" shouldn't you be putting up books again?"</p><p> </p><p>      "I'm decorating your gypsum, it's white and dull and sad," Pierre began to move his aching leg to see what Charles was drawing. Charles took his hands away from the casting so as not to twitch and spoil anything. The boy gently turned his foot and saw a panda drawn, which couldn't help but make Gasly cringe, it looked like his toy. A little kart and a couple of red stars, "what's your favourite number?"</p><p> </p><p>      "I don't even know," Pierre put the book aside and considered what might be his favourite or lucky number. Maybe an age at which he felt particularly good. Or some special day. Only karting came to mind, where he got the number ten kart. It was a memorable enough moment, he had ridden the tenth kart twice and it had been quite successful. He thought it might suit him, "let's say number ten."</p><p> </p><p>      "Ten so ten, I bet that's your kart number?" Charles said with a smile, beginning to trace the number ten neatly with a blue marker. Gasly grinned, confirming Leclerc's theory that he'd gotten his markers out of nowhere and could doodle at all. He wasn't the best painter, but he could do a couple of drawings, not even bad ones, "and I had number sixteen. Too bad you weren't there. I would have beaten you, too."</p><p> </p><p>      "You've been saying that for three days now, and you're not taking too much on yourself?" Gasly grinned bitterly, he would have liked to take on Charles, but it had all gone very wrong. He wasn't angry with Lewis, although he thought to himself that he should have been. One Saturday, spent in his bed in the company of his own thoughts and the surprisingly quiet Leclerc, who joined him later in the evening. He needed to set the record straight. Not that he agreed that he deserved a '<em>trip</em>' to the bottom, but he understood Lewis, although he could have snapped his neck, the only thing he was angry about was that he couldn't get into town and ride with his friends. Gasly remembered Leclerc sitting beside his bed all evening, holding Pierre's hand and not letting go. Gasly would wake up for a moment and see the boy who looked like a sparrow sniffing at his bedside, continuing to hold his hand, he still couldn't get that analogy out of his head. It touched Pierre to the core.</p><p> </p><p>      "Once again, I was sad without my friend and that I had to smash Lewis's face in," Leclerc wanted to prove that he was worthy of his friend in every way, maybe not the most pleasant, Gasly was amused though he was against hand-to-hand violence, though whoever, Lewis deserved it. Leclerc had changed the colour of his marker, he was now outlining something in red, but it was still a mystery to Pierre, "so would I, I don't know, earn your trust?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Well, let's just say I trust you," the boy really trusted Leclerc, he was even willing to turn a blind eye to what he had done earlier, then why this strange friendship had come about. Now their bond was all about trust, no dark spots, no secret plans of revenge for old wrongs and Gasly appreciated that. He noticed that in this place you always have to have someone you can fully rely on, even though Daniil said he was his brother, he was more loyal to his old friends: Nico, Carlos and Daniel. Seb, on the other hand, has been friends with Kimi for a hundred years, although the latter also acts as Charles' older brother. So the two of them have only themselves. And fate so strangely brought them together. Charles was the first one Pierre saw. For a moment Gasly was ready to say that it was fate, though he didn't really believe in it, "but not yet fully. What is it?" Leclerc has finished his artwork.</p><p> </p><p>      "Just so you don't forget me, at least for a while. The sixteenth number and I decided to add a note, remember you caught me singing, then you could say it was our first full meeting, if you don't count the '<em>cage</em>'," Gasly remembered that day. He loved the way Charles sang and what he sang about. About children who had lost their way, who needed a guide to find their path to glory. Many here could have that path waiting for them, Daniil with his disproportionate ambition, Nico with his brains and attraction to poetry, Charles and maybe even himself. The boy stared at the red number and the small note beside it, "You know what... Give me your hand," Charles took a blue pen from the table and stood gently behind Pierre, resting his head on Gasly's shoulder, he took his wrist and pulled down the sleeve of the cream jumper a little, in which Pierre was sitting and drew the number sixteen in dense print, "now you carry my number and I will carry yours," Charles, too, pulled down the sleeve of his burgundy-coloured jumper and drew the number ten on his wrist. He stretched out his hand beside Gasly's," he said, "just remember to doodle a little. And wash your hands gently."</p><p> </p><p>      "I didn't know you were such a romantic, you'd remember the blood oath," Charles shuddered a little, making a strange hissing sound. He straightened and sat down again at Pierre's bandaged leg. Gasly grinned slyly as he saw the pinking of Leclerc's cheeks. It seemed to him that Monegasque is not familiar with modesty and also shame, but that's another story...</p><p> </p><p>      "Say another silly thing, I'm afraid of blood, why spill blood to make a connection?" French thought it was amusing that the boy, who wore mostly red clothes, was afraid to cut himself and see small drops of blood, though he had recently seen Gasly covered in blood and mud. Pierre remembered how pale Leclerc had been when his nose had been smashed as he climbed out of the cliff.  Gasly hadn't given it much thought because it had been rather nerve-wracking moments, but apparently the Monegasque was really afraid of blood, "these numbers are our bond, our little secret," the boy put his finger to his lips and winked slyly, again with both eyes. Pierre laughed, Charles was hopeless, he would never learn to wink.</p><p> </p><p>      "Are you flirting with me?" Naively the boy asked. Leclerc looked down, clearly not expecting the question, but his smile spoke for itself. Charles raised his green eyes and looked into Gasly's eyes. Eye to eye, he said as if nothing had happened.</p><p> </p><p>     "Possible? And you?" How suddenly and deftly the Monegasque shifted points, Gasly thought... and apparently came to the conclusion that, yes, perhaps he was flirting a little, just a little. The boys were silent, staring into each other's eyes. They sensed that there was some spark between them. They didn't quite understand it yet, but it was definitely there. Charles was the first to break the contact. He looked down at the floor and fidgeted a little, which boded ill for something. "Listen. I don't want to spoil the moment, but I've got a bad feeling about Webber. I know your job is to get close to him and find out the truth. He hangs out with you, he talks to you a lot. I have a nasty feeling of deja vu, because you know who else was good with Webber?" Pierre didn't know, Mark Webber was still a jerk in his world view, even though he was kind to him, but Pierre himself didn't encourage this favouritism system, his noble nature believes that everyone should be on an equal footing, but now he uses his position to other ends, "Seb. He started to change after that. He sidelined me and Kimi, sometimes disappearing, and then you saw for yourself, he was literally changing before your eyes, I don't know if it's related or not, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Charles' voice trembled a little in fear for his friend. He was telling the truth. There was something between Marc and Sebastian in his mind, but he didn't know what, because it was the "old" him. Detached, overly dramatic. He was inattentive to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>      "Don't worry. I've got it under control," Gasly was sure he was going several steps ahead of his opponent, he believed that luck was on his side this time, "we're tied now as you said. If anything should happen to me, you'll be there for me," Gasly said this with no hint of sarcasm and from the bottom of his heart, not that he directly believed in a certain connection through the numbers on their wrists, but that Leclerc would not abandon him he had seen for himself, "just do not forget to take with you Dani, he will be more solid."</p><p> </p><p>      "Fuck you," Leclerc laughed, which made sense.  Charles is not the strongest or toughest fighter, while Daniil, though thin but still able to take a punch, can kick anyone's ass. Speaking of which. A small pack of lads appeared in the library and approached Gasly and Leclerc.</p><p> </p><p>      "Cheers lovebirds, condolences to the rest of ya," said Daniil, who was dressed in just a T-shirt, though it was quite chilly in the building and had a sweatshirt tied around his waist, he was red and a little sweaty. Apparently someone had recently either been running or finishing their routine, which could not be said for the guys who were standing in a whole crowd behind him. Hardly ever had the library seen so many kids within its walls who had come here voluntarily before. Here were Carlos and Lando, who had called George and Alex with him, but they only gave their friend a cunning look and said they had business, so they were kept company by Nico, Valtteri, Daniel and even Max, who was greatly embarrassed to be in the company of such familiar faces but still so distant, "What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Charles is decorating my cast," Pierre looked around so he could put his plastered leg on the table in peace, "there's a panda, I adore pandas and there are cards here because so far it has been the only entertainment that has cheered me up," Daniil looked at the cast with interest and pointed at number sixteen with a note drawn next to it, "and this is Charles who drew it for me. Well, until the cast is removed," Daniil hummed, looked first at Leclerc, with whom Kvyat had a very strange and tense dynamic, and then at Pierre, who seemed not to notice it or tried not to notice it. The boy took a marker from the table... in a minute the number twenty-six appeared on the cast, with a torpedo next to it, "Ho. Ho-ho."</p><p> </p><p>      "Now I've left my mark on your cast too," Daniil winked at Pierre, who was looking at the drawn torpedo, and gave Charles a weak smack. There was a small man drawn on the torpedo, most likely it was Daniil himself. Around Pierre's sore leg others immediately gathered, wanting to leave their markings as a memento. Thus appeared. Fifty-five and a hot chilli pepper, four and a glass that seemed to be filled with milk, twenty-seven and the mighty Hulk, seventy-seven and a wolf, three and a toothy honey-badger. Max stood aside, he didn't know whether to join in this 'exchange of pleasantries' or not. It's not as if they were friends. He could feel the disgruntled fleeting glances of both Daniil and Charles on him, he knew not everyone was happy to see him here, but Daniil called him over to him and whispered something in his ear. Max nodded uncertainly and slowly walked over to Pierre, like a guilty child, while Daniel asked the others to move apart a little, giving Verstappen and Gasly some space. Kvyat, honestly, did not really approve of this abrupt rapprochement, while others were neutral about it, especially since Lando was Max's friend and on the contrary wanted him to start communicating with his friends again. Kvyat, honestly, did not really approve of this abrupt rapprochement, while others were neutral about it, especially since Lando was Max's friend and on the contrary wanted him to start communicating with his friends again.</p><p> </p><p>     "Hello," Max began awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head a little, a direct sign that he was now incredibly nervous, "I remember we didn't have the most positive introduction note, "how could I forget that drawing with the signature '<em>Pierre Doggo Gasly</em>' on it. The Frenchman raised one eyebrow and looked behind Max's back for a second, where Daniel stood with his hands folded in a pleading gesture, I would like to apologize for that and get to know you again," Max, whom I had seen in the early days. Insolent and embittered. Not at all like the Max he saw now, a little lost and sorry. There was an awkward silence between them, Max swallowed nervously and thought to remove himself... to run away and not look back.</p><p> </p><p>      "Hi, I'm Pierre Gasly," the Frenchman held out his hand to Max, who froze in place, first examining the outstretched hand to him, and then looked into Gasly's eyes. Pierre saw genuine confusion in Verstappen's eyes, but also gratitude. He realised he was forgiven, Gasly didn't need to say it out loud, a single gesture was enough. The boy shook his outstretched hand. The Frenchman understood what Daniel wanted to do and he thought it was a good opportunity to break the cycle of coldness and indifference among the boys. He could be the one to make the right decision and bring peace.</p><p> </p><p>     "I'm Max Verstappen," some incomprehensible animal noises were heard behind Max's back. It turned out that this was Daniel's joy, until a hissing sound came from somewhere that demanded silence, but it was impossible to drown out the Australian's joy. Such a seemingly small gesture, but it meant that Max was ready to make contact not only with Pierre, but with the others in their foursome. Apologize to each other, forgive old wrongs, restore friendship. Put things back the way they were.</p><p><br/>
      "You want to solidify our acquaintance," Gasly pointed to his bandaged leg. Max shone like Christmas garland, he didn't understand why Pierre was so good to him, he could not forgive him, he could just say something caustic, just not answer him, humiliate him in front of everyone, as he himself had tried to do on his first day. He had every right to, because it was because of him that this second hurtful nickname '<em>doggy</em>' had gone. Max gently picked up the marker and stepped closer," Glad you and Dan are back together, he talked about you all the time. He was worried about you," Gasly spoke in a whisper so the others wouldn't hear. Max grinned, but he was even pleased with the attention.</p><p> </p><p>      "Why, are you doing this? Why are you being nice to me?" Verstappen genuinely didn't understand why he deserved it. He was carefully scribbling something on the cast, occasionally glancing at Gasly, a kind smile playing on his face. All this talk that Pbear was different was true. He kept his spirit, even when they tried to break him, he did not become someone who sagged under the charter of this school. Everyone thought that Pierre had started to change, that he would end up like them, but in fact it was Pierre who started to change others. He may have considered some things, but he didn't change himself, he wasn't someone who would become embittered by the whole world. He was in the other orphanage quiet, sad, he came here like that. He found himself here again.</p><p> </p><p>      "Dan believed in you, I have seen you different, you are not bad Max," Pierre remembered them seeing Max crying by the phone, Max had not given up on Daniil and Dan. He always regretted his bad deeds. He wasn't bad, he was lost, Gasly was lost himself, but he got friends, he got a 'mission' that steered him in the right direction. He thinks Max deserves it too, "why should I treat you badly?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Thank you," was the only answer Max could squeeze out. The boy finally finished his little "art" on the cast, his hands were failing him terribly, they were shaking. The number thirty-three and the little lion appeared on his injured leg, not far from number three. Max stepped away from Gasly and was sharply grabbed by Daniel, carefully, wrapping his arm around Max's neck and arcing a hand through his hair, then kissing the top of the boy's head carelessly.</p><p> </p><p>      "Proud of you," Ricciardo whispered, kissing his boy gently on the temple. Max flushed and began to smile awkwardly. The boy still couldn't get used to the fact that he and Danielle had been together for a couple of days now. There was one problem. Max didn't want to flaunt it, though as was customary in this place, everyone already knew. Daniel, on the other hand, had a different opinion; he thought that since they were together, it was the same old same old.</p><p> </p><p>      "Enough let go, you still have a class to clean up," Max got out of Daniel's strong grip and didn't look so happy anymore, more like embarrassed. He tried to fix his hair when he heard the odd whistle from Kvyat, and the hiss from Binotto again, who still didn't see the source, but he wouldn't give another warning, he'd ask everyone to remove themselves.</p><p> </p><p>      "So our <em>Honey Badger</em> hasn't sorted out the cleaning yet?" Daniil said with a smirk, of course, he never missed an opportunity to spur his friend on, especially when they were alone in the same boat called punishment, "I already cleaned the whole hall," Kvyat had the dirty work, he had to wash the whole hall and everything in it, which meant "a lot of work". That's why the guy was so drenched and tired, "and Valtteri sorted out the laundry," that's not the hardest part, Bottas got off on a minor case today and Leclerc was sent back to the library, "was he busy with something important?<em> 'Looking for clues to the case?'</em> " The boy winked at Ricciardo, surely the latter understood what he was implying. Verstappen flushed even more and turned away from everyone else so no one would notice his flaming cheeks. Lando and Carlos looked at each other as they sensed that there was something fishy going on. They both knew that Daniil wouldn't calm down, but Ricciardo wasn't making the situation any easier either. Lando and Carlos synchronously folded their arms across their chests and looked at Dan with maximum judgment and he seemed to get what was going on. He turned around and looked at the back of Max, who was clearly feeling out of sorts. Inside Daniel, something snapped, he seemed to realise his mistake. Lando was here to prevent something like this from happening, because he knew it was going to happen, he had already learned the guys behaviour and he knew that Daniel was a very complicated man and he had a whole history with Max. Yes, Max had done wrong to him when he was first starting out with Carlos, but he apologised, he was genuinely sorry. So they both hoped that now Dan would get the idea to steal Max away. Now.</p><p> </p><p>      "Don't be nudgy," the boy leaned over to Daniil and slapped him on the arm, but Kvyat seemed pleased with the result, "I'll go clean up now," Daniel pulled Daniil up to him, squeezing his arm hard around the elbow, leaned over his friend's ear and whispered briefly, "<em>Don't</em>," he let go of Kvyat and walked towards Max. Valtteri was watching everything that was going on from the sidelines and he didn't really like what he saw in front of him either, in particular he was struck by Daniil's coldness towards his friend and Max. Everyone knew that there was this dark spot in Dani that was in him for a reason, as it turned out. When that cruelty showed itself in action, it made me sick to my stomach. You look at your friend and he turns from a bully of the '<em>let's make a fuss'</em> variety, to a bully of the Lewis Hamilton variety, who hurt even his friends with his words and actions. Bottas wondered if he had traded one 'bad boy' for another.</p><p> </p><p>      "What a <em>slacker</em> you are, Dan," grinned Kvyat again, who couldn't have picked a more witty insult, but this time it was Gasly, who clearly disapproved of what was happening on his brother's part, who was supporting it so it was Leclerc, looking at him sternly. It was probably that rare occasion when Daniil and Charles were on the same side. A side that disliked Verstappen for their own reasons. They still needed time to get used to his presence.</p><p> </p><p>      "Wow, I've been called a lot of things, but a <em>slacker</em>," Dan hissed playfully, trying to wrap everything in a joke to suit his manner, "Max, come on, <em>Daddy</em> has something to do," he put his hand on Max's shoulder and he rested his head gently on Dan's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>      "Oh my God," Nico grasped at the last phrase Ricciardo had said. He could feel the tension building up himself. He too tried to wrap it up in a joke, though not a very successful one, "He had picked up the old one. Look out! <em>Horny Man</em> in charge has risen from the ashes," Hulkenberg winced as Carlos pinched his side from behind and shook his head.</p><p><br/>
      "Fuck off!" Ricciardo and Max were walking backwards, and Dan couldn't help but show a demonstrative middle finger.</p><p> </p><p>      "After you, Dan!" Daniil's last phrase was accompanied by the slam of the door from the library, heralding the fact that Verstappen and Daniel had left the company and did so on not the most positive note, thanks in particular to Daniil.</p><p> </p><p>      George and Alex walked down the fourth floor corridor, barely touching each other's fingertips. Russell was up to something, some sort of surprise for Albon, so they didn't enter the library with Lando and so led him to one of the many secluded areas of this mysterious castle. A golden cage for nightingales. Russell tried to coax out of Giovinazzi what would be the most convenient hiding place for his surprise, the latter told him that Vettel knew one. One that would suit him just fine. His place, a room under the roof vault with a round window and a beautiful view that no one knew about. Almost no one knew. George took Alex's hand and led him upstairs to the door, which was supposed to be closed, but turned out not to be. Sebastian explained how it could be opened. Albon continued to smile stupidly as he followed his friend to that very door. George let go of his hand, stopping at the door, he turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>     "Close your eyes," Russell grinned slyly on his face, and Alex bowed his head, shaking it weakly. He imagined what George was up to, he understood on one hand what this was all about, but on the other he had no idea at all. He just wanted George's surprise to work, for them to just have a good time.</p><p> </p><p>      "It wouldn't have made more sense to lead me on with my eyes closed," Alex knew the place now, the surprise wasn't as intriguing as Alex thought it would be. Albon always liked to tease Russell a bit, their whole interaction consisted of banter and fleeting niceties that led into the unknown.</p><p> </p><p>      "Don't get clever," the guy clicked with his tongue and rolled his eyes, "I'm kind of the clever one here," he always was. George was smart, Alex he was kind, but he could kick ass if necessary, though he mostly tried not to resort to brute force, and Lando was the jolly man of their team, though everyone knew he wasn't all that jolly at heart. The three of them complemented each other.</p><p> </p><p>      "Okay," Alex closed his eyes. George turned to the door and forcefully opened it. He took Alex's hands gently and led him into the room. The boy left Alex almost near the middle of the room. The boy looked around and then looked at Alex, "Can I?"</p><p> </p><p>       "Open your eyes," the whole room was lit by the candles that stood on the plates, framing the room with the warm, dancing light of the little playing lights on the tips of the wicks. In the middle of the room, a tent of blankets and cushions was assembled that resembled a bit of a circus tent, which waited with open soft arms for its guests. It took George a long time to get this 'structure' together so that it wouldn't fall over and so that it wouldn't suddenly catch fire because of the candles. Alex's eyes darted around," Remember the day we both got here. We were checked in together and made ourselves a hut between our beds and chairs. Then the lights went out and as illumination they brought us candles," they both remembered that evening when their window was frightfully squinting and there was pitch darkness everywhere. They brought candles, and to keep them warmer and the cold wind from blowing in, they made a tent out of blankets and lay down together. Alex was ready to admit defeat. He hadn't expected that. The warm memory wrapped him in its invisible blanket. Albon was even ready to shed a tear.</p><p> </p><p>      "You've recreated our shack," Alex grimaced, he couldn't help himself and climbed in, sprawled out on the plaid that lay on the floor. The round window was draped to create shade in the room, to make an imitation of an evening room. George, too, climbed in beside Alex and lay down beside him. Gently placing his palm on Albon's palm, stroking the boy's soft, warm skin.</p><p> </p><p>      "I thought. There used to be two of us. Me and you," they got into this school together, on the same day, standing hand in hand, a little scared. They had the same story. The money. Or rather the lack thereof. Alex's family was all about his mother, who couldn't cope with all the kids, Alex wanted to help, but all his help backfired on him, the same thing happened to George, it was what they had in common. They'd done their own stupid things which had brought them here, which had helped them meet, "then Lando came along," Norris came along a little later. He got into a room without a roommate, unable to sleep, suffering from nightmares. George met him in the corridor at night, crying, so he took him to their room, "and then Max," after the summer they changed rooms, Alex started living with Max, who didn't know what to do, he lost his friends, he was bitter and lost, Alex out of kindness couldn't leave Max alone to eat his own demons, "not that we formed a new '<em>destructive four</em>', but it was fun, for a while. Then Lando had Carlos, and Max was back with Dan. And then there's you and me again."</p><p> </p><p>      "You and me," Alex clasped his hand together with George's, "I don't think they left us, it just takes time to settle down," Alex had always been an optimist, always believing in a better outcome, believing in their friendship. So he believed that things would be like before, maybe even better-they aren't like us. With them everything happens like a storm, with us everything is somehow calmer.</p><p> </p><p>      "Is that a bad thing?" The boy asked a little wryly. George liked order and Alex liked peace. Because in their short lives they had been through a lot of mess. They wanted some peace, even in such a hectic place. Most of the time they managed to avoid trouble, but trouble still somehow found them through Lando or Max, "I'm fine with that. Are you?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Yeah, me too," Alex smiled and looked into George's eyes, there was something fascinating about them, "though we could be together with Lando and company. We could have got to know everyone better," the boy gently nudged Russell's shoulder, and he nudged him back.</p><p> </p><p>      "And let all my hard work go to waste. No way," Russell wasted too much time. Stole the candles, stole the extra blankets, arranged the place so that he and Alex would have everything perfect. They continued to stare at each other in silence.</p><p> </p><p>     "Alex," George was frozen inside, but not with fear, more with trembling, wanting to say something to Albon that they both understood perfectly, but had never said to each other, maybe they didn't fully understand what was going on between them, but now George seemed to understand, "I'd like to tell you something. Alex, I think I..." some noises began to be heard outside the door. Alex and George sat up abruptly in their seats. Albon gently covered Russell's mouth, listening for the extraneous sounds.</p><p> </p><p>      "Shh, we're not alone," they began to hear someone coming up the stairs. Everything froze inside them both, because they saw that the door was unlocked. The first thing that came to Alex's mind, while George was perplexed by his own mistake, was to extinguish the candles, to hide in the dark, "quickly, candles,"  George froze out and they both began quickly extinguishing the candles around and carefully draping the blankets so that they could hide behind them, leaving only a small gap.</p><p> </p><p>      " What are you up to?!" There was a half-whisper from behind the door. The voice sounded nervous, frightened, "You think I'm blind and can't see what's going on. I know you, I know how it all begins. What are you up to? - Alex and George tried to listen carefully to the voice outside the door. Trying to see through the gap through the blankets and into the doorway to see what's what, Alex looking from below and George leaning carefully on Alex's back and trying to see something just above, but both couldn't see who was behind the door.</p><p> </p><p>      "What I'm up to is none of your business," came a second voice. A calmer but creepy one that gave both Alex and George goosebumps," You wanted freedom, you got it, we've already discussed it, but you're the one who's always looking to meet me," Albon and Russell knew immediately that the maniac everyone was talking about and the boy were now standing outside the door. The victim, "as if you like being around me, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>       "Who knows about this place?" Alex asked quietly, hoping no one would come in, or that someone knew they were here and they wouldn't come in, then it was suggestive of a common thought and George seemed to get what Albon was getting at.</p><p> </p><p>      "A couple of people," George didn't want to think that Sebastian was behind the door as he was the one who had shown him the place. He couldn't just bring a criminal to them. If he did he would reveal them. He didn't know what would happen. They both didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>      "Can you see someone?" Alex whispered again, George squinted his eyes, he saw a dark red blouse, he saw... blonde short hair it seemed, but it could be anyone. Anyone with blonde hair could have come up this flight of stairs. Kevin, Mick, Valtteri, Sebastian, Kimi, Max, anyone with blonde hair. It didn't do anything, but what did he notice. The boy was trying to cover the door which made the visibility decreased as well as the audibility.</p><p> </p><p>      "I don't understand..." shook his head George, he wasn't that involved in the investigation, he didn't understand who might be behind the door, but he seemed to know they were inside, or Russell was already making it up, "someone is trying to cover the door."</p><p> </p><p>      "Jules is gone, Nico almost died, I don't know what went wrong with you and Max, but I'm next," the boys heard sobs. Quiet barely audible sobs from the boy," I'm bloody next," the voice outside the door broke over the tears rolling in. The boy at the door bowed his head. His shoulders trembled. Suddenly they saw someone hug the boy. All they could see was a hand. No face, no hair. Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>      "You behave yourself and you'll be all right, but you're going to show off... I can't guarantee it," Russell and Albon saw someone's hand squeeze the boy's shoulder out the door. Alex began to breathe intermittently, panic creeping up on him, he seemed to realise what the boy was.</p><p> </p><p>     "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Alex couldn't look any further. He recoiled from the gap, George recoiled too, but to reassure Albon. He was terrified that Alex's panic would draw attention to them.</p><p> </p><p>     "Easy, Alex," George took Alex's face in his palms, "Calm down, it's going to be all right," he knew it was the most pathetic attempt to bring his friend to his senses, especially since Alex didn't really need it.</p><p> </p><p>      "You don't understand," Alex pulled Russell's hands away from his face but continued to hold them tightly, "it's Sebastian," George closed his eyes. He was so afraid to hear it, he didn't want to admit to himself that it was likely Seb had planned for them to hear this conversation,"I recognised him."</p><p> </p><p>      "How can you be sure?" George shook his head, "I hear Kevin for example," George tried to convince himself to the last minute that the guy with the short blond haircut wasn't Sebastian, that the accent he was not noticing was German, but for example Danish or Finnish.</p><p> </p><p>      "Shit. Just trust me," Alex raised his voice a little and George covered Alex's mouth this time and they heard the voice outside the door again. This time it was confused but angry. The boys had to pick up their ears again. They looked up into the gap.</p><p> </p><p>     "I'm going to stop you. I won't let you hurt anyone else," the boys looked at each other. They may not have fully understood what that meant, but they knew that someone was in danger.</p><p> </p><p>      "So what are you going to do. <em>Sunshine</em>," there was no longer any doubt. It was Sebastian. He wanted them to hear, he wanted them to tell, even though they might not understand, but that was the way it was, if they told the boys, they would sort it out, they would help save whoever had to be saved, the boy left, they heard someone coming down the stairs, "that was what I thought," they heard the second person start to leave as well. Alex and George could finally exhale in peace, if you could call it that.</p><p> </p><p>      "Fuck," Russell blurted out, "we need to tell... sorry Alex, but what I want to say is not that important...</p><p> </p><p>      Max was sitting on one of the desks, with his legs overhung, but not reaching the floor because Daniel was mopping the floors at the moment. Tiresomely and long, waving the mop in different directions, smearing water all over the old cracked parquet, which would be nice to replace. When the classroom was not filled with children it looked sullen: empty desks, no laughter, no flying planes, dull and grey. The walls pressed with their sullen, unsightly paint, as if there was no life here, as if the place were really abandoned. Max stared sullenly at Ricciardo, glaring at him with his piercing eyes, clearly intending to say something, but he had no words to begin his angry rant against Daniel, and he had a lot to say. Dan could feel Verstappen's heavy gaze on him, occasionally glancing over at the lad and seeing all the indignation that was driving him mad himself. The wrinkles on Max's forehead from frowning, his arms folded across his chest a direct sign that someone was very, very angry with him and it was mutual. They walked into that office without a word. It couldn't be left like this. Daniel stopped to wave his mop and, leaning against it. He looked at Verstappen, who, conversely, bowed his head as if he had changed his mind about talking to Ricciardo.</p><p><br/>
      "What have I done wrong again?" The guy threw up his hand, he was always annoyed that even when they were together he was making a fool of himself. He was doing something wrong and didn't even know it. He thought, he will get Verstappen back and everything will be like before, everything will be easier, but Max was silent, although his face spoke for itself, but Daniel could not make out what had caused it all, "talk! I'm listening to you, what did I do wrong again?!"</p><p> </p><p>      "I don't know, Dan," Max blurted out. The boy finally looked at Daniel and gave a wispy shrug, "Maybe you brought me to a place where I'm not welcome and made yourself look like a total jerk?" After Daniel's outburst, he once again saw everyone as the enemy, that everyone hated him, even though no one was really against him.</p><p> </p><p>      "I didn't know that Dani would react so harshly!" Dan was really hoping that Kvyat would tone down his fervour a bit and keep his mouth shut in front of the other guys. Max grinned loudly and playfully, clearly indicating that that was exactly the problem. Daniel '<em>didn't know</em>' again.</p><p> </p><p>      "Didn't know that the guy who got the most shit over me wasn't going to act like a dick?" After their direct confrontation, Max was literally convinced that this was how it was going to be, him and Daniel. They used to be very friendly, like everyone else in their gang. Max knew what kind of friend Daniil could be, but he also knew he would be on the other side of the barricades. You wouldn't wish an enemy on Kvyat, as if you didn't know him. That he acts like a shithead at times.</p><p> </p><p>      "Give him time," the boy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, of course he knew Dani, of course he knew that getting Max back into the team would not be easy, "we made a big step today. Your reconciliation with Gasly, and then with the others will put everything in its place," he believed in his plan, a plan where Max will gradually get together with all the others, he knew that they are not against it, they understand, and Dani must be pushed.</p><p> </p><p>      "Is this your super plan?" Max laughed, just not from being funny, more from hopelessness, Ricciardo wasn't famous for his good plans, but it was Daniil and Nico who were famous. So both of them had probably already guessed what Dan was trying to do, and if Nico was on his side, but it wasn't as if Daniil was behind an impenetrable wall. It was like they hadn't heard each other for the last couple of days, "so Pierre could influence Daniil to forgive me? That's bullshit and it's not fair. I have to talk to him myself face to face."</p><p> </p><p>     "Are you suggesting you two sit down at the<em> negotiating table</em> and you tell him everything just like you did and why you betrayed us?" Daniel began to approach the boy slowly, his tone rising slightly, but, like Max had said before, he wouldn't be afraid anymore, so he wasn't too afraid of Dan's pressure either, he looked him boldly straight in the eye, "Do you think he would accept your truth without leverage? He's all mysterious though, straightforward and stubborn as a bloody arsehole. He'll claim, I don't know, that he'd rather saw off his own leg than betray."</p><p> </p><p>      "All right, let's say," the argument about Daniil seemed quite valid, "he's an asshole. Stubborn and direct. Here they both agreed, at least on something." Yes, it didn't seem quite fair to Max, but bickering now was doing himself a disservice, but the boy had another question, "but why make a clownery out of our relationship for everyone to see!"</p><p> </p><p>      "You didn't have a problem with it before," Daniel didn't understand that complaint, he was living in the past where he could kiss him in public, grab his ass, and Max himself wasn't exactly behaving appropriately, making the dirtiest jokes he could. They were the kind of couple that everyone knew about, that could be spotted in the most unexpected places, but it wasn't right away. They'd been in hiding for a long time before they were both swamped with feelings they thought they could be unashamed of.</p><p> </p><p>      " Before? Are you kidding me?" Daniel might not remember a period when their love didn't go beyond the door of their shared room, "how long did we wait before anyone even knew we were together? Two? Three months?" Max tried to keep it a secret, no one would welcome their union and it wasn't about the other guys, it was about the adults. It was about his father, "and then how did our being horny kids turn out?" Max blamed himself, he let it happen. He didn't know whether he regretted it or not. They were good together, they had always been good together, they had each other. Only it had hurt him. It hurt everyone.</p><p> </p><p>      "So... Yeah," Daniel rubbed the back of his head and sighed heavily, realizing why Max was angry. It wasn't even about Daniel, it was about him," I think I got it. What a fool I am," he replayed the whole situation in his head, all the situations where he had behaved as usual, which wasn't always good, he realized that the last time their debauchery had led to them being seen by Max's father, that Max's father had then beaten the boy, that the boy had then betrayed his friends. That because of his behaviour, he didn't see the problems, he was besotted with love, and his recklessness shrouded his eyes in impenetrable foam. He was letting Max down again," I'm sorry, I was being a jerk..."</p><p> </p><p>      "Let's not just rush things, please," Daniel stood slumped in front of Max, who spoke to him in a soft tone. He gently placed his hand on his boyfriend's cheek, he didn't want to lose him again, but he didn't want to put himself and him in danger again, "Come on, when things get better, when we're sure that no one is threatening us. We'll be together the way we want to be," Max smiled weakly, but it inspired some hope. We just have to wait a little longer. Just a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>       "Okay, I get it... I'm sorry," Daniel and Max touched foreheads. Ricciardo started to blame himself again, but Verstappen didn't want that, didn't want him to blame himself. That rested on the shoulders of both of them. They just need to be careful.</p><p> </p><p>      "I forgive you," Max gave in a little forward to seal the apology with a kiss, a short, weightless one but so important to Dan, "just please, yes, everyone knows we're together, but let's not show it in public..." Daniel wanted to agree, but he heard footsteps and as someone walked, he turned sharply towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>      "Shit, someone's coming. Hide," Max jumped up from his desk and ran towards the back desks, hiding under them, peeking out carefully with one eye. Daniel tried to shrug off his much sad look and pretended he was mopping the floors again, bowing his head, peering to the back of the study. The door opened and a dark haired man walked into the study, who didn't have the same lush curly hair, but still curly, but like Daniel had a hunched nose. He was wearing a black and yellow jumper and Ricciardo knew exactly who it was.</p><p> </p><p>      "Oh, Daniel, I didn't know you were here," the teacher closed the door behind him. He smiled at Daniel, but his smile looked a little insecure, Daniel felt a little out of place himself. They have a good relationship, like between a student and a teacher. Monsieur Abiteboul even appreciated a couple of his spiteful limericks, which was strange enough since he had received punishment for them not long ago. Maybe not directly for them, but inclusive.</p><p> </p><p>       "Monsieur Abiteboul?" A little surprised interjected Ricciardo, heading towards the water bucket, glancing nervously towards the last desks where Max was looking frightened at Daniel who was trying to figure out how to get his full attention, "I'm just punished, I have to wash the class," the boy began defiantly waving the mop around.</p><p> </p><p>       "I see," the teacher grinned, "I was actually looking for you. I heard you were looking for me too," Daniel felt like Abiteboul had been avoiding him all this time, but he didn't know why, but the teacher had an excuse for that, "I just didn't have time to give it to you. Was there something you wanted to know?"</p><p> </p><p>      "Yes..." Daniel hesitated, he wanted to question Cyril very awkwardly, but he decided to pursue Horner's version further. And who was there to question directly other than a teacher who hated another teacher. The way Horner and Abiteboul disliked each other, even the children sometimes noticed these heated altercations between the two teachers. And no one knows why they hate each other, "I wanted to find out about Christian Horner, I recently learned something... something not good," the boy decided to go in from afar, but he did not need to complete anything. It was as if a red flag had been waved in front of Monsieur Abiteboul. He began to give it all away himself.</p><p> </p><p>     "That's it. Come here," the man called the boy to the work table and leaned over to the largest shelve, which was locked, "I have something to show you," Daniel put aside his mop and with deep curiosity began to walk slowly over to the table, where teachers usually sit, but now Monsieur Abiteboul was squatting behind him, which was very strange," Christian and I have a long-standing falling out, we dislike each other, to say the least, though we used to be sort of friends. Until he took a wrong turn," no one knew that Christian and Cyril had been friends, everyone had seen them feuding for ages, Ricciardo even wondered what the tipping point had been, what had made friends enemies, but how familiar the situation had been. It even made him uncomfortable with that analogy," Don't ask about my motives, but I think this one belonged to your friend," a toy lion suddenly appeared on the table. Everything went cold inside Daniel. Max tried to look out from behind the desk to see what Abiteboul had gotten, but he was still unable to see from behind Daniel's back," he tried to threaten me that if I gave the thing up he would destroy me, but it seems you kids are much better at destroying. He was hiding it here so no one would suspect him, but I guess there's a reason you wanted to know," Ricciardo seemed at a loss for words. He was in a state of shock that was slowly being replaced by anger.</p><p> </p><p>      "Thank you... it means a lot to me and to my friend," he was overwhelmed by very mixed emotions. Abiteboul could see that and it seemed to be exactly the reaction he had expected. He could see his chest heaving heavily with angry breathing, it was as if this boy was going to tear everything in his path.</p><p> </p><p>      "I hope you use this wisely, I have to go," the teacher left Ricciardo alone with the toy, slamming the door behind him causing Max to twitch under the desk and he began to slowly crawl out of his hiding place to finally see what Cyril had shown Daniel, but he saw the Australian's palms clench into fists. It was clearly a bad sign. The boy finally walked over to the table and stiffened himself. It was their lion. His lion. Ricciardo was going through a whole storm of emotions, but the first emotion Max saw... was anger</p><p> </p><p>      "Dan... " Max wanted to take his boyfriend's hand, but he clenched his fists so tightly that his hands were shaking. Even when he'd attacked his father, he hadn't been as angry as he was now. Dan turned towards Verstappen. He looked into Daniel's eyes, there was no amber warmth in them, his pupils were shallow and angry.</p><p> </p><p>      "We'll get it together, we'll nail him, I'll destroy him," Verstappen was terrified, not even sure who for more. For Daniel, who was clearly going to do something stupid, or for the man he was going to destroy, because it looked like Ricciardo was going to kill someone. Max, he won't hurt anyone else," Daniel grabbed the lion and walked towards the exit of the classroom, leaving Max behind him, who only had time to look after him, shouting into his back.</p><p> </p><p>      "Dan!"</p><p> </p><p>    Pierre walked slowly down the corridor of his room on his crutches, tapping the floor with his painted bandaged leg. Gasly walked alone as the boys went about their business, Danil, Valtteri and Charles went to Tost to report back on their work, but they promised to meet again in their corner of freedom. Things were not moving from the dead point. There were no new photographs, no new clues, nothing strange was going on. At least no one had told them that. There was the usual fanfare with friends, and Pierre thought he might... take a picture of them with his tape camera. He thought of all the time he hadn't had a single photo with his friends. Gasly was so afraid to take out his second camera, afraid that someone would steal it too, that someone would get into his personal belongings again, tamper with his life. The boy went into his room and opened his wardrobe. He examined it from top to bottom and pulled out his suitcase. The boy put down his bag and opened it in the middle of the room. He took out his panda from there, examining it carefully, but put it back. He was afraid that someone would take his panda too. The boy took out the box, which was sealed tightly with duct tape. Pierre carefully peeled off the tape and removed the lid. In the box were still unused film cassettes and a whole pile of old Polaroids, looking back at him with people who were no longer there. His parents, his family, his Antoine. He put them aside, it was not the time to delve into the maze of his past. Pierre Gasly picked up an old and rather bulky camera with a leather thin strap so he could hang it around his neck. It was part metal and had "Zenit" written on the front. It was his first camera, a gift from his grandparents. A film camera, rather difficult to handle, but in the right hands it produced some absolutely incredible images. The boy loved developing film, it was an interesting process, he loved catching moments and perhaps tonight could be the night to catch everyone gathering and chatting about things. The boy picked up and carefully opened the chamber that was empty inside. Pierre carefully filled it with new film. The Frenchman closed the box and started carefully getting up from the floor to put everything back.</p><p> </p><p>      The guy left his room and was about to walk to his appointed place with the camera around his neck. Pierre walked very slowly, but with every movement he made, the camera beat against his chest. Suddenly he heard someone walking behind him. He didn't want to turn around and find out who was following him, he thought it was one of the boys, but it was none other than Webber. He leveled with the boy and looked curiously at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>      "Interesting camera you have," Pierre would have liked to hide the cameras from Webber's eyes, but his hands were busy with crutches, so he just tried not to react to the teacher, "very old," Pierre tried to think of a way to approach Mark Webber so that he would give away his involvement in all the events, but not get caught himself either.</p><p> </p><p>      "Yes. The old one," said Gasly briefly. He didn't really want to talk about his cell. Especially not with him. Given the circumstances, the idea might have played a very cruel trick on him. As if it was Webber who was studying Gasly, not him.</p><p> </p><p>      "Probably someone in the family gave it to you," and this phrase stung Pierre. The boy would have liked to quicken his step, or better still, to run away, but his movements were clumsy, he already hated these crutches with all his soul. They were his shackles.</p><p> </p><p>      "I see you're not very talkative today, not trusting adults?" Gasly didn't say anything; it was perfectly obvious, there was every reason for that. "You remind me of myself as a boy. Brave, noble, but not very trusting of adults. They often let us down, and as children we sometimes promise ourselves not to be like that. Some keep their promise, some don't," Pierre looked at Webber for the first time. He had never said such a thing. Gasly couldn't believe that he and Webber had anything in common. What could he possibly understand about it at all. He certainly wasn't the type to keep that promise. He was exactly the type to let children down rather than point them in the right direction, though those words planted a seed of doubt.</p><p> </p><p>      "Good idea, though a little sad," Gasly muttered to himself, almost certain that he himself had had a similar thought pop up in his feckless, puffy head. He thought that his friends had had similar ideas too. Webber looked down at the boy's leg.</p><p> </p><p>       "Your friends decorated the cast nicely," the man sighed heavily and looked somewhere into the void with a smile, "I have a son about your age. Luke. Broke his leg once, had a month in a cast. Stayed at home," grinned the teacher, but the boarder boy wondered what this conversation was about. Why had he told him about his son, it made no sense, "his friends came to him and drew on his cast, he was so happy."</p><p> </p><p>     "Do you have children?" Gasly interrogated in surprise. His whole armor of sullenness seemed to wear off. It was as if something inside him had moved. It surprised him that Mark, being the chief sadistic man whom everyone obviously disliked, was speaking so warmly of his son, being so friendly with him.</p><p> </p><p>      "Sort of," his interlocutor grinned, Pierre didn't know if he was telling the truth or not. If not... why would he lie about it. Why hadn't he seen them in a long time. Pierre was confused as to whether or not to sympathize with Webber. See you later," it was the worst ending to the conversation imaginable. Now Pierre's mind was full of all sorts of thoughts that would not let him rest...</p><p> </p><p>      Someone knocked on the door of Sebastian and Charles' room, but nobody was there. Someone knocked again. A voice was heard, but no one opened it again. Then the doorknob began to slowly lower down and Kimi Raikkonen entered the room. The guy looked around, there really was no one in the room. Räikkönen again looked for Sebastian who had disappeared somewhere again, he hoped that he was just lying down in his room, but the Finn was wrong. The boy looked around and noticed the picture. Kimi started to walk slowly towards the table and picked it up from the table. The picture had a red cap with a Ferrari logo on it. There was no emotion on Kimi's face, but that doesn't mean there wasn't any inside. He knew exactly whose cap it was, and the initials '<em>SV</em>' only confirmed its ownership. Suddenly the door opened again and Leclerc was on the threshold of the room.</p><p> </p><p>      "You're the one who planted the pictures on us," the boy whispered, pointing to Kimi, who again didn't react very vividly, moreover he didn't understand what he had just been told, but Leclerc looked as if he had seen a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>      "What?" interjected Kimi Räikkönen. Charles began to walk slowly towards Räikkönen full of hurt. He pushed the Finn, but he barely moved. He jabbed a finger at his chest. He wanted to hit him, he wanted to scream.</p><p> </p><p>      "You!" Instead the boy muttered, trying to hold back tears of resentment, "You knew where all this stuff is, you knew! You knew who the real culprit was!" Suddenly Charles realized that since Kimi was directly involved in the whole story, he must know what really happened to him. Tell me, please," Charles looked pleadingly at Kimi, the Finn even felt very sorry for the Monegasque on the inside. He would like to say.</p><p> </p><p>      "It's not what you think," Kim shook his head, he did not want to be rude to Leclerc, certainly not now. They're not friends, but he knows how much he cares, and moreover, he wasn't lying, they're both in the same boat, "I don't know..." Leclerc believed what he saw. Because he knew what else to believe.</p><p> </p><p>      "What is it?" Leclerc raised his voice, for him it was clear as day, but for Kimi it was clear that the Monegasque was completely confused and was throwing himself at every hunch, "You are in Sebastian's room and mine with a photograph in your hand, and this is not the first photograph here," It seemed logical to him that Kimi was the one laying out the photographs. Letting everything else slip away doesn't quite add up, "you avoid me all the time, you only hang around Sebastian and Antonio. One is acting weird and the other has told you about Pierre and his cameras!" Kimi understood that Charles's arguments were made in white thread, but for the boy himself they were absolutely ironclad and made sense, but not what he wanted to see. At one point Kimi even began to regret that he just doesn't like talking to people.</p><p> </p><p>      "Leclerc, I'm in the same position as you. I don't know anything. I'm as surprised as you are," he tried again to get through to Leclerc's mind, but it seemed for him everything had been decided. Kimi thought they could do something together. This was the first time he had thought to ask for help. Yes, he and Sebastian had made up. For a moment everything seemed the same, but only seemed the same. Seb started to hide again, to keep a low profile. Kimi could no longer believe Vettel until he got to the truth himself, but now it looked like he was the bearer of that truth.</p><p><br/>
      "Yeah. You can tell, Kimi," Räikkönen never showed his emotions very vividly, everyone knew that. This claim just sounded absurd. Was he supposed to fall to his knees at the sight of the photo, beat his hands to the floor? Shout? Cry?</p><p> </p><p>      "Was it a joke now?" Trying to put a little surprise into Kimi, but he sounded rather annoyed, it infuriated Leclerc even more. Kimi remained Kimi. The cold Iceman who was impossible to penetrate. He hoped that now Kimi would melt at least a little...</p><p> </p><p>     "You don't trust me, you think I'm a stupid overdramatic kid," Leclerc said bitterly. Everyone thought so. A Diva who was flung from extreme to extreme, his character reflected his life. In short, it was like rocking, but he was finally beginning to make sense of who he was, he thought that if he finally figured out what was what, he'd figure it out for himself, "so I don't trust you either, you've told me nonsense about chess, while he knew everything."</p><p> </p><p>      "Lecl... Charles..." Kimi wanted to try to dissuade Leclerc again, to prove that he had nothing to do with this, but Charles wouldn't listen to any arguments. Kimi even felt offended for a moment. He felt inside himself, as did Leclerc himself.</p><p> </p><p>      "You don't want to say anything. Nobody tells me anything," Charles was tired of having to extort the truth from everyone and of everyone hiding something from him and the only person to tell him everything was Pierre. They are both truth seekers, I will find out for myself! Give me the picture and get out..." Leclerc took the picture from Kimi. Finn headed for the exit, frustrated. Leclerc looked at the picture and didn't realise it wasn't the picture he'd expected to see, "but why Seb... There must be a pic of Max next... Kimi?!"</p><p> </p><p>     The door slammed shut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter and share your opinion with me, because like I said, it was pretty hard going for me. (wildly unapologetic about the suddenly ragged scenes)</p><p>Kimi? What about the photo Kimi? The closer you get to the truth, the harder it is to figure out where the truth is and where it isn't quite. Now there's a kind of lull before the storm, they're almost getting close, so there won't be as much shock-information and Chekhov shotguns(ha. ha ha). From which someone will be grabbing at all the strings and not the right ones. Are Charles or Daniel's versions true. They are trying to get close to a clue from different angles. Charles is trying through finding the informant and Daniel through the perpetrator. It's easy to jump to conclusions now.</p><p>Thank you for continuing to read my work.</p><p>Comments, feedback and kudos are appreciated:)</p><p>Tmblr: alicehappykli</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>